


Godslayer

by RaijinFenrir



Category: God Eater (Video Games), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, God Eater x Revue Starlight Crossover, God eater au, a horrible idea but alas, i am going down with this idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 93,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaijinFenrir/pseuds/RaijinFenrir
Summary: It's the year 2073, approximately 2 years had passed since the Ark Project was foiled by Fenrir's Far East Branch. The Aragami threat was still ever present and the only ones that could stand against them were God Eaters. Enter the lives of Bifrost's ragtag unit of God Eaters as they deal with Aragami and each other.





	1. Of Gods and Slayers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanaKishimoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKishimoto/gifts).



> I guess special thanks to someone for pushing me to actually post this fic.
> 
> This is a really weird crossover I know, bear with me I don't know what I'm doing myself but I'll try my best. I'll try to update as fast as I can but work is a bit hectic lately but I'll finish this one! Don't worry!
> 
> JIC, you can scroll to the bottom notes where I placed tons of terminology stuff since some might not really be familiar with God Eater. Word of advice though, it's best read with any God Eater Fight OST during Aragami bashing scenes!
> 
> I totally made the rating to M because I sometimes think that when I write fight scenes it becomes a bit too violent so I'll just be on the safe side. Er.. if you guys have questions you can DM me at twitter? @seibaaanobu

* * *

Maya was back again inside remains of an abandoned cathedral. It was desecrated and all that remains were the stained glass windows, the fallen crucifix near what was once the altar and the scattered remains of the pews. This was a recurring _dream_ for her, one she fully knew would turn into a veritable _nightmare_. She would be granted peace for a few minutes before the peaceful visage is shattered by the sound of a monstrous being entering through the stained glass, in her hands she would grip the one thing she knew would never betray her.

 

A God Arc, a weapon wielded by those deemed to be _the hope of humanity_. Their last stand against the ‘Gods’ known as the Aragami.

 

Its blade form’s hues reminded her of dawn. A reminder for her that morning shall come and the nightmare will soon end. The _nightmare_ always ends the same way, she will fight until her God Arc is finally swiped away by the beast. The wing-like limbs under its cape sinisterly glows red as it lunges one final time for her. Someone calls her name as if to catch her attention, Maya doesn’t exactly know who it is but there was a tinge of familiarity with the voice. Everything soon fades to black before her eyes open wide.

 

Maya could feel the sweat dripping from her body as she suddenly sits up, her eyes scan the room as if trying to confirm that she was not in fact in the after life. It was six in the morning, her alarm would sound by seven. The nightmares occur more frequently now and not even the pills prescribed to her by Mahiru were helping. Her hand goes over her chest, she could still feel her heart beating. That was good, it means she wasn’t dead yet.

 

“I should ask for something stronger.”

 

A horrible thought, one Mahiru would never agree with. Maya tries to take a few deep breaths it wouldn’t do her any good if she doesn’t calm down. She has more or less two hours left for herself before the day truly begins and right now, she needed a glass of water or perhaps a can of iced latte from the ever reliable vending machine of their branch.

“I hope Aijou-san did not break it again.” Maya utters to herself before getting off the bed, she doesn’t bother looking at the mirror.

 

She grabs the brown commander’s coat that had been thrown on the floor and drapes it on her back, early mornings were usually cold and her coat would be her shield against it. Nevermind that she looks like an utter nightmare, the only one who could possibly be awake at this time would be either Hoshimi Junna or Daiba Nana and neither one of them would tease her for looking worse than Kaoruko during the morning.

 

The second floor was eerily quiet, one could hear the creaking sound coming from the door leading to Maya’s room. The lights were still off and if not for the sun’s rays that were slowly starting to peek through the windows it would have seemed that Maya had stumbled upon a typical horror movie corridor.  The vending machine wasn’t too far, it was located in the middle of the corridor near the path leading towards the balcony. With a click of a button her intended drink had been promptly given to her, she could always spare a few credits for her iced latte. Maya looks towards the balcony, it was dawn and soon the sun will finally rise.

 

Her steps were light, careful not to make unnecessary noise that could suddenly  wake up any of her companions as she made her way towards the balcony. She goes over near the edge, leaning a bit towards the railings as the contents of the can graces her lips. The Bifrostcomprises of three floors, this was the topmost one where their living quarters were located, it was smaller than the usual Fenrir branches but that rarely bothers Maya at all. The balcony had been her favorite spot ever since they were transferred from The Den.

 

The sun’s rays slowly drapes the horizon and that was the signal for a new day. This would always be her favorite view, her own little solace in between the nightmares of the real world. This very small time frame is when Tendo Maya can feel _normal_ , for when she must don the coat on her back, Tendo Maya was anything but _normal_. She was infallible, a prodigy, the great Lt. Tendo Maya with a record that befits a higher ranking officer more, captain of Bifrost’s 1st Unit, the _ace_ among God Eaters within their small branch. She could not afford to be _normal_ for she cannot afford to fail.

 

Maya was about to turn away when something had caught her eye. There was someone else who was awake at this time, a woman that should not even be allowed yet out of her bed. This was the first time Maya had ever noticed her presence outside of work.

 

Was there something different today?

 

The sunlight complimented her golden locks unusually so or perhaps it was because this was a special time frame for when Tendo Maya can afford to be _normal_ and observe things she normally does not pay attention to. Like the way the girl diligently practices her swings with a wooden sword or how her movements were always precise and efficient as if her whole body knew what to move and where it should go. It was as if she wasn’t sent to the clinic yesterday after their unit’s rough encounter with an Aragami.

 

In that brief moment, as the girl’s body shifts after one swing, her orientation now facing towards the balcony their eyes locked onto one another. Lilac eyes met garnet ones that burned brighter than the sun.  Maya couldn’t help it as her lips formed a smirk before turning away, earning her a shout from her blonde comrade from the grounds. She was sure it was something along the lines of stating her full name with a voice filled with annoyance for her very existence.

 

“Saijou Claudine, you truly are vexing in the morning.”

 

* * *

 

It was almost noon and the Bifrost’s lounge was filled with chatter and one annoyed Operator named Hoshimi Junna. The first thing one would notice about her is the lack of movement from her left arm, which permanently resides on the sling that Junna always wears. It’s a glaring disability for someone of her profession. The armlet that is still ever present on her right wrist is proof that she used to be a God Eater and what used to symbolize something worthy of praise was now a brutal reminder of her own shortcomings.

 

“I won’t ask again Isurugi. Where is Hanayagi?” Junna doesn’t raise her voice but those within the lounge could feel the tension rising.

 

Some even let out a collective gasp as she dropped the honorifics. That was the signal that Junna was not in the mood to play around. She was known to have the patience of a saint and it seems her limits were being tested today by the 2nd Unit’s duo. 

 

“I don’t recall approving the day off she immediately filed after your mission yesterday.”

 

Junna was glaring daggers at her younger junior who was already sweating bullets and desperately looking at her captain, hoping that she could help her out. “Th-that’s…”

 

Isurugi Futaba wasn’t a slacker but her partner Hanayagi Kaoruko was the Bifrost’s most infamous one. They were childhood friends and were recruited to Fenrir’s second generation God Eater program. Futaba always tries to cover for Kaoruko whenever she gets into the mood to laze about. Right now however, it seems Junna wasn’t going to let them get away with this.

 

“Junna.” A gentle hand made its way over Junna’s shoulder and immediately the tension she had felt dissipates. Daiba Nana is the highest ranking officer within the Bifrost, she’s in charge of handling all the God Eater units within their base and is also the 2nd Unit’s Captain. More than that however, Nana is one of the few people that Junna completely trusts. “I was the one who urged them to take the day  off, yesterday’s surprise encounter left them drained and I scheduled their God Arcs to be on maintenance today. They can’t partake on the mission even if Kaoruko-san is here.”

 

Junna finds it hard to believe even if Nana wasn’t one to cover for her juniors. Futaba was clearly nervous now as silence soon follows after her captain stepped right in at the nick of time. Seconds seemed like minutes, the hand on Junna’s shoulder never left until Junna herself reaches out for it and gives it a light pat.

 

“Next time, please inform me about it so I’m aware of how many God Eaters are available for the day.” It was evident in Junna’s tone and choice of words that she was still annoyed but she could never really resist Nana. “You’re the commanding officer for all God Eaters here, so set a good example for them Nana and be _responsible_.”

 

Nana nervously laughs and gives Futaba a wink, it seems that by helping out her subordinate she had earned her girlfriend’s ire for the day. Everyone knew of their relationship. Well, everyone except…

 

“Woah! Futaba-chan! You’re really lucky that Junjun’s really good friends with Banana.” Karen smiles with glee as she nudges Futaba on the side. Aijou Karen is a God Eater of the 3rd Unit, their main source of sunshine and innocence (or utter ignorance). Everyone was dead quiet now as all eyes were locked onto Karen.

 

“What? Did I say something wrong?”

 

Nana leans forward a bit to whisper at Junna’s ear. “ _I am so going to tell her.”_

 

That little statement causes Junna to _lightly_ step on Nana’s foot, the taller girl holds back a yelp and apologetically looks at her. It was an unspoken rule for them not to break it to Karen unless she finally asks. They needed their dose of innocence every now and then. Junna gives out an exasperated sigh as her only good hand travels towards her forehead. “It’s too early for this. Karen… shouldn’t you be running off now to the gate or else Mahiru and Kagura-san will leave you.”

 

The brown haired girl audibly gasps and quickly bolts away leaving Futaba in disbelief. “Karen-chan is really something else, isn’t she?”

 

“Well, that’s what makes Karen-chan… Karen-chan.” Nana soon puts her hand away from Junna’s shoulder. After being stepped on by Junna, she was thoroughly convinced that the girl was annoyed with her. “On a more serious note, since the 3rd Unit already has their assignment and the 2nd Unit can’t be cleared… are we going to turn down the other missions?”

 

Nana didn’t even suggest asking the 1st Unit. It was their day off and judging by the ruckus in the clinic yesterday it seems half of the pair needed a bit of medical attention from Mahiru.

 

“If we could do that then I wouldn’t have bothered interrogating Isurugi-san here regarding Hanayagi-san’s whereabouts.” Junna pinches the bridge of her nose, if the gods above were testing her patience today why she was sure that she was very well close to tipping.

 

“Don’t even think of taking this mission by yourself.”

 

Nana raises her hands in surrender and so does Futaba. They both know that it was directed towards the both of them even if it was actually impossible to be deployed based on Nana’s earlier statement.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Both second unit members said in unison which earned each of them another annoyed look from Junna. Now they were just mocking her. “Ugh, I’ll ask Tendou-san if she can spare a bit of her time. She’s the only one allowed to take solo missions aside from…”

 

“ _Moi_.” Saijou Claudine was a very capable God Eater, one of the few that held the rank of Corporal within the Bifrost. She used to be part of Junna’s unit alongside Tsuyuzaki Mahiru and Daiba Nana, back when they were still wet behind the ears. The ever reliable, Saijou Claudine whose God Arc had felled many a foe and bore its own fair share of scars to mark each victory.

 

“I can handle it. Better me than asking the all-mighty Tendou Maya for a simple favor.” A haughty smile appearing on Claudine’s face, gone was the annoyance she had felt earlier during the wee hours of the morning regarding her partner. Claudine had been lounging on the sofa for awhile now, she was just waiting for the perfect moment to interrupt.

 

There was an air of confidence in her words and Junna had to direct her scrutinizing glare towards Claudine. “No. I heard from Tendou-san that Mahiru had to treat you, yesterday. I won’t send an injured God Eater alone no matter how easy the mission seems to be.”

 

The mere mention of Maya’s name causes the smile to quickly transform into a scowl. By this time, Nana gently pulls Futaba out of the way already expecting what was about to come as Claudine gets off the sofa. The girl steps closer towards Junna, garnet eyes staring back towards a pair of emerald. “Junna. It was just a scratch and it won’t hamper my ability to work. Now, stop being a worrywart and give me the details.”

 

“Claudine.” Junna had no intention of backing down, the mere usage of Claudine’s first name instead of the nickname she often uses when addressing her was telling enough. Nana audibly gulps and so does Futaba, the tension within the lounge was getting thicker by the second. “The answer is--”

 

“The answer is that the 1st Unit shall take over the mission that was initially entrusted towards the 2nd Unit. If Saijou-san wants to aggravate her shoulder then by all means, I shall let her.”

 

Such impeccable timing from Tendou Maya as she finally graces them with her presence. The brown commander’s coat that she had haphazardly draped onto her back earlier was now properly worn, an indicator that despite the day off she wasn’t going to spend her time idling away. “I shall take responsibility of Saijou-san, as her commanding officer. ”

 

The fury laced within those garnet eyes would have been enough to send a grown man scampering away. “Tendou Maya….”

 

Before things could even escalate, Nana quickly sets herself in between Claudine and Maya. “That’s enough you two, Tendou-san is right the both of you will be working on this _together_. That’s the best compromise we can give. I know that you can handle this by yourself Kuro-chan but we can’t afford a veteran God Eater straining themselves.”

 

Claudine folds her arms, still visibly dissatisfied but somewhat placated by Nana’s words. “Fine. I hope you don’t have any trouble keeping up with me then, Tendou Maya.”

 

The brunette lets an amused chuckle slip from her lips earning a deadly glare from Claudine. “Is it not the other way around? Learn to keep up with me Saijou-san, maybe you can finally prove yourself and take away the coveted title of being our squad’s captain once you do so.”

 

That had hit a sore spot in Claudine, in terms of tenure, she had been a God Eater for around seven to eight years and yet it was Maya that ended up garnering the top spot in such a short amount of time. One that Claudine had thought would be hers, but even years of hard work were suddenly pushed aside when the new generation of God Eaters emerged. Those with first generation God Arcs such as herself would be obsolete in the inevitable future, that was just how the world works and that was something Claudine would never accept. She would rather show everyone that as long as you had the skills then having a first generation God Arc was just a _minor_ setback.

 

Claudine purses her lips, trying to find the right words to lash back towards her _captain_. Of course, Maya had the skills to back up her status but Claudine could never accept it. She had her own reasons not to but Nana had assured Claudine that this set-up would be better for all of them in the long run and begrudgingly she gave it a chance.

 

“Oi! Maya-san that was uncalled for.” Futaba was the first one to speak, breaking the silence. Among the two she was closer to Claudine while Kaoruko was with the other. She didn’t dislike Maya and she certainly doesn’t question Kaoruko’s taste in friends but sometimes Tendou Maya as Claudine always tells her was _absolutely impossible_.

 

“Keep this up and all three of you won’t be getting lunch.” Nana suddenly chimes in earning a distressed look from all three God Eaters. Claudine merely clicks her tongue in annoyance, Maya on the other hand raises her hands as if surrendering, and Futaba looked pleadingly at Nana as if telling her not to do that.

 

As of this moment, Junna was thanking whichever divine being had granted her the presence of Daiba Nana in her life and loathing whoever had thought it was a very good idea to even pair up Claudine and Maya. Oh wait, that was also Nana’s fault, she was the one who paired them up...

 

_Gods above, I do not have the patience of a saint._

 

A heavy sigh escapes from her lips, this day was not being very kind to her as the headache from earlier was slowly evolving to a migraine.

 

“For the love of… enough already. Just get ready to head out then. I’ll send the mission details to the both of you. Make sure you’re back before nightfall. As for you… Isurugi-san, you’re not off the hook just yet.”

 

Indeed, Junna could feel it. Today was going to be a long day for everyone.

 

* * *

 

Contrary to popular belief, Claudine was not as Kaoruko sincerely and affectionately expresses, an _absolutely prissy woman and on the way to the most horrible person in the entire world._ She may sound like an arrogant and conceited child whenever she was ‘off duty’ but those who truly knew her would say otherwise. Claudine knows what she says, aware of the consequences of every choice she makes and the words that slip from her lips. She doesn’t just throw a challenge out of nowhere without having the confidence to pull it off. She doesn’t chastise someone just because she feels like it, she does it out of concern knowing fully well that they lived in a world where one misstep can cause you your entire life.

 

Claudine was a woman that rarely sugarcoats anything, the only consistent thing you’d hear from her lips is the truth and Tendou Maya. “We should split up.”

 

If you ask Claudine, she would rather spend most of her time away from Tendou Maya. Alas, fate had other plans for her and assigned her to be part of Maya’s squad until further notice, a personal favor from Nana herself and one that Claudine continues to do without question. By this time, Maya raised her eyebrows as she looks back at Claudine, questioning for her to explain. The two of them never saw each other eye to eye but if there was one thing that Maya understood it was that Claudine never says anything that does not have merit during a mission.

 

“In case you ask, I am not doing this just to retain my sanity and be away from you. We can cover more ground.” She shows Maya a modified version of a map that showed the area they were at. There were various _cute_ stickers present on the digital representation of the area, hardly appropriate for missions but no one questions Claudine’s choice of symbols except for Kaoruko. That woman questions everyone except herself.

 

“Which one is supposed to be me?” That was Maya’s first concern, unlike the rest who could easily understand these stickers, she could never grasp them even though she and Claudine had been together on various missions ever since she had become a God Eater, which is just over a year. It was embarrassing enough for her that Aijou Karen had managed to decipher one of Claudine’s maps without breaking a sweat while she had spent a month on that very same map and never dared admitting to Claudine that she understood nothing at all.

 

“The silly looking lion is you.” There was a smirk on Claudine’s face, proud of her sticker choice. If she must endure being with Tendou Maya for god knows how long then she will take every opportunity to poke fun at her. Besides, the lion fits the prideful woman. “Obviously, I’m the black cat.”

 

“Excuse me? I do not look that silly, also you forgot the violet bow on the lion.”

 

Claudine just rolls her eyes as she taps the screen, drawing two lines starting from the stickers that represented them, each one leading towards two different paths. “Here, according to the third unit’s reports from their previous mission around this area, both of these paths had Aragami prowling around. Our current objective is to clear out all the Aragami within the designated spot. Since it’s just the two of us--”

 

“Splitting up is efficient then. If we clear everything separately, we can meet over at the designated spot where our actual targets are located. That would yield better merits for us.” The more Aragami they manage to take down the more merits their branch and their unit would receive, aside from the possible materials and Aragami cores that they could extract. Maya was visibly impressed however the look on Claudine’s face tells another story entirely.

 

“First of all, can you stop that.” The annoyance dripping from her words would be hard to ignore even for someone as dense as Maya. However, like always Maya goes far and beyond Claudine’s expectations in the most ridiculous way possible.

 

“Pardon?” Maya was utterly confused now.

 

“Stop cutting off other people while they’re in the middle of answering or explaining. It’s rude.” Claudine rolls her eyes, how could Maya ever think that she could keep getting away with this behavior was beyond her. “God, how can you be so infuriating at times.”

 

“You are the only one who finds me absolutely infuriating, the others find me charming.” Of  course this earns Maya another glare from Claudine who doesn’t seem like she was done giving Maya a piece of her mind.

 

“Good. It means I’m the only one who hasn’t fallen for your non-existent charms.” Tendou Maya? Charming? Hell might as well freeze over and the Aragami should just become tame then. “Second… for just one mission can you not think about the reward? That’s not why I’m suggesting this additional detour.”

 

This side of Maya absolutely annoyed her to bits, how could anyone even consider calling Maya an absolute _paragon_ among God Eaters. It was absurd. Tendou Maya was selfish, she cared more about the bounty, cared more about the results, as long as the mission is done she doesn’t care on how it’s achieved. The girl was skillful, talented, a prodigy but she lacked something that a top God Eater should have, at least in Claudine’s eyes.

 

_Eugh, Nana what even went through your head when you made her the 1st Unit’s Captain. I am absolutely tired of babysitting her._

 

There was nothing special about Tendou Maya. The only thing that amazes Claudine is how Maya can consistently irritate her.

 

“Don’t put me in the same group as you, I’m not in it for the additional reward.” Claudine makes sure to emphasize it. She will not be the same as Tendou Maya, she’ll make sure to be better than her.

 

“Listen, if we manage to clear these two paths it would be possible for Fenrir to convert this area into a possible satellite branch at worst it can be a temporary safe zone for other God Eaters who could be lost within the area. More safe zones equates to higher chances of rescuing a fellow God Eater, should they be in trouble they can just rush off here where it’s easier to extract them from.”

 

Maya doesn’t say a word, she only spares Claudine a look. It was not one of contempt nor did she find Claudine’s words offensive towards her. It wasn’t a look of admiration but of genuine curiosity. Maya and Claudine had been working together for at least a year, when Maya had started out it was Claudine whom Nana assigned to be her veteran partner.

 

_Saijou Claudine, what even drives you to be this selfless._

 

Up until today, Maya still doesn’t understand Nana’s intentions. It was clear that they were like fire and ice, their teamwork was absolutely horrible and they all knew that their missions only succeed because both Maya and Claudine were exemplary God Eaters in the combat department. But before Claudine could even let another retort slip from her lips, their earpiece activates.

 

“Kuro! Tendou!” Junna’s voice was a bit on the choppy side, the signal around this area was a bit unreliable. Judging by the girl’s tone she must have been trying to reach them for a long time. “We’re detecting multiple Aragami heading towards your location. Something is setting them off there, change of directives. Clear the immediate area now and wait for Mahiru’s team to extract your squad.”

 

An exasperated sigh escapes Claudine’s lips as she heaves her God Arc over her shoulder. Unlike Maya’s version, this one’s color scheme was reminiscent of the night sky. It was an old version of a Buster Blade Type God Arc, the jagged teeth-like parts that make up for the edge was mainly used to crush an Aragami and not to hack at it. “Copy, tell Mahiru’s team to hurry the hell up then.”

 

“Seems we shall not be getting that additional reward nor will your wish of a safe zone. How about we make this interesting?” Maya manages to smile despite the situation they were in as Aragami started to appear from the crags that were present. Her God Arc transforms to its rifle form as she already starts aiming at one target. “Most number of kills gets the loser’s dessert later. I heard from Nana that Baumkuchen was going to be served.”

 

Maya’s favorite was Baumkuchen and her gluttony just makes Claudine roll her eyes. This was not a contest but it seems she had little to no choice with the matter as Maya suddenly fires at a few Ogretails, downing each of them with one shot. “That’s dare I say it, five for me? Zero for you correct?”

 

“You are so… impossible.” Claudine shakes her head with disapproval. “Just focus on keeping yourself alive.”

 

If this was a contest, she was in a clear disadvantage. Her God Arc can’t transform into a gun but she could make up for it by sheer strength and experience. She might as well play to win, seeing as Maya suddenly made this a contest. Claudine rushes towards the oncoming group of Ogretails, all it takes was one swing as her God Arc makes contact with one Ogretail’s body, sending it careening towards another one.

 

_This is unusual, why would they all head here._

 

Surely, there was a reason for this sudden influx of Aragami but Claudine just takes a mental note of this. Something was driving the smaller ones towards their area and as much as Claudine wanted to investigate even a God Eater of Maya’s caliber would have a hard time clearing all of this out. Another set of Ogretails jump down from the higher areas.

 

“Snack time it is then.”

 

Claudine’s God Arc started to show its true colors, the blade transforming into a massive jaw as it bares its fangs at the falling Ogretail. Claudine easily swings her weapon, the God Arc easily chomping down on the small Aragami, crushing its body before throwing the remains to the side. God Arcs after all were made from the same materials as Aragami, and in a way they sometimes behave as such unless their wielder could control them.

 

“ _Merci._ ” She quickly deploys her God Arc’s shield dismissing its Devourer Form as another one tried to get the jump on her, its claws barely scratching the metal. As soon as the creature backs away Claudine quickly closes the distance, swinging her God Arc letting its thick serrated edge cleanly make contact against the intended target. She wasn’t even breaking a sweat here, but this was just wave one.

 

“The 3rd Unit will arrive in five minutes, hold out until then. Only small Aragami are heading there but I’ll be on the lookout for larger ones.”

 

Junna’s voice reverberated through the earpiece. It seems their operator managed to calm down now and was splendidly providing them the support that they need. Out on the field their vision was limited and their map only gets updated if the operator in charge can quickly send them all the necessary things that they find while observing their mission. Junna used to be a God Eater but her skills as an operator greatly improved throughout the years.

 

_A five-minute workout huh? Doesn’t seem like Mahiru’s bandages are giving out yet._

 

Claudine didn’t mind the wait, this would prove to be a good way for her to see how far her injured shoulder could take it. Unlike Maya’s God Arc, hers was heavier and took a lot more effort to swing. If not for the Bias Factor pumping through their God Eater armlets she wouldn’t even be able to lift the thing. A God Eater was stronger than an average person, a side effect of the Bias Factor that’s injected into their system via the armlet, enabling them to control a compatible God Arc. Of course, that doesn’t mean that they were invincible.

 

It’s just that some kept on pushing their luck thinking that they were.

 

Claudine looks back towards Maya, checking how the prodigy was doing. Of course, she wasn’t even breaking a sweat, her God Arc’s blade easily ending a few more Aragami. Maya was a versatile fighter, she can easily end an Aragami before it even becomes a threat by firing from long range and when they let down their guard she easily punishes them using her God Arc’s Long Blade Form. Claudine would never admit it out loud, but Maya’s technique was far better than hers, watching her fight was similar to watching a dance. One that she somewhat enjoys, until Maya starts opening her mouth then she starts getting annoyed.

 

However, if there was one thing Claudine had noticed about Maya it was that the girl usually focuses too much on her current target and not the other ones that surround it.

 

“Tendou, above you!”

 

Maya quickly looks above and raises her God Arc atop her head, quickly deploying the shield to absorb the impact from the Aragami’s sudden attack. As soon as her attacker jumps away, Maya’s God Arc quickly activates its Devourer Form and suddenly clamps its jaws onto the escaping beast. “The nerve…”

 

However at that  moment, Maya had left herself open to another Ogretail who quickly fires spikes from its tail towards her. Claudine quickly rushes towards Maya, covering the girl with her God Arc.

 

“How many times do I need to remind you to pay attention to your surroundings?!”

 

This has been Maya’s problem ever since she joined their ranks and Claudine wasn’t even sure if Maya was even taking steps in rectifying this. A bullet suddenly whizzes near Claudine’s side, hitting the Ogretail that had attacked effectively killing it.

 

“How many times must I tell you not to purposefully put yourself in harm’s way?”

 

This time it was Maya who speaks out, just as Claudine observes her partner’s way of conducting things so does Maya. Even though she and Claudine had only known each other for almost a year, Maya had made sure to watch the girl’s movements. Noting any weakness that she may need to cover, that was the first lesson Nana had taught her. When you’re in a team, you need to do your best to guard each other’s back, make up for each other’s weaknesses and complement your strengths.

 

Claudine doesn’t bother answering and Maya takes the silence as a signal that Claudine would still continue to put herself in harm’s way in order to protect everyone else. Maya turns her back on Claudine, both of them were now facing off enemies on opposite sides. At least in this position both of them were watching each other’s backs. Their teamwork was horrible on most occasions but when they start being in sync they almost seemed like the perfect partners.

 

* * *

 

The Aragami were still continuing to pour in, even though their numbers were thinning out this was proving to be a bit more troublesome. Junna told them to hold out for five minutes, and as time passes by it was getting harder to gauge how much time has passed. Taking care of small fry was easy but when they came in groups within an erratic interval sooner or later it was going to take its toll on them.

Maya constantly looks behind her shoulder, sparing Claudine a glance in order to check if the girl was still standing upright. Their mission yesterday ended up with Claudine taking a trip to the clinic due to a nasty gash on her shoulder. A result of Claudine recklessly intercepting another Aragami that was headed towards Maya’s way. The other girl’s movements were becoming slower now, that wasn’t a good sign at all.

 

_That gash isn’t fully healed, if the wound opened again..._

 

“Hoshimi-san, how much farther is Tsuyuzaki’s squad?” If they weren’t arriving soon then it would be better if she and Claudine move away from this spot and find a better place to bunker down and wait for them. That way, Maya could check on the state of her companion’s shoulder.

 

“Their within your area now. I highly advise that you take cover for your own sakes.” Junna answers back and as if on cue, a hail of bullets rains down towards the Aragami. Maya quickly yanks Claudine down in order to avoid any stray bullets from their trigger-happy rescuers.

 

Once the armored car skids into a halt, Aijou Karen was triumphantly standing atop of it. How she even kept her balance while Mahiru was driving no one would ever know. Mahiru waves from the driver’s seat, at least the third unit was enjoying this encounter.

 

“Non non dayo! I won’t let any Aragami threaten my friends!” Aijou Karen’s voice was louder than ever and Maya couldn’t help slip a sigh of relief in seeing the sunshine girl.

 

Kagura Hikari, bursts out from the back of the car. Her God Arc’s Shotgun firing consecutive shots in order to scatter the Aragami away, following Karen’s lead who was continuing to pepper them with bullets. “Sorry for the late arrival, we needed to make a detour to avoid Aragami.”

 

“You better be sorry! I had to spend more than five minutes with Tendou!” Claudine bristles as she gets off the ground, yanking her arm away from Maya. Seems she was taken aback by Maya’s actions from earlier. Claudine wasn’t mad but she often had problems when it comes to properly showing gratitude, especially towards Maya.

 

“Aijou! Get down from there or you’ll hurt yourself!”

 

Maya just rolls her eyes at Claudine’s outbursts, she dusted herself off before following Claudine into the car. The sooner they leave, the better. “Tsuyuzaki-san, apologies for making you pick us up.”

 

By this time Hikari had pulled Karen back into the car, closing the back door. “Floor it, Tsuyuzaki.”

 

Mahiru Tsuyuzaki is the captain of the Bifrost’s 3rd Unit and also their resident medic. Outside of the field she’s very shy but during missions she was just as capable as Daiba Nana.  Mahiru throws a concerned look towards Claudine’s way, the blonde doesn’t make eye contact with her and takes it as a sign to forcefully push her to the clinic later.

 

“Make sure to fasten your seatbelts. I won’t be responsible if some of you suddenly fly off from your seats once I hit the brakes later.”

 

“Everyone should listen, earlier Hikari-chan almost f----” Hikari quickly covers Karen’s mouth using her hand, she would rather not ruin her image of being a very collected individual while they were all trying to escape from this sudden influx of Aragami. Mahiru doesn’t bother waiting for them to buckle in and floors it as Hikari had requested earlier. Every second counts and she would rather not worry about an Aragami suddenly jumping on top of their car.

 

Today’s mission wasn’t a complete success but it wasn’t a failure either. Karen and Hikari were both asleep at the back now, while Mahiru just focuses on the road humming a small tune. Maya finds herself glancing towards Claudine who was sitting at the opposite side. The blonde girl seems to have noticed and spares Maya a tired look.

 

“I know what you’re going to say. I counted earlier, you won by five. _”_

 

Maya just blinks, unsure of what to say. That wasn’t actually what she was going to ask about but before she could even bother saying anything Claudine had already decided to look away, closing her eyes in order to try and rest.

 

_I wanted to ask if you were fine._

 

Maya contemplates for a few seconds if she should still say it but ultimately decides against it. Claudine needed to rest and some things were fine being left unsaid.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: THIS IS A BIT TECHNICAL! But you can always just check the God eater Wiki!  
> \-----------  
> Terminology Guide!
> 
> God Arc - weapons used to combat the Aragami, there are two kinds of God Arcs [First-Gen/Old Type and Second-Gen/New Type]. The latter is more advanced only because the God Arc can switch between three modes [Blade, Gun, and Devourer Mode] while the former can only pick between Blade/Devourer or Gun Mode. Only God Arcs can harm Aragami due to their unique property!
> 
> Oracle Cells - These are the things that make up an Aragami and enables a God Eater to wield a God Arc. If a God Eater's Oracle Cells go out of control they'll slowly turn into an Aragami.
> 
> Aragami - monsters made from Oracle Cells, they appeared during 2050 and devours anything in their path!
> 
> Bifrost - A satellite branch of Fenrir's Far East Branch, Daiba Nana and Hoshimi Junna are the ones in charge here.
> 
> The Den - The Fenrir Far East Branch. The Den is the moniker used by God Eaters, this was where everyone trained in before they got transferred to the Bifrost!
> 
> God Eaters - The hope of humanity! They're the only ones who can wield God Arcs!
> 
> Operator - They mainly support the God Eaters out on the field. They handle logistics and makes sure that the ones out on the field can safely come back home.
> 
> Bias Factor and God Eater Armlets - A God Eater always has an armlet on one of their wrists. It's never removed and enables them to wield a God Arc. The Armlet infuses something called a Bias Factor intravenously during an interval in order to keep Oracle Cells within the God Eater's body in check. The side effect of a Bias Factor is granting God Eaters superhuman capabilities (or at least almost similar to one like improved strength and resiliency, can leap higher than normal etc.)
> 
> \--------
> 
> OK THAT WAS LONG I AM SO SORRY. ANYWAY, Uhm... thanks for reaching this far!


	2. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Why, do you always go so far and risk everything?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Th-thank you for the comments and the kudos! We're glad you guys took interest. As promised I wrote Chapter Two!  
> Gosh, it's longer than the first one and isn't really action packed but you know what they say~
> 
> We need to pace ourselves! No, ok promise more action on the coming chapters!
> 
> We won't get a lot of writing done this week for Chapter 3 due to the holidays so we'll resume writing by next week! For now enjoy!
> 
> Also! This is set around 2073! Two years after the events of God Eater One for those who were wondering!
> 
> Bonus character information at the end notes!

* * *

 

 

The debriefing was taking longer than expected. Tsuyuzaki Mahiru is the current captain of the Bifrost’s 3rd unit, also known as the Scouting Unit. It was their job to report any anomalies during their scouting missions before Aragami extermination is turned over either towards the 1st unit or 2nd unit. A well-scouted area yields a higher return rate for God Eaters, knowing the enemy and the landscape was after all half the battle.

 

That’s why, the 3rd unit was currently in hot water during the debriefing. Junna was exasperated at everyone. The normally patient operator was now glaring daggers at those who were currently present in the briefing room.

 

“Tsuyuzaki, I don’t want this to happen again. We were lucky that the signal miraculously became better so I could contact the first unit or else who knows what could have happened.”

 

Junna slowly takes off her glasses; putting them on the table to act as paperweight for the scattered documents. She massages her temple before sparing a glance towards the God Eaters present before her. Junna doesn’t find any pleasure in scolding any of her peers, in fact she hated it. However as the main operator of Bifrost and the acting director of the base until Fenrir can give them someone more capable, then taking care of everyone would remain as her responsibility along with Cpl. Daiba Nana. Junna glances at her partner who was leaning against the wall, in their hands was a copy of the mission report written by Tendou.

 

Nana had been quiet throughout the debriefing, letting Junna have free reign to say what she believes is right. Her focus was divided between the debriefing and the report in her hands.  Nana could feel Junna’s gaze, there was no need for words. They’ve been together for 8 years and more, understanding what Junna was thinking or feeling almost seemed like second nature for her. Childhood friends turned lovers; Nana knew exactly what Junna was looking for or what she needed. The girl lifts her head up for a bit to give the girl a soft smile.

 

It was time to stop scolding them; they’ve said enough. Junna’s gaze softens and sighs as she looks back at Mahiru.

 

“I expect the 3rd unit to be more diligent with their work next time.”

 

Mahiru remained quiet, face impassive as Junna sternly addressed her. There was nothing left for her to say, no excuse that she could practically come up with. Her throat felt so dry as she struggled to acknowledge Junna’s words. She doesn’t fault Junna for being so strict, that was how she had been after the incident two years ago. Mahiru knew, that above everything Junna just wanted all of them to come back _whole_ and it was the 3rd unit’s job to raise their chances.

 

“U-understood Cap--- I mean… Junna-chan.”

 

Mahiru lightly bows, that was all she manages to say. Perhaps later she can come up with something better and apologize more profusely, but for now the shadow of disappointment was slowly creeping up behind her and the lingering feeling of failure steadily clings at her heart.

 

“The...third unit will do better next time...”

 

They had scouted the area approximately a week ago. The map they had made of the area was accurate enough and their information regarding Aragami feeding grounds was more detailed than any other report. Despite their findings, they had failed to take note of the Aragami’s changing behavior within the area and in turn led to a surprise Aragami ambush towards the 1st unit. If Junna didn’t notice the sudden change in movement by the Aragami and called them away from their own mission in order to provide support, then Claudine and Maya would have been in a more compromising situation.

 

It frustrated Mahiru to no end. She had been close to tearing up on the ride home, thoughts of various _what-ifs_ plaguing her mind. If something had happened, it would have been partially their fault and as captain of the 3rd unit, the brunt of the responsibility lies with her. A hand makes its way to her shoulder, a gentle tap, one that Mahiru doesn’t register until after a few seconds.

 

“Hoshimi-san, I do believe that this incident was not in any way something the third unit is primarily responsible for.”

 

Tendou Maya confidently spoke, head held up high despite her own shortcomings. She was the youngest of all the unit captains within the Bifrost. The 1st unit or better known as the Assault Unit is mainly responsible for the extermination of Aragami. It was their job to clear the area of Aragami and keep the fields safer for a time. They failed to do so this time and if not for Mahiru’s unit being deployed near them they could have been goners.

 

“If anything it was the first unit’s shortcomings that led to this.”

 

“I’m glad you’re aware of your unit’s shortcomings.” Junna was clearly not in the mood for this as she once again wears her glasses. Nana had to stifle a laugh from her girlfriend’s sudden episode of snark. “Please, enlighten me regarding your stand.”

 

Maya may have looked confident on the outside but she could feel the anxiety slowly crawl up her spine as Junna pensively stares at her, expecting an answer. It takes her a few seconds to recollect herself before continuing.

 

“If we had been more attentive, we could have noticed that something was amiss. Aragami extermination is mainly our job. We are more familiar with their tactics than the third unit.”

 

In Maya’s head, it made perfect sense that the third unit would not have noticed the sudden change in the Aragami’s behavioral pattern during their scouting mission. The third unit doesn’t particularly specialize in fighting Aragami, they specialized in gathering _general_ information and _observing_ their surroundings. Focusing on a particular Aragami’s movements only comes into play when bigger targets are spotted.

 

“Our attackers if I recall correctly were Ogretails, an Aragami that can be found in any Aragami infested area.”

 

The ones that attacked the 1st unit in droves were small-sized Aragami named Ogretails. Bipedal creatures with ogre-like faces that primarily use their tail as a weapon, hence the name. Make no mistake, they were categorized to be _small_ but they were bigger than an average person. Ogretails are one of the most common targets available for God Eaters and are known to be quite a nuisance in any mission.

 

“Their threat level is low and based on the report that the 3rd unit provided for us during the mission; they managed to pinpoint not only their feeding grounds but also the other areas where they are most likely to appear.  The area where our unit was attacked had been properly labeled as a high risk location.”

 

Maya purses her lips, she read the third unit’s report while they were on the way to the area in question, and did not pay any mind to the label. She had faith that their duo could easily handle low tier Aragami and bit more than they could chew. She should have been more careful, the third unit already gave them very valuable information.

 

“However, we chose to ignore it and take the risk seeing as it was the fastest way to get to our actual destination.  It was an oversight on our part.”

 

One that she regrettably ignored.

 

”It was a very detailed report and---”

 

“It wasn’t enough.” Mahiru softly spoke but the gravity of her words made the whole room be wrapped in silence.

 

Maya looked incredulously at Mahiru. The incident was not _entirely_ the third unit’s fault. They provided the information that they managed to gather a week ago; it was simply outdated. Who knew that in a span of a week the number of Aragami would have quadrupled within that particular area. It wasn’t even their branch’s jurisdiction. It was barely explored and if not for the third unit’s diligence they wouldn’t even have any pertinent information regarding the area.

 

“Tsuyuzaki-san...” Maya was not the type to comfort someone else. Even if she wants to give Mahiru words of encouragement she finds herself unable to find the proper words to say. It was not her intention to make the girl feel worse about the situation. Maya only wanted to properly take responsibility for it and give credit to the third unit.

 

“Mahiru-chan, stop right there.”

 

Daiba Nana slowly walks over to where Mahiru was. A gentle hand over the younger girl’s head as she affectionately pats her. A few years ago, Mahiru was the newest addition to a squad led by Hoshimi Junna. She was their first ever recruit and everyone loved her dearly.

 

“You did your best and you understand your group’s own shortcomings. Knowing you? You’ll always strive to improve and that’s all we could ever ask for.”

 

This clumsy girl now bore the weight of being a captain. Clumsy little Mahiru who  always stumbles when an Aragami surprises her. Nana was proud of how much she had accomplish and seeing Mahiru like this will never be easy for her heart.

 

“I want to be clear. Junna doesn’t entirely blame you or the third unit for what happened. She just wants to make sure that it won’t happen again.”

 

Nana gives Mahiru a soft smile. No one was mad at the third unit nor where they blaming them entirely for the mishap. Junna might have been too stern earlier but only because she had high hopes for Mahiru. This girl, after all was her first and only recruit; which automatically gives her a soft spot in Junna’s heart.

 

Although, Nana knew being a part of Junna’s list of favorite people brings a lot more scolding than necessary. She continued to pat Mahiru’s head, just as she used to whenever Mahiru was scared before a mission.

 

“Listen to me...the third unit plays a very important role in any mission. Without accurate reports, the other units would be in a disadvantage. At worst they’d be entering blindly into enemy territory.”

 

The third unit plays a pivotal role in almost any mission; the weight on their shoulders was something they always need to be reminded of. Scouting missions are often brushed aside by God Eaters, not knowing that the accuracy of their reports could mean life and death for their brethren.

 

“I admit, we can never be perfectly accurate regarding our scouting reports; all we can do is be better than the last time. It may not have been enough for one mission but what matters is that it’ll improve during the next.” Nana gently removes her hand from the girl’s head and gives Mahiru a solid pat on the back instead.

 

“Chin up. Let’s just do our best on our next assignments, alright?”

 

Mahiru just continues to look down on the ground, how could she raise her chin up and pretend that doing her best on the next mission could ever make up for what had happened today? Still, there was no use on crying over spilled milk. Mahiru slowly nods at Nana, acknowledging her words.

 

“As for Maya-san, I don’t want this to happen again with the first unit. Any kind of oversight should be avoided when you’re out on the field. That’s rule number… five right? Don’t forget what I’ve taught you.”

 

Maya follows Mahiru’s lead from earlier and lightly bows to acknowledge Nana’s words. Everyone pegs her as a prodigy but Maya knew that she was far from that. She was fully aware that she still has a long way to go before she could even be on par with Nana. This short haired girl exhibited a gentle and caring aura but out on the field she was the most respectable commander to ever grace it.

 

Maya was lucky that she had a good mentor.

 

“Now, I think this debriefing is over. Isn’t that right, Junna?” Nana flashes a hearty smile at her bespectacled partner. Junna just stares at all three of them and after a few tense moments a sigh escapes from her lips. It was then that Nana knew she had won the battle, now they could all prepare for dinner.

 

"Meeting adjourned then folks! Time to head downstairs to the dining area.”

 

Nana triumphantly raises her fist and was the first one to head off towards the door. Her hand was already on the doorknob, twisting it in order to open the door. Little does she know that something disastrous awaited her on the other side.

 

* * *

 

Kaoruko had been hiding from both Junna and Nana the entire day. Today was her self-proclaimed holiday. Even though her God Arc was in tip-top condition she refused to work if Futaba wasn’t going to be present. Hence, why the argument at the lobby earlier that day had happened.

 

One would be amazed at the amount of mischief Kaoruko is capable of just by existing.

 

The _blue haired she-devil_ as Claudine had fondly called her before was on the prowl. She had heard from Futaba that both missions had failed. Knowing Junna, the debriefing would be one hell of a disaster and Kaoruko wanted to know every single detail about it. So when she arrived outside of the briefing room, it immensely surprised her that almost everyone was there saved for the two captains and one ill-mannered cat.

 

Kaoruko’s gray eyes quickly flitted about as she tries to spot her favorite mop of amaranth among the cluster of bodies that were gathered outside the door.

 

_Target sighted~_

 

Like the sly cat that she was, Kaoruko snuck around the distracted group. As soon as she was near her target, her arms lazily drapes over the shorter girl’s shoulders. Kaoruko could feel the shorter girl’s shoulders suddenly tense; most likely out of surprise. A mischievous smile makes its way to her lips, no way was she going to pass this chance on teasing the girl.

 

“Fu-ta-ba-~” Kaoruko makes sure to emphasize every syllable of her name. It was her way of seeking attention from Futaba. The two of them were like two peas in a pod, rarely do you see them being separated from one another.  “You’re so mean… leaving me all alone on my bed. I thought we had something special.”

 

Kaoruko even manages to fake a sniffle much to Futaba’s dismay. The shorter girl could only groan, why did Kaoruko even say that in front of Hikari and Karen? Surely the latter will start asking her questions now. Why, a gasp had already escaped Karen’s lips after Kaoruko’s _complaint_.

 

“Futaba-chan! I didn’t know you and Kaoruko-chan share the same bed!” Aijou Karen was the whole crew’s sunshine girl. Her innocence (or ignorance) in absolutely everything was something they deeply appreciate. In a world where hope seems to be harder to find each passing day, the dose of sunshine that Karen brings with just a few words was a blessing.

 

“How did you let that slide with Junjun? I want to share a bed with Hikari-chan and Mahiru-chan too!”

 

The wide grin plastered on her face was enough of an indicator that she was being serious. Hikari was already hiding her face; sometimes, Karen really has a way of being too forward with her desires. “No one answer that, please.”

 

“Ehhh?? Come on, no need to be shy Hikari-chan! I’ve already seen your room or maybe you’re embarrassed about Ma---” The raven-haired girl quickly covers Karen’s mouth with her hand before things end up spiraling into a chaotic direction. However, how can it not get out of hand with Kaoruko being present? It was like asking for a miracle.

 

True enough the bluenette’s lips curve up into a smile. The day just keeps on getting better for her. Why, the only thing missing would be annoying a certain cat and her day would be deemed complete. “Ara~ did I hear that right? Does Kagura-han have a crush on her captain? Want me to find out if she’s available?”

 

“I will murder you in your sleep.” Hikari said it with such a straight face that one would think that she’s practically serious about it.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

Kaoruko never makes anyone’s life any easier unless their name was Isurugi Futaba. She steps back a bit from Futaba, withdrawing her arms from Futaba’s shoulders in order to slowly snake them around her waist. Now she can rest her chin on the shorter girl’s shoulders, just the way she likes it.

 

“Where the hell have you been? I had to sit through one of Junna’s long lectures because you were being too stubborn earlier. Do you have any idea on how capable she is of nagging anyone’s ears off?”

 

Futaba was clearly annoyed about the stunt that Kaoruko had pulled earlier that day. The girl refused to partake in a mission without Futaba and never bothered to answer Junna’s calls. Futaba had to cover for her and come up with excuses that Junna unfortunately did not accept. After a tense moment between Maya and Claudine, it became the 1st unit’s task instead.  Which led to a series of events that ultimately resulted into a failed assignment.

 

So here they were; gathered outside of the briefing room, waiting for their friends. They could hear a few voices coming from the other side of the door. It seems Junna wasn’t done yet in scolding the captains of the 1st and 3rd units.

 

Kaoruko just rolls her eyes at Futaba’s complaints. “Of course I’m aware of it. That’s why I avoid her lectures don’t worry…” Kaoruko makes sure to whisper the next set of words in Futaba’s ear, making the other girl’s cheeks flare up. “ _I’ll make it up to you later then~ special service_ ”

 

“Stop messing around already!! That’s not funny, Kaoruko!”

 

Kaoruko lets out a satisfied giggle. “I was just trying to lighten the mood.”

 

Because the way Karen was fidgeting around was starting to evoke a mixture of annoyance and concern from Kaoruko. Karen might be all smiles right now but her earnest eyes reflected a hint of worry most likely towards Tsuyuzaki Mahiru who had decided to take responsibility for the blunder that had happened due to their ‘inaccurate’ report. Her gaze keeps darting back and forth from the door and towards Hikari, who seemed to be concerned as well for their captain’s wellbeing.

 

“You can barge in. It’s easy to knock or turn the knob.”

 

Kaoruko points out to the worried pair. If they were extremely worried for their captain then they could just unceremoniously include themselves in the meeting. That won’t even get them into trouble, seeing as how debriefings normally have all members present and not just the captains.

 

“B-but! What if that gives Mahiru-chan even more trouble?” Of course, Karen’s first thoughts would be their captain’s wellbeing. “I should have double-checked that report better…”

 

The _inaccuracy_ of the report is what had gotten them into this mess in the first place. Though it wasn’t entirely just one person’s fault; each member of the third unit had this nasty tendency to put the blame onto themselves.

 

“Karen-chan, it wasn’t your fault. I should have double-checked it too.”

 

Hikari tries to reassure her as she starts to stare at the door now. Kaoruko had a point, they should be present in the debriefing but Mahiru had been insistent that they should just rest and leave it to her. Hikari and Karen didn’t want to leave Mahiru alone. If it weren’t for Maya’s intervention stating that she would support Mahiru during the debriefing then they would have forced themselves in already.

 

An exasperated groan leaves Kaoruko’s lips. Unlike Futaba or Nana, she does not have the patience of a saint. Karen and Hikari’s actions were starting to grate on her and so she finally lets go of Futaba and approaches the door. At first her hand was already turning the knob, making the trio she left behind follow after her to try and stop Kaoruko from continuing.

 

However, something else catches her attention making Kaoruko lean on the door instead, ears pressed onto the frame. She puts a finger over her lips and gestures for the trio to keep quiet and do the same thing. She couldn’t hear everything clearly, but it seems it was Maya’s turn to be in hot water; or at least that’s what Kaoruko assumes since it seems that the girl was explaining herself.

 

“Hey… Kaoruko, we should stop eavesdropping. What if we get caught? I don’t want to be lectured again by Junna!” Futaba was trying to be the voice of reason but even she had to admit that she was curious as to why everything was taking so long in the debriefing. It was even less convincing of her seeing as how she also followed Kaoruko’s example now alongside Karen and Hikari.

 

“Mahiru-san…” Hikari whispers to herself as she manages to hear bits and pieces of the conversation. Everything wasn’t making sense for her but she could only hope that Mahiru was still fine and that Maya kept her word on having Mahiru’s back during the meeting.

 

Hikari was the latest addition to their ragtag crew of God Eaters and it was Mahiru who was chosen to be the one responsible for her. During her first month she had caused a few problems here and there for both Mahiru and Karen. It was only until recently that she had managed to adjust with the others and it was all thanks to Karen and most especially to Mahiru who had been ever so patient with her. Both of them were worried for Mahiru but Hikari felt something else. She felt frustration from her inability to do something for their captain.

 

“Is it just me or did they stop?” Karen asks all of them as she tries to press herself more against the door frame, hoping that it would let her hear the conversation better.

 

Indeed, the room had gone quiet but they could still pick up a few incoherent words here and there. Kaoruko looked very annoyed now as Hikari and Futaba were using her back as support so they could try and eavesdrop.

 

“Hikari-han and Futaba-han, the both of you are too heavy for me!” The bluenette whines in vain. Even Karen was starting to push her by the side. Kaoruko was clearly distracted and didn’t notice that the knob started to turn.

 

“Karen-han! Stop pushing--- hyaa!!”  
  
The door easily swings open and that was when Kaoruko knew that she was going to be in serious trouble. It was easy for her to tumble in, face first towards the floor. Instead of the floor however, her face connects with something else. Something far softer as a loud thud resounded.

 

Still it had hurt, but nothing could have prepared her for three people suddenly piling down on her.

 

“Would everyone get off me…”

 

The trio quickly do their best to get off without a hitch. It ultimately fails as they once again fell into a heap of tangled limbs.

 

_I should have stayed in bed_.

 

Those were her first thoughts. It took Kaoruko a bit of time to reorient herself towards her surroundings. The first thing she notices was a very concerned looking Mahiru quickly rushing towards them while Junna looked like she was about to explode.

 

“So glad of you to finally join us, Hanayagi.” There was something dangerous with the way Junna had said Kaoruko’s name. Her survival instincts were suddenly kicking in, did she fumble that bad when she fell to the floor? Of course, Kaoruko chooses to ignore her pesky survival instincts.

 

“I do believe I have very great timing. Don’t you agree?” Kaoruko forces a smile but it quickly slips away out of sheer confusion from Junna’s next set of words for her.

 

“Get off my girlfriend.”

 

It took Kaoruko a few more seconds to register Junna’s words. She looked incredulously at Junna.

 

“Your girlfriend is the floor?”

 

Something suddenly moves beneath her and makes Kaoruko yelp. Nana softly laughs and wryly smiles at Kaoruko. “No, her girlfriend happens to be me.”

 

Now, everything was starting to make sense. Kaoruko needed to make a decision point. Either she tests the limits of Junna’s patience and take this rare opportunity to make her snap or she saves her own hide and quickly get off Nana. The first option was very tempting and she was about to decline Junna’s request but it seems luck was still on her side today as they all heard a loud gasp from Karen.

 

“G-g-girlfriend? JUNJUN AND BANANA ARE DATING?!”

 

They had broken their sunshine’s innocence. What makes it even better or worse was that it had came straight from Junna’s lips. Their unspoken promises to each other not to taint Karen’s innocence was as of this moment, null and void. Now, everyone knew that Junna and Nana were dating.

 

_I finally have the freedom to tease Junna in front of Karen!_

 

Kaoruko waves this off as a victory seeing as Junna was now visibly embarrassed after realizing her blunder. She takes this opportunity to roll off Nana and grace the floor with her lovable presence.  Her gray eyes scan the room for one very specific person. Other than Futaba there was one other person that had been a constant in her life before being a God Eater.

 

“You surely know how to make an entrance.”

 

Tendou Maya had a small smile tugging at her lips. Maya was doing her best not to laugh at the entire scene but she had to admit that it was very hard to keep her composure right now.

 

“A Hanayagi must always announce their arrival in a glorious fashion, Maya.”

 

The brunette offers her hand and easily pulls Kaoruko up. There’s one other person that she considers to be a constant in her life aside from Futaba, and that was a girl named Tendou Maya. Their family were relatively close and work side by side at times. She used to stick with Maya whenever their families meet each other for business. It was fortunate for her to be assigned to the same group as Maya once they became a God Eater.

 

She glances around, checking if any of the girls were listening in to their conversation before she faces Maya once again.

 

“How are you feeling? I do hope you drank your medicine.”

 

Maya’s eyebrows furrow at the statement. Her hand gently pats one of her coat pockets. This was an uncomfortable topic for her; this small secret she has that only Kaoruko was aware of.

 

“I will be fine. I took one before the meeting.”

 

Maya does her best to give Kaoruko a reassuring smile but she knew that was folly. Kaoruko is labeled as a lazy devil that only causes mischief but Maya knows better, Kaoruko was so much more than that and Futaba can testify to it. Kaoruko always knows what’s going on with everyone and knew how to call a bluff when she hears one.

 

The glare she was sending towards Maya was enough of an indicator already that she wasn’t buying it one bit. However, before Kaoruko can even  dare press Maya for more information, the brunette’s gaze started to dart around the room. It was clear that she was searching for someone and Kaoruko couldn’t pass up the opportunity.

 

“Looking for a certain disgruntled kitten?”

 

Maya looked questioningly at her. Was it that obvious?

 

“I saw her in the clinic a few minutes ago. If you hurry you could still catch her.”

 

That was all Maya needed to hear before she starts striding out of the room. She could hear a flurry of questions being bombarded towards her by the bluenette. Maya could only hope that the others were too busy trying to explain everything to Karen instead of noticing Kaoruko’s questions.

 

“So? Did my advice work on you? Is she finally not being angry with you all the time? Are you finally going to call me your lord and saviour?”

 

_Kaoruko, I appreciate your very existence but I am starting to understand as to why Claudine and Junna are exasperated at times towards you._

 

It goes without saying that Maya had been struggling to hold a decent conversation with Saijou Claudine and among everyone in the Bifrost she had decided to ask Kaoruko for help regarding the matter. Unfortunately, she failed to realize how terrible of an idea it was. True enough, Claudine had started to notice Maya more but in turn the blonde veteran gets agitated faster than she could say Baumkuchen.

 

“Don’t leave me hanging, Maya! Admit it, I’m the best wingman you could ever have.”

 

Maya pauses for a bit and looks back at Kaoruko. A smug look gracing her face. Oh, the bluenette had set herself up for this response. Surely, she would be on the receiving end of Kaoruko’s teases later for this but she just couldn’t pass this chance to give a playful retort towards her _wingman_.

 

“Kaoruko, have I ever told you that you are a horrible wingman?”

 

* * *

 

Claudine was never fond of attending to her own problems. She would rather fix someone else’s problems and concern herself with it; ignore everything else that’s plaguing her until it was time to confront it. That was her most problematic side, one that Mahiru is always exasperated about.

 

Upon their arrival earlier, Mahiru quickly dragged Claudine towards the clinic without the girl even having a say on it. Aside from medical aid she had received a lecture that could rival even Junna’s and that in itself was a scary thought. It wasn’t exactly Claudine’s intentions to aggravate her injury today. In fact, this was supposedly her day off but certain things spiralled out of control and just like always she volunteered to solve Junna’s problems.

 

A few hours had already passed since then. Claudine had been lying down on her bed, indulging herself to a much needed break. Her fingers flip through the pages of a book that she had been reading. A guilty pleasure of hers aside from watching a series named _Bugarally_. The sun was setting; the last rays of splendor turning the view outside the window of her room to a vivid orange scenery.

 

“They’re awfully taking too long.” Claudine exclaims to herself as she finally gets off her bed.

 

The debriefing for their mission started around an hour ago. Normally, she was present in every single one but much to her dismay; Mahiru had backed Tendou’s claim for her to just sit this one out and rest. Claudine takes a look at her reflection on the mirror. The bandages that Mahiru had used to stem the bleeding on her shoulder needed to be changed; the crimson stain pooling underneath it contrasting her fair skin.

 

Wordlessly she grabs a black hoodie from her drawer, donning it as to not let the bandages show before she heads out. The last thing she needed was everyone else giving her a concerned look. Everyone else had their own problems to deal with and she would rather not add herself to theirs. Lost in thought she didn’t even notice a certain bluenette that had happened to spot her heading towards the clinic.

 

The clinic was situated a floor below them and was conveniently located near the stairwell. It doesn’t take Claudine that long to arrive in front of it.

 

Major branches of Fenrir always had a certified doctor running the branch’s clinic. Unfortunately, satellite branches such as the Bifrost needed to make do with any personnel that they have. For them, that very person was Tsuyuzaki Mahiru but the girl was currently indisposed due to the debriefing. Thankfully, Mahiru had left the bandages on top of the counter along with other pertinent supplies. There was a note addressed to Claudine as well.

 

A reminder to properly clean her wound before changing the bandages.

 

“Thank you, Mahiru for making this easy for me.”

 

Claudine had her fair share of trips to the clinic. Futaba teased her sometime ago that she might as well just sleep in the clinic and make it her own personal room. Claudine almost considered it if not for the fact that it was highly unpleasant to stay in the clinic for a prolonged period of time.

 

“These bandages won’t change themselves. No one else is coming in here anyway.”

 

No one else was in the clinic aside from herself and most likely the only one who’ll appear here sooner or later would be Mahiru. So never in Claudine’s wildest dreams did she expect Tendou Maya of all people to have entered the clinic with perfect timing.

 

“Saijou-san, Kaoruko told me wh----”

 

Claudine had already removed her hoodie. The black garment was left over the bed and left the brunette an interesting view of Claudine and everything else that she was trying to hide.

 

Garnet eyes locked onto lilac and for the first time, Claudine had no words for Maya. No retort, no complaint, not even her name had been called as Claudine was still trying to comprehend the situation. Their only saving grace right now was the fact that Kaoruko does not know about this whole incident and will never know about it or else, god forbid they will never hear the end of it.

 

The silence in the room just added to the invisible tension that had always been present between the two of them. Maya could feel her throat dry up and her well rehearsed greeting for the girl was all but forgotten. Her eyes tried its best to just stay locked onto hers and not direct itself to anywhere she shouldn’t.  A herculean task even for Tendou Maya.

 

The silence was deafening; one of them needs to speak up. They needed to break this unwarranted tension. Claudine doesn’t exactly understand why this tension even existed. All she knew was that right now as much as she wanted to push Maya out of the clinic and lock the door, a part of her was thankful that she had come looking for her.

 

“Tendou Maya…” Claudine softly says Maya’s name without the usual aggravated tone. “If you have the time to gawk then perhaps you have the time to help?”

 

It was Claudine who broke it first. It was Claudine who turned away, back finally facing Maya as garnet eyes finally left Maya’s line of sight. Rarely does Claudine ask for help when it came to her own problems. It was all the more surprising for Maya that she had actually asked her of all people. Regardless, the brunette takes it as her cue, as she silently approaches Claudine; helping her any way that she could.

 

Her fingers gently unwraps the used bandage. The shade of crimson that had stained it makes Maya scowl. She had to hold back her tongue from scolding Claudine; that isn’t what the girl needs right now.

 

“This may sting, bear with me I do not know how to make this hurt any less.”

 

Maya tries her best to gently clean the wound but with every action she takes Maya could hear a soft whimper escape from the older girl’s lips. She could feel the slight tremble from Claudine as the disinfectant makes contact with the reopened gash. The girl’s hands grips the sheets ever so tightly and Maya takes it a sign to pause until the hold loosens up. A complaint never left Maya’s lips as this cycle of events repeats itself. It doesn’t matter if they would take take an hour or two just for this; if it makes Claudine feel better then she was willing to be late for dinner.

 

Sometimes, while waiting for Claudine to settle down Maya’s eyes would wander down Claudine’s back. Noting the scars on her back. Each one having a story to tell, one she wishes to know if Claudine would just let her. One particular scar catches her attention; a particularly jagged one that starts just right below her left shoulder blade and diagonally travels down to her hips.

 

_Why, do you always go so far and risk everything?_

 

Maya doesn’t understand how Claudine can keep going. Despite being partners for almost a year, Maya knew nothing about her; except for the fact that Claudine had been a God Eater for almost eight years alongside Junna and Nana. It grates her at times on how she could be so clueless with the older girl’s motivations.

 

_Keep this up and one day you would break..._

 

A thought that Maya does not want to entertain in the slightest. She always tells Claudine not to put herself in harm’s way just to help someone but the girl rarely listens. Claudine’s creed of always doing everything to help a fellow God Eater while admirable was something that makes Maya uneasy.

 

Once the wound had been properly cleaned, Maya carefully starts wrapping the fresh set of bandages over her shoulder.

 

“Inform me if it is too tight for your liking.”

 

Claudine silently nods signalling for Maya to continue. The first thing that Claudine notices was Maya’s gentleness. It was a side of her that Claudine had never noticed before. She was too busy being infuriated by Maya’s usual words and actions that the small slips of who Tendou Maya really was such as this, eluded her until it presents itself directly at her.

 

“I apologize… for allowing you to join me earlier. I was fully aware of your injury and as your captain I…”

 

Maya’s voice was unsure and had a hint of softness intertwined with them. It was so unlike her and quite like her at the same time. Claudine has to admit that more often than not she forgets that Maya despite her achievements and the titles they adorn her with; is the same as the rest of them.

 

Maya was human.

 

Beyond the girl’s infuriating and proud nature, Maya was as human as all of them. She wasn’t perfect nor was she infallible, reminding Claudine of why exactly she gets infuriated at Maya. Maya had been the type to shoulder all the blame onto her own shoulders; as if she was responsible for what happens to her subordinates, to Claudine in particular. It infuriated Claudine to no end, because the only one responsible for her own actions would always be herself and no one else.

 

Maya was a martyr and Claudine detested everything about it.

 

“Apology not accepted.” Claudine tries to peer a bit over the side of her shoulder; catching a glimpse of Maya’s face. The girl was silent after that rejection, eyebrows furrowed in frustration as if she wanted to say something else.

 

It was vexing. Tendou Maya was absolutely vexing.

 

“I chose to go.” Claudine wasn’t going to back away from this. The way she says it had a hint of finality. “It was my decision. I don’t appreciate it when someone tries to shoulder the blame for my own actions. It’s insincere and selfish.”

 

Tendou Maya was absolutely selfish. And so was Claudine.

 

The silence returned and it was even more deafening than before. As soon as Maya finishes up in wrapping the bandages, Claudine immediately reaches for her hoodie. As soon as she manages to grasp the familiar fabric an equally unfamiliar warmth was on top of her hand. Claudine looks back at Maya, her lilac eyes laced with concern.

 

“You are not allowed to take missions until Tsuyuzaki-san clears you for one. Is that understood?”

 

Saijou Claudine was as stubborn as a bull but so was Maya.

 

Claudine doesn’t give her an answer as she pulls her hand away from Maya. As soon as she finishes wearing the hoodie, someone else enters the clinic. It was Mahiru who was obviously concerned about the both of them.

 

“Kaoruko-san told me I might find the both of you here. Karen-chan’s going to eat your portions if you don’t head to the mess hall for dinner.” Mahiru’s eyes glances at the both of them. She wasn’t naive; the tension was so thick in the air that Mahiru couldn’t even help but feel so nervous.

 

“Did something happen?”

 

Claudine closes her eyes and shakes her head. Nothing happened, at least for Claudine. This was typical of Tendou Maya, to infuriate her so in more ways than one. “Sorry, Mahiru. I’ll skip dinner for today. Tendou can have my share of Baumkuchen seeing as how she won the challenge from earlier.”

 

“Kuro!”

 

Claudine doesn’t even bother to look back at Maya, disappearing up the staircase in order to head back to her room. Mahiru was clearly panicking, torn between following after Claudine or staying here with Maya who seemed to be at a loss of words.

 

“A-ah….Tendou-san, don’t mind her. We know Kuro has a temper at times, she’ll calm down sooner or later. How about we head to the mess hall?”

 

Maya looks at Mahiru, unsure of herself if she even wanted to eat. Still, she musters a grateful smile to the girl. “Yes, we should. Apologies for the delay, shall we?”

 

That night, not even the taste of her favorite food could distract herself from the missing presence of Saijou Claudine from the dinner table.

 

_Why must you be so difficult..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Again thanks for giving this a read!
> 
> So we're done with chapter two and oh boy, this was a bit harder to write than the first one. Without further ado here's some information regarding the Revue Girls in this universe, like their ages and years of service as a God Eater among other things!
> 
> =========
> 
> Tendou Maya  
> Age: 19  
> Joined Fenrir: 2072  
> God Arc Combination: Long Blade / Sniper Gun / Buckler Shield  
> Current Rank: Sniper Lieutenant, Captain of Bifrost's Assault Unit
> 
> Saijou Claudine  
> Age: 21  
> Joined Fenrir: 2065/2066  
> God Arc Combination: Buster Blade / Shield  
> Current Rank: Assault Corporal, 1st Unit Member
> 
> Hanayagi Kaoruko  
> Age: 18  
> Joined Fenrir: 2072  
> God Arc Combination: Variant Scythe/Blast Cannon/Buckler Shield  
> Current Rank: Scout Sergeant, 2nd Unit Member
> 
> Isurugi Futaba  
> Age: 18  
> Joined Fenrir: 2072  
> God Arc Combination: Charge Spear/Sniper Gun/Shield  
> Current Rank: Sniper Sergeant, 2nd Unit Member
> 
> Tsuyuzaki Mahiru  
> Age: 18  
> Joined Fenrir: 2069  
> God Arc Combination: Assault Gun / Tower Shield  
> Current Rank: Medic Captain, Leader/Captain of the 3rd Unit
> 
> Kagura Hikari  
> Age: 18  
> Joined Fenrir: 2071  
> God Arc Combination: Variant Scythe / Shotgun / Shield  
> Current Rank: Assault Private, 3rd Unit Member
> 
> Aijou Karen  
> Age: 18  
> Joined Fenrir: 2071  
> God Arc Combination: Short Blade / Assault Gun / Buckler Shield  
> Current Rank: Scout Sergeant, 3rd Unit Member  
>  
> 
> Daiba Nana  
> Age: 22  
> Joined Fenrir: 2065/2066  
> God Arc Combination: Buster Blade / Tower Shield  
> Current Rank: Defense Corporal, Captain of the 2nd Unit and over-all leader of Bifrost's God Eaters
> 
> Hoshimi Junna  
> Age: 22  
> Joined Fenrir: 2065/2066  
> Status: Retired God Eater [2071]  
> God Arc Combination Before: Sniper Gun / Buckler Shield  
> Official Rank before retirement: Sniper Corporal, Captain of Fenrir's 4th Unit  
> Current Rank: Bifrost's Main Branch Operator


	3. Those Who Bear The Burden Of Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“We’re going home together, there’s no ‘what if’.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, first off thank you for reading! This chapter is way longer than expected and took awhile because I've been busy with work, GBF, and RE: Live. Not to mention it was a bit difficult to write as well. Don't worry folks, Chapter 4 is in the works, slowly but surely!

The _Bifrost_ , a satellite branch established by Fenrir’s Far East Branch on the month of January during the year 2073. It lies in the outskirts due East of the Far East Branch and situated at the center of an abandoned city whose remnants are slowly being rebuilt within an unfinished Anti-Aragami wall. The building itself stands out from its fallen brethren, the insignia of Fenrir emblazoned at the gates that lead towards the building proper. It has a grand total of three floors, with the topmost one being used as a pseudo-dormitory for all its registered God Eaters.

 

Each God Eater had a room under their name and Daiba Nana usually forgets that she has one to begin with. Her evening routine is simple. Once dinner has passed and their duties for the day is deemed to be finished she makes a mandatory visit to a certain purple-haired operator’s room named Hoshimi Junna. There she would normally spend the remaining hours of the night fussing over the bespectacled operator, devoting most of her attention and energy towards her until she ultimately falls asleep right by Junna’s side.

 

Tonight was like any other night. As usual, Nana finds herself within Junna’s room. At this rate, Nana’s own room might as well be a glorified storage room seeing as how she only stays there when Junna is mad at her.

 

Junna’s room was a very simple one; a standard room provided by Fenrir for God Eaters and was minimally decorated. The first thing that would greet anyone who enters would be the sight of a small work desk near the end of the bed frame; a pile of neatly stacked documents that never seemed to be lessened always occupying it. Next would be the lilac painted walls, the softness of its color providing a relaxing aura for its occupant. The standard database terminal provided by Fenrir for all its God Eaters was situated at the far corner. The cabinet located by the left would always have the outfit meant for the following day already hanged right on its handle. The only thing that decorated the room were the plethora of pictures that are either tacked on a small cork board on the wall or the picture frames that graces the bedside drawer. The most noticeable photo is the one kept in the largest frame in the room, a photo taken a few years ago in the Far East Branch with a younger Junna, Mahiru, Claudine, and Nana; a photo that showcased all of the God Eater Squads of the Far East Branch.

 

Nana’s back was against the bed’s cold upper frame as her eyes were busy scanning the documents that were scattered onto the bed. A sigh escapes from Nana’s lips, hand massaging her temple as a headache was threatening to step in. The past few weeks had been a logistical nightmare for their branch; their missions continued piling up but the amount of manpower they had is insufficient.

 

“If Fenrir could start sending us additional manpower that would be banananice.”

 

The _Bifrost_ had a total of eight God Eaters on active duty and one Operator. While that seems to be enough for a satellite branch the sheer amount of missions being sent towards their way was starting to be overwhelming. Not to mention that most of the _Second Generation_ God Eaters of their branch only had at most a year of experience.

 

The document in her hands contained an updated report by Junna regarding their individual performances for the past quarter. They’ve been in charge of the _Bifrost_ for at least four months now and based on Junna’s evaluation they were indeed improving. Nana however remains skeptic about it. Even though their individual performances were steadily rising, Nana couldn’t shake away the uneasy feeling in her chest. Their ‘ _rookies_ ’ were a talented bunch but Nana couldn’t help but think that they still weren’t ready.

 

“I should really start being stricter with these two… or maybe just with Kaoruko.”

 

Kaoruko may have a high success rate when it came into missions however the amount of missions she participated in was almost less than half of her unit. When it comes to actual combat experience, she was severely lacking in that regard. Futaba while essentially a gifted combatant, her reckless tendencies leaves much to be desired. As a pair their teamwork is stellar and would give Nana and Junna’s old duo a run for their money but out on the field you can’t always be together and their dependency towards one another is their most glaring weakness. They need to be capable on standing up against an Aragami by themselves.

 

A soft smile manages to grace her face when Nana starts taking a look on the third unit’s individual performance report. Mahiru was doing a splendid job as their captain. While she still has a long way to go Nana couldn’t discount the amount of improvement that the young girl had shown. Mahiru used to be a very shy God Eater who cowers and jumps at the sight of an Ogretail, now she was the one confidently executing strategies to make sure her unit stays in one piece.

 

“Look at you, being the Captain of your own squad. I still think you need to stop spoiling Karen-chan and Hikari-san.”

 

It was no secret that Mahiru had the tendency to spoil her unit. Rarely does she scold her own members alongside the fact that she often shoulders the blame for their mistakes. However, that leaves her unit with little room for growth.

 

“Good thing both of your members are really diligent and care about their captain a lot.”

 

Aijou Karen is a very passionate God Eater; her boundless energy serves as her primary source of strength. Among the _Second Generation_ God Eaters of the _Bifrost_ , Karen joined them the earliest around 2071 just a few months after Junna’s retirement. Her gungho and trigger happy ways of dealing with the Aragami is her own double-edged blade; useful at certain times but carries too much of a risk.   

 

Kagura Hikari on the other hand was an entirely different matter. She was the ‘newest’ God Eater in their block. A talented one from Fenrir’s European Branch, her sudden transfer to the Far East Branch raised many questions for the higher-ups. Still, her prowess was something they needed and she was a welcome addition to the team. Hikari had a rocky start; her very presence throwing off the balance several times for the third unit. Thankfully, the dissonance didn’t last for too long and that was the most important improvement for Nana.

 

Nana’s satisfaction doesn’t last that long when she finally checks the next set of documents. The report in itself only yielded positive results, as expected from a unit led by the _Bifrost’s_ resident prodigy, Tendo Maya.

 

“Maya-chan is really something else.”

 

Their resident prodigy was certainly on an entirely different field than all of them. Her compatibility with a God Arc is the highest among everyone and her prowess was something that was equally held in awe and fear. Highly efficient with her God Arc’s Sniper Gun Form; she rarely runs out of Oracle Cells to use as bullets for it, seeing as how Maya always makes sure to use it sparingly. Her usage of its Long Blade Form was nothing to scoff at either. Her strikes are always aimed with almost perfect precision towards an enemy’s weak spot.

 

“No wonder Kuro-chan’s always so annoyed about your performance. I admit, even I’m envious about you sometimes as well.”

 

Maya became a God Eater a year ago and she had been assigned under Nana’s tutelage. It didn’t take the girl too long to get a hang of the ropes and in just a few months she had been promoted to be the captain of the _Bifrost’s_ 1st unit much to the dismay of certain black cat.

 

Saijou Claudine is one of the Far East Branch’s seasoned veterans. She had joined alongside Junna and Nana, together the trio formed the Far East Branch’s 4th Unit with the addition of Mahiru during its latter years. Despite using the same type of Buster Blade God Arc as Nana, their resident firecracker was far stronger in terms of raw strength. Each swing from her God Arc is capable of rending even the toughest of Aragami armor. Not only that, each swing she makes is a calculated and deliberative move. Rarely does Claudine swing her weapon of choice without a plan in mind. Out of all the First Generation God Eaters, only Claudine could ever match Tendo Maya’s pace with unrelenting tenacity and grit.

 

Nana’s eyebrows furrow as she comes across Claudine’s medical record. Her one fatal flaw as Maya had brought up before was Claudine’s tendency to put her body in the line in order to keep her comrade safe. While admirable, it endangers her life far too much.

 

“....I have to side with Maya-chan on this one; Kuro-chan needs to be more careful. Who am I kidding though the day she stops trying to save someone is the day the Aragami are completely obliterated.”

 

Nana could only chuckle at the thought. Hell might as well freeze over before Saijou Claudine decides to abandon a fellow God Eater’s safety. Her way of doing things were mostly inspired by their old unit’s creed.

 

_'Leave Together. Go Home Together.'_

 

Based on the report, the first unit’s individual performances are nothing less than stellar and the written evaluation continues to bolster that claim even further.

 

But sometimes individual skill could only take you so far.

 

“Now if only the two of them could work together.”

 

Saijou Claudine and Tendo Maya were like fire and ice; a dangerous pair that spells catastrophe for not only their surroundings but also for themselves. Their teamwork had the lowest rating among all units and more often than not the two preferred to take on solo missions rather than join one together. If they wanted to survive out there they need to find a way to connect and relatively be on the same wavelength as one another. Unfortunately, both members were particularly bad at trying to mend the unwarranted dissonance between their dance on the battlefield.

 

Nana could only give another exasperated groan at the thought of the two finding new ways to get on each other’s nerves. It was an amazing thing to bear witness yet at the same time these little ‘cat and dog’ arguments between them was starting to be tiring even for someone as patient as Nana.

 

The girl was too focused on studying the next set of reports that she doesn’t even notice the door slowly creaking open. The sound of a lock completely snapping shut reverberates throughout the room but it barely distracts the blonde captain from her current duties. Junna could only look at Nana with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. She tried her best to make her arrival known but Nana has the unfortunate tendency to block out everything when she was concentrating on work.

 

Junna tries to clear her throat in order to garner her girlfriend’s attention to no avail. She could only roll her eyes as she sits by the bedside and shoves the can of iced latte being held by her only good hand towards Nana’s cheek. The cold emanating from the canned drink was discomforting and causes Nana to yelp; her focus momentarily redirected towards the cold drink that invaded her personal space.

 

“It’s from Hanayagi-san. Another bribe, I presume. Their drinking in the mess hall by the way. I imagine we’d need to wake up early and clean their mess later.”

 

Junna retracts the can from Nana’s cheek and puts it on top of the drawer by the bedside instead. Now that she had the girl’s attention, she had no more use for it. All it takes for Junna was to give Nana one good look. Her partner understands her intentions without question. Nana quickly moves the papers that were scattered in front of her towards the side to make room for Junna.

 

This was their nightly routine. Junna makes herself comfortable on her usual spot in front of Nana, back resting against the girl’s chest as she looks up a bit to gaze on her partner’s face. It was a miracle that there wasn’t even a single blemish on Nana’s face, despite the hazardous lifestyle of a God Eater. Every night, Junna would just stare at Nana in complete silence as she silently admires everything about her.  Junna’s fingers lightly threads the girl’s blonde locks; it was almost beyond her shoulders now.

 

_I wonder what Nana would look like with longer hair._

 

These were the nights that Junna treasured the most. Simple and peaceful ones where she could indulge herself with mundane thoughts such as Nana’s hair length. She slowly closes her eyes, hand already removing her glasses which Nana easily takes away in order to put it on top of the drawer by the bedside.

 

“They’ve been bribing us all week. I think I gained some weight from the influx of sweets.” Nana cheekily smiles, hands slowly wrapping itself around the girl’s waist as she basks in her warmth.

 

“I can’t fault them for bribing us, if we give a good word about them they’ll be promoted. We can just let them clean their mess later, no need to wake up early.”

 

Junna easily settles into the embrace a satisfied sigh escaping from her lips. “You should start exercising then.”

 

Did Junna just told her to exercise when their job is already physically intensive as it is?

 

 _Junna, please. I’m exercising too much already_ _unless she meant..._

 

An idea pops into her head. A mischievous smile makes its way on Nana’s face as she leans forward a bit to whisper at Junna’s ear.

 

“ _How about you help me exercise right now? Sweat it out for awhile?”_

 

It wasn’t her best line, Nana knew it all too well. Without warning, Junna quickly shoves Nana’s face away, cheeks slowly turning red with the implications. “Y-you’ve been hanging out too much with Hanayagi!!”

 

Simple nights where the two of them could afford playful teasing were ones that Nana treasured the most. In their line of work it was hard to have time for their social lives. So, whenever the opportunity arises to spend quality time with Junna, Nana easily takes it without question.

 

Laughter echoes throughout the room as the two of them settle back into each other’s presence and all seemed so right in the world for the both of them. Until Junna decides to slap them back into the harsh reality the same way she always does, by asking the same favor from her every night.

 

“Nana, can you help me remove the sling?”

 

Nana’s throat felt dry. It’s been a year and a half since the accident happened but she could never get used to it. Her fingers were shaky as she silently takes off the strap that held the sling together. Gently, she lifts Junna’s arm before sliding the entire sling off her.

 

Nana’s expression was imperceptible as her gaze lingers on Junna’s arm. The horrendous scar never faded away; the jagged brown marks that spanned from her forearm up until her upper arm contrasting against the girl’s fair skin. It was a constant reminder of her biggest regret and failure. Slowly, without even noticing her grip on Junna’s injured arm tightens as the fear she had felt on that very day resurfaces.

 

Visions of the past started to flicker in her head. It was an incident that would forever be imprinted in her memory, haunting her until time immemorial.

 

Junna, arm mangled beyond repair and thrown aside by an Aragami that had a taste for God Arcs. Her blood pooling over the broken asphalt roads where she laid. Her God Arc slowly being devoured by the _Susanoo_. A deity among Aragami; a giant scorpion-like creature whose pincers were reminiscent of a God Arc’s Devour Form.

 

That day, their unit had split themselves into pairs. Junna went with Claudine while Nana patrolled the area with Mahiru. It was supposed to be an easy assignment; no one had expected a Susanoo to appear out of nowhere. The first thing Nana heard over the comms was Junna shouting Claudine’s name, then the line went silent. Nana ran as fast as she could towards the duo’s area along with Mahiru. Next thing she knew, it was her turn to shout Junna’s name as the girl was violently thrown aside by the enemy.

 

In the end there were two bodies on the ground and her mind went blank at the sight of her two best friends seemingly lifeless. They would have died out there if not for a _Black Hannibal_ , a dragon-like Aragami, coming to their aid and driving away the Susanoo.

 

“Nana?” Junna softly says her name. Eyebrows furrowed as she stares at Nana with worry. She couldn’t exactly feel the strength of the grip. Junna could barely feel anything on her injured arm, but when they were this close she could easily see the way Nana’s fingers started to dig onto her skin.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

Her words snaps Nana away from her own thoughts, earning Junna a look of disbelief from her face.

 

A lot of things seemed to be wrong lately. Aside from the rift between Maya and Claudine, based on the reports that she had been reading the Aragami were on the rise. If there was anything that the Far East Branch had taught Nana it was that everything happens for a reason whenever an Aragami is involved. She had a terrible gut feeling that there was something out there that was attracting Aragami.

 

And if such a thing exists, no doubt they’d have to take it down but how could she ever guarantee that everyone would come back _whole._ How could she ever claim to be capable of bringing them all home when she couldn’t even protect Junna?

 

“Nana, I’m not a mind reader. If something’s bothering you then I’m always willing to lend an ear…”

 

Nana doesn’t say anything else. She lets go of Junna’s arm before wrapping her own arms around the girl’s waist. Perhaps later she would tell Junna of her woes but for now, all Nana needed was to feel her warmth again; reassure herself that what she was seeing was nothing more than an ill-timed nightmare.

 

“Junna….”

 

She buries her face at the crook of Junna’s neck, breathing in the faint citrus-like scent from the perfume she always wore in hopes of calming herself down.

 

_“… don’t leave me…”_

 

* * *

 

Futaba was an early riser. Before the sun’s rays could completely bathe her room with its light, she would already be up and about. Normally by this time, Futaba would be taking a light jog around the compound but certain circumstances were preventing her from doing so.

 

Her back was still on the bed, eyes wide open as she stares up at the ceiling. It’s been thirty minutes since her alarm rang but she made no effort to sit up. A heavy sigh emanates from her lips as she continues to stare in contemplation. God Eaters like her live in the moment; their futures are always uncertain and the only thing that they could truly grasp is their present.

 

She tilts her head to the side and looked upon the girl who was still sound asleep beside her. Stray strands of blue covered part of her face, concealing the satisfied expression on it. Futaba reaches her hand out towards the girl, her fingers lightly threading along the sleeping girl’s soft blue locks.

 

“So what are we now?”

 

Futaba wonders out loud as her blue haired companion continued to ignore the existence of mornings and her responsibility to wake up for work. God Eaters loved living in the present and last night had been one filled with horrible decisions as Kaoruko dragged most of them to drink in the mess hall. Only Junna and Nana weren’t present; the two had been working all night and deliberating on their performances.

 

Most of them weren’t even of legal age to drink yet but no one was available to scold them and so the inevitable had happened. Haphazard choices were made, dares and truths spilled from the corner of their lips as laughter echoed within the _Bifrost’s_ Mess Hall. Rarely do they get to have a moment for themselves and everytime an opportunity presents itself Kaoruko makes sure to seize it while dragging everyone in the process. For all her talk of not being interested in any of them Kaoruko was definitely trying hard to understand them a bit more.

 

Futaba’s memory of that session was hazy with only certain bits bearing a hint of clarity. Last night had been one of revelations; she had learned a few things about her comrades like how the great Tendo Maya was such a lightweight drinker. Claudine had to haul her off the hall and back to her room when her speech had started to slur and incomprehensible words were the only things coming out of her mouth. Meanwhile, Karen is the type to get sleepier the more alcohol she intakes while Hikari was quite the opposite and got rowdier with every glass emptied.  Mahiru could hold her liquor fairly well and was the only one capable of cleaning up the rest of the mess they made.

 

It was fun seeing her quirky friends act so differently. Futaba had downed a few rounds herself, enough to make her a terrible dance partner but not enough to completely knock her out completely. She had been grinning and laughing the entire night until her amethyst eyes locked onto a shade of gray. Kaoruko had been staring at her almost the entire night, face flushed and awfully quiet during the last few rounds of ‘Never Have I Ever’.

 

The intensity in her stare was something Futaba had never seen before from her. The bluenette mouthed a few words to her and she swore her heartbeat seemed to be getting louder with each passing second. She couldn’t exactly remember how it ended up to be like this, with Kaoruko sleeping soundly right beside her and their clothes littering the floor. All she knew was that last night, Kaoruko wanted to have her all to herself and she had given it and more.

Futaba wanted to know where they stood. Would they simply go back to being friends as if this had never happened? Knowing Kaoruko she wouldn’t be bringing it up anytime soon.

 

“You’re such a handful at times.” A resigned sigh escapes from Futaba’s lips as she finally gets herself off the bed. She’ll let Kaoruko sleep in for an hour or two; that would give her more than enough time to prepare herself for the worst.

 

The worst, what exactly was the worst? It wouldn’t be so bad if they just went back to being friends and yet whenever such a thought passes through her mind she couldn’t help but feel the growing uneasiness in her chest. She lets out a frustrated groan as she quickly slips her clothes on. A quick bath would do her some good, she needed a distraction from this. Futaba looks back at Kaoruko who was still sleeping on her bed a lopsided grin on her face.

 

“I’ll come back for you, sleepyhead.” Futaba reaches over to the sheets and tucks Kaoruko back in before grabbing a fresh set of clothes and a bath towel. Hand on the doorknob, she once again glances at the sleeping girl. For Futaba, it wouldn’t be so bad if she’d wake up to Kaoruko sleeping beside her but that wasn’t up for her to decide.

 

“Sweet dreams, Kaoruko.”

 

It was around seven in the morning, the hallway around the second floor was eerily quiet. It was still too early for the others to be awake judging by how much alcohol they managed to consume last night. Futaba yawns and stretches for a bit as she makes her way to their communal bath.

 

“I hope I have the bath all to myself.”

 

The communal bath was just near the end of the hallway. As soon as Futaba enters, the first thing that greets her was the amount of steam emanating from the bath itself, it was thicker than usual making it difficult for her to see who exactly was in it. The wash area had signs of being used relatively recently as the floor was extra slippery due to some of the water that had been spilled. Who would even be mad enough to wake up earlier than she did?

 

_Oh no… is it Hoshimi-san and captain?! I should have checked if they were in their rooms!_

 

Futaba didn’t want to be caught in the middle of the two.  As much as she likes seeing the couple together, being in the bath with just the two of them was something she was not looking forward to. She could just turn back and deny she was ever here to begin with but that would mean facing the reality of Kaoruko waking up on her bed and that was something Futaba was not mentally ready for. She lets out a sigh and just steels herself for whoever it was that she would be sharing the bath with.

 

As soon as she removes all of her clothes, Futaba quickly rinses herself off and enters the bath. The warm water slowly lets her muscles relax as she dips herself further, back resting at the edge of the bath.

 

“Ah...nothing like a warm bath in the morning.” She had all but forgotten about the other presence within the bath as she sighs in contentment.

 

“ _Oui_ , it is a very pleasant experience.”

 

Futaba almost leapt out of the bath when she heard someone spoke. Right, she wasn’t actually alone here and she was thankful that it wasn’t Junna and Nana or else there was a possibility of her being scarred forever. “Holy shit! Kuroko you scared me!”

 

A chuckle emanates from the blonde’s lips, finding herself amused by Futaba’s reaction. Claudine had been soaking in the bath for a few minutes now. She had woken up earlier and though she wishes to sleep in, her body refused to cooperate. Just like Futaba, she had decided that a bath would do her some good.

 

“ _Bonjour_ , Futaba-san. I would have thought you’d be sleeping in with how loud the two of you were last night.” Claudine’s lips were curved into a smile as she gives Futaba a knowing look. That night, Claudine only had a few glasses and due to babysitting a certain infuriating brunette that couldn’t hold their liquor. She had noticed all the subtle looks Kaoruko had been giving her amaranth haired friend, and with how loud they were she didn’t need to be sober to figure out what happened.

 

“Kaoruko must have been very good considering I could hear your voice out on the hallway.”

 

Futaba’s cheeks were far too red now as she points accusingly towards Claudine. The girl was fumbling for words, a coherent sentence almost completely out of their capabilities.

 

“Sh-sh-shut up!! What do you mean you could hear us from the hallway?! Why were you even out on the hallway in an ungodly hour?!” If Futaba could just let herself sink beneath the waters right now then she would have. “Y-you’re one to talk! You brought Tendo-san back to her room and never came back!”

 

The smile on Claudine’s face immediately disappears, lips pursed as her annoyance steadily rose. Did Futaba just suggest that they slept together? While Maya was beyond intoxicated? She was beyond insulted right now and it showed through her evident displeasure. “I would never. I have standards and Tendo Maya sadly does not qualify.”

 

_And I also have my principles, I would never sleep with someone incapable of giving sound consent._

 

Maya was surprisingly a lightweight when it came to holding her liquor. At first they all thought she was acting seeing as how Maya seemed to have a gift for it, unfortunately as more glasses started to be emptied they had realized far too late that the girl was beyond tipsy. Claudine offered to take Maya back to her room before things could escalate any further.

 

It had been one of the worst decisions she had ever made in her entire life. Maya was a veritable nightmare to be with when drunk. Aside from the incomprehensible words that kept spewing from her mouth, Maya had called her name far too many times than she could count. Whenever she would respond to it however Maya would either laugh and give her a very wide grin right after or she would utter something completely incomprehensible. Maya was a complete fool of herself when drunk, and it annoyed Claudine so much that she considered actually leaving her on the corridor. Considered, but never executed.

 

It was one thing to guide Maya back to her room, another to actually lay the intoxicated girl down on the bed. As soon as Claudine even attempted to do so, Maya had pulled her in, letting herself fall onto the soft mattress with the other refusing to let her go. She remembers shouting at Maya while attempting to get out of her hold until certain words slipped from the brunette’s mouth, words that left Claudine with a mixture of confusion, embarrassment, and fury.

 

Just the mere thought of remembering everything was making Claudine’s temper spike higher than the water’s temperature.

 

“Harsh. I guess Tendo-san really doesn’t stand a chance with you.” Futaba casually lets that drop, earning her a glare from Claudine.

 

Silence once again fell within the bath as both tried to settle back into the water. They were both here to relax and talking about their respective ‘partners’ was doing the exact opposite of it. Time continued to pass and seconds of this deafening silence felt like minutes. Futaba dislikes it; the deafening silence only made her more aware of the growing uneasiness she felt regarding her favorite bluenette. Kaoruko would wake up and sooner or later they would need to eventually address the elephant in the room and Futaba dreaded it.

 

“Futaba-san.” Claudine’s voice breaks the silence, snapping Futaba away from her own thoughts. The blonde girl was already getting out of the bath, grabbing the towel she left at the side to cover herself up.

 

“Make sure you get a clear answer, for your own sake.” That was the only advice she could give and perhaps the only one that Futaba ever needed.

 

“I know….”

 

* * *

  
Karen wasn’t known to be an early riser but this day was different. Today, the 3rd Unit was going to head out further on the field than usual, a personal mission given to them by Nana. Just the mere thought of exploring beyond their usual routes had her excited that she could barely contain herself. Karen was practically bouncing in place as she waited for Junna to finish preparing all the necessary information they would need.

 

“Jun-Jun! Is it done? Are we good to go? Can we get in the car now?”

 

A barrage of questions greeted the bespectacled operator and while normally Junna appreciated it when they ask questions, this was the fifth time that Karen had asked the _exact_ same set. The purple haired operator could only roll her eyes this time.

 

“Five minutes, just give me five more minutes. Besides, I don’t see Mahiru-chan and Kagura-san just yet. I’m not letting you go all alone out there.” Karen’s smile visibly drops and Junna felt guilty about it. Alas, she couldn’t possibly break protocol here.

 

“Ehhh???!!! Is Hikari-chan not awake yet? Was it because she drank a lot last night...”

 

Last night had been a riot, at least for Karen. That was her first time being invited to drink and even though all she had was orange juice the experience was still something she thoroughly enjoyed. Hikari was such a rowdy drunk and although they almost got into trouble for the amount of noise they were making, it still made Karen smile knowing her childhood friend was starting to enjoy the company of her other friends.

 

However, it seems that Hikari had enjoyed far too much. Karen was visibly worried now, if Mahiru and Hikari don’t arrive soon then they may have to postpone this request. While it wasn’t exactly a problem, the thought alone of a postponed mission dampens her spirit.

 

“Oh? Aijou-san, are you not supposed to be out on a mission today?” Maya enters the main lobby, a glass of iced coffee in hand. Truth be told her head was still protesting due to the amount of alcohol she managed to consume last night but nothing would stop Maya from accepting work. Not even a bloody hangover of the century.

 

“Maya-chan!!!” Karen immediately clings to the brunette’s arm, a pleading look in her eyes as she looks up at Maya. “I’m supposed to be out but Mahiru-chan and Hikari-chan aren’t here. If they can’t make it can you come with me instead?? Jun-Jun that’s allowed right?”

 

“A-Ah… if Junna allows it, then I am willing to accompany you.” Karen’s enthusiasm and energy was something else. Not that she minded if Karen would cling to her; it felt nice to be wanted for a change and Karen had always been very sincere with her wishes.

 

An exasperated sigh leaves Junna’s lips. Of course Karen would try finding a way to leave for the mission, her enthusiasm to work after all was her greatest strength. True enough Karen could leave with the 1st unit instead but the mere thought of that happening was already causing Junna a logistical headache for the eventual aftermath.

 

Thankfully, Mahiru and Hikari soon arrives with the latter still half asleep and being dragged by an exasperated Mahiru. “It’s terrible! Hikari-chan was so hard to wake up, I almost considered shoving a few shots of alcohol in her mouth to wake her up.”

 

“Please don’t. That is highly dangerous and runs a risk of alcohol poisoning.” Junna quickly commented lest one of them  actually attempts to do so. “By the way, since you’re all complete I’ve sent the documents to Mahiru, make sure you read through it and stay safe out there.”

 

“Yesssssss!! We can finally head out! Hikari-chan, Mahiru-chan let’s go!”

 

Karen was practically jumping by now as she lets go of Maya and proceeds to head over towards her teammates. Maya wistfully smiles at her as she watches the trio engage in their daily bantering. Growing up, Maya never exactly had any friends except for Kaoruko. It never bothered her before but ever since she became a God Eater, things started to be different. It must have been Nana’s influence, the girl always emphasizes the value of camaraderie between God Eaters and Maya found herself enthralled by it.  More often than not, whenever the _Bifrost_ squads would have a friendly get together she would just be watching from the sidelines, observing them all until lately she had come to realize that deep inside she wanted to know what it was like to have someone you could truly depend on, to have a _bond_ with someone. Just like the third unit’s trio; just like the seemingly unshakeable bond between Nana and Junna; just like that unbreakable link between Futaba and Kaoruko. Tendo Maya wishes to experience it for herself as well.

 

She leans back at the mission counter, the caffeine from the can of iced coffee finally kicking in to keep herself awake. “Anything for _our_ unit?”

 

“If Kuro is willing to go with you then I have one right here. Medium-sized Aragami, Ukonvasara.” Junna hands over a documented report about the Aragami in question. It was last seen due East, near an abandoned town with a riverbed. Feisty Aragami that had a penchant for shocking God Eaters with the electricity generated from the turbine on its back.

 

“Before you ask, I am not letting you deal with that alone.” Junna’s words were absolute, it would be hard to convince her otherwise.

 

Maya’s hands were raised in surrender. The thought never even crossed her mind, lately she had been trying to convince Claudine to take assignments under their unit together with no avail. Perhaps this time she could successfully convince her, and if not then she could always ask Junna to forcibly get the girl on board. Speaking of Claudine, where was she? The girl didn’t show up for breakfast and although it seemed to be completely understandable that some of the girls decided to sleep in due to last night’s fiasco Maya finds it hard to believe that Claudine would even do so.

 

“By the way, have you seen Saijou-san? I didn’t see her during breakfast.” Junna finally looks at Maya, the curve of her lips indicating a smile on her face.

 

“Worried about her? I heard from Aijou-san that she practically hauled you off last night with how drunk you were.”

 

Maya’s cheeks quickly exhibits a shade of pink. Last night was a complete blank for her and hearing bits and pieces of it from someone else was alarming for her.

 

“Are you telling me that Saijou-san carried me back to my room?”

 

That would explain why her bed had a familiar lavender scent lingering on it. At first she thought it must have been her head playing mind tricks on her due to the hangover but now that she managed to confirm that Claudine had brought her back to her own room, everything was falling into place.

 

“Yes. I am telling you that Kuro carried you back.”

 

The folded clothes, the pile of books on her desk that were now neatly stacked on top of each other, her brown commander’s coat carefully draped over the chair, and so much more. It must have been Claudine who had fixed those and just the very thought of not remembering anything that night was making her anxious.

 

Claudine was on her bed; she was in her room and she couldn’t remember a thing. Maya lets out a frustrated groan, hand on her temple as her growing headache didn’t help.

 

“I do not remember a single thing.” That frustrated her to no end. Now she  needed to figure out what had happened or else fixing things with Claudine would end up as a far  off dream for her.

 

“Well Tendo-san, I suggest you start remembering. Incoming blonde in about fifteen seconds.”

 

And right on cue, Claudine appears, signature black headband adorning her blonde locks. As usual she was wearing an oversized black jacket with a worn out logo of Fenrir at the back. The furline around the collar area was already starting to fade and the tear on its sleeves were starting to be more recognizable. Countless times Maya had offered her if she wanted a new top but Claudine outright refused her. She refuses to use anything else but that jacket whenever she was undertaking missions and after several tries Maya had stopped insisting.

 

“ _Bonjour_ , is there something for us today?”

 

Claudine leans on the counter, elbows propped as she watches Junna work. Maya had been completely ignored but the way she asked if there was something for ‘them’ today made the girl utterly confused. Lately, Claudine always wishes for solo missions or tags along with the other units instead. Hearing her ask about a mission for the two of them threw her off-guard.

 

Junna quickly slaps Maya’s back, gesturing for her to explain. It took Maya a few seconds to guess what she had meant and now she was very sure that her cheeks were beyond red now.

 

“Y-yes, of course. I asked Hoshimi-san earlier, it seems they want us to hunt down an Ukonvasara due East of the base. The area is an abandoned town and it seems to have been spotted near the riverbed.” Her nervousness was starting to show as the grip she had on the documents started to tighten. She still couldn’t remember a thing and if Claudine decides to bring it up right now then she was as good as dead.

 

Thankfully, Claudine seemed to have no intention of bringing up whatever happened last night nor was she refusing the mission. Although, the look of concern showing on Claudine’s face made her wonder if something was wrong.

 

“Junna… that area is for the 2nd unit, where are they?” Claudine softly spoke, eyes laced with worry as Junna immediately stops her tasks.

 

Come to think of it, Maya didn’t see Kaoruko, Futaba, and Nana during breakfast as well. It had already been an hour or two since then. Even Maya was curious now, where was the 2nd unit?

 

“They headed south towards another satellite branch...” The worry in Junna’s voice was apparent. If they were headed towards another satellite branch of Fenrir then something big must have happened.

 

“A distress signal was sent to us around nine in the morning. Nana quickly left with Isurugi-san and Hanayagi-san. I haven’t heard from them since...”

 

Claudine quickly reaches over to grab Junna’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The two had been friends since they were seven and they’ve been comrades for as long as she could remember. If there was one thing that Junna always needed whenever Nana was out on the field it was reassurance that she’d be coming back in one piece. “Nana will be fine, she always comes back.”

 

“Isurugi-san and Kaoruko-san is also with her. They are more than capable of helping out Nana.” Even Maya herself tries to reassure Junna that nothing terrible would happen. A small smile makes its way to Junna’s face as she squeezes Claudine’s hand before letting go.

 

“I hope so… I really hope they’ll come back safe and sound.” That was all Junna could do now, to have faith that they would be back soon.

 

* * *

 

The trip towards the distress signal had been a quiet one. Kaoruko was half asleep at the back of the armored vehicle, head resting against Futaba’s shoulder. Nana was the one behind the wheel, humming a small tune as they made their way through the debris-filled road. There was a mixture of anxiety and tension within the vehicle, enough to make Kaoruko fairly uncomfortable; if not for Futaba’s comforting presence she might have chickened out from this.

 

Unlike everyone else, Kaoruko never wanted to be a God Eater. She had been forced by her family the moment they found out she passed the aptitude test. Helping people was well and good, but when it came with the expense of one’s freedom and life? It didn’t seem as enticing for Kaoruko. Still, there were small blessings to being a God Eater and that was being with Futaba and the rest of the squad.

 

The Hanayagi clan was one of the wealthiest sponsors of Fenrir. Held with such prestige, Kaoruko was often cooped up inside their estate, forbidden to go out and play with the other children in the Outer Ghetto, a sanctuary by main Fenrir branches where the rich and those who have qualified as God Eaters alongside with their family lived. She never had a pleasant childhood until Futaba came knocking into her life. The girl had lost her family after an Aragami attack happened within the Outer Ghetto; the Hanayagi clan decided to shelter some of the orphans and Futaba had been one of those.

 

She was Kaoruko’s favorite playmate among the orphans and soon enough the two became an almost inseparable pair. Wherever Kaoruko was one would be sure that Futaba was just right behind her. When she had taken the aptitude test, Futaba despite the risks involved took it alongside her. Now the two of them were part of the _Bifrost’s_  2nd Unit under Crpl. Daiba Nana, and nothing else mattered for Kaoruko.

 

Futaba softly taps her cheek a sign that she needed to wake up now. Kaoruko softly yawns and begrudgingly gets off her amaranth-haired partner. “Futaba-han, your shoulders are the best.”

 

“Ugh, they feel so stiff and it’s all your fault. How many hours of sleep do you even need?” Futaba groans as she tries to stretch for a bit, a futile attempt to alleviate the growing stiffness from her shoulders.

 

They haven’t spoken about what had happened last night. As Futaba expected, Kaoruko never said a word about it, not even a mere mention, an apology, a tease. Claudine told her that she should do what she can to receive an honest answer from Kaoruko but finding the right timing and words to say was hard. Futaba glances to the side as she watches the clouds pass by during their ride, hopefully the mission could keep her mind off this whole thing for awhile.

 

“Nana-han, are we there yet?” Kaoruko leans towards the driver’s seat, clearly restless since Futaba tapped her awake already.

 

“We are. I’ll park the car somewhere easy to access then we’ll have to walk the rest of the way.”

 

The thought of walking makes Kaoruko scowl, she gives Futaba a look as if asking the girl to carry her but then she immediately looks away. Futaba wasn’t paying attention at  all and Kaoruko knew why, they have yet to talk about last night and though she wanted to bring it up it was in poor taste to do so during a mission of this caliber.

 

The car slowly comes into a halt near an abandoned building. Each of them gets off,  God Arcs at the ready as they quietly follow Nana through the abandoned roads. The base wasn’t very far from where they set off, just a few blocks at most. However, from where they were one could see some of the crumbling Anti-Aragami Walls. It would have taken a considerable amount of power to have torn one down. Kaoruko continued to  stare at the sight of it, several years ago the same thing had happened near the Far East Branch and it was what had brought her and Futaba together.

 

_I hope whatever caused this already left._

 

A silent wish crosses her heart. The Anti-Aragami walls bodes misfortune for any God Eater and whoever had sent that distress signal might as well be declared a goner at this point in time. However, Nana was insistent that they check it out, leave no man behind.

 

‘ _Leave together. Go home together.’_

 

“Hey! Kaoruko, we’re leaving you behind if you keep staring at it!” Futaba shouts from afar. Kaoruko doesn’t say anything back and quickly picks up the pace. The faster they finish here the safer they’ll be.

 

The further they travelled the more Kaoruko felt uneasy. The area was far too quiet for something that supposedly suffered an Aragami attack. Where were the Aragami? Junna hasn’t even warned them yet for any sign of one and that was far worse than the girl constantly nagging them about an impending arrival to no end.

 

“Captain.” She calls out to Nana who continued to head towards their intended destination. “We should turn back, I don’t think there are any survivors.”

 

It was far too dangerous for a three-man squad, plus no one else had responded to their signal. That alone was making Kaoruko believe that this branch had been purposefully left for dead by the others. Still, Nana gave no answer and Kaoruko could do nothing but follow her captain’s lead.

 

Once they were at the satellite branch’s gates, the first thing that greets them was the heavy stench of blood. Kaoruko almost gags just by the mere scent of it, the growing pit in her stomach was already giving her warning bells. The further they go, the heavier it became and when they managed to reach the actual compound she suddenly became thankful that they had skipped breakfast.

 

Several bodies littered the asphalt covered ground, most were unrecognizable the only indicator that they had been a God Eater were the broken God Arcs scattered alongside the bodies. Nana stayed silent as she approaches one corpse. This one still had their head intact but it was all that was left of him. Their arm had been viciously torn apart that one could see sinews of flesh sticking out of the missing limb. His innards had been scattered near him, claw marks raked through their chest and it was a miracle that he still had a body to begin with.

 

Nana couldn’t move, even if she wanted to. She couldn’t avert her gaze as the corpse started to change their appearance in front of her. Visions of the past, of Junna and Claudine in this very same predicament. She doesn’t know how long she had been standing there until Futaba shooked her shoulder with a very weakened Kaoruko clinging onto her.

 

“Nana-san, are you alright?” Futaba gave her a concerned look, Nana’s face had been pale and she hadn’t been responding for awhile now.

 

“Y-yeah, just a bit shaken. Kind of pathetic don’t you think so? I’ve been doing this for eight years and I’m still not used to this.”

 

The smile on Nana’s face was obviously forced and now Futaba was starting to worry a bit more. “I don’t think it’s pathetic. You’re doing your best, don’t worry you can definitely count on me.”

 

“And me~” Kaoruko quickly interjects. “Although, I have to admit it would be for the best if we started moving again.”

 

Nana simply nods in agreement with Kaoruko. They needed to move now. Whatever had caused this could still be within the vicinity and if it was a Deusphage-Type then she would call a retreat. If not, she was going to ask them to take it down. She activates her comms, finally getting in touch with Junna who had been worried sick of them.

 

“Junna, we---” Nana doesn’t even get to finish her sentence as Junna started to shout at her through the comm lines. Futaba and Kaoruko winces as they both heard it as well. The second unit learned something painfully valuable today.

 

Always contact Junna and never leave her without voice mail.

 

“Do you know how worried I’ve been?!! Yes, you better be sorry Daiba Nana. I swear when you get back here you are going to sleep on the floor and so much more, do you understand?!”

 

Nana nervously laughs; suddenly fighting Aragami sounded more enticing than receiving an hour or more of scolding from Junna.

 

“I’m sorry for not calling earlier but I need you to stay calm and report this to HQ.” A whole satellite branch had been wiped out and no one else had responded but the _Bifrost, unless the bodies they found had been the rescue team instead._ The chances of finding survivors were close to zero but Nana wanted to make one last sweep of the area to be sure.

 

“We found multiple bodies, some aren’t recognizable anymore and a ton of broken God Arcs. We can’t confirm what caused it but it’s something with claws, I’m sure of it. I need you to run a scan for any God Arc Bracelets in the area for survivors along with any signs of Aragami.”

 

Junna was alone now in the _Bifrost_ ; everyone else had left for their assignments. Hearing Nana’s voice sent a wave of relief all over her body but the news she had brought makes it short lived. Nana’s group was a bit too far from the Bifrost, scanning for active God Arc Bracelets would be an arduous task but not impossible.

 

“I’ve been running a scan since earlier for Aragami. So far nothing’s coming up on the radar but I’ll try again for both.”

 

“Awesome! You’re the absolute best, did you know that?” Junna could only roll her eyes at her girlfriends compliments. If this was her way of appeasing her then she’d have to try harder.

 

“Stop flirting and focus.”

 

Junna lifts her glasses for a bit, rubbing her eyes due to the strain from staring at a lighted screen for too long. This was her everyday job now, checking the radar for any sign of Aragami, guiding the God Eaters under her jurisdiction, fixing the logistics, filing the paperwork, and the list goes on and on.

 

“Everyone else is doing fine right?” Junna asks everyone, sending the message through their general channel.

 

“This is Hikari reporting for the third unit. We’re….” There was a small pause and for a moment Junna had gotten worried that something happened to them even though the radar only showed small-scaled Aragamis in their vicinity. “Sorry about that, Karen-chan fell down a tree again. We’re fine over here and we’ll let you know what we’ve found.”

 

The main screen as of the moment consisted of three small blips indicating the 2nd Unit’s location. Down the southwest was the third unit and further to the east were the 1st Unit along with a medium red dot, Junna could only hope that things were faring better for the duo.

 

“Junna, if you have a way to make Tendo Maya less annoying that would be splendid.” Claudine’s voice rings through the comms.

 

“For the record, all I told her was that I thought I was going to die from her driving.” Maya quickly explains to herself, followed by French swears from Claudine which Maya completely understood.

 

“Ara, are you guys flirting with each other through the comms? My, how bold of you Kuro-han. Please do take care of my precious Maya-chan’s fragile heart.” Kaoruko suddenly quips, earning her another round of French insults from an exasperated Claudine.

 

Despite the noise, Junna was happy that everyone seemed to be doing fairly well. That is, until  something else started to appear on the monitor. A large red dot appeared near the 2nd unit’s area accompanied by smaller red dots and both groups were rapidly heading towards their direction.

 

Junna almost sprung from her seat as she quickly contacts them. This was the problem when they were acting outside of their branch’s designated area. The radar itself won’t be as effective and by the time it would detect a threat their team would have less time to prepare.

 

“Nana! There’s a large-scale Aragami heading there. It’ll arrive in five minutes, I’ll send you the coordinates for its entry point. Small-scaled Aragami have also started appearing within the general area. I’ll let you know if I find a survivor on the radar.”

 

As much as Junna wanted to ask the second unit to retreat already, she knows Nana wouldn’t let this go unless they swept the whole area for survivors. For now she’ll just need to have a bit of faith and scan the area faster for active God Arc Bracelets.

 

“Please stay safe….”

 

* * *

  
“Five minutes?!?” Futaba loudly exclaims as they started running away from the satellite branch’s remains. Small-scaled Aragami littered the streets now. Floating one-eyed Aragami called _Zygotes_ flew overhead while Ogretails prowled the ground.

 

“How the hell are we going to prepare in five minutes?!?”

 

Nana was currently leading the charge. Her God Arc easily makes contact with an incoming Ogretail and effortlessly smashing it aside, its bones crushed from the sheer force of the swing. Both her and Claudine had similar God Arc models as both weapons hail from the Buster Blade Line. The only difference between the two was that Nana’s God Arc doesn’t have a saw-like edge. It may seem to be less threatening than the typical Sawblade model but it more than makes up for it by the sheer thickness of the blade itself, just one swing would crush any lightly armored Aragami.

 

“I’ve got the Quadriga’s entry coordinates, five minutes should be enough for us. Besides, you’re a great a fighter and Kaoruko’s a genius. Nothing could go wrong.”

 

Despite the doubts that plagued her mind, as of this moment she had full confidence of her team’s capabilities. Futaba was one of their stronger fighters while Kaoruko’s well thought out strategies had saved them in more ways than one. Right now, they were more than capable of bringing down the unwanted guest.

 

“You’re always so carefree, Nana-han and flattery is always welcome.” Kaoruko bolts towards the side, her scythe-like God Arc extending itself as she horizontally swings it, slicing through a group of Ogretails that were planning to flank them.  “This way then. The alleyway is too narrow for the Aragami to squeeze through.”

 

It was rare to see Kaoruko being proactive but both Nana and Futaba weren’t going to complain. They were at their best when Kaoruko decides to take action. The trio slips through the alleyway, true to her word the Aragami couldn’t even squeeze themselves into the alleyway.

 

“I read the map earlier. The city square is in this direction. It’s the perfect spot to set up an ambush for it. A Quadriga is a moving arsenal, so let’s not fight them in tight spaces.”

 

It may seem impossible to believe but Kaoruko spends her free time studying about the Aragami. She was well aware of her horrible martial skills and how unfit she really was for the field but if she wanted to keep staying where Futaba would be, then she needed to find a better way to be useful, a better method to support her. What better way to do so than to learn everything she could about the very ones that threaten their safety, the Aragami.

 

“Dependable as always aren’t you, Kaoruko-chan!” Nana exclaims as they raced towards the city square. They only had three minutes left to set-up a trap before the Quadriga appears. They would be cutting it close but if they manage to pull this off then they could finally go back to finding survivors.

 

The abandoned city square had enough space for the enemy they were expecting. The cracked roads and debris that lay on the ground would prove to be difficult but beggars can’t be choosers. The abandoned buildings that surrounded it were easily accessible and would prove to be a good vantage point for Futaba. This isn’t the first time that their team would be dealing with one but it wasn’t exactly their favored target either.

 

“We can do it like always, lure it into some of the snare traps. Once it gets caught we crush it with all we got. There’s only one problem.” Kaoruko points towards one of the buildings, its whole structure already leaning towards the neighboring one.

 

“Ha?? What are you pointing at even?” Futaba tilts her head, eyebrows furrowed as she tried to see what exactly was Kaoruko pointing at. “It’s just a building.”

 

“It’s tilted, meaning the whole structure is unstable.” Nana takes a quick glance around their surroundings. Cracked and uneven roads, tilted and unstable buildings, and debris that most likely came from some buildings being felled down. “Quadrigas are heavy and they sometimes leap, causing a mini-tremor. If we prolong the fight or play it wrong…”

 

“We’ll end up splitting the road and we’ll fall to our deaths.”

 

There was a wry smile on Kaoruko’s face. She wishes she was kidding, but as it stands the chances of the ground splitting apart during the fight seemed to be highly likely. It was a risk they needed to take. “For the record, I don’t want to die just yet.”

 

“We’ll all go home. We’ll do it the same way we’ve always done.” Nana confidently says. There wasn’t any other choice to begin with. A retreat would have been preferred but if they left this Quadriga alone it might only make things worse in the future.

 

“Is there no Option C?? One that doesn’t involve us potentially dying?” It was like they were fighting on a sheet of thin ice. Futaba looks in disbelief towards Kaoruko and Nana. Were they serious about this? Futaba doesn’t get any decent answer from the two and all she could do was groan and march up towards the nearest building.

 

“Fine!! Be that way, both of you. Why do my teammates like tempting fate?” An exasperated sigh leaves Futaba’s lips. If they were going to do it the same way they’ve always done then it means she’ll be the one destroying the Quadriga’s missile pods from above. Futaba looks at the building’s staircase, she was already dreading the fact that she’ll have to climb to the sixth floor to even get a good enough vantage point..

 

“The things I do for those two.”

 

Kaoruko’s gaze never left Futaba as she entered the abandoned building. She wanted to tell her something but they were pressed against time. Kaoruko checks her own watch. One minute until the Quadriga arrives at the entry coordinates given to them by Junna.

 

“Nana-han, go head towards the entry coordinates and buy me some time. I’ll set-up all the traps but I need an extra minute for it. I’ll call you if we’re ready.” Nana simply nods, there was nothing left to say as she starts running towards the Quadriga’s entry point which was just two blocks away from the city square.

 

Kaoruko brings out all of the traps she had brought for this occasion and starts to set them up in the middle of the area. Now that she was alone, she could finally contact  Futaba without someone else listening in. She quickly switches her earpiece’ frequency to directly contact her.

 

“Futaba-han, about last night….” This wasn’t the appropriate time nor place to bring this up but Kaoruko never had a good sense of timing when it came towards her own personal matters. Futaba couldn’t even believe it that she was hearing this right now.

 

“Kaoruko, this isn’t exactly the right place and time for this.” Futaba looks up at the remaining flight of stairs she had to climb. Just a few more to go and she’ll be at the sixth floor. As much as she wanted to get an answer from Kaoruko, she couldn’t exactly afford to be distracted by it.

 

“But… what if--”

 

“We’re going home together, there’s no ‘what if’.” Futaba could hear Kaoruko whine at the other end of the line and it brings a smile upon her face. Sometimes, this girl could be such a handful at times.

 

“We’ll talk about this later in your room. You’re such a worrywart at times aren’t ya?”

 

“I am not! Excuse me for wanting to clear things out ASAP.” Kaoruko was miffed but she knew Futaba was right. This wasn’t the right place and time for this, she continued to set-up the traps when Nana’s voice chimes in from their earpiece.

 

“I got the Quadriga I’m h--” the sound of an explosion drowns out Nana’s voice and Kaoruko’s blood ran cold.

 

“Kaoruko, don’t you fucking do what I think you’re about to do!” Futaba had reached the sixth floor and was already about to go down again when Nana’s voice had been cut off by the explosion.

 

Futaba should have known by now that whatever she tells Kaoruko not to do, is the first thing her blue haired devil would always do.

 

“I’m already on my way~ ” She quickly announces, adrenaline spurring her on as she runs as fast as she can. Futaba could only watch in horror as she spots Kaoruko disappearing into one of the alleyways.

 

“Ugh! Why are you so stubborn today?”

 

* * *

  
Nana had a plan. She was going to distract the Quadriga and buy enough time for Kaoruko to set-up the traps. The game plan was already in her head, she was going to trip the Quadriga by hitting its hind legs, make it notice her, then run for her life. That plan fell apart the moment it brought a building down at her.

 

“Junna is going to kill me.” She doesn’t know what’s worse, her leg being trapped under debris with a giant tank-like Aragami firing missiles and trampling all over the place or Hoshimi Junna’s impending rage once she finds out about this. She was currently leaning to the latter. Nana tries to lift the debris off herself to no avail, her God Arc was beyond her reach so using it to do so was out of the question.

 

“I can’t believe this happened...” Nana knew she messed up and she could only groan in frustration. She was their leader, she wasn’t supposed to mess up but here they were now.

 

Kaoruko was already on her way that much she knew. Knowing Futaba, the girl wouldn’t have stayed in her designated area seeing as Kaoruko suddenly decided to dive into danger. She was supposed to keep them as safe as possible.

 

“Captain!” Kaoruko’s voice rings in her ears as the bluenette stood behind her as she tries to catch her breath. “I’m glad...your… sorry let me just…”

 

Kaoruko was wheezing at this point. Never had she ran that fast in her entire life. She was thankful that Nana’s God Arc Bracelet’s signal didn’t fade away from their radar or else she’d have to look at every nook and cranny of the vicinity for her. Another explosion rocks the area and Kaoruko almost stumbles back due to the shock, she needed to get Nana out now.

 

“When I lift the debris, try and drag yourself out as quickly as you can.” Kaoruko’s God Arc shifts into its Devourer Form, its jagged maw latching onto the debris as she tries to lift it up.

 

Nana manages to drag herself out and the pain from her leg suddenly shoots throughout her whole body. It was excruciating but it was better than not feeling anything at all. She could finally reach her God Arc now and slowly uses it as a crutch to help herself up. She was limping but as long as she could swing her God Arc then she’ll continue to fight.

 

Kaoruko doesn’t need to ask Nana regarding her decision. The fire in her eyes never wavered and like everyone else in the _Bifrost_ once they made a decision it was nearly impossible to sway them from it.

 

“I have to be honest, I don’t have a plan right now except to beat it to a pulp. Sounds easy enough right?”

 

They can’t lead it back to the square, if Nana can’t properly run then they would be stuck fighting the Quadriga in a smaller area. This was not going in their favor but what choice did they have?

 

“Very easy, I don’t think I can jump but I can still fight.”

 

“Good, showtime then. Futaba-han! Make it rain!” She quickly dishes out a command. Her amaranth-haired companion could only shout expletives at the other end of the line as she starts firing long-range shots atop another building towards the Quadriga.

 

“Do you know how many times I ran up and down a staircase today?! THRICE?! You can be a bit too demanding, did you know that?”

 

The bulletsfrom her God Arc’s Rifle Form pierces through the Quadriga’s armor. Although she didn’t manage to hit the missile pods it was more than enough to hurt it. The tank-like Aragami shrieks in response momentarily distracted by the sudden barrage of bullets.

 

“This is for ruining my plan.”

 

Kaoruko uses it as an opportunity as she runs towards the distracted Quadriga, her God Arc already transformed to its Blast Gun Form. She fires away shell after shell down its front armor, slowly chipping away at its defenses. The Quadriga started to lean forward, missile pods opening as it launches six missiles towards Kaoruko’s direction while it leaps back.

 

“Kaoruko look out!” Futaba tried to shoot down the missiles as quickly as she could but some still manages to fly through.

 

It was a good thing that Kaoruko’s shield was easy to deploy or else she could consider herself a goner. Her God Arc received the brunt of the impact as the explosion blasts her away towards an abandoned vehicle. She’d need a back massage after this as she groans out in pain. The edge of her skirt was singed and parts of her red bomber jacket had been burnt off causing Kaoruko to quickly shrug it off. Despite the damage to her outfit, a smile makes its way to her lips.

 

“Made you leap~”

 

As the Quadriga landed, someone else had been waiting. Nana was charging her God Arc, its thick edge glimmering in red light.

 

“Payback time.”

 

She doesn’t need to move as much, just one dash was all she needed. Nana felt her injured leg almost give up but she quickly shifts all of the weight to her other one as she twists her hips and swings the God Arc towards its hind leg. The sheer impact sends the Quadriga to trip but Nana wasn’t finished just yet as she sets out to swing her God Arc again to hit the back of its already injured leg. They needed to keep it down and prevent it from bombarding them with artillery.

 

“Futaba-chan, you have a clear shot!”

Indeed she has. Futaba kept firing down onto the Quadriga aiming for its missile pods while it was still a sitting duck. One of the bullets pierces through a pod, letting it explode before it could fire another round again.

 

“Alright! That’s one down.”

 

Futaba raises her fist in triumph, celebrating her small victory but it had been short lived as the Quadriga started to rise. The Aragami kicks Nana back, sending her careening to the side.

 

“Gah!!” Her shoulder hits the pavement first and Nana swore something seemed to have cracked. Whether it was the ground or her shoulder she wasn’t exactly sure.

 

“Nana-han! Oh it is on, you ugly brute!”

 

Kaoruko runs towards the Quadriga, performing a leg slide to get under its belly as her God Arc transforms into a Scythe. The bluenette drives the scythe’s point towards its underbelly, using the momentum from her slide to try and tear it open.

 

The Quadriga cries out in pain. A cloud of black smoke started forming around it and that was a sign for Kaoruko to quickly run away. The smoke quickly gets ignited and if Kaoruko had been a second too late she would have gotten a nasty burn. The Aragami roars, its front armor opens revealing the tomahawk missile within it.

 

“Futaba! Look out!”

 

Futaba tries shooting it before it could be deployed but she had run out of Oracle Bullets to use.

 

“Shit.” The annoying beast fires the missile towards the building she was at and Futaba needed to decide if she’s going to try and outrun the missile or if she’ll do a leap of faith. The latter seemed to be more enticing. Futaba runs out, breaking through the window as she leaps just as the tomahawk missile makes contact with the building, blasting it to smithereens. Her God Arc transforms in mid-air to resemble a spear.

 

“Here! Have a nice snack!!”

 

Futaba brings the tip down towards the Quadriga’s head as she descends. The generated force from the descent was enough to power her God Arc to pierce through it, smashing parts of its armor. But now, she needed to hold on for dear life as the Aragami started to throw a tantrum, leaping and moving about to try and shake her off.

 

“I take it back!! Don’t have a nice snack!”

 

The Quadriga would have leapt again but something manages to latch onto its injured hind leg. A God Arc’s jaws started to crunch and snap down on it. Nana wasn’t down for the count, her stubbornness was something else entirely. Eyes alight with fury as she uses most of her strength to tug her God Arc back, making the Quadriga slip.

 

“Kaoruko, Futaba now!”

 

Futaba pulls out her God Arc from the broken remnants of the Quadriga and slides down to its back. Her God Arc transforms to its devourer form, its black maw almost salivating at the sight of its meal. Futaba brings it down, letting it tear through the Quadriga’s flesh as her God Arc feasted on it.

 

“That’s for hurting Kaoruko!”

 

Their blue-haired devil rushes from the side, leaping towards the Quadriga’s head, her scythe’s edge glimmering against the afternoon sun. Her codename wasn't 'Reaper' for nothing.

 

“Hello, goodbye~”

 

She swings it in a crescent arc, completely slicing its head off. The Quadriga’s body went limp, its legs giving out as it falls down onto the ground. There was no coming back for their tanky foe, its body already starting to disintegrate. Futaba quickly gets off of it and heads straight for Nana who was already lying at the side.

 

“Nana! Hey! Don’t fall asleep on us here.” Futaba’s eyes laced with worry. She knew that Nana had taken too many hits this time around. Gently she tries to prop the older girl up, letting Nana use her shoulder for support.

 

Nana raises her hand and waves it off. She was just lying down because her energy had been spent but otherwise she’ll live. There was still a small smile on her face, one filled with relief.

 

“It’s going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me.”

 

“Well, don’t push yourself! Honestly, you’re like Kuroko.”

 

Kaoruko quickly dusts herself off. The worst was over, the Quadriga was gone, Nana is alive and now they could finally go back to HQ. Kaoruko stretches her arms a bit, feeling the soreness from the hit earlier.

 

“Finally, we can go back home. Hey Futaba---”

 

But something didn’t feel right. Kaoruko rubs her eyes as she stares at one of the buildings. “Is...is it swaying-- ah!”

 

The ground was violently shaking, the roads started to be torn apart and Kaoruko’s eyes widened in horror as she looks towards Futaba and Nana’s direction.

 

Everything happened too fast for her liking, last thing Kaoruko remembers was that she shouted Futaba’s name. Next thing she knew, the ground had collapsed beneath her two companions and Kaoruko swore that her heart stopped beating at that moment.

 

* * *

 

The trip down wasn’t pleasant. They were lucky enough that they had collapsed underneath the abandoned subway. Futaba slowly gets up, eyes trying to adjust and her body trying to reorient itself. Nana did the same, groaning out in pain as the fall just aggravated her injuries.

 

“Where’s Kaoruko?” Futaba frantically looks around but the bluenette wasn’t there at all. She tried tuning her earpiece onto their channel but all she receives was static. She looks up, the way they came from was now laced with debris and there was barely any light coming from the small gaps.

 

“Kaoruko! Wh---?!” Nana suddenly puts a hand over Futaba’s mouth. Finger over her lips indicating for Futaba to keep quiet.

 

“I think… we found the ones that raided that branch.”

 

Nana softly says as she grabs her God Arc and urges Futaba to do the same. Nana’s grip tightens against her God Arc, her leg was about to give out if not for Futaba providing her own body as support.

 

Golden eyes stares back at them from afar. Sparks of electricity started to flicker from its form and Futaba swore she felt her hands shake. One would have been enough but by the sound of their collective growls there was more than one Vajra out for blood.

 

Nana tries to tune her earpiece into their general channel, hoping Junna could pick it up even though it would be a futile attempt.

 

“Junna… I think I’ll have to take a raincheck on our anniversary dinner tonight.”

 

For once, Nana wasn’t exactly sure if there was a light beyond this tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, this chapter seemed to be such an emotional ride from me. Now I'm actually nervous about the next ones but hey~ we need to enjoy the journey as much as the ending. Again, a very special thanks to everyone who's been reading! I've been enjoying RE: Live so much and maybe in the future the other schools could have their own spin-offs we'll see!
> 
> \----------
> 
> Bonus Character Clothes HC!  
> \- Since I haven't decided yet on what most would wear I'll just indicate the ones I'm fairly sure of.
> 
> Tendou Maya
> 
> Hair: Maya usually ties her hair up into a neat ponytail, adorning it with her signature lilac bow.  
> Top: Brown Fenrir Commander's Coat [Similar to Lindow Amamiya], her inner shirt is actually a buttoned up white polo and sometimes she wears different colored ties to go along with it [Much to Claudine's dismay].  
> Bottom: IT'S ACTUALLY A SKIRT, not as short as Alisa's in God Eater maybe as long as Ciel's. She pairs it up with black stockings and a pair of black boots.  
> Others: She wears black fingerless gloves.
> 
> Saijou Claudine
> 
> Hair: Her black hairband is still there and she wears it similarly to how she does in the anime.  
> Top: An oversized black jacket with gray furline adorning the collar, its mostly torn apart with Fenrir's logo at the back. She wears a white tank top for inner wear.  
> Bottom: Brown cargo pants paired up with brown boots.  
> Others: Claudine always wears a gold necklace, parts of it are already chipped.
> 
> Hanayagi Kaoruko
> 
> Hair: Depending on her mood, Kaoruko sometimes braids a small part of her bangs, letting it be adorned by an assortment of beads.  
> Top: Red bomber jacket partnered with a variety of crop tops.  
> Bottom: She usually wears a blue skirt alongside black stockings and white ankle boots.  
> Others: Kaoruko always has a watch strapped on her left wrist. A gift from Futaba
> 
> Daiba Nana
> 
> Hair: Nana wears her hair in a low ponytail during missions but when she's on a day-off her signature half twintails.  
> Top: White commander's coat with gold lining and a black inner vest  
> Bottom: Grey cargo pants paired with white ankle boots.  
> Others: She wears black fingerless gloves.


	4. Those Who Strive For The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'As long as we’re together anything is possible’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off! This chapter took a while because....
> 
> *Drum Rolls* 
> 
> I got a friend of mine to beta-read it! Well, we did our best to fix it!  
> Just fair warning for everyone, you may want to re-read chapter 3 as a refresher!  
> In any case, thank you so much for the support! We'll do our best to keep the ball going!

The hallway was filled with raucous laughter. It was around ten in the evening and way past dinner time yet the lights were still on in the _Bifrost’s_ Mess Hall. Several God Eaters circled around a table, raising their glass for a toast. A toast for surviving yet another hazardous day in the life of a God Eater.

Rarely do they get time off for themselves. Whenever the opportunity for one arose, Kaoruko makes sure to not let the chance slip by, and invites  everyone to the mess hall for impromptu drinks. Suffice to say it was shaping up to be a terrible idea with the amount of lightweights they had. Their group hasn’t even finished half the liquor that was on the table, yet most of them were already a drunken mess.

“Who took out another bottle?!” Hikari was swearing in her head now, her vision unfocused. Why were there two bottles of tequila? They could barely even finish one.

Sometimes, Hikari wonders why Nana keeps such a drink inside her stash. She could have bought beer instead and saved everyone a potential night of regret, but it was far too late for that now. Once her fingers managed to grasp the bottle, she finds herself carefully pouring another shot out for each of them.  No one tries to stop her, or rather, it was more apt to say that no one in her immediate vicinity was capable of doing so.

Futaba was currently _preoccupied_ with a certain blue devil on her lap. Hikari was partially glad that she was too intoxicated to care or else she would have thrown a pillow towards them. Mahiru was nowhere to be found, the girl having left earlier after a call from Junna. Karen was fast asleep on Hikari’s lap, her presence an efficient distraction from the show Kaoruko was putting on for Futaba right now.

Hikari looks at the glass on her hand. The foul liquid within it was a traitor to her own senses. A temptress more vile than Mahiru herself, Hikari knows that she has to wake up early tomorrow, but the glass wasn’t going to empty itself on its own.

“Tendo-san, one last shot?” Hikari slides over a glass towards the brunette who was resting her head on the table.

Hikari doesn’t know how far gone her drinking partner was. Earlier, the both of them had been far too noisy for everyone else, their voices booming loud as they sang a plethora of cheesy love songs together to the cheers of their companions. But now? If not for the sluggish movement of her arm reaching for that traitorous glass, one could almost think that Maya was fast asleep.

“Not...drunk…” Maya’s speech was slurred at this point, her eyes barely open as she stares at Hikari who could only roll her eyes.

Hikari could barely even remember how many times Maya had lost against everyone tonight in a round of beer pong. Maya might be the sole reason why they were even near the halfway mark of the bottle. Hikari wasn’t the type to scold anyone that wasn’t Karen. and so she chooses to ignore Maya’s futile attempt at defending herself, and downs her last shot in one go.

The liquid fire starts to burn her throat, the familiar sensation jolting the girl to her senses. She leans back and nudges Maya over and over. “Kuro-san is alone. Just saying, this could be your chance.”

Almost everyone knew about it; how badly Maya wants to talk with Claudine. It had been so evident tonight that no one needed to ask Maya about it during their ‘truth or dare’ session. The brunette raises her eyebrow, glaring inquisitively at Hikari as she downs her ‘last’ shot.

“.... _Quoi_?” Now Maya was responding in French. Hikari could feel the irritation grow inside her.

“I have no idea what you just said, but you _need_ to go and talk with her right now.”

They were all aware of how the first unit was currently in shambles right now. Claudine had been avoiding Maya for days, the girl either paired up with Nana or tagged along the with the third unit. Hikari doesn’t mind being with Claudine, however Mahiru’s attention always shifted towards the blonde whenever she comes with them. Hikari couldn’t help but feel a tad bit jealous because of that.

“I want Mahiru’s already split attention back!” She makes a move to pour herself another shot, the sudden annoyance inside her urging her for another glass. “So be a good friend and help me out.”

Jealousy was an ugly beast that Hikari isn’t proud to be acquainted with, but it was one thing that she needed to accept about herself.  Lucky for her though, this was an opportunity to hit two birds with one stone. If Maya could somehow clear up misunderstanding with Claudine, then the girl  won’t join the third unit anymore, and she could finally have more time with Mahiru.

“Ah… so you are interested in Tsuyuzaki-san?” Maya was wearing the cheekiest grin Hikari had ever seen. It was easy to understand just why Claudine gets annoyed with Maya.

“Shut up or I’ll murder you.” Hikari had been serious about it but Maya could only laugh at the thought, thinking it was just a horrible joke.

“Just go and talk to her. _Please._ ”

She was practically begging at this point. Maya just lets out a sigh as she stares at Hikari’s pleading cerulean eyes. Slowly, the girl tries to stand, but almost topples over the table in the process.

“ _Merde._ ” Maya curses out loud as she steadies herself. Hikari gives her a thumbs up as encouragement, glaring at the raven-haired girl. “If something goes wrong I am officially allowed to blame you for it.”

“I’ll beg Nana to buy you baumkuchen if it all goes wrong.”

That was all Maya needed to hear before the girl stood up and approached the blonde woman. For a second, Hikari had the faintest glimmer of hope that they could somehow fix their problems. That thought was easily dashed.

A few minutes later, a very angry Claudine graces them with her presence. Maya was leaning on the girl’s shoulder, barely coherent and with a dumb smile on her face. Hikari’s wallet seemed to get lighter at the thought. Just how many baumkuchen must she buy for this fiasco?

“I’m taking her back to her room before things get out of hand. She’s banned from alcohol until I say so.”

That earns a snicker from Kaoruko. “Taking her back to her own room so you can have her all for yourself? My, how bold of you Kuro-han~”

“ _Va te faire foutre!”_

There was the French swearing that they were all so used to hearing. Even now, Hikari has no idea what it meant. Kaoruko doesn’t know either. It must be why she ended up cackling like the witch that she was, even as Claudine hauls a barely coherent Maya away. Hikari could only groan in frustration, shaking her head in disappointment.

“Better ready a pile of baumkuchen then.” Kaoruko sweetly smiles at Hikari before she pulls Futaba up from the mess hall, leaving the girl alone.

A sigh of relief escapes from her lips. She could finally drink in peace. At least that’s what she thought.

“Did everyone finish early?” A gentle voice rings in Hikari’s ears as its bearer takes a seat next to her.

Hikari’s shoulders stiffened as she slowly nods. She was suddenly hyper aware of her surroundings, specifically of the girl right next to her. Hikari could feel her concerned gaze; she could vaguely make out the curve of her lips as she playfully smiles at her. Nervousness gets the better of her, and out of instinct she reached out for the half-filled bottle, thinking that one more shot could fortify her courage. Sadly, she never managed to reach it. The bottle was swiftly taken away out of her reach by the new arrival.

She doesn’t complain when that happens, and had already resigned herself to the end of this drinking session when a newly filled glass slides in front of her face. Her fingers grasped the small shot glass, but she makes no move to drink it, thinking it was some sort of trap.

“Tequila was made to be drank, not to be stared at.” A soft giggle follows that remark, even as her new companion downs a glass in one go.

Mahiru’s playful tone confuses Hikari. This is the first time she’s heard it from the girl. It was only natural considering that she had only joined them a few months ago, a transferee from Fenrir’s European Branch. Hikari doesn’t know Mahiru like the others do, and that was something she wanted to change. If only she had had drank as much as Maya did, then maybe she’d be brave enough to have a proper conversation with her.

Alas, for all her confidence on the field, it was all but gone whenever their captain was involved. Tongue tied as always, Hikari decides to just follow Mahiru’s words. Her hand is shaky, and Hikari could only hope that Mahiru doesn’t notice how nervous she is. She downs her own drink in one gulp, the burning sensation in her throat a familiar friend that calms her down. Relief, however, was short-lived, as she makes the fatal mistake of turning her head towards Mahiru’s direction.

The girl had a soft smile on her face as always, cheeks slightly flushed from the alcohol, the blush making her look even more beautiful in Hikari’s eyes. Maya was right on the dot. Hikari was interested in their dependable captain. and it doesn’t take a prodigy to notice it. It had been painfully obvious to everyone, and even Karen tries very hard to give the two some alone time together.

“Hikari-chan? Is something on my face?”

“No, I just think you look beautiful tonight...”  Hikari’s eyes widens when she realizes what she’s said. “N-not that I mean you aren’t beautiful every other time!!”

She was slowly digging her own grave, and she knows it. If only Hikari could just will herself to disappear. Sadly, she doesn’t have such powers, and so she resorts to internally cursing herself instead. Tequila was a traitor, a drink brought to them by the devil herself. She’ll just blame it all on the alcohol, deny it in the morning and try to act normally around all of them.

“Please ignore whatever I say tonight. I’m drunk.”

Mahiru raises an eyebrow, her face a mixture of surprise and mild amusement. A chuckle escapes her lips as she slyly tucks a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

“Thank you. That’s the first time someone’s ever complimented me.”

Now it was Hikari’s turn to be surprised.

“ _Merde_.” She doesn’t know what that means, but right now, it felt apt say it. ”No one has ever complimented you before?”

Mahiru shakes her head as she pours herself another glass. “I’m nothing special. Just painfully clumsy and ordinary Tsuyuzaki Mahiru.”

Mahiru was well aware of her own capabilities, her own limitations. She was never one to stand out. The Far East Branch was wrought with talented God Eaters. It was hard being recognized if all you had going for you was being clumsy. It had been painful to admit at first, but there was nothing special about her. Admittance was the first step to acceptance.

“I’m not as strong as Kuro-chan. Definitely not as smart as Junna-chan and, of course I’m only half as dependable as Nana-chan.” She had accepted that fact long ago, that among all the former 4th unit’s members, she was the weakest link.

“You must be disappointed that you ended up under my unit instead of Tendo’s or Nana’s…” Mahiru wasn’t looking at Hikari. Her blue eyes were completely fixated on the glass of tequila in her hand.

“Of course not!” That was the first time Hikari’s ever raised her voice against Mahiru. She instantly regrets it when the older girl squeaks in surprise.

“....I’m not disappointed…  I’m with Karen-chan and you…” Her voice trails off. It was hard finding the right words to say. Hikari knows what she says might not be enough to convince Mahiru, but still she would like to try.

“To me… you’re the only captain I’d ever want to be with.” She reaches out for the bottle in front of them, and pours herself one last drink. She was determined for this to be the last one. Any more, and she might not wake up on time later. Hikari raises her glass, a cheeky grin on her face as she tries to channel her best Tendo Maya impression.

Mahiru laughs, recognizing what Hikari was trying to do.

“Tequila was made to be drank, not to be stared at.” Hikari repeats the words that Mahiru had uttered earlier. She gestures to the girl’s untouched glass. “A toast? To my ever dependable captain.”

“You are drunk.” Mahiru states as she raises her glass, lightly bumping it against Hikari’s.

“I am painfully aware of it.”

 

* * *

 

When morning came, Mahiru felt that she was still trapped inside a bad dream. Waking Hikari up was an absolute nightmare of a task. It was worse than trying to wake up Karen. She knew that she should have stopped Hikari from drinking that much, but Mahiru had just wanted some company. Hikari had been more than willing to stay up with her that night, and so they had talked until the sun came up.

Now, she was running on fumes, with barely 3 hours of sleep and a shot of espresso from their lovable vending machine.

“Hikari-chan, wake up already.” Mahiru had been trying for an hour to wake her up, but all she could get out of her were a couple of groans, a few odd whispers of her Karen’s name, and a snore or two. She was seriously considering shoving a shot of tequila into Hikari’s mouth to wake her up, but that was too dangerous a thought.

She was running out of options though. If she doesn’t wake Hikari up, they’ll have to postpone their mission, and she’ll need to prepare herself for Junna’s four-hour scolding. As much as she loved hearing their dear captain rant, that was something she wasn’t willing to be a part of. Mahiru tries absolutely everything, from slapping Hikari awake, to pinching her cheeks. She even sprinkles a few droplets of water on the girl’s face.

None of it worked.

“Think, Mahiru. What can you do… how can you avoid a lecture from Junna-chan…” She looks at Hikari’s sleeping face. There was an adorable look on the girl’s face. Mahiru could feel the guilt creeping up inside her. She really didn’t want to disturb the girl’s beauty sleep, but duty calls, and it was her responsibility to wake everyone up.

She was about to try again, her hands already reaching for the Hikari’s shoulders to shake her awake, when something unprecedented happens. Hikari suddenly reaches up and pulls her down to the bed, snuggling against her tightly as if she were a soft pillow.

“Mmm… five more minutes, Mr. White…”

Mahiru’s face was as red as a tomato. She hadn’t been ready for this kind of development, and Hikari had no intention of letting her go. Mahiru tries to get out of the girl’s grip to no avail, helpless in her grasp, and wishing Karen would barge in and help her out of this predicament.

Alas, she’d told Karen earlier that SHE’D be the one to wake Hikari up, and make sure that they’ll both be able to leave today.

“H-Hikari-chan!” She calls out the girl’s name to no avail. Their faces were terribly close to each other, close enough that Mahiru wonders how in the world could Hikari not hear her. She tries over and over, hoping that if she tries hard enough, maybe the girl would wake up.

It wasn’t until the hundredth time she had called Hikari’s name that the girl slowly opens her eyes. At first Mahiru felt relieved when the girl had opens her eyes, but then the girl wasn’t saying anything else when their eyes locked and they stared at each other.

“Wow...this is definitely a dream.” Hikari says in a half dreamy state, and Mahiru could only groan in frustration.

“This isn’t a dream! We’re going to be late if you don’t get up right now!” But it seems Hikari wasn’t really listening. Mahiru felt the grip around her waist loosen as Hikari’s hand reaches over to her cheeks. Mahiru was frozen in place, cheeks turning redder than even Claudine’s eyes.

The first thing that registered in Mahiru’s mind was that the girl’s hands were warm, even as Hikari inches closer towards her.

“Mahiru…” The way Hikari says her name makes Mahiru’s heart race. She’d never been this intimate with anyone before. Kaoruko doesn’t count because the girl has a penchant of breaching everyone’s private space.

“You’re beautiful…” Hikari was still half asleep, at least from what Mahiru could see. Hikari doesn’t even seem like she was awake, eyes half lidded as she lets out a soft yawn.

 

_How can you even say that while you’re half asleep?!!?!?_

 

This was far too similar to what happened last night. Hikari had called her beautiful at least three times, then loudly exclaimed she was drunk as if to excuse herself. This time, the girl was half asleep and couldn’t use that as an excuse.

Mahiru could feel Hikari’s breath over her lips. She realizes how close their faces are. Just an inch or two more, and the distance between their lips would be non-existent. The mere thought was sending her brain into overdrive.

“I-I’M NOT READY FOR THIS KIND OF COMMITMENT!!”

Mahiru suddenly pushes Hikari just a little too hard, shoving her right off the bed. A loud and resounding thud resonates within the room, along with an audible gasp from Mahiru. She shuffles out of Hikari’s bed to check if the girl was fine.

Hikari groans and slowly sits upright, face filled with confusion as she tries to figure out how she ended up on the floor.

“I am so sorry. Hikari-chan. Are you alright? Does anything hurt?” Mahiru frantically appears in front of her. Hikari’s only response was to yawn sleepily as her eyes close once more. Hikari was back in dreamland once again, and Mahiru’s patience was running dangerously thin.

“......Y-you’re absolutely unbelievable!!”

This was indeed the worst morning that Mahiru ever had, and she could only hope that things would slowly get better.

 

* * *

 

This was the best morning that Karen ever had. Mahiru had allowed her to drive the car today, seeing as she wasn’t in any condition to be behind the wheel. The poor girl had barely slept and Hikari, as usual, was out cold. Karen wasn’t exactly a terrible driver. She was still one rank above everyone’s preferred drivers apart from Claudine, and that fact had been her pride and joy ever since.

The long winding road is filled with dust, ruins, and the ever present sunlight. It’s just the way she likes it. Today seems like a very good day for a mission. and Karen’s definitely trying to hold herself back from bouncing around on her seat. She takes a look towards the backseat in order to check on her passengers.

Mahiru is fast asleep, her head lying on Hikari’s shoulders. The latter is fast asleep as well, and if not for the fact that she was driving, Karen would have taken a quick photo of them together. There was a knowing smile on her face. Karen had heard their whole conversation last night. She’d been pretending to be asleep on Hikari’s lap just to avoid any more of Kaoruko’s ‘Truth or Dares’.

She knows everything that occurred last night, from Claudine hauling Maya away. to Hikari floundering to have a decent conversation with Mahiru.

“Today is going to be a really good day. I can feel it in my bones!!!”

Or not.

“Aijo Karen. Where the hell are you guys?! You were supposed to check-in on me an hour ago.”

The car’s radio comes to life as Junna’s voice echoes from the speakers. Karen suddenly remembers what she was supposed to be doing, and that was checking in on Junna every so often. Judging by how the girl sounded, she didn’t seem too pleased that they literally forgot to check in.

“Ahaha...oopsie? Jun-Jun we’re nearing the drop-off point! Don’t worry, we’ll be fine! As long as the three of us are together, any mission is doable!”

The third unit is as thick as thieves. Even though Hikari had only joined them a few months ago, one would have thought that they’d been fighting alongside each other for years. Their motto is simple, _‘As long as we’re together anything is possible’_.

Karen was the one who’d come up with it, their lovable ball of sunshine with blinding rays of joy. Junna could only give a sigh, although the smile on her lips is undeniable. Karen’s optimism is infectious, and Junna needed it for today. All three units were out on different assignments, and while Junna had complete faith in all of them, there was an uneasy feeling she couldn’t shake off ever since the second unit had left.

She can only hope that this treacherous feeling would subside.

“Make sure to keep in check with me. You’re all a bit too far from base, and the radar is having a hard time tracking your signal.” And the Aragami, but Junna opted not to say anything else. The last thing she wanted was for the third unit to feel anxious.

“Aye aye _mon capitan!_ ”

“You’ve been hanging around with Kuro a lot, haven’t you?” Only two people are capable of speaking French fluently within their group, and it’s Maya and Claudine. The latter had been joining the 3rd unit’s missions ever since they fought over Claudine’s latest injury. It’s a miracle that the girl even agreed to join Maya today after last night’s events.

“I miss her already but I’m glad that she’s with Maya-chan today!”

Claudine’s presence was a welcome addition for the 3rd unit, especially for Karen. The girl used to be one of her mentors when she first started out being a God Eater, and while Karen had more experience under her belt now, she still cherishes the advice Claudine gives to her from time to time.

“No matter what she says, Kuro-chan really cares about her. I bet being with her right now is making her happy.”

There is dry laughter on the other end of the line. Junna wishes she could have a bit of Karen’s innocence and optimism, but it’s far too late for her now.

 

_Oh Karen, if you only knew._

 

Junna had checked in on the duo earlier. All she could hear was a mishmash of French words, Maya’s full name, and comments about how annoying the brunette was. If that was Claudine being happy, then Junna never wanted to see Claudine getting angry, ever.

“Are you sure it’s not the other way around? Maya’s a bit more obvious.” Junna confidently points it out as she stares at the ceiling.

Maya cares about Claudine, perhaps a little bit too much. Maya doesn’t admit it out loud but Junna usually notices everything about everyone in the _Bifrost,_ especially when it involves Mahiru, Nana, and Claudine. The subtle looks of concern that girl gives Claudine, the playful bantering that seemed to be her pitiful attempt at flirting, and even the bold requests of forbidding the blonde from working whenever she gets hurt were all things Junna too easily spotted.

Maya usually tells them that it’s only because of work and that Claudine was her responsibility ,but Junna just shakes her head at the thought. No one in their right mind would dare go between Claudine and her work as a God Eater. Not to mention it was all because they were worried about their wellbeing. Junna could feel an oncoming headache approaching just from the thought of all the logistical trouble they could have avoided, if only the duo were a little more honest with each other.

“Really? I thought it’s a bit more obvious with Kuro-chan since she always talks about Maya! One time, I counted her saying Maya’s name ten times in one day!!”

“Ten? You mean twenty, right?”

The two break out into a laughing fit. Twenty, thirty, does it even matter at this point? They both know that Claudine’s day is never complete without calling Maya by her full name.

“Karen, thank you…” Junna had been anxious since earlier that day, but talking with Karen manages to lift her spirits. It was one of Karen’s many gifts, and Junna couldn’t even imagine a day without it.

“You’re always welcome!!”

“Do you even know what you’re being thanked for?”

“No! But I’m always glad to be thanked!”

There was a small beep on the car’s built in mapping system. It seems they’ve arrived at their destination. Being an area barely explored by their unit, they’ll have to rely on reports from other branches for intel. It was unnerving, but at the same time exciting. For Karen, it was like charting an unknown island, and the thought alone was making her giddy.

“Ah! Sorry Jun-Jun, gotta go! We’ll go exploring now, I’ll just wake Hikari-chan and Mahiru-chan up!”

“Don’t forget to check in on me and report anything you guys would find alright?”

Not that she was too worried about them. The third unit was surprisingly the most responsible out of all their God Eater units. They may forget to check in every so often, but when they do. nothing gets left out, not even the small accidents they meet along the way.

“Aye aye! Aijo Karen your resident superstar God Eater won’t fail you!”

Karen quickly unbuckles her seatbelt and gets out of the driver’s seat. The area is completely deserted with no sign of life whatsoever. At the moment, there’s no trace of any Aragami in sight. Karen immediately climbs up the back ladder of the armored car in order to get a better view. This is her usual routine, checking out the view from above before starting their mission in earnest. It was something she was so used to doing as a child, running off and climbing up rooftops and trees, and watching in awe as everything seemed to be always bigger than she imagined.

“The view from above is really the best!” Karen stretches her arms for a bit while she looks around.

From above, KAren could spot a few ruins up north. There was forestry further down west, and to the east, the paths there seemed to lead towards more ruins. Just the very thought of exploring it all makes her bounce up and down. If Mahiru had been awake, she would have gotten an earful out of that already. She was lucky that wasn’t the case.

“Alright! Let’s start off the mission! Mahiru-chan, Hikari-chan! Wake up you two!”

Karen quickly climbs down the vehicle and opens the car doors. Her two companions were still asleep, but not for long. She reaches out for something they kept under the backseat, in case of an emergency wake-up call. In her hands was an air horn, the perfect way to wake anyone up.

Karen smiles mischievously. Normally, she was on the receiving end of this, but now that she was the only one awake, she can finally get back at them for all the times they had used this against her.

“Wakey, wakey!!! The Aragami won’t kill themselves!!” Karen bellows as she presses the button on top of the horn.

Mahiru is the first one to wake up as she scrambles back to consciousness, thinking there was some kind of emergency. Her clumsiness manages to show itself, and she falls off the backseat. A loud groan emanates from the girl, and Karen seems very proud of herself with this particular act.

“One down!! Now for Hikari-chan!” The raven-haired girl was still fast asleep, body leaning against the other car door. It was easy to wake her up from inside the vehicle. As long as she was leaning towards a particular door frame, all they had to do was open it and watch her wake up out of sheer instinct.

Karen rushes over to the other side and immediately swings the car door open without warning. Hikari immediately opens her eyes the moment she felt that familiar feeling of falling. There is a large thud and Karen instinctively winces as she sees Hikari to the ground, the dust and dirt completely ruining her white skirt.

Hikari had a lot patience for Kare, but being rudely awakened depletes it faster than she could say ‘Starlight’. The raven-haired girl glares at her bubbly companion. Who was standing side by side an awakened Mahiru who didn’t seem to be in the mood to be friendly.

“Getting angry is a big _non non!_ ” Karen nervously laughs. It seems she had overdid it this time, especially with how Hikari was scowling at her.

“Karen-chan~ what did I say about waking us up?”  

The smile on Mahiru’s face is anything but pleasant. She’d specifically told Karen that all she needed to do to wake her up was to tap her cheek three times. There was certainly no need to use the air horn, which they specifically brought just for Karen and no one else.

“Oh gee, look at the time! The Aragami won’t wait for us at all, and Banana wants us to report back before nightfall!”

Karen looks at the imaginary watch on her wrist before scurrying towards the back of the car to unload her God Arc. Or she would have, had Mahiru not grabbed the hem of her vest and prevented her from taking another step. There had been rumors that Mahiru was unbelievably strong, capable of carrying twenty boxes of potatoes without even breaking a sweat. Karen can now confirm firsthand that those rumors were indeed true.

“I-I’m sorry!! It won’t happen again!!!” Her hands are flailing comically around at her side as she struggles against Mahiru’s hold. The older girl finally lets out a chuckle. It was far too easy to tease Karen at times.

“Mahiru-chan, stop teasing Karen-chan already or else we might not make it back before nightfall.” Hikari is wide awake now, Duty calls, after all, and the sooner they finish, the faster she could sleep again.

Hikari opens the back of the armored vehicle, grabbing ahold of her God Arc neatly packed with the others. She gives it one good look, the scythe-like blade glimmering against the sunlight. The metallic blue hue, a direct contrast to the crimson menace that Kaoruko wields.

“Let’s protect each other again today…” Hikari closes her eyes, whispering a silent prayer for her God Arc. It was a silly thing to do, absolutely absurd all things considered, but it made her feel safer. Her God Arc had been her only true companion before transferring to the Far East Branch.

Fenrir’s European Branch was a heartless wasteland, at least that’s how it felt to Hikari. She was miles away from the home that she knew, with no one to count on but herself. They say she was just lucky to be compatible with a God Arc, let alone to be a New Type. They praised her whenever she was present, glorified her skills and showered her with praise, just like the rest of the New Types. When she turns her back however, the whispers seemed they kept said behind her back only seemed to grow louder, jealous words often laced with disdain and envy.

The thought of isolation was a frightening thing to Hikari, but it was one she overcame. She learned and made it a part of her, thriving in it, using it to mask her emotions and never letting anyone see through her. She learned to fight her own battles without depending on anyone else. She learned that in this apocalyptic world, the only thing that would never betray you was the God Arc you’re bound with. Countless times it had protected her and after coming to the _Bifrost_ it started protecting what matters to her the most as well.

“Hikari-chan, you really like talking with your God Arc, don’tcha?” Karen was smiling, not minding her friend’s quirky habit. In fact she herself started adopting it too. Karen grabs ahold of her own God Arc and gives it an experimental swing to check how it felt in her hands.

“Let’s rock and roll as always, partner!!”

The orange paint job was a bit too eye-catching on her God Arc, but Karen loved it all the same. Being a God Eater had always been her dream. While most became a God Eater for money, fame, and security; Karen wanted to be one because it embodied what she wanted to be for the rest of her life.

To be someone capable of showing others the glimmer of hope that everyone was searching for. A small piece of starlight that could illuminate the dark night sky.

“I think it’s endearing. After all, these guys are alive too… just like us.” Mahiru tells them with a knowing smile.

She grabs the last God Arc remaining, one that was stashed all the way in the back, and easily lifted it with one hand. The green paint was starting to chip  here and there, and the amount of marks on its shield were a telling sign of its history with her. The God Arc had seen her through thick and thin and protected her companions when they needed her most. Its bullets had met many a foe and felled them all without the slightest hesitation.

Now that everyone had their God Arcs in hand, it’s time to start exploring. Their mission today is a direct request from Nana and Junna. Many of the satellite branches of Fenrir had been experiencing a sudden influx of Aragami within their area. Their two commanding officers suspect that a possible outside force was influencing this change; thus they had requested for the third unit’s help.

Their goal right now is to investigate the area, and find anything that can explain the heightened presence of the Aragami. It’s a simple task, one right up their alley.

Mahiru takes a deep breath before facing her two companions. Both are looking at her with anticipation. Mahiru could never understand how she could ever deserve to be their captain, but she was starting to realize that that didn’t matter at all. What matters is that she’s able to lead them with the best of her limited capabilities.

“Karen-chan, take Hikari-chan with you and head towards the forest. I’ll head towards the ruins and see if there’s anything worth noting. We’ll cover more ground this way.”

“Aye, aye, _mon capitan._ ” Karen gives her a cheery salute, all while Hikari nods in understanding. Splitting up was the best possible choice for them, and Mahiru was capable enough to handle situation.

“If anything goes wrong, call for us immediately.”

Mahiru sweetly smiles at Hikari. That was supposed to be her line, but it seems the kids she keeps trying to protect were becoming more and more capable as time time passed on.

“You’re really dependable, aren’t you?”

“I-I was only concerned!” Hikari doesn’t say another word, a faint shade of red coloring her cheeks as Karen snickers beside her.

“Don’t worry, as long as the three of us are together, nothing can go wrong. Now run along you two! We’re wasting daylight!”

Karen doesn’t waste any time at all, practically dragging Hikari towards their designated area. Mahiru lets out a soft chuckle and waves them farewell before heading towards her own designated area.

“As long as we’re all together….”

Nothing could possibly go wrong.

 

* * *

 

Karen was once again sitting atop a tree branch, even after falling down from one earlier. Hikari had insisted that they rest a bit, considering how they’d been walking for more than an  hour now. Karen lightly swings her feet while she looks down at her companion. Hikari seemed to be thinking about something.

“Are you thinking about Mahiru-chan again?”

Hikari looks up towards Karen, her face laced with uncertainty. Their captain had been radio silent, and that was something Mahiru rarely does. Usually, if they didn’t check in regularly, Mahiru would be badgering their unit’s comms until one of them picked up. Sometimes she’d even tap onto the general communications line, asking the others to check up on them as well.

“I guess I am. When Hoshimi-san called earlier, it seemed like everyone had their hands full. Mahiru-chan wasn’t saying anything, and that seemed…”

“Weird? Worrisome? Downright impossible?”

“I guess it does….”

“Let’s go find her then!! We know where she is, and the map’s still showing the signal from her bracelet.” Karen says it so easily that Hikari was inclined to believe that it would actually be that simple.

“We should…” simple or not, Hikari still wanted to look for her. She got off the rock she was sitting on and held both of her hands out, gesturing for Karen to jump down. Her orange-haired companion quickly complied and jumped right into Hikari’s arms.

“Hikari-chan! You’re a lot closer to Mahiru-chan now, aren’t ya?”

Karen had a sly smile on her face, a smile that would make make even Kaoruko proud. Today, Hikari had started calling Mahiru by her first name and while her dear friend didn’t even notice, Karen did. Normally, Hikari called Mahiru either by her rank of ‘Captain’ or by her name, ‘Tsuyuzaki-san.’ That wasn’t the case for today.

“Did something great happen last night?”

Hikari doesn’t answer, refusing to look Karen in the eye as the blush in her cheeks became more apparent.

“I’ll drop you if you keep saying that.”

“You’re such a meanie.” Karen pouts before finally getting off of Hikari.

“This way then!! According to the map this should be faster!”

Between the two of them, Karen was the better navigator. After all, she’s the only one capable of even deciphering Claudine’s maps. Hikari doesn’t even question if they were going the right path anymore. She had complete faith in Karen’s skills. Hikari is constantly looking at their map, taking note of the big yellow dot that was still blinking on it. The mere sight of it gives her a small sense of relief. As long as it doesn’t stop blinking, then Mahiru should still be fine.

They continue to walk along the forest path. The farther they go, the quieter their surroundings got. Earlier, Hikari had still been able to hear the soft chirping of birds, and the soft rustling of leaves along the bushes. Now? She could barely hear anything else besides the sound of their boots, crushing a few twigs underfoot. The growing silence was disconcerting.

She tunes her earpiece to Mahiru’s channel, hoping she could finally get an answer from their captain. At the moment, the transmission signal was a bit unreliable. Undecipherable static echoed in her earpiece, getting stronger the nearer they were to the ruins, the very same ones that Mahiru had gone into to investigate. Was this the reason why their captain wasn’t able to contact them?

“Mahiru-chan, Karen and I are on our way towards you. We haven’t found anything yet, but we hope that you’re fine.”

It’s a futile attempt. Nothing answered Hikari back except static. Her ears strained to listen to the white noise. The girl was hoping she’d hear something, anything that would give them a clue as to the state of their captain’s wellbeing. Try as she might though, there was absolutely nothing. Not to mention, their map also started to malfunction too; the portable terminal’s screen growing fuzzier with every step and the red marks were steadily increasing.

Hikari is too distracted to even notice that Karen had stopped walking. The raven haired girl almost stumbles back when she accidentally walks into the Karen.

“Karen-chan?”

Their resident loudmouth was silent. That silence unnerved Hikari. What exactly was Karen looking at that made the girl unable to respond? Her usually jolly demeanor was gone. Hikari walked pass Karen to check, but immediately stopped when something vile assaulted her senses.

The scent of rotten flesh filled the air. Several corpses were scattered on the ground, and what once was the luscious green hue of grass was now permanently dyed in copper. Hikari’s survival instincts started to go into overdrive. They were telling her to run, but she found herself doing the opposite. Her God Arc at the ready, she slowly walked into the clearing; her companion’s protests are drowned out by the sudden rush of adrenaline that she was feeling.

Just beyond her sight, trees lay broken and shattered in half. Scorch marks dotted the area, and the ground itself bore the marks of heavy battle. Hikari crouched down to take a better look over at one corpse. She reached out for its body, trying to look for any identification. On inspection, they bore the white lab coat that Fenrir’s scientists usually wore. Hikari couldn’t help but wonder what they were doing out here on the field.

“Let’s see… Found it!” She manages to find something along one of the coat pockets. She slowly slides it out. Part of the ID was smeared in blood, but the information on it was still legible. Enough of the card remained for her to find out who it was.

“You are… Hisato Te---”

Hikari’s blood froze when she saw the name. _Tendo_ . The name of the unrecognizable corpse was _Hisato Tendo_. Their designation, according to their identification card, was Fenrir’s Research and Development Division with a clearance of Level 5. That was one of the highest clearance levels an individual could have, and ultimately, that meant that they were either a designated lead for a project... or that they were handling something only the highest ranking executives of Fenrir had access to.

More importantly however, was their name.

_Are they related to Tendo-san?_

Their resident prodigy’s family were known to be part of Fenrir’s Research Division. There was a high chance that the bearer of this ID is someone from Maya’s family, but it begs the question. How long have they been here, and what was their purpose? Just how fresh were these corpses?

It takes around 24 hours or less depending on the circumstances for the body to start decomposing. At the very least, Hikari could assume that, at minimum, their demise happened either yesterday or the day before that. If so, whatever had caused their deaths could still be in the area.

Dread starts to fill her heart, Hikari could barely breathe, let alone think of what to do next. She tries to focus first, tucking the identification card into the back pocket of her belt bag.

“Karen-chan, I think we need to go find Mahiru-chan and….”

Karen is crouching down one of the corpses, her hand over her mouth as the she desperately tried to keep her emotions in check. She knew this person. She’d seen them off when she’d had been assigned to the satellite branch near here. That had only been around a year ago. Karen could still remember the way they smiled.

It had been bright, so bright that she told them then that their teeth seemed to glimmer against the sunlight. Now, she could barely even look at that torn face without vomiting. The lower half of their body had been violently torn apart, and their God Arc, completely decimated.

Hikari gently puts her hand over Karen’s shoulder, lightly squeezing it as if to remind her that she was there. She had never seen the girl so distraught before, and the uneasiness within her chest only grew from the sight.

“Karen….” Softly, Hikari says her name again. They needed to go. If the monster that caused this was still out there, then Mahiru could be in danger.

“I...I knew them…” Karen’s voice cracked as she tried to hold back a sob. God Eaters don’t cry. She wouldn’t cry on the field. She needed to prove to them that she belonged with the rest, that she was strong.

“I… They were my friend in the Far East…. then they were transferred out… and….”

They were transferred to a new satellite branch.

Karen’s eyes widen in realization. She suddenly gets up, and violently shakes Hikari’s shoulders.

“They were from the branch that Banana and the others were supposed to help earlier!”

“Are you sure?” Hikari wasn’t doubting Karen, but if this was true, then Nana and the others were in danger. Something incredibly powerful was within this branch’s area of responsibility. Powerful, and dangerous.

Junna had told them during the briefing that the radar had spotted a few anomalies in the local area. The radar’s readings were off the charts when she surveyed the surroundings for any possible leads on the Aragami’s heightened aggression.  That had been a week ago. When Junna checked earlier, there was nothing of the sort present.

Now, that particular satellite branch had raised a distress signal, and their branch had responded by sending the second unit in to assist. Was there even an Aragami that could single handedly bring down the Anti-Aragami Wall? Or maybe, it wasn’t alone. Hikari felt her throat run dry.

It was all making sense now. Their map isn’t malfunctioning. What it was showing was real. The amount of Aragami that was heading towards their area had been increasing at a steady pace. They didn’t have time to investigate anymore. They needed to find Mahiru, and warn the second unit of the danger.

Hikari doesn’t think twice and grabs Karen’s hand, pulling her as far away as possible from this area. Both of them were in sync, leaving behind the death and decay. They knew what to do and where they had to go. The yellow dot blinking on their map was still present, but as they ran towards it, the red marks were starting to multiply in an alarming rate.

“Hoshimi-san!” Hikari shouts into her earpiece despite the static. She hopes that Junna could hear her, and would be able to patch up the transmission signals.

“I need you to try and contact Mahiru-chan through the emergency lines! We can’t get through to her, and the Aragami are collapsing on her position. Tell her we’re on the way!”

It was a futile gesture. There was no answer on the other end of the line but she just had to try.

They shouldn’t have split up.

“Tell Daiba-san to abandon their mission too! They need to get out of there!”

They should have stayed together. All of them should have.

 

* * *

 

The rattling sound of gunfire fills the air. Several bullets hit their corresponding targets in quick succession, bringing them down to the ground. For every one that falls, another quickly takes its place. One the Aragami blows a condensed pack of air towards Mahiru, who manages to guard against the attack using her shield. However, its giant hand grabs ahold of her leg and squeezes it until she hear something crack. It roars in triumph and flings her to the far wall.

“Gah!!”

Mahiru collapses onto the ground, her God Arc thrown out of reach. She could only wonder how it had come to this. The Aragami had appeared out of the blue, just like a storm. Or maybe, they’d already been lurking here to begin with, their signals undetectable as they lay in wait for new prey.

It would make sense. Similar incidents like this were happening with alarming frequency. In the sudden ambush of Ogretails during the first unit’s mission, they had failed to detect the Aragami until they were already in the danger zone. Now, Mahiru was experiencing it herself. She could only hope that Hikari and Karen weren’t in the same predicament.

The open ruins had been empty at first. Even her map showed no signs of Aragami around her. Mahiru had gone further in, and found what looked like a temporary base of operations. She’d tried contacting Junna from there to report her findings, but the static was plagued her transmissions. It had been strange, especially since this area reportedly had good signal.

As she was grabbing every folder, note, and parchment she could find within the base, her portable terminal started to ring, warning her of an impending Aragami attack. She’d run as fast as she could, but the Aragami were just a bit faster than her.

To her credit, she’d been contending with the Aragami for nearly thirty minutes now. Her body felt heavy and wrought with fatigue, even as she groans and tries to force herself up. She needed to move, or else she was going to die. Tsuyuzaki Mahiru did not want to leave the land of the living just yet.

“Please...move….”

She still needed to fulfill an oath that she made with her peers. They’d all promised they were going to celebrate The New Year properly this time. Send off all the fireworks they could find up into the night sky. Eat udon together while wishing for another year of fond memories.

She tries to drag herself towards her God Arc. She needed to fight. She has to fight. No matter how hard her body protests, with her every movement, she grit her teeth and bore it.

The horde of Kongou were fast approaching. They were annoying enemies to deal with, and Mahiru sees them as her least favorite foe to fight. They were giant monkey-like Aragami. capable of producing condensed blasts of air from the pipe like organs on the back. When enraged, they became even faster and stronger.

“I need...I need to come back…”

She had promised Karen that she was going to cook something extra-special for their group tonight. It was Nana and Junna’s fifth anniversary after all. Everyone was pitching in to make it memorable for them, and Mahiru was in charge of making the food.

“I promised….”

It was getting hard to stay awake. Thankfully the familiar coolness of her God Arc’s handle stirs her sense. It was a struggle to even stay upright, but she couldn’t fire while lying down.

“I need to….”

She needed to survive. She needed to drive them away. Things were looking grim, but if she could just hold out, then an opportunity could present itself. Rule number six of Nana’s teachings were to always believe there’s a way, or else the road will always be closed. That teaching came in handy now.

Mahiru aims her God Arc towards the incoming wave, its Assault Gun model more than an ideal match against large groups. Capable of firing several shots in quick succession with little to no downtime at all, its only real downside to it was its lack of armor piercing capabilities.

“Take a deep breath…” Mahiru tells herself softly as she tries to steady her breathing. She tries to remember everything that Junna taught her, back when she was still starting out. Her hand was on its trigger mechanism now, ready to fire at a moment’s notice.

“Wait for it… wait for them to be in range…”

She was running low on ammo. Every shot counted. She only had at 3 Oracle Cell Magazines left to refill her God Arc and unlike Karen or Hikari, her God Arc wasn’t capable of transforming to its Blade For. That rendered it incapable of siphoning Oracle Cells that could be converted as bullets while in Gun Form. It would have been more convenient if she had been compatible with a New-Type God Arc, but you play with the cards you’re dealt with.

“Now!!”

Some of the Kongou started break away from the group, and rush towards her. As soon as they entered her God Arc’s firing range, Mahiru pulls the trigger, letting it fire. One by one, they were slowing down, with some of them being sliced in half by the heavy barrage. Mahiru knew that this wasn’t going to last. The wave was thinning, but at the rate things were going, they were going to reach her, and that would be the end of her career.

Still, she doesn’t give up, even if it looks like there was no way out. Such was her tenacity. Slowly, she burns through all of her magazines. The gunfire slowly dies down, and only the dreadful hollow sound of an empty cartridge chamber echoes loudly in her ears. No matter how many times Mahiru would push the trigger, no bullet would come out. The short reprieve she’d bought herself was over.

“Ha...haha...aha… is this how it ends?”

She could use her stun grenades, but what was the point of it? She can’t even move, and she was well aware of how much of a mess her right leg seemed to be.

That familiar feeling of resignation slowly rose inside of her. She lets out a tired sigh as she puts down her God Arc and faces her would be executioners.

One of the Kongou lands in front of her, its hideous face leering at her. Mahiru couldn’t help but feel a tinge of fear. She was afraid of death, very much so, but she would put on a brave face. She doesn’t want to let anyone hear her scream, especially not Hikari and Karen. She needed to be the dependable leader that they’ve grown accustomed to, the strong Mahiru that was capable of locking eyes with an Aragami.

The Kongou rears its fist, ready to deal a killing blow. Mahiru braces for the inevitable contact. This is it, this is her time.

“Get away from her!!”

Or so she thought.

Loud honking fills the air, followed by the Kongou roaring in pain. The jaws of a God Arc’s Devourer Form seizes its torso, its fangs sinking deep within its body, and crushes it in half.  Mahiru doesn’t know if she was going to cry. All she knew was that suddenly, things didn’t seem as bleak as they had before.

The armored car that they had brought barrels into one of the nearby Aragami. Karen swings the driver side door open, firing at the oncoming Aragami with her own God Arc. Bullet after bullet lodges itself against their bodies with unrelenting fury.

“No one touches our captain!!”

The duo had arrived in record time, and manage to confuse the Aragami with an unrelenting hail of gunfire.

“Hikari! Karen!”

Hikari jumps off from the roof of their vehicle and dashes towards another Kongou.  She slices its head off with her scythe-like God Arc. She presses a trigger on her God Arc’s handle, letting its blade extend before swinging it towards their other foes, cleaving them from afar. The Aragami weren’t relenting, their numbers swelling further under the assault, but Karen’s continuous barrage of gunfire was keeping them at bay.

“I told you to call me if something went wrong.”

Hikari doesn’t even entertain the thought of what could have happened if she’d been even a millisecond too late. She quickly goes over to Mahiru’s side, wincing at the sight of the girl’s leg. Hikari doesn’t know if it was safe to even move Mahiru, but if they continued to stay here, then they’d sealed their own fates and dug their own graves.

“It’s bad… Isn’t it?” Mahiru knew, just from the way Hikari had winced. She knew. Her leg might be a lost cause, and the thought of her forcibly retiring was something she didn’t want to entertain.

“You’re definitely not going to be a ballet dancer, that’s for sure.” Hikari tries to joke around, even as she wraps her arm behind the girl’s waist and drapes Mahiru’s arm over her shoulder.

“I’m sorry… I should have been here…” Hikari softly whispers. Mahiru could only shake her head in disapproval. It wasn’t Hikari’s fault. It had been Mahiru’s own lack of foresight that brought her into trouble. She was just thankful that the duo arrived in time.

“I’m thankful that you’re here now…” Mahiru reaches out to touch Hikari’s face, her thumb brushing over the girl’s cheek to reassure her that it wasn’t her fault.

If the situation had been different, Hikari would have been fairly happy with the affection. Instead, all she could feel now was a slight pang of guilt.

“This will hurt, but we need to move.”

Mahiru could only nod. She braces herself as Hikari steadily helps her up. Mahiru lets out a guttural shout when she feels her leg almost give out. The pain was excruciating, shooting throughout her whole body. She could barely even hold onto Hikari, but the girl had a good grip on her and kept her upright.

“You’re doing great… Now come on, we just need to get inside the car.”

Soft whimpers followed after as Hikari tries to get her on the backseat.  Mahiru doesn’t know what felt worse, the growing numbness on her right leg, or the fact that she had endangered her whole unit because of her poor judgment. Hikari lightly squeezes her palm, if only to give her some sort of reassurance.

“You’re safe now, alright? I want you to rest there and leave everything to us.”

Mahiru couldn’t argue with that. She's useless with the way she is now. Her God Arc was on the brink of breaking down, damaged from the amount of attacks that it had sustained throughout the encounter. Hikari doesn’t wait for Mahiru to answer as she takes her place next to the driver’s seat.

“Karen-chan, let’s go!

Hikari’s God Arc was now in its Gun Form, blasting away the nearest Aragami as she waits for Karen to turn the vehicle around. Karen quickly shifts gears, driving it on reverse to quickly gain a bit of distance from their relentless pursuers.

“Hold tight!”

Mahiru and Hikari brace themselves as Karen quickly propels the vehicle forward. She tugs on the handbrake, making the car spin into a tight U-turn. The tires made a loud screeching noise as they narrowly missed an Aragami that was on a collision course with them. Karen’s chest puffs up with pride at the maneuver, and she sticks her tongue out at the Aragami.

“Hah! Take that!! You can’t defeat our trio!!”

“Karen-chan! Hit the gas!”

Under Hikari’s command, Karen steps on the car’s accelerator, leaving the growing Aragami horde behind. This area is a lost cause. They may not have found out what was going on, but Karen could only be thankful that they managed to escape with their lives. She doesn’t even notice that her hands are shaking. Karen was rarely afraid, but what she had seen earlier made her feel weak at the knees. If it wasn’t for Hikari, she would have been frozen in fear.

Mahiru silently watches as they leave the Aragami infested area behind. At the very least, she managed to grab a few of the documents, and had kept it inside her bag. Her body was completely worn out from the ideal, her eyes slowly growing heavier the farther they went. As much as she wanted to stay awake, she finds it hard to do so.

“It’s fine to sleep. We’ll wake you up when we’re at the base.”

Mahiru could only give a grateful smile back as a reply before she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

“Are you sure it was fine to lie? We’re not heading to base just yet...”

Karen softly says as she finally opens the car’s comms. Hikari tunes it to their group’s general channel, waiting for the static to pass.

“Knowing Mahiru-chan, she’d push herself to help if she knew where we’re going. Let her sleep. She needs the rest.”

Hikari isn’t fond of lying, but if she ever mentioned to Mahiru that they were heading off to assist the second unit, the girl would stubbornly push herself to join in.

A few minutes on the road, and the static was all but gone. However they weren’t receiving any messages from the others. Not even from Junna. That was disconcerting, Normally their bespectacled operator would be nagging their ears off. This time however, she was radio silent. Hikari is about to to shut off comms when Maya’s voice suddenly reverberates along the radio. Coordinates were sent to them almost immediately.

“That’s near the satellite branch!” Karen mentions as their vehicle’s built-in gps system displays how far they were from the given coordinates. Fifteen minutes. They were fifteen to twenty minutes away from the location.

“Tsuyuzaki-san!! If you’re there, we need the third unit and lots of firepower!”

Rarely would one ever hear even a shred of distress from their prodigy. The girl usually wore a mask, and hid her emotions well, but now? Now all she could hear was a fistful of raw emotion coming from her voice.

“This is Kagura-san. Don’t worry, we’re already on our way.” Hikari gives one good look at Karen, and the girl immediately understands. She pushes down on the accelerator, willing the vehicle to go faster.

“What’s your status? Are you with the second unit?”

“We’re---”

Maya’s voice was suddenly drowned by the sound of gunfire. Hikari was already dreading the answer. Their vehicle’s mapping system suddenly blinks red, and both Hikari and Karen’s eyes widened in fear at the amount of Aragami surrounding the coordinates that Maya had mentioned.

“Tendo-san what the hell is happening there?!?”

“ _MERDE_!!!” Claudine shouts loud enough for them to hear. “Tendo Maya! Are you trying to get me killed?!!”

“Obviously not! I’m trying to keep you alive.”

Judging by what she was hearing, Hikari could only assume the worse.

“Listen, Kagura-san! We need you to make your way up the ravine. We’ll explain once you’re there.”  

“You can’t just tell us to make our way to a deathtrap and say you’ll explain there!”

That was barely an explanation for what was happening. Heck, what kind of a plan was that even? But once Maya uttered the actual instructions, Hikari immediately regrets even asking her to explain.

This whole plan was crazy. They were all hinging on the third unit arriving on time. It was downright insane. It was catastrophic, and borderline impossible. But what else was new with them?

“You idiots better keep yourselves alive. We’ll be there in ten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW. IT'S ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. WE DULY APOLOGIZE FOR IT BUT IT'S ALL FOR THE SET-UP.  
> That said, you can pretty much guess on which team is going to be featured on the next chapter right?  
> It's time for some Kuro and Maya!!! I know, I know. Y' all miss them. I do too but it's all for the suspense.  
> Thanks for reading up until this point! Look forward to the next chapter!
> 
> As a bonus here are a few notes regarding the 3rd Unit's Attire!
> 
> \---------  
> Aijo Karen
> 
> Hair: She keeps a side ponytail! With the crown clip also placed on her bangs, left side.  
> Top: Orange Assault Vest with black/white tops underneath!  
> Bottom: Black shorts and black sneakers with white-knee high socks.  
> Others: She actually has a pair of goggles strapped onto her neck!
> 
> Tsuyuzaki Mahiru
> 
> Hair: Mahiru keeps her signature twintails here!  
> Top: Green commander's coat with black lining and a white polo  
> Bottom: White skirt paired with black ankle boots.  
> Others: She always carries a small satchel bag and has a first aid kit.
> 
> Kagura Hikari
> 
> Hair: Hikari wears a ponytail, the star-shaped clips are worn on the right.  
> Top: Blue jacket with a Mr. White logo on one of the patches. She wears a white inner vest.  
> Bottom: Black skirt paired with black boots.  
> Others: Hikari has a small belt bag that keeps a few stun grenades.


	5. Those Who Inherit The Will Of The Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If that is the case… then I suppose you will have to drive.” Maya chuckled. “Please make sure not to kill us.”
> 
> “Keep talking like that and I’ll leave you here.”
> 
> As if Claudine ever could leave Maya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey! Author-san is alive!! A big apology if this took way longer than expected. A project got thrown in my direction at work plus me and my friends participated in a writing project that just finished!! So now I have more free time and hopefully I get to update faster!
> 
> *Nervously sweats at the pending fics in my backlog*
> 
> But as promised! Here's our KuroMaya chapter! I honestly can't wait to write the next one too. So as some of you might have noticed Chapters 3-5 are all related since the events happen at the same time! It was extremely challenging to try and keep everything consistent (as much as I could really). But anyhow, we hope you enjoy the ride this is by far the /longest/ chapter we've written. Thanks so much for those who are still following!

The ride back to their base was as quiet as ever. Maya was the one behind the wheel with Kaoruko and Futaba sound asleep at the back. It was a simple mission, easily done without Nana who stayed behind the base in order to finish some paperwork. Lately, Maya had spent more time with Kaoruko’s team than her own. It wasn’t out of her own volition; if Maya had her way she would have been on another mission with Claudine instead. Unfortunately, things between them had been nothing short of unpleasant.

Ever since their argument in the clinic Claudine made it a point to ignore Maya. No matter how much Maya tried to garner a decent conversation with Claudine things would always go south. To think, this all started just because she had been concerned enough about Claudine’s well-being. It frustrated Maya to no end on how Claudine could be immensely stubborn, then again she had offended the girl with her ‘ _ insincere’ _ apology; she should have expected as much.

Claudine and Maya were like  _ fire and ice _ .  The former was a veteran God Eater with eight or more years of experience in the field while the latter was considered to be a prodigy among the Second Generation God Eaters. One would think that this combination was optimal, perfect even. Claudine could provide the necessary wisdom and experience that Maya lacked. Meanwhile, Maya brought to the table a certain kind of versatility that Claudine would never be capable off.

There was just one problem. No one ever accounted on the natural friction that they had towards one another. The duo found it hard to work alongside one another despite their skills being perfect complements to each other. In combat they would have moments wherein their moves were perfectly synced with one another. Out of combat they were the most disastrous team out of the three. Arguments were common between the duo, enough for it to ruin their teamwork on the field when they needed it the most.

Maya was the Captain of the First Unit and until now she doesn’t have an inkling as to how she could ever remedy this situation. Maya had tried countless times but somehow it ends up even worse than before. Maybe she should have stopped asking Kaoruko for advice regarding Claudine. A sigh escaped from Maya’s lips while thoughts of Claudine occupied her mind as she drove them back home.

“I smell a troubled and frustrated Maya.” Kaoruko chimed in, her hands draped over Maya’s neck.

“I thought you were asleep.” Maya replied. 

Kaoruko leaned forward and rested her chin on Maya’s shoulder. The latter didn’t berate her for such an action. Maya often liked it whenever Kaoruko was affectionate towards her. It reminded her of simpler times when they were just two kids that were stuck in adult affairs. The worst of their problems were simply running away from the maids as they found formal dinners to be utterly boring and being bombarded by a lecture from Futaba right after.

“My Maya senses were tingling plus how could you even expect me to fall asleep on these seats?” Kaoruko sounded appalled at the very thought despite her sleeping soundly countless times on these very seats. “A princess like me deserves more comfortable car seats.”

“I saw you drooling on Futaba’s shoulder by the way.” Maya snickered and that had earned her a playful slap from Kaoruko. “Ow?”

“Oh hush, if you can take a giant monkey’s punch then you can take a slap from me.”

A moment passed and the two ended up laughing for a while. It really did seem like old times. Maya  almost shed a tear while Kaoruko decided to force herself on the front seat.

“Spill the tea, is it about Kuro-han?” Kaoruko asked.

“When has it not been about Saijou-san?” Maya replied.

“I have no idea how I could possibly fix things with her. She refuses to talk with me, ignores my letters, I even asked Aijo-san to be my messenger owl. I think I am desperate enough to ask Hoshimi-san for help.”

Maya bit her lip. The mere thought of it all made her frustrated. All she wanted was to set things straight with Claudine and try to find a way to make things work. She couldn’t possibly do that if Claudine kept being stubborn. 

“I’m sorry, did you just say that you’ve been sending her letters? In a digital age? How archaic are we going for here, Maya?” 

The look of disbelief on Kaoruko’s face was priceless. If Claudine were present she would have guffawed, alas she wasn’t.

“I find it a very sincere way of getting your thoughts across. A letter seemed more personal and effortful than a digital message.”

Kaoruko rubbed her temples. “I think you need an intervention.”

This whole spat between them needed an intervention. As much as Kaoruko loved having Maya around, the amount of work thrown towards their unit’s direction due to the first unit’s quarrel was nothing to scoff at. Just last week the amount of deployments they had were doubled. Kaoruko barely got any beauty sleep because of it.

“Oh? And  I suppose that you have a better plan? Need I remind you that your advice regarding---” Maya was silenced by a finger over her lips.

“You said that you wanted Kuro-han to notice you more and I absolutely delivered.” Kaoruko said with sheer confidence. “She notices you eighty percent of the time now.”

“Yes, with a look that could kill any Aragami. Clearly, you delivered.” Maya rolled her eyes at that, earning a jab towards her shoulder from Kaoruko.

“Ouch? That had actually hurt?” 

“Well you hurt my feelings, we’re even.” Kaoruko replied with a scoff.

Silence descended between the both of them. Kaoruko glanced towards the side and watched as the sky was painted with a dull orange hue. There was something about sunsets that made everything better for her. Gone was her irritation towards the brunette but of course she made sure not to let her know about it. Not being the first one to apologize always brought her satisfaction. With a perfect poker face, Kaoruko pretended to ignore Maya’s occasional glances.

“You win. I sincerely apologize, now would you please stop ignoring me?” Maya glanced towards Kaoruko’s direction with an almost pleading look.

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

Kaoruko haughtily smiled and it was then that Maya knew she had been duped. She doesn’t bother with it though; Kaoruko had always been this way. Their decade long friendship had at least taught her that much.

“Now, about my brilliant idea. We’re going to have a drinking party and  **_you_ ** Ms. Tendou Maya will be in charge of inviting Kuro-han.”

How many times had Maya looked towards Kaoruko’s way in sheer disbelief? Twice? Thrice?

“Pardon me, correct me if I’m wrong but...your brilliant plan of helping me is to get everyone drunk? Is that right?” Maya couldn’t believe it at all. “How is this going to help my cause? The moment I even so much as try to invite her to that she would slam a door or even a book in my face if I’m lucky enough.”

“No risk, no reward. Is the great Tendou Maya scared of a blonde French woman?” Kaoruko teased with a grin and now it was Maya’s turn to fight back as she threw a light jab towards the bluenette’s arm.

Kaoruko rubbed her arm and threw a glare towards Maya’s direction.

“I am so telling Futaba about this.”

“Of course you will. You’d probably tell Futaba everything except for your own feelings towards her.”

This time Maya had expected Kaoruko to lash out at her. She already braced herself for a slap or two after all she deserved it; she was well aware of how inappropriate that comment had been. Unfortunately, all she got was silence. The kind of silence that lasted until the end of the trip. When they had arrived in the  _ Bifrost _ ’s garage it was only then that Kaoruko spoke.

“Party starts at eight, don’t be late.” 

On the bright side Kaoruko doesn’t seem to be that mad but on the other hand she needed to figure out how to invite an angry French woman without getting her face smashed either by a door or a book.

 

* * *

 

Today was a relatively quiet one for Junna. Only one unit had been deployed on a mission and to make things even better no incidents had been reported throughout the course of it. In fact, Maya had radioed in a few minutes ago to inform her that their team was already on the way back home. That left Junna with some peace of mind. All she ever wanted was for each unit to be kept safe from harm.

The thought alone was severely optimistic. Their job was hazardous and more often than not God Eaters don’t come back unscathed. Still, Junna always tried to have faith. That was the only thing she could do now, have faith in them. Her eyes glanced down on her lifeless arm, if only she could do more for them.

Once upon a time she had been a God Eater whose prowess with the Sniper Gun-Type God Arc was almost considered to be  _ unparalleled _ . Of course, it was a gross exaggeration. It’s no surprise that she would be considered unparalleled if the amount of God Eaters at that time could be counted by the hand. The Sniper Gun  was rarely considered as a God Eater’s primary choice of weaponry. It was bulky, fired relatively slower than the more favored Assault Gun variant, and its bullets weren’t exactly cheap. Still, Junna picked it for herself.

 

_ ‘I want to do what they’ve deemed to be impossible.’ _

 

Junna always made it a point to prove herself better than who she had been before. She was one of the most hardworking and dedicated God Eaters of her generation. Unfortunately, just like everyone else she met the end of her career on the field. All it took was one reckless move and a  **_Susanoo’s_ ** deadly grip.

 

_ ‘You’re lucky to be alive.’ _

 

Junna had no regrets about it. She did what she thought was right. If she didn’t  come to Claudine’s aid at that time then she would have lost more than the right to be a God Eater; she would have lost one of the most important people in her life. And if she had to choose between her aspirations and the safety of her friends then she would choose the latter without a second thought.

There was a somber look on her face. If only she could do so much more for them instead of being stuck inside the base while they were all out there fending for their lives. Granted, an Operator’s job was nothing to scoff at. They were the eyes and ears of the unit. Within the base they have all the information that the team would need on the fly not to mention their radars were more powerful than the ones brought by the various units on the field. She took pride in her work but sometimes one can’t help but be unsatisfied.

A tired sigh escaped from her lips as she whirled on her seat.

“Keep this up and I’ll call Nana to fetch you.”

A pair of garnet eyes met Junna’s gaze. The owner of the said pair had a disapproving look on her face. Junna couldn’t help but chuckle as she stopped whirling her seat.

“Very funny, Kuro.”

“I wasn’t joking.”

Claudine sat on the counter and earned a look of disapproval from Junna’s direction.  Like always, Claudine chose to ignore that particular look. Junna could only let out a defeated sigh. How many times must Junna remind them to not treat the counter as if it were a chair?

“You had that look again on your face. The one where you’re about to bury yourself in ‘what-ifs’, inadequacy, and self-guilt.” 

Claudine worriedly said. Junna had always been the type of person that questioned their worth. Inadequacy was a friend that often knocked at her door and doubts easily filled her heart if left unchecked.

“You’ve always been enough for us. The things you do has always been more than enough.”

Claudine’s gaze wandered towards the various screens on Junna’s workspace. She still wonders how Junna could possibly process all of this information in such a short amount of time. Her gaze stopped at one particular screen that showed a very annoying brunette with that arrogant smirk that she was often fond of using.

“And you have that look on your face that screams bloody murder towards one particular prodigy.” Junna knowingly smiled, now it was Claudine’s turn to feel mildly irritated.

“I do not.”

“You certainly do.” Junna pointed out. “You’ve been doing that for more than a year now. In fact you’ve been avoiding her recently.”

Claudine raised her finger as she tried to voice out her protest but Junna quickly silenced her again with that follow up. Has she been doing that for more than a year? 

“So why?” Junna asked.

“ _ Quoi?” _

“Why do you dislike Tendou-san so much?” 

There it was, the million dollar question whose answer everyone wanted to know. Why does Saijou Claudine dislike Tendou Maya so much? What was it with Maya that irritated her so?

“Because….”

Because? Claudine found herself unable to answer it as quickly as one had expected her to. Silence enveloped the entire room. On that moment Saijou Claudine did not have an answer as to why she disliked Tendou Maya. Her mind kicked itself into overdrive. She needed to find an acceptable answer for herself.

 

_ Think, why do I dislike Tendou Maya? _

 

Claudine tried to recall everything she knew of the brunette as if hoping that would help her figure out why she disliked her. Claudine’s crimson eyes landed back on the screen that displayed Maya’s profile. Before she knew it, she had been reciting the information out loud. Junna didn’t interrupt her at all and quietly listened.

“Tendou Maya, 19 years of age and a Second Generation God Eater. She joined Fenrir’s Far East Branch over a year ago and is considered to be one of the most promising recruits within Fenrir to date…” 

Has it been that long since Maya joined their group? Come to think of it, almost all the Second Generation God Eaters of the  _ Bifrost _ joined at roughly the same year save for Hikari and Karen. Claudine still remembered the day they were introduced to them back at  _ The Den _ .

That had been the first time that she had ever known of Tendou Maya’s existence. Despite the girl being the child of high ranking scientists within Fenrir’s Research and Development Division, Claudine had never heard of her nor had she read upon any articles that mentioned Maya alongside her family at all.  It was like she only started to exist after that fateful day.

 

===

_ “Alright, everyone! We have even more recruits joining our crew. The director specifically recommended us for this so let’s do our best to make them feel welcome.” _

_ Daiba Nana had always been welcoming of everyone. Her face was filled with glee at the thought of having new members within their small group.  Ever since Junna’s retirement things weren’t exactly as easy as before. Claudine had only just recovered and was still trying to get back into active duty while Mahiru had been busy guiding Aijo Karen. The presence of three new recruits within their unit was a blessing in disguise. _

_ “Ah! That’s right I haven’t introduced myself properly yet. I’m Daiba Nana, Acting Captain of the Far East Branch’s 4th Unit. I’ll be your commanding officer starting today.” _

_ Nana’s smile was absolutely blinding. Claudine almost felt the urge to wear her shades again fortunately she did not want to be stuck in a lecture with Junna for more than an hour regarding ethics. _

_ “Now! State your name and…” Nana tapped her chin for a bit. She needed an icebreaker for the recruits. “Ah! Give us your goal! Now that you guys are God Eaters, I want to know what your goals or aspirations are.” _

_ “Do we have to?” The bluenette whined only for her to be nudged by both of her companions. _

_ They had three new recruits and it seemed that they were already well acquainted with each other. Claudine felt a pang of nostalgia at that; they sort of reminded her of how their trio had looked during the first day of training.  _

_ “Isurugi Futaba! I guess my goal is to be a God Eater that everyone would look up to one day!” The shortest girl among them spoke. Claudine could already tell just by how they introduced themselves that they would get along just fine. _

_ “My, my Futaba-han is it because you’re really short?” The bluenette quipped. Claudine knew right then that she wasn’t going to get along with this one. _

_ “You’re one to talk!” Futaba replied, slightly miffed at the bluenette. _

_ “As you may know my height is absolutely perfect, just like me.” The bluenette pleasantly smiled towards Futaba before she introduced herself. “Hanayagi Kaoruko, if I must be frank the only thing I want is to not die out there.” _

_ Claudine would have to commend her answer. As much as she disliked Kaoruko’s general demeanor her answer made perfect sense. She found no fault with her selfish admission. Everyone wanted to live; that was every God Eater’s goal, to continue to live and make the world a better place for everyone else. _

_ Now, there was only one person left. The brunette that had been quiet ever since the start of this gathering. Claudine tried to get a read on her but she couldn’t quite get anything from her expressionless face. _

_ “Tendou Maya.”  _

_ The brunette finally stated. So she was part of the prestigious Tendou clan? They were well known within Fenrir’s ranks as one of the leading contributors towards the growth of Fenrir’s Research and Development Team. It was uncommon for a Tendou to be part of the frontlines but here was this brunette who looked ready to take on any challenge. _

_ Claudine thought of her as an interesting recruit. She wouldn’t have minded if they were paired together as a unit. Unfortunately, as soon as the next set of words escaped from Maya’s lips her evaluation of the girl had changed. _

_ “My goal is to be the top-ranking God Eater in the entire Far East Branch.” Maya confidently smirked and Claudine hated every second of it. “Prove that I’m the best God Eater there is.” _

_ “This isn’t a competition.” Claudine quickly spat back. It had earned her a few looks from everyone that was present in the meeting but Claudine wasn’t bothered in the slightest.  “Top-Ranking? Ranks don’t matter when you’re dead.” _

_ “Did I somehow offend you?” Maya asked, completely oblivious to the brewing tension between the both of them. _

_ “Not me. You offended the whole Far East Branch.” Claudine folded her arms across her chest. Stern garnet eyes glared towards playful lilac ones. “Did you even hear yourself?”  _

_ “Yes. I heard myself and I do not believe I offended the whole Far East Branch.” _

_ Claudine mustered every inch of willpower within herself to not assault Maya then and there. _

_ “Is that all you care about? Tendou? Recognition? Fame? Being the best?” _

_ Because there’s supposed to be something beyond that. Something else should matter.  _

_ “For what reason are you doing all of this for?”  _

_ Garnet eyes locked against lilac ones, neither one of them dared to budge. Maya never bothered to give her an answer even after a year. _

===

 

“Her motivations… I remembered that I was so irritated by it...” 

Claudine continued to ponder about it. This wasn’t the first recruit that she had been miffed about due to their motivations, hell Maya wasn’t the first God Eater to ever aim for that particular goal. She would have been irritated with Maya but not up to the point that just one look at her face would dampen her mood.

So what else? Claudine continued to search for an answer that shouldn’t be that hard to find.

“...then again, she has the makings of being the best.”

Maya was an exceptional God Eater at least when it came to her combat skills. She was almost on par with Junna when it came to her sniping skills. Maya’s mastery of her God Arc was a marvel in itself. Claudine wouldn’t mind watching Maya dance around the battlefield, over and over. In fact it often motivated her to do better and show that Maya still had a long way to go before she could catch up to her.

 

_ Wait! I was supposed to look for a reason to dislike her not the other way around! _

 

“So… are you jealous of her? Is that why you always seem so irritated with her?” Junna asked.

“Of course not! I’m not that shallow!” Claudine angrily bristled. She was not envious of Maya at all.

So now she was back to square one. Why did she dislike Tendou Maya so much? Claudine tried her best to recall  every single moment that she found herself irritated by the brunette.

And it almost drove her mad when she did so.

“It’s the way she acts!” Claudine blurted out all too quickly which had caught Junna by surprise. 

“Plus her attitude! Aren’t you irritated by her? Whenever her ego decides to strut all over the place? When she’s just so irritatingly prideful? I mean, asking for help is a thing! She doesn’t need to act so tough all the time! In fact she should stop thinking that everything is her fault! Ugh, don’t get me started on how much of a jerk she is at times.”

Junna tried to slip an answer but Claudine seemed to have no intention of stopping. In a way Junna slightly regretted ever asking that question.

“Sometimes she just throws random challenges towards my face for no reason at all and it just jeopardizes the whole mission. And then whenever I do something ‘reckless’ she gets mad at me and scolds me for putting myself in harm’s way! For her! I try and save her all the time because she doesn’t know how to be aware of her surroundings!”

Junna could only watch Claudine as the girl continued to enumerate her numerous reasons as to why she ‘disliked’ Tendou Maya.

“I know her skills are amazing! I watch her technique, it’s near flawless but she doesn’t listen to me at all whenever I point out her faults. Merde, I feel she does it on purpose!”

Claudine slammed her hands onto the counter with such force that Junna swore that she saw the paperwork jump at that.

“I know I’m strict, I know I’m not as kind to her as I am to the rest but... I’m just looking out for her…I don’t want...” 

Claudine gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. The reason why she was always so irritated with Maya  was because she constantly reminded Claudine of someone that had been an important part of her life. A brother that left her far too early and who later on became the reason why she became a God Eater.

Maya was so similar to him, from their aspirations all the way up to how they would conduct themselves on the field. Her brother was considered to be a prodigy. Just like Maya he aimed to be the best God Eater among Fenrir’s Far East Branch. He was amazing; the pride and joy of their family. Claudine loved him dearly; he was her hero.

And then one wrong move, a misstep, a single lapse in concentration was all it took to bring him down.  

“...I don’t...I  just don’t want something like that to happen again.” There was a certain kind of vulnerability that was present in her voice. A far cry from the confident Saijou Claudine that everyone knew. Her fingers instinctively touch the gold necklace around her neck, as if she sought comfort from it.

“I don’t want her to end up like my brother...” Claudine whispered. If Junna wasn’t listening she would have missed it entirely.

Somber garnet eyes met against an understanding pair of emerald. Junna reached out for Claudine’s hand and lightly brushed her thumb against the back of her hand.

“You’re always looking out for her on the field, I’m sure it won’t happen.”

Junna tried to reassure her, to the best of her limited capabilities.

“You really do care for her...don’t you? If so… Claudine, are you avoiding Maya because of something else?” Junna asked.

But before she could get an answer a familiar brunette had called out to them. 

“Saijou-san, may I invi---” When Claudine turned around to face Maya, the brunette had to pause for a moment. She had never seen Claudine with such a somber expression before. "Did something happen? Is everything alright?”

“... _ oui _ , everything is alright. Sorry, I’ll head back to my room.” Claudine got off from the counter and walked past Maya, leaving the brunette with a confused expression on their face.

“Saijou-san! Wait--”

“Let her be Tendou-san…”

Maya had been ready to go after her but if Junna advised her to do the opposite then she’ll just have to be patient. A defeated sigh escaped from Maya’s lips and Junna couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Pardon? Did I say something funny?”

“No, I just thought that the two of you care for each other but neither one of you ever admits it to the other.” Junna gave Maya a knowing smile and the brunette quickly glanced to the side.

“Kaoruko already sent me a message regarding your party later. I’ll make sure for Kuro to drop by. So if anything, just please be patient with her.”

“I shall try… thank you, Hoshimi-san.” Maya gave her a small smile before her eyes wandered back towards Claudine’s disappearing silhouette.

 

* * *

  
It was around midnight and Claudine had no patience left for this. Junna had told the brunette that she should be patient with Claudine. Perhaps it should have been the other way around because Claudine certainly needed all the patience she could get. Maya was dead drunk; in fact she was barely coherent at this point as Claudine hauled the girl back towards their room.

“ _ Merde! _ I am banning you from alcohol. Forever!” Claudine angrily stated to which Maya only replied with a laugh and a few words that Claudine couldn’t even make sense of.

It was Kaoruko’s bright idea to hold a drinking party for a reason that Claudine never bothered to know of. She wouldn’t have attended it but Junna had been very persistent in convincing her. Truth be told she did have fun even if in the end it resulted to her babysitting Maya. After playing a few party games with Karen, Claudine had shared a few drinks with Futaba after all, among those that were present she was closest with Futaba and Karen. They were ready to laugh the night away, unfortunately Kaoruko decided to ruin their conversation with her little bouts of jealousy. Eventually, Claudine had decided to just stay by herself lest she incurred the wrath of a very drunk and jealous Hanayagi Kaoruko.

She was peacefully drinking a glass of wine by the corner when a very intoxicated Tendou Maya decided to barge back into her life. At first she found it oddly funny as the brunette tried to strike a conversation only to fumble with her words, in a way she ended up as her babysitter of the night. But then the girl’s pitiful attempt in flirting started without warning and Claudine wanted none of it. So before Maya could do or say something she may possibly regret, Claudine took it upon herself to escort the girl back to their respective room.

“Oh god, why are you so heavy?!?” Claudine complained as most of Maya’s weight shifted towards her. “Stay upright will you!”

“Did you...just...call me fat?” Maya’s speech was slurred by now. She managed to tilt her head in order to face Claudine with an almost offended look on her face. “Just because… you’re incredibly toned and fit...plus an absolute beauty.”

“I did not! I was just wondering why you’re so heavy. Now, shush the less you talk the better.” Claudine sighed in exasperation.

The journey back to Maya’s room had been arduous. They almost fell down the steps; fortunately that didn’t happen. Aside from that there were a couple of instances that they had tripped along the hallway. By the time they arrived in front of Maya’s room, Claudine was almost ready to drop dead on the floor as well.

With one twist of the doorknob the door had opened. Claudine threw a frown towards Maya’s direction.  “I can’t believe you just left your room unlocked!”

Maya answered back by waving her hand dismissively. There was nothing of value inside her room and she doubted any of them would steal anything from her. Claudine rolled her eyes and carried the girl all the way inside. The room was such a mess, had Maya always been this much of a slob?

“You are absolutely impossible. How can you even live in  **_this?_ ** ”

Disbelief was apparent in her voice as she scanned the room. Clothes were scattered all over the room. The mountain of paperwork located on the small table in the middle of the room was in utter disarray. There were empty soda cans left around the room and Claudine could only hope that the paper-like objects that were lying about weren’t used food wrappers. She made a mental note to clean the room once Maya was asleep. The brunette might be able to stand living in this environment but Claudine could not even bear the thought of staying here for more than five minutes.

“Come on, Tendou we’re almost there.” Claudine said as she neared the brunette’s bed.

“Kuro....” Maya started to talk again. The brunette lifted her head up and faced her. The slurring was all but gone, was she a bit sober now? Or was her drunken state nothing but an act?

“...you look...very beautiful tonight…”

Maya had an incredibly annoying lopsided grin on her face. Claudine had to hold herself back from slapping the girl back into sobriety or perhaps even into reality. How dare she say such an embarrassing line and not break a sweat?

“You are absolutely impossible.” Claudine groaned.

The bed was right in front of her. Freedom was just a centimeter away. All Claudine had to do was to gently let Maya down onto the bed and walk away from this mess. That was the scenario that played inside Claudine’s head but it wasn’t the scenario that she had experienced.

It all happened in a blur. The last thing Claudine saw was a flash of brown before she fell down, back first onto the bed. Garnet met against lilac eyes as Maya stared at her from above, face flushed due to the alcohol and an unreadable expression on her face. 

“Tendou Maya! Get off me right this instant!” Claudine struggled against Maya’s grip. Just what was this girl thinking? 

“Let me go!” But Maya never listened. Slowly, the brunette leaned in close and Claudine couldn’t find it in herself to keep struggling. 

 

_ [ ‘Claudine, are you avoiding Maya because of something else?’ ] _

 

“ _ Ma Claudine… _ ” Maya whispered softly in her ear.

 

_ Merde. _

 

Claudine swore she felt her heartbeat go just a tad bit faster. Why did Maya say that? Why did she have to say her name in such a delicate manner?

“ _ Je t'aime bien _ … I like you… a lot...very much so...”

Earnestness, that’s what Claudine sees when she gazes upon Maya’s lilac eyes. The brunette was drunk and filled with liquid courage but her words felt so sincere that it was hard to not believe it at all.

I like you. 

Those three words rang within her mind, over and over. Just exactly what did she mean by that? How did it ever come to this that Tendou Maya actually liked her, despite the friction between them. Claudine couldn’t even find it in herself to respond to such a statement nor did Maya expected her to do so.

“...I like it when you smile… it’s like looking at the sunset… it’s beautiful, absolutely stunning. I could stare at it all day. I could stare at you all day.”

Maya paused for a moment. Her thumb lightly brushed against Claudine’s cheek. Longing, she felt longing for this very girl. Maya often told herself that she doesn’t notice Claudine outside from work. However, her words right now would refute that very statement, over and over again. Maya noticed Claudine far more than she would ever imagine. 

“I respect you… I truly admire you as a God Eater. You are one of the best in the field, your dedication  is unmatched, and your understanding towards your fellow God Eaters is still something that I need to learn… I think highly of you.”

Maya’s vision got hazier with each passing second. Claudine could see the way Maya struggled to keep herself awake in order to let her feelings out. Could this not wait? And yet Claudine wanted to hear it too, what Maya would say next despite the bubbling feeling of embarrassment and confusion that Claudine started to feel with each word that left from the brunette’s lips.

“...I truly believe that you would have been a better fit as the First Unit’s captain… screw the fact that you’re just a First Generation God Eater. You are far better than me… in every aspect possible… your aspirations, dedication, understanding,  prowess, everything… “

 

_ That’s not true. _

 

That wasn’t true. Tendou Maya was a prodigy, Claudine clearly saw it. It had been a bitter pill to swallow at first but Maya had proven herself worthy of holding the title of Captain.

“I could understand why you’d hate me…”

_ “Merde!  _ Tendou Maya, stop right there.” Claudine answered back, fury evident in her garnet eyes.

“But is it not true?!” Maya raised her voice and Claudine was taken aback. 

“Everything I’ve done, one way or another I end up leaving you irritated or annoyed. Not once have I been capable of letting you leave with a smile on your lips. No matter what I do.”

Claudine couldn’t find the right words to say. Mouth agape at Maya’s outburst. Claudine knew Maya was only capable of saying this due to liquid courage but it didn’t do anything to erase the growing unease within her heart.

“Tell me, Saijou Claudine…” Maya cupped Claudine’s cheek and drew herself closer. Maya’s lips were just a few inches away from hers. Claudine couldn’t breathe as her heart furiously pounded against her chest.

“Must I disappear to make you smile?”

A loud slap echoed within the room. Claudine pursed her lips, what could she even tell her? Would Maya even remember any words that were thrown tonight? Because it was important for Maya to remember her next words.

“I never hated you.” The thought never crossed her mind. “Not once.”

Tendou Maya was a woman capable of annoying Claudine to her wits end. That much was true; Claudine would never deny that once or twice she wanted to completely smash her fist towards her seemingly flawless face. However, it never dared cross her mind to wish for the brunette to disappear.  Claudine would always risk life and limb in order to come to their aid. She would never do that for someone she hated.

The moment she said it, Maya had blacked out. Claudine could only roll her eyes as the girl fell asleep on her. Garnet eyes gazed softly at the sleeping brunette’s flushed face. Claudine’s fingers threaded along Maya’s brown locks as she watched her sleep.

_ [ ‘Claudine, are you avoiding Maya because of something else?’ ] _

 

Claudine doesn’t know the answer towards Junna’s question just yet. All she knew was that she could never be capable of hating Tendou Maya, no matter how infuriating she could possibly be.

“I could never hate you…”

And it was the truth.

 

* * *

 

Maya still couldn’t remember what happened last night. Junna told her that she should start figuring things out before Claudine suspected that she had forgotten everything. It was nerve-wracking to say the least, like a game of Russian Roulette and Maya doesn’t know when the bullet was going to be fired with every click of the gun’s trigger.

“Tendou Maya. Are you going to stay seated there like a princess or are we going to work?” Claudine called her and it took a while for Maya to realize that the van had already stopped.

"Apologies, I didn't realize we were already here." Maya unbuckled her seatbelt and got off the van.

"Did you even hear a word I said before I called you out?" Claudine asked.

Maya pursed her lips. She doesn't remember a thing, her mind had wandered off a few minutes after Junna checked on them via the radio. Instead of lying she opted to stay quiet and headed towards the back of the van to grab her God Arc.

"Tendou, seriously? Ugh… you are absolutely impossible." Claudine rolled her eyes and grabbed her God Arc. "If you're not feeling well then you shouldn't have accepted the job."

"I am perfectly fine." Maya had a terrible migraine but that won’t stop her from performing her duty. Somehow, Claudine’s stubbornness was rubbing off on her. “It’s just a migraine.”

Claudine’s expression shifted for a moment. It was a subtle shift but Maya caught it simply because Claudine rarely showed that kind of expression in front of her. She could clearly see the worry that reflected from her eyes, the way her lips pursed as if she wanted to say something to her. Then everything shifted back to normalcy when Claudine quickly wore an irritated expression and had turned her back from Maya.

“I said I was going to take point for today.” Claudine explained as she started to move. “You’re unbelievably distracted for whatever reason and I don’t want any accidents happening.”

It was Claudine’s way of looking out for her. She had always looked out for her. Not once had she ever thought for something ill-natured to ever happen to Maya. No matter how annoying she got, the thought never crossed her mind. Maya relented and followed her from behind.

Silence once again descended between the both of them as they navigated the area. It was unsettling, how everything seemed to be so quiet. Maya was not one for superstition but something about this did not bode well for her, it was like the calm before the storm. As the minutes passed Maya kept glancing at their map; she did not want to be caught off-guard like last time. There was a large red dot that slowly moved around their designated area, that must be their target and yet there had been no confirmation from Junna. It was strange, by this time Junna would have either scolded them for not checking in or confirming that they had the right target.

“There’s nothing to worry about.” Claudine finally said a word as she broke the silence. “I’m sure Junna’s just focusing on Nana’s unit. Their mission isn’t an easy task after all.”

A distress signal had been  sent to all nearby satellite branches and only theirs answered the call. At least that was what Junna had told them earlier before they departed from the base. Claudine herself was worried over the second unit. Usually it was far too late to save a branch whose walls have been breached by Aragami and she could only hope that their group was out of harm’s way. Claudine mentally slapped herself, this was not the place nor time to think of such thoughts. They had their own mission to fulfill.

“We’ll stop here. I’ll start setting up a trap for it. The target’s moving towards our direction and it won’t take it very long to arrive here. We can use the trees to conceal ourselves until it’s within our range. I trust that you’re capable of firing a bullet while you have a migraine, seeing as how you were too stubborn to just stay back at the base.”

Claudine presented her plan but not a single word came out of Maya’s lips. She had been far too busy trying to figure out why Claudine seemed to be different. In fact, Claudine had been nothing but accommodating towards her going so far as accompanying her in this mission without so much as a fuss. Maya could only wonder what could have happened that was enough for Claudine to start working alongside her again.

 

_ Could it be? Because of last night? _

 

She had been trying to piece together what little fragments were left inside her head regarding last night’s party. However, no matter how hard she tried it just ended up as a jumbled mess inside her head. 

“Why must it be so hard?” Maya audibly whined. Those thoughts were supposed to stay inside her head but alas, the deed has been done. “Saijou-san I did not mean…”

Too late, Claudine had a disappointed look written all over her face and now the very image of it would haunt Maya. The last thing she ever wanted to happen was to disappoint Claudine. For a moment it looked like the blonde girl was about to blow up and let her temper flare around them. Fortunately for Maya that had not been the case.

“If it’s so hard for a prodigy like you then feel free to go back to the car. I’m sure the map will guide your way.” Claudine said before she turned her back on the younger girl and began working on the trap aimed towards their target.

“That is not what I meant, I apologize I’m just--”

“A mess? I’m glad you’re aware.” Claudine fired back. “Listen. If your head is just going to keep wandering around today then it’s better for you to go back to the van and wait. You’re only going to be in the way if you can’t focus.”

Out here, a lack of focus could very well make the difference between life and death. Many God Eaters fell victim to carelessness and Claudine did not want anything of the sort to happen towards anyone.

“No.” Maya sternly replied. “I’m confused, Saijiou-san.”

“Pardon?” Now it was Claudine’s turn to look questioningly at Maya. “If you were confused with the plan then you could have just asked me instead of complai--”

“I was not complaining. I was speaking my thoughts out loud and it was not even about the plan.”

“Then what was it about, Tendou?” Claudine replied. “What was so important that your head is up above the clouds at the wrong place and at the wrong time? Enlighten me.”

Claudine stood up and turned to face the brunette. Her garnet eyes held something indiscernible as she gazed towards Maya. Her God Arc rested on her shoulder while her foot slowly tapped the ground.

“You.” Maya didn’t even miss a beat with her answer. 

“I feel confused about you. You have been acting strange since earlier. You suddenly agreed to work alongside me despite refusing me for some time now. And now you suddenly took point because you heard I have a migraine. In fact, you of all people are asking me to sit this one out because I felt sick.”

Claudine was stunned which was exactly what Maya needed because it didn’t seem like she was going to stop right there. It was certainly the wrong place and time to do so but Maya for once couldn’t exactly control the outburst. Something had happened last night, something that had been capable enough to let Claudine be a willing partner again. She had to know, for her own sake.

“And you do not even show even the slightest tinge of irritation. For once, I felt that you genuinely cared for my well-being and that I was not being a burden towards you.”

Because at some point, Maya had begun to think that Claudine hated her or at least thought of her as a burden. She may be a prodigy but Maya knew that alone isn’t enough to guarantee their survival on the field. She knew that she lacked the experience that both Mahiru and Nana had. Time and time again Maya had been kept out of harm's way by Claudine at the older girl’s expense. Maya absolutely hated it, the guilt that threatened to cripple her whenever she saw the result of her foolishness. 

“I’ve always thought of myself to be a burden, towards you. I hate the fact that you always seem to get hurt because of me. No matter how hard I try I somehow manage to find a way to just put you in harm’s way. Some prodigy I am…” Maya clicked her tongue.

“I have no idea what happened last night. I do not remember a single thing, but if I did something right…” 

“Maya…” Claudine softly said her name.

Everything that Maya bottled inside her heart started to pour like a deluge that had no intention of stopping. Claudine had nothing to say, no witty quip, no irritated remark, nothing. Even Saijou Claudine couldn’t find the right words to stop this, all she could do was softly say Maya’s name as if hoping it would make the girl stop.

Maya had her free hand over her chest, as the other tightly gripped the hilt of her God Arc. Fighting Aragami was so much easier than having a dialogue like this. Her heart was beating far too rapidly and she could barely hear her surroundings as she just zeroed in on Claudine.

“If I did something right, then tell me what it is! If I did something last night that had somehow convinced you to give me another chance to keep working with you, then please enlighten me. Because I do not want to stay clueless about you. I want to understand you better. We are partners.”

Maya couldn’t figure out what happened. Her memories from last night were so fragmented that it barely made sense. But she absolutely had to know, because she wanted to make things right. She doesn’t want to commit mistakes that could have been avoided. She and Claudine were sort of  _ rivals at least in Maya's perspective _  but at the end of the day they were also partners, the only members of the Bifrost’s 1st Unit.

“Maya.” Claudine sternly called out to her but Maya wasn’t listening. She wasn’t going to stop until she had addressed everything.

“I had always been meaning to apologize for what had happened in the clinic back then. I shouldn’t have forbade you like that, we should have talked about it more. Perhaps, I overstepped my boundaries and just cared a bit too much for your well-being and I shall apologize for that. But also please forgive me for I do not think I could ever stop caring for you that way.”

Maya kept rambling, utterly distracted by her own thoughts that she did not even notice the thrumming in the air. The sound of a turbine that continuously spun bounced among the trees and it grew louder with each passing second. A shade of purple had shown itself as it charged towards them from behind with jaws agape and ready to snap at the nearest God Eater. 

“Maya!!” 

Claudine didn’t bother waiting for the brunette to act. Her own body had moved, just as she had always done for the girl. As she told her time and time again, once Maya had zeroed in on something her whole attention would be monopolized by her target and nothing else would be seen or heard by the girl. And as always, Claudine would be the one watching Maya’s surroundings for her. 

The Ukonvasara had snuck up on them, its head swung upwards with its full intention to smash itself at the clueless brunette. Claudine quickly pulled Maya away and held her by the waist as her God Arc’s shield barely made it in time to receive the brunt of the impact. Still, the force of the blow was greater than expected, enough to send them flying towards the trees. Claudine quickly shifted their position, making sure it would be her that would be hit first by the trees and not Maya.

Claudine’s back was the first thing to hit the dirt laden ground, the impact completely enough for her hold on Maya to loosen. The brunette tumbled down a bit further but aside from a few scratches and bruises they were relatively fine.

“Nngh… how did it…” Maya tried to regain her focus as she used her God Arc to prop herself back up. Her eyes darted around her surroundings until it zeroed in on the mess of blonde hair that was just a few meters away from her. “Saijou-san!”

Immediately Maya scrambled towards Claudine’s side. Her first instinct was to check if she had a pulse but the tight grip that Claudine still had on her God Arc was already telling enough. Relieved, the brunette sought to just pull the girl up. This was her fault, if she had just been more aware or had not distracted Claudine from the preparations then maybe it wouldn’t have gotten the jump on them.

“Saijou-san I…”

But Claudine never gave her the chance to apologize as a hand suddenly covered her mouth.

“ _ Merde _ ! Who cares! It’s there now.” There was a hint of exasperation in her voice. She didn’t need Maya to be this pitiful. Right now they had to focus.

The creature completely caught them off-guard. It must have bolted towards their direction as soon as it heard them during Maya’s heartfelt  _ confession _ . They would have gotten into more trouble if not for the beast being caught in the trap that Claudine had set up from earlier. The giant crocodile-like creature bellowed in frustration as its movements were hindered. The trap isn’t capable of holding it in place for too long but every second they gained in order to gain their bearings was already a blessing on its own.

Claudine faced Maya, her free hand lightly slapped Maya’s cheek for a few times. As if she was trying to wake her up from slumber. 

“We’ll talk about everything later and I’ll listen.”

Every single thing that Maya had told her from the night before up until today, Claudine would listen to but not right now.

“But right now I need you to focus. You’re my captain.” Even if Maya felt like she wasn’t ready just yet, Claudine had accepted that Maya was her captain. And so as her subordinate she would do her best to support the girl. 

“Now act like one. What’s our game plan? Tendou Maya.” A pair of garnet eyes that glimmered with trust gazed back towards a somber shade of lilac.

Maya felt bit her lip in frustration. She had messed up again and here was Claudine trying to make her feel better. But the girl was right, this wasn’t the place nor time to hold a pity party for herself. Maya took one deep breath before she transformed her God Arc into its Rifle Mode.

“Split attack. I’ll focus on bombarding its turbine with artillery. Break its jaw, I trust that you can handle that much.” Maya gave Claudine a confident smirk, even if it was forced. The blonde could only roll her eyes and playfully slammed her fist against the girl’s arm. “You take the left, I take the right.”

Without another word Claudine dashed towards the left and Maya took the opposite route. The Ukonvasara was out of the trap now, its tail swished from left to right as it headed towards their general direction. Maya found a spot on top of the tree, thankfully its branches were strong enough to hold her combined weight with a God Arc. She adjusted her aim before softly speaking through their comms.

“I’m in position. Floor it.”

The moment Maya gave the signal, the jaws of Claudine’s God Arc burst forth from the trees and brutally chomped at the Ukonvasara’s jaw. It crunched down on the crocodile’s jaw as it trashed around. Claudine held her ground and tried to keep it in place for as long as she could.

“Stop taking your damn time and just shoot it!” Claudine shouted.

And Maya did just that, bullets soared and whizzed through the forest hitting the turbine that sat on top of the Ukonvasara’s back. They had to get rid of that first or else it would be a bit too troublesome to deal with. The creature continued to trash about, its bladed tail tried to slice at Claudine but the girl managed to keep her distance while maintaining her God Arc’s hold on it. The turbine was slowly cracking but before it could be completely destroyed sparks of electricity started to form around a wide area.

“Saijou-san get out of there!” 

Maya saw the sparks form near her area as well. She clicked her tongue, that turbine was already on the brink of destruction but alas they’d have to smash it in close combat instead. Maya quickly leapt off the tree before it exploded due to the strong energy discharge by the Ukonvasara. Meanwhile, Claudine had to release the creature from her grip before she shielded herself using her God Arc from the electrical explosion.  

“Merde…” Claudine quickly dodged to the side as the Ukonvasara continued to trash around. Its bloody jaws kept trying to snap at her. For a very large creature it was surprisingly quick on its feet.

Claudine’s Buster Blade clashed against its jaws. The forest was filled with the sound of metal smashing against the Ukonvasara’s thick scales. Maya told her to break its jaws, she would do just that. Over and over her weapon smashed against the creature’s maw as it kept trying to snap  at her. The Ukonvasara jumped back and spun around, its tail lashing against Claudine. The girl barely had enough time to catch it with her God Arc’s shield. This task would have been easier if she didn’t have that blasted tail to deal with.  

 “That was close, I would have turned into sashimi with that.”

As much as she loved sashimi, she would rather keep all parts of her body intact. That bladed tail was really troublesome. Its turbine started to spin rapidly again and Claudine let out a groan of frustration as sparks of electricity started to form again on the ground. The overgrown crocodile wasn’t giving her any breathing room with its tenacious attacks. What’s worse was that Maya had stopped firing and was most likely finding a good avenue to strike.

 

_ Must she always wait for me to say anything?!? _

 

Claudine could feel her God Arc’s shield almost giving away. The longer this bout continued, the lesser her chances were in coming out of this mildly unscathed. 

“Now is a good time for you to drop in Tendou!”

And drop in she did. Maya leaped off one of the branches, her God Arc’s blade gleamed against the sunlight before she sliced through the turbine. There was a crackle of electricity as the turbine exploded. The Ukonvasara bellowed in pain, its attacks now relatively weakened by the destruction of its turbine.

“Took you long enough.” Claudine exclaimed.

“Apologies, it was hard to prepare for a dramatic entrance.” Maya jested in kind.

Maya and Claudine were rarely in sync but once they were it would be hard for any Aragami to stop them. They didn’t waste any time at all, if they let the Ukonvasara breathe even for just a few seconds it would regain some of its strength. Maya quickly dove towards its side and slashed at one of its hind legs, the slower it moved then the better. Claudine on the other hand engaged it head-on, intent on breaking its jaw once and for all as her God Arc’s serrated edge made contact against the creature’s maw before it could snap at her.

A fang or two had been sent off flying and whether or not it came from Claudine’s God Arc or the Ukonvasara’s mouth was anyone’s guess at this point. The creature was relentless, despite the injuries that it had sustained it still continued to zero in on the blonde girl. Its one track mind was a curse for Claudine but a blessing for Maya. The brunette stepped back and transformed her God Arc back into its rifle form. With her aim practically unhindered Maya bombarded the creature’s limbs with the rest of her bullets.

Larger Aragami were a chore to kill. Not only were they stronger, these creatures were hardier and got even more dangerous the longer a fight is drawn. Despite the abuse it had gotten from both Maya and Claudine, the large purple crocodile was still standing. It may not have its turbine anymore to power its strikes but as long as it could move and trash around then it was still not down for the count. The Ukonvasara gave one deafening roar as it pounced forward towards Claudine.

“Saijou-san! Watch out!” Maya called out and quickly ran towards Claudine.

“Ugh! Why won’t it just die already!” Claudine managed to block it with her shield but she wasn’t prepared for what came next.

As soon as it made contact with the God Arc’s shield, the Ukonvasara quickly spun around. Its bladed tail headed towards Claudine’s side with frightening speed. By the time Claudine had noticed the move it was far too late for her to fully shield herself; she wouldn't be able to make it in time. 

That was when a shade of brown entered her vision. Maya had impeccable timing as always. The brunette pushed Claudine away without a second thought. The sharp edge of the Ukonvasara’s tail sliced through Maya’s gut, like a clean cut from a samurai’s blade. Blood gushed from the wound but before Maya could even make any attempt to move, the crocodile slammed the side of its tail against her and sent the girl tumbling down to the ground.    

Claudine could barely process what had happened as she was pushed out of the way. It felt like a massive dose of deja vu, something of this caliber had happened before and both her mind and body vividly remembered it. A girl had pushed her away before in the same manner and ended up on the ground as well. Garnet eyes followed Maya as she tumbled down the ground and a river of red started to form underneath her form.

The scenery seemed to shift for Claudine. They were supposed to be in a forest but now what she saw was an area within an abandoned city. Claudine almost forgot to breathe as she focused on the crimson liquid that pooled beneath the mangled body of a purple-haired girl.

“Junna!!” Claudine shouted out loud.

Junna wasn’t there, but in her head who she saw wasn’t Maya but Hoshimi Junna. It was like history repeated itself. Junna had saved her the same way, the girl had pushed Claudine from an undodgeable strike and it almost cost the girl her own life. Claudine angrily turned towards the Ukonvasara who was once again charging towards their direction. 

Clarity had been lost to her as she recklessly dove into the fray. She swung her God Arc with fury straight towards the creature’s jaw as it snapped at her. Blood entered her vision as some of its fangs sunk into her arm but that couldn’t stop Claudine’s swing. The upper half of its mouth was sent flying into the air. Garnet eyes glistened with anger as her God Arc transformed into its Devourer mode, its massive maw clamped down against the injured creature’s neck preventing the Aragami from moving as it pleased. The Ukonvasara struggled but Claudine would have none of it as she puts her back into one monstrous swing that lifted the Ukonvasara up and slammed it against the ground. 

It never moved again. Her God Arc feasted on its remains while Claudine stared at the sight of it with an unreadable expression on her face. Ironic, in order to combat against monsters mankind had to become monsters themselves. God Eaters, they were beings that fought against the Aragami who took on god-like forms and their weapons are God Arcs; weapons that were made from Aragami for the only thing that could effectively harm an Aragami was itself.

But even monsters like them had a heart. As the adrenaline died down and the Aragami’s corpse dissolved to the ground, Claudine quickly turned around and rushed over to Maya’s side. Her eyes scanned her form as blood continued to gush from the massive gash on her side.

“You truly are absolutely impossible!” 

Claudine shouted as she took out a few gauzes and a roll of bandages from the small bag she had that contained their first aid kit. It was a miracle that it even survived the encounter but she wouldn’t question that anymore. She puts the gauze over the massive wound and applied pressure on it to try and stop the bleeding. A massive wound like that needed more than just pressure but she wasn’t a doctor and they don’t have the luxury of having a field medic in their midst. All Maya had was a veteran God Eater named Saijou Claudine, and the blonde would be damned if she loses her here.

“Hey, say something to me! Anything!” Claudine almost sounded like she was pleading. Sure, God Eaters healed relatively faster than the average person but they weren’t immortal. She had to keep Maya alive long enough for the wound to start closing itself.

Maya groaned out loud. The searing pain from her side wouldn’t subside at all. For some reason all she wanted to do was rest maybe if she took a nap it would all fade away. Still, how could she refuse if Claudine pleaded for her to say something. 

“You’re hurt…”

That was the first thing that Maya had noticed. Her black jacket was stained in blood due to the puncture wound from the Ukonvasara’s teeth. A worried expression crossed her face before she groaned again in pain as Claudine applied even more pressure on her wound.

“Saijou-san… I will be fine, I heal fast.” Maya gave Claudine a haughty smirk. “Faster than any God Eater… trust me.”

“What do you mean you’d be fine? You could have died!! I don’t… I didn’t… I never want…” 

Claudine kept fumbling with her words as she looked away from Maya. Her words weren’t making sense, how could she even heal faster than other God Eaters? That was absurd. Claudine threw the thought under the bus, perhaps Maya was just trying to comfort her. It was a typical Tendou move after all.

“You might be a prodigy but you’re just like the rest of us! You can still die! So don’t you dare tell me that you’d be fine just because you can heal fast!” 

Claudine shouted back. However, she knew it was futile to keep badgering Maya like this and she gritted her teeth and just focused on the task at hand. But no matter how hard she tried, her mind kept wandering towards the past. She found it hard to breath, her words weren’t making sense anymore and for the first time in years, Saijou Claudine felt scared.

“I can’t… I don’t want you to end up like Junna...like my brother...I can’t...I can’t...Maya I can’t…” Claudine felt like she was on the verge of crying, her hands were trembling, and she still couldn’t look at Maya’s face.

Maya reached out to cup her cheek. Her thumb lightly brushed against her fair skin.  And slowly she tried to make Claudine face her. It was the first time she had seen Claudine this vulnerable and Maya hated herself for being the reason for it.  Maya hissed as she felt a familiar sensation on her side. The wound slowly started to close. Maya disliked the feeling of her flesh mending by itself. It was incredibly useful but she wished the pain could subside even faster. The thought of explaining this to Claudine made itself present in her head, but she shall focus on that in another day.

“See? I told you… I heal fast.” Maya continued to reassure her and slowly pushed herself up in order to wrap her arms around Claudine. 

“...I won’t leave you, we’re partners right? I’m your captain. What kind of a captain am I if I left you all alone here?” Maya might as well savor this, come the morrow she was sure Claudine wouldn’t allow her to say these things nor let her hold the girl like this.

“You’d be the absolute worst if you did. The worst of the worst, you’ll be absolutely irredeemable in my eyes if you left me like that. You’re Tendou Maya, and you’re the first unit’s captain. My...captain, you’re not allowed to leave us just like that.”

She wasn’t allowed to leave her just like that.

“You got that right? You are absolutely not allowed to do that, ever!” Claudine exclaimed before she pulled away from Maya, she’ll hold her tongue from asking the girl anything. This wasn’t the right time nor place for an actual heart to heart talk.

“Now hold still… I’ll wrap a bandage on it just to be sure.” 

“Yes ma’am, I shall behave...” Maya replied in kind as she lets Claudine wrap a bandage over her healing wound.

They would certainly have much to talk about when they report back to base. If only the world would let them have that much needed talk. Their comms suddenly rang and Kaoruko’s distressed voice filled their ears.

“Maya! Kuro-han! Thank god I finally got through to you two!” The transmission was momentarily cut as the sound of Kaoruko’s God Arc firing a shell or two resounded. “Y-you have to help us! I...I don’t know what to do and--- eeek!!”

“Kaoruko?!”

Claudine could clearly see the panic all over Maya’s face. Kaoruko was more than just a fellow God Eater for Maya. She was one of her closest friends, Kaoruko and Futaba had been with her since they were kids. The mischievous Hanayagi heiress, the aloof Tendou princess, and the ever loyal Izanagi that watched over them. 

“Where exactly are you? Where’s Futaba and Daiba-san?” 

“I...I don’t know, I saw them fall down when the ground collapsed and I… Junna can’t get to them either.” 

Kaoruko didn’t know if they were alive or dead. She was scared beyond her wits, Futaba and her rarely separated from each other and Nana had always been there to watch the both of them. Now they were gone and Kaoruko felt so lost. Junna had been trying all this time to contact them but her efforts didn’t bore any fruit.

“Maya...I’m scared, I can’t lose he---” The transmission gets cut off by a loud explosion in the background and Kaoruko’s deafening scream. All that remained was static, no matter how hard Maya shouted Kaoruko’s name no one answered back.

“We have to…” Maya tried to force herself up but her body protested. Despite the wound starting to heal any sudden movement would just aggravate it. Claudine quickly wrapped her arm around her waist and helped her up. This was truly a pitiful display for Maya, as much as she wanted to be relied on by Claudine it seems like it would always be the other way around.

“Saijou-san...forgive me for being stubborn but I have a reque--”

“We’re going and we’ll push through with Junna and Nana’s anniversary dinner. All of us are going to be there, even if we have to throw the party in the clinic.” 

Claudine didn’t let her finish as she continued to support the brunette as they walked back. Just like Maya, she greatly worried for the second unit. Nana was with them, if Maya had Kaoruko and Futaba then Claudine had Nana and Junna. Just the thought of losing either of them scared her. She had promised to herself, that never again would she simply watch from the sidelines and watch something important from her disappear.

“If that is the case… then I suppose you will have to drive.” Maya chuckled. “Please make sure not to kill us.”

“Keep talking like that and I’ll leave you here.”

As if Claudine ever could leave Maya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! The next chapter is totally going to be focused on rescuing the second unit! I'm honestly excited for it too and I'll try my best to deliver! I would like to thank the God Eater Wiki for making things be a bit easier for me since they actually list down the types of attacks that every Aragami dish out so I don't have to keep logging into Steam and getting pummeled by them. Also warning I have a bunch of Revstar Oneshots in the pipeline so I might finish a few while working on the next chapter so apologies if the next update takes long as well!
> 
> For now have a few tidbits about the Ukonvasara and some information about Claudine's brother! 
> 
> You can all yell at me in [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/seibaaanobu)
> 
> \----
> 
> Ukonvasara  
> \- It's a giant purple crocodile. Like, it's a VERY BIG GIANT PURPLE CROCODILE THING.  
> \- It is a very sparky boy. It generates electricity using its turbine! While the science of how it affects the ground eludes me in the game it could shock a circular area and take down loads of health.  
> \- For a big guy it has moves that are really very fast, it even does a roundhouse using its tail from time to time!  
> \- Since it's a giant mutated crocodile for the setting we made its scales a bit sturdier to reflect why it takes a while to break certain parts of it in-game!
> 
> \----
> 
> Saijou Leon  
> \- Claudine's deceased older brother.  
> \- He used to be a God Eater but died in the line of duty. It's somewhat hinted that Claudine had been present when it happened.  
> \- He's the type of guy that would go out of his way to help anyone in need.  
> \- Claudine really looks up to him and thinks highly of her brother.  
> \- The hoodie she wears is actually from her brother, it's why the thing is completely not her size


	6. Breaking Through The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I trust you. A lot." Maya said with a soft smile on her face. "And I want you to trust in me too. I want you to know that you can rely on me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is absolutely long and I deeply apologize for it, things got out of hand and I was really inspired by @angerykacchan's work on twitter! Please check it out in this [link!!](https://twitter.com/angerykacchan/status/1168491440541855744/photo/1)
> 
> It slipped my mind that I never properly explained the 3 forms that a God Arc usually has! So uh in an attempt to differentiate the three here is a quick guide! If you feel a bit lost the God Eater Wiki can provide a few explanations or y'all can DM me on twitter and I'll do my best!
> 
> Blade Form - This is a God Arc's melee form and it comes in a variety of combinations! The fic primarily features the Charge Spear, Long/Short/Buster Blade, and Variant Scythe!  
> NOTE: Also I forgot to include that some things might be different from what we know of the GE canon since I played with certain elements from the lore! So if ever apologies if it feels different or some lore tidbits were tweaked/changed!  
> Gun Form - This is a God Arc's gun form and is capable of performing a variety of ranged attacks! The fic showcases all kinds such as the Shotgun/Rifle/Blast/Assault Gun variants!  
> Devourer Form - A God Arc is also considered as an Aragami, this form is usually portrayed as the God Arc completely transforming to something similar to a monster's head, complete with jaws and fangs! In this form the God Arc can extend itself and feed on the Aragami!
> 
> A cool video that showcases everything is a short clip in the God Eater Anime which can be found [here!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LssPD8CWJ2M)
> 
> So without further ado enjoy the ride!

25 years ago, before the Aragami came into existence the only rumors one would hear about the underground sewage system was that of oversized alligators that resided within the waters and fed on the unfortunate souls that tried to disprove their existence. However, things had changed the moment creatures known as Aragami came into existence. Nowadays, they were found almost anywhere in even the unlikeliest of places like the sewage channel or even within an abandoned subway system.

The ghastly roar of a Vajra echoed throughout the abandoned tunnels as it hunted for its prey. It was but one of many Aragami that had made its home underneath the city that was once the territory of a budding satellite branch that belonged to Fenrir’s Far East Branch. It was a creature so large that the tunnels felt far too constricting for it. Its body resembled that of a tiger, with two large fangs that protruded from its mouth like the sabertooth of old. The unknown appendage on its back that resembled that of a _cape_ crackled with electricity as the sound of the heavy footfalls of its paws filled the ears of two unlucky God Eaters that had been trying to escape it since earlier.

Futaba watched the Vajra’s movements from behind one of the toppled train cars. The beast was but one of many Vajras that they managed to escape from earlier. It seemed to be alone, which was a good thing, dealing with more than one Aragami was a pain, especially the larger ones. She looked down at her grenade belt, there was only one stun grenade left and she would rather not use it but if worse comes to worse she would have to part with such a valuable item just to add another second into their lives.

Nana observed the Vajra from the train car on the opposite side. The creature sniffed the air for their scent; it would only be a matter of time before one of them was found. They had to act quick, who knows if its friends had followed it down this path as well. Nana raised her hand and signalled for Futaba to throw the last grenade, she just needed it to be stunned long enough for her to bring its hind legs down. The amaranth-haired girl simply nodded and moved towards the front and waited until the Vajra had been close enough before she threw the grenade.

The bright light pierced the Aragami’s eyes and the Vajra bellowed as it was temporarily blinded and frozen in place. That was the only cue that Nana needed as her God Arc’s Devourer form launched itself towards the beast’s hind legs. Its massive jaws snapped upon its flesh and crunched down upon its bones. With all her might Nana pulled her God Arc back and threw the Vajra back to where it emerged from.

“Futaba! Bring down the ceiling and seal the entrance.” Nana commanded and Futaba immediately fired a few shots without question. Before the Vajra could get its bearings the ceiling had collapsed and blocked off that particular entrance and buried the beast underneath the rubble.

“You think it’s going to stay down?” Futaba asked with a hopeful tone.

“Most likely not. Vajras are tough customers if all it took to kill them was burying them underneath concrete then we would have done it a long time ago.” Nana took one good look at the sealed section before she started to limp further down the tracks with Futaba who quickly supported her.

“Haha, I never really imagined we’d be trapped down here. Talk about bad luck.” Nana had a wistful smile on her face. “Say, Futaba… you’re the Kaoruko expert. On a scale of one to ten how mad do you think she is?”

“A hundred?”

Futaba gave the answer with no hesitation whatsoever. Truth be told no numerical value could ever be enough to express how ‘mad’ Kaoruko was at them, in fact Futaba was more than ready to give away a month’s worth or more of her favorite Konpeito just to be forgiven. A chuckle emanated from Nana’s lips and Futaba couldn’t help but join in.

“That sounds very accurate, I imagine Junna’s going to ban me from her room for a year. Seems I have to clean up my old room then and stop using it as a glorified storage room.”

“Ha???!??!” Futaba looked incredulously at Nana. All this time Futaba had thought the two actually shared a room given how Nana practically lived in Junna’s room already. “You’re telling me that you actually have your own room but you don’t use it because you keep crashing Junna’s room? That’s unfair!! How are you allowed to even have two rooms!”  

Nana doesn’t give Futaba a straight answer, instead the girl stuck her tongue out and cheekily grinned at the shorter girl. For a couple of God Eaters whose chances of survival were less than fifty percent, it was amazing how they were still capable of idle banter with one another. The pair walked further down the subway, it was strange and disconcerting how they haven’t bumped into any other Aragami despite the place supposedly being chock full of them due to their earlier encounter. Futaba couldn’t help but feel nervous as she tightened the grip on her God Arc while her eyes darted back and forth with each route they encountered.

“No need to be too nervous about the Vajra… in a tight  space like this it would be hard for them to hunt us down. As long as we’re not caught by surprise we’ll survive, trust me.” 

Nana gave Futaba a reassuring smile only for it to transform into a pained look. Her arm felt like it was on fire. Nana could feel that familiar sensation when one’s flesh was scorched by flames. The last time she had felt this was when she got burnt by a giant humanoid dragon Aragami called a Hannibal. Every nerve in her right arm had flared and the continuous register of pain almost brought her to tears.

“Nana!”

The amaranth-haired girl quickly stopped in her tracks and gently guided Nana to rest by the wall. As the taller girl slumped against the concrete, Futaba wasted no time and checked on Nana’s leg. Was it possible that the fracture was worse than they have imagined?

“Let’s rest here for now. Tell me where it’s painful, I actually brought some of the cream that Mahiru uses to alleviate the pain.” 

Futaba quickly took a small circular container from her pocket. She had brought it along since she had anticipated that Kaoruko would whine about here body being sore. Never did it ever occur to her that she would use it for Nana, let alone that any of them would receive a major injury. God Eaters were tough but they weren’t invincible, they healed faster than a normal human being but even fractures of that caliber needed at least a week to heal for them.

Nana could barely even say something coherent. She gritted her teeth and gestured to her arm. Nana knew the cause of it and had no intention whatsoever of telling Futaba anything yet. She thought that she still had plenty of time but unfortunately time was not on their side today. At first Futaba had been confused, as far as she knew Nana’s arm looked fine earlier when they were fighting against the Vajra but then as soon as she took a closer look, her eyes widened in horror.

“Oi!! Why didn’t you tell me that your God Arc Bracelet’s broken?!” 

Futaba rarely raised her voice towards Nana in this manner. Panic was written all over her face, like a deer in headlights she just froze in place at what she had seen. Amber liquid slowly leaked out of the red armlet, and for a God Eater a fate worse than death was now in motion.

“Since when?”

Futaba asked without missing a beat while she continued to inspect the bracelet. There was a crack at the underside of the armlet as if something had clawed against it with enough force to cut through the metal. The mysterious amber liquid continued to drip in small amounts with a few circuits short-circuiting within the armlet. Futaba’s eyebrows were creased as she racked her brain for any idea that could possibly slow down the process. Her tools weren’t with her, most of it were too bulky to carry and was left within the armored van that they had brought earlier, and so the option of temporarily getting it fixed is out of the question.

“Since the first batch of Vajras we encountered. One of them got me good before I smashed it aside.” 

It all happened so fast. After the ground had collapsed underneath the duo, once they came to their senses the Aragami had already cornered them. They had no choice but to forcefully carve a path through the pack. During the skirmish Nana had lagged for just a few seconds against the Vajra’s attack, its claws tore through her God Arc and had damaged it along with her armlet.

“If I have to be honest… I think I broke my God Arc too. I can’t deploy the shield at all.”

Nana nervously laughed and continued to put on a brave face. Their entire situation was dire and she didn’t want to make Futaba feel more anxious. As their unit’s leader, Nana had to be strong, she needed to make everyone feel that there would always be a solution to their problems. It was hard to have faith in the midst of hopelessness but what choice does she even have?

“No worries though, I guess we just need to kill them before they could kill us right?”

Sometimes false hope is better than despair.

However, Futaba thought differently. Her hands moved on its own. She gripped the sullied white commander’s coat that Nana usually wore. Just a bit more and she would have been capable of tearing it apart. Futaba gritted her teeth and her hands trembled, not out of fear but out of frustration.

“Don’t give me that crap right now! Aren’t you scared? You know what’s going to happen to you if we don’t do something right?”

There was so much frustration reflected within her amethyst eyes. One born out of her inability to be of help when her captain needed her the most. Futaba loved to tinker with the God Arc Armlets, back in the Den she would always hang around with the maintenance crew and occasionally maintained everyone else’s God Arcs and their armlets. It irritated her to no end, knowing that she could fix this whole  mess and avoid an inevitable tragedy.

“You’re going to turn into an Aragami...We’d have to kill you before it happens, do you understand?!”

A God Eater whose armlet has been damaged risked the possibility of turning into an Aragami. A normal human being’s cells was different from that of a God Eater, in order to combat the growing Aragami threat they had to inject themselves with the very thing that Aragami were made of, _Oracle Cells_. This is what allowed God Eaters to wield their God Arcs. The armlet is a device used to inject a substance known as a Bias Factor, in order to control those cells and prevent it from mutating a God Eater’s body to an Aragami.

When a God Eater’s armlet is removed or broken beyond repair, the standard procedure is for any nearby God Eater to eliminate them with their God Arc before they could turn into an Aragami. Futaba knew it by heart and yet she couldn’t imagine herself being capable of such a thing. The very thought of letting her God Arc pierce through Nana’s battered body absolutely sickened her.

“How could you act like it’s nothing?!”

Futaba couldn’t wrap her head around it, how Nana was still so calm about all of this. She hated it. She hated the way Nana would simply brush off her own problems as if it was something terribly unimportant. Futaba absolutely wanted to punch the living daylights out of Nana but that wouldn’t help any of them. Instead she found her strength slowly start to fade.  She eventually lets go of the older girl and slumped right beside her.

“This sucks!! It’s like the world threw us a curveball! Where’s Tsuyuzaki-san when you need her to hit something...” 

Futaba was beyond frustrated. Everything was certainly against them right now. She ran her fingers through her hair out of exasperation. Meanwhile Nana remained deep in thought. Her dull emerald eyes stared at the ceiling as she tried looking for an appropriate answer for Futaba. She was never really good at being honest about herself. Only Junna had the patience and dedication to coax it out of her, however it seems that Futaba was also capable of such a feat.

“For the record, I am scared.” Nana softly whispered. “I’m scared of turning into something I never wanted to be.”

She was absolutely frightened. A God Eater’s greatest fear is not to die by an Aragami’s hand but to turn into the very thing that you swore to get rid of. To be the monster that every civilian expected you to become. 

“But… this is something that I can’t do anything about...”

There was a hint of defeat laced in her tone. Nana was one of the most optimistic people that Futaba had met in her life and to hear her sound so defeated frustrated her to no end.

“Not alone you can’t! If we could just get out of here and head back to the van I can totally fix your armlet and then we’ll just figure it out as we go. You can’t just give up on us, we’re still celebrating your anniversary with Junna tonight. I’ll make sure of it.”  
  
There was no guarantee that the repairs could reverse the process, let alone halt it. It could be a huge waste of time; a futile effort but one Futaba was willing to make. If there was even the slimmest of chances to stop a tragedy from happening then Futaba would be willing to bet on it. 

There was a case once of a God Eater’s transformation being halted but that had been a special case, a stroke of luck. Will that kind of luck strike twice for them? Futaba’s eyes were filled with such determination that Nana couldn’t help but feel a sliver of hope just by gazing at her companion.

“It’s so absurd to think that you were just a rookie when we first met a year ago.” Her lips curled into a smile. As her commanding officer she couldn’t help but feel a hint of satisfaction from seeing Futaba grow. “You’ve grown a lot.”

And she didn’t mean it in a physical way. When she had met Futaba, the girl expressed that her dream was to be a God Eater that everyone would look up to. Of course at first Nana had her doubts, a lot of God Eaters wished for that and yet they often fell too short but Futaba had proved her wrong. She had watched her grow from an idealistic rookie to a steadfast God Eater and not once did she ever stray from her chosen dream.

A God Eater that inspired hope in the midst of darkness, that was Isurugi Futaba and Nana was proud to be her captain.

“I really look forward to it. When everyone would look up to you.” Slowly, Nana got up and readied her God Arc. “Break time’s over. I can hear them coming.”

The sound of multiple growls echoed throughout the subway. It grew louder with each second that passed and judging from where it originated it was highly possible that they could be surrounded. Futaba quickly scrambled to position and readied her God Arc as they stood with their backs turned against one another.

“Why can’t they just leave us alone for just a few minutes.” Futaba clicked her tongue in annoyance to which Nana replied with raucous laughter.

“Hey, Futaba I’m really grateful that you were assigned to my unit. I’m a bit ashamed that you saw that hopeless side of myself, I guess I need to make up for that by showing you just how great your commanding officer is right?”

There was a smile on Nana’s face as she looked back towards Futaba’s direction. All traces of her earlier resignation were gone or perhaps permanently hidden behind the usual smile she wore. There was no time to wallow in despair, as long as she still had total control of herself then she must bear the responsibility of being the 2nd Unit’s captain and the Bifrost’s commander.

Nana pulled out a pendant from her pocket and lightly planted a kiss on it, most likely for goodluck. It was an old worn-out pendant, but one she would safeguard until the end of her days after all it was Junna’s first gift to her.

 

_Hey Junna, forgive me if I might end up leaving you sooner than expected. But know, I’ll do everything I can to see you one last time, in case things don’t work out._

 

* * *

 

Her surroundings were an absolute mess. Kaoruko felt so disoriented. The last thing she remembered was that she had been talking with Maya and Claudine via her comms, next thing she knew there was a loud explosion near her. It had seared whatever was left of her clothes and almost buried her beneath rubble.

“That’s it… I am definitely filing for a vacation leave and they won’t be able to stop me.”

This was a grim situation. She was alone and the whole area was full of hungry Aragami. She was just lucky that the Quadriga had missed with their missile. Their earlier encounter with another Quadriga ended horribly. The ground had collapsed and she had been separated from her peers.

“I told them to just leave this place when we had the chance. Those two are so troublesome, they should really just listen to me!” 

Kaoruko managed to sit herself upright, her back against the debris as she replayed the scenario over and over inside her head. She had been frozen in place. The ground trembled and she witnessed everything in slow motion as Futaba and Nana fell. She knew that after today that scenario would forever haunt her. She felt so powerless that her legs had buckled right after as she stared in fear at the large tear that appeared in the ground. It took all of her willpower to move and convince herself that her comrades were still alive.

Kaoruko was never used to being alone. During her childhood she always had someone to pester whether it would be Maya or Futaba. She relished in the attention that her two friends had always given her but now that she was alone and surrounded by Aragami, Kaoruko had realized how much she had taken them for granted. Fear quickly crept inside her as she remembered Futaba’s situation.

What if she’d never see her again? What if Maya and Claudine were too late? What would she tell Junna if they had lost Nana?

Kaoruko disliked entertaining these thoughts but she had no means to distract herself. Whether she liked it or not, she was isolated from her comrades with absolutely no way of confirming if they were even alive to begin with. Kaoruko could hear the disgruntled growls of the Aragami that lurked right outside her spot. Sooner or later, those creatures would find her and she would have to face them alone. She hated being alone, it made her feel so vulnerable. However, she had little to no choice in the matter and all Kaoruko could ever do was accept her current reality.

“Futaba…” Kaoruko softly whispered Futaba’s name.

If the world would allow her one wish, it would be to see Futaba again and finally tell her everything that needed to be said. She just wanted to see her again and apologize for being inconsiderate of her feelings during their previous encounter wherein she had completely crossed a line that perhaps Futaba was never ready for. She wanted a chance to make things right.

Kaoruko lets out a tired sigh as she continued to rest and hope that the Aragami would give her just a few more minutes of peace. She already closed her eyes when her comms suddenly sparked to life. She wasn’t exactly sure who it was at first. She had thought that her comms had been broken after that explosion. For a moment, she thought that she had been hallucinating.

“O cruel world, is this it? Is my mind finally playing tricks on me? Am I being haunted?” Kaoruko dramatically answered and it only earned her an exasperated sigh from the other end.

“Hanayagi.” Junna’s stern voice jolted Kaoruko awake. 

“Junna-han!” Kaoruko couldn’t contain the happiness in her voice. “Did you miss my pretty voice? Because I absolutely missed yours.”

The last time they spoke was minutes after Futaba and Nana had fallen down to the abandoned subway line. Junna managed to make her calm down and had urged her to move, if it weren’t for Junna she might as well have been their first casualty. After that, the bespectacled girl had done all she could to track her missing comrades or at least figure out if they were still alive.

“I don’t have time for your jokes, Hanayagi.” Normally Junna would have been flustered but the situation was dire and she couldn’t afford to relax, not until she hears Nana’s voice again. “The 1st Unit is en route to your location and I managed to pinpoint a rough estimate of where the missing members of your squad is.”

Kaoruko couldn’t believe what she just heard. Did Junna just told her that she finally knew where Futaba was? Were they actually alive? Kaoruko doesn’t know for sure but just that tiny bit of information was enough to keep her hopes alive.

“Where? Drop the coordinates to me.” Kaoruko wasn’t going to wait for Claudine and Maya to arrive, not after what Junna had just told her. She had to see Futaba again and if she must cut through a sea of Aragami to meet her then so be it. The blunette already stood up and grabbed her scythe-like God Arc before she was stopped by Junna’s voice.

“No. If I dropped it to you then you’d recklessly carve a path towards them.” Junna replied. “It’s too risky.”

It was a risk that Junna didn’t want to take. As much as she wanted concrete evidence that Nana was alive she wasn’t going to risk Kaoruko’s life. Nana told her that should something happen her priority would have to be the younger God Eaters. Junna disliked it but Nana has always been the type to put others before herself and it was one of the many things that she loved about her.

“Staying here is already too risky!” Kaoruko was in a literal deathtrap. The red markers on her map that were all near her vicinity was proof enough. “I’m surrounded Junna-han, I know that you’re aware of that.”

It was true, Junna was unfortunately aware of Kaoruko’s situation. Aragami lurked around her vicinity, both small and large. If Kaoruko continued to stay there it would only be a matter of time before the Aragami found her but if the girl left her spot then there was a high chance that every Aragami would be alerted by her presence and actively hunt her down for their dinner. Both had merits and risks of their own, with neither one being a preferred scenario by Junna.

“I know, but if the first unit arrives on time then it’d be much safer.” Junna reasoned but even she herself knew that it was flawed. Kaoruko’s safety hinged on Maya and Claudine’s arrival, it was a very risky move but one she believed would work.

“If.” Kaoruko emphasized. It was one huge ‘if’, not that she doubted Maya or anything but Aragami were unpredictable. It’s not as if they followed a strict time table as to when they’d finally decide to hunt her down. 

“If they don’t arrive on time, that would be the end of the line for me.” 

And Kaoruko had absolutely no intention of biting the dust as an Aragami’s sustenance.

“Please, trust me. Let me go after them. You know I’d do anything to be with Futaba again.” Kaoruko pleaded. “Give me the coordinates. Even if it’s just a rough estimate that’s one step to finding them.”

Junna bit her lip and contemplated with a decision. If she allowed Kaoruko and something worse had happened then it would all be her fault. She would have broken her promise to Nana and Kaoruko’s blood would be on her hands. But, what if Kaoruko succeeded? What if the whole 2nd unit was reunited? The consequences of success tempted her far too greatly. Junna was desperate to hear anything from anyone regarding Nana. Enough for her to finally relent to Kaoruko’s wishes.

Junna sent the coordinates to Kaoruko. It was a bit farther to the west, where most of the red markers were located. No wonder Junna had been adamant in waiting for back-up, this was almost impossible to break through with just one person. Her hands trembled at the mere thought of battling every single Aragami within that vicinity but Kaoruko had no time to be scared. This was her chance to see Futaba, a chance to make things right and she wasn’t going to let this set-back stop her from doing so.

“Fun. Looks like I’m going to attend the wildest party of my life.” Kaoruko chuckled at her own remark as she walked out of her hiding spot and back into the Aragami infested streets of an abandoned city.

“You know the rules Hanayagi.” Junna reminded her. Of course Kaoruko knew, there was only one golden rule for everyone. They all had to go home together. “Don’t die.”

“I’m extremely touched right now Junna-han.” Kaoruko smiled before she brandished her God Arc. If there was anything that was going to die out here, it would be the Aragami that stood against her way. “But I’m the Grim Reaper~ they should fear me instead.”

False bravado, Kaoruko was absolutely scared but she had to put on a brave face. Futaba would have done the same for her. Futaba would have braved through anything just to make sure she was alive. Kaoruko wouldn’t be able to show her face to Futaba if she ran away right now, even if the girl would say that it was absolutely fine if she’d just run. Kaoruko didn’t want to run, at least not anymore.

“Tell Maya and the bristly cat to hurry up or else I’ll absolutely destroy everything by myself.”

Junna understood Kaoruko’s words well enough. Nothing would make the other team hurry up than informing them that Kaoruko was actually going to channel her inner Aijou Karen and dive headfirst into danger.

“Understood. I’ll tell Claudine that you miss her immensely.” Junna couldn’t believe that the day would come where Kaoruko would rub off on her, then again they lived in a world where monsters prowled every corner of the earth, anything could happen.

With that the transmission went cold and Kaoruko focused on the road ahead. She had already garnered the attention of the nearest pack of Aragami. Several Ogretails blocked her path and Kaoruko wasn’t looking forward to this encounter at all.

“Ara, the welcome committee already? I’m flattered.”

Kaoruko doesn’t wait for them to strike. She immediately broke through the center of the pack and violently swung her God Arc across half of the pack. There was no room for gracefulness, it was kill or be killed and Kaoruko would rather be the former than the latter. The blade of her scythe easily cuts through their flesh and their blood splattered against her own outfit. Normally Kaoruko would be disgusted by this but her mind was currently preoccupied with more important things than her own appearance.

The other Ogretails swarmed towards her, with some even going as far as to ram their bodies towards Kaoruko. The blunette immediately dodged out of the way and without missing a beat, she quickly transformed her God Arc to its Blast Gun Form and fired away. Shell after shell landed against the crumpled pack until Kaoruko couldn’t see even a trace of them. 

Adrenaline fueled her movements as she continued to run towards the coordinates that were given to her by Junna. Every Aragami that stood in her way, Kaoruko made sure that they disappeared from existence. Nothing was going to stop her from reaching Futaba and Nana, not even the hungry monsters that turned their whole world upside down. Over and over, Kaoruko slashed her way through the Aragami. She didn’t care if they had latched onto her or had bitten her, time would heal all wounds and she was fairly sure that Futaba would still look at her regardless of any scar that she’d receive.

However, Kaoruko overestimated herself most specifically her stamina. She had the most abysmal stamina out of everyone in the Bifrost. She couldn’t even make it pass a single lap of their team’s jogging route without running out of breath. Her earlier fatigue also started to make itself known as her movements became sluggish and her tempo had slowed.

Her attacks were being dodged left and right. Kaoruko was starting to get frustrated. She didn’t have time for this, the more time she wasted on the Aragami the higher the chances that she’d be too late to save Futaba and Nana. She took a quick look on her map. She was still a long way off from their perceived location and the wave of Aragami almost seemed endless.

“Don’t they ever get tired?!?” Kaoruko complained as she twirled the scythe-like God Arc on her hands and cleaved another Aragami into two. 

She was getting nowhere and she knew it. Her breathing was erratic and Kaoruko had no idea how long she’d be able to last. Her God Arc felt heavy in her hands and her body started to be uncooperative. Still, she never stopped and continued to push forward. Even as her blood dripped on the broken asphalt roads and her body protested with every move she made, Hanayagi Kaoruko would not yield.

She never faltered, not even against a Kongou that appeared from her blindside. Before Kaoruko knew it the demonic gorilla had punched her towards a building. Her back made contact with the cold hard concrete and Kaoruko never felt so much pain in her entire life than at that moment.

“Not...yet…” Kaoruko gritted her teeth and told herself to move.

The Kongou pounded its fists against its chest as if it had already declared that it had won. That annoyed her to bits, how dare this beast assume that she was already down for the count. If there was something Kaoruko hated more than physical labor it was being looked down upon. Slowly the girl pushed herself up. Even if every fiber of her being felt as if it was on fire and the pain continued to shoot through her back, Kaoruko was going to force herself to stand. 

She was a mess and she knew it. Her God Arc bathed in dark crimson as she continued onwards, its blade was already chipped and parts of it had been damaged by the beasts she fought. The deep scratches on her back badly stung and she knew it would leave scars. Her hair was a complete disaster, the beads she adorned her braids with were all gone. Her outfit long ruined by the series of skirmishes and the blood that now adorned it. 

Kaoruko had always known that she was the weakest link. She refused to accept it and often carried herself confidently on the field. However, she was only capable of that because Futaba and Nana was always there for her. They always encouraged her and gave her that small motivation to just push herself a bit further. And now that they were gone, a part of herself had been ready to give up, to let herself rest once and for all. 

And maybe they were right. 

Perhaps, she really was nothing without Futaba and Nana. Yet, her hands shakily gripped her God Arc’s handle, a defiant act against the raging doubts in her heart. If she was going to go down, then she won’t do it without a fight. She owed them at least that much. At the very least she could proudly exclaim that when they needed Kaoruko the most she had stepped her game up and did everything she could to save them. 

So with a very tired yet cocky smile plastered on her face. Kaoruko glared with stormy gray eyes towards the Aragami that knocked the wind out of her sails.

“I can...do this...all day. Come on monkey boy, let’s rumble.”

It doesn’t matter if she was the weakest. It doesn’t matter if she was only useful when Futaba and Nana were with her. In this very moment, Kaoruko Hanayagi stood on her own two feet and bore the pride of a God Eater. The Kongou leapt into action and charged towards her, fist at the ready to break her into pieces and Kaoruko never dared to run away from it.

 

_I won’t fall, not until I see her again._

 

* * *

 

Claudine was beyond furious. Did Kaoruko expected her to drive faster after she heard from Junna that the bluenette decided to take a page from Karen’s book and dove headfirst into danger without guaranteed backup? Not that she was wrong but it was absolutely impossible to make the van go any faster. Would it have killed her to wait for just a few more minutes for them to arrive?

“I swear, when I get my hands on that she-devil an Aragami would be the least of her concerns.” Claudine grumbled and sighed in frustration. As if she could do anything about it. Now they were absolutely pressed for time.

“Better hurry then, Hanayagi is slowing down.” Junna’s voice echoed from their van’s comms and Claudine felt the need to shout a dozen curses after she heard it. Kaoruko should have just stayed in a safer place and waited for them. She was just thankful that Maya was still asleep or else the brunette might as well have had a panic attack after hearing about Kaoruko’s whereabouts.

Claudine threw a concerned look towards Maya’s direction. Her eyes darted over the bloody bandage that covered the girl’s wound. Now that she at least had time to process what had happened during their mission, Claudine couldn’t help but worry about her partner. The wound may have healed faster than any God Eater she had ever seen but that had only brought her unease.

That wasn’t normal, even in their standards. As curious as she was to ask Maya regarding it Claudine couldn’t find it in herself to prod any further. There must be a reason why Maya never said anything about it, if so she would just have to trust her. It was strange how she could easily trust Maya despite the secrets that she seemed to have. Was it because she had realized how sincere Maya actually was?

Claudine lightly brushed away a stray strand of hair from Maya’s face. There was a certain softness to the way she stared at the brunette. The girl’s earlier confession was something that had caught her completely off guard. In a way Claudine felt guilty that she never realized that her actions caused Maya so much distress. As her senior she should have paid more attention to Maya, even if it was indeed hard not to be ultimately irritated by her.

“I’m sorry for being too hard on you... “ Claudine softly whispered before her attention returned to the road.

“You should tell her that while she’s awake.” Junna replied, even though it was but a whisper Claudine had forgotten to mute her comms. “I’m sure she’d appreciate your honesty.”

“I’ll think about it.” Claudine had to get her bearings first not to mention this wasn’t exactly the time and place to think of such things. They had to focus on rescuing the second unit and yet a question remained in the back of her head.

Junna was the Bifrost’s main operator and was known to be very close with the Far East Branch’s higher ups. Were Junna and Nana aware of Maya’s condition before she joined their division? If so, why didn’t they tell her about it? Did they not trust her enough? It was a dangerous question, one that would continue to plague her thoughts until she figures out the truth. But for now, she’d try to provide a dash of comfort towards one of her oldest friends.

“Junna...” Claudine called. “How are you holding up?”

There was nothing less than concern that was present in Claudine’s voice. Out of everyone, Junna would be the most affected with what had happened. Nana wasn’t just a friend, for Junna she was something more than that; she was the other half that made her feel whole. Claudine didn’t envy them at all, to love someone in this chaotic time was both a blessing and a curse for death was more common in this land than one may think.

Junna pursed her lips as her eyes never looked away from the screen that continued to monitor the second unit’s whereabouts. Unlike everyone else she was stuck within the confines of their base and it was at this very moment that Junna had wished she had never been forced to retire in the first place. Perhaps, if she had been as stubborn as Claudine she could have still continued even if she only had one functioning arm. Alas, the time for it has passed and she made her decision a year or two ago.

“I want this nightmare of a day to end.” Junna replied. The frustration in her voice was apparent. “Today was supposed to be our anniversary, I’m supposed to be in the kitchen making use of the oven while Nana isn’t around so I could bake some muffins for her.”

Instead she was stuck behind a computer screen where the only other thing she  could do was pray to any god that was still out there for Nana’s safety.

“I don’t want to entertain the possibility that we lost Futaba and Nana.” She could never accept such a thing. “I… don’t want to imagine a future where Nana isn’t in it.”

Junna’s voice had cracked. It was hard to keep everything bottled up while she talked with Claudine. It had always been so easy to tell her everything that bothered her. When she talked with Claudine, she knew that it was safe to be weak for just a few moments, because Claudine would never chastise her for it. Claudine had been there throughout their highs and lows. Junna was grateful that she still had her despite everything that had happened. She didn’t know exactly what she had done to have a friend like her, but Junna would be forever grateful for it.

“I’m sorry, give me just a few minutes to sort myself out. I sent you Kaoruko’s newest coordinates. She hasn’t moved in a while and I’m getting worried.”

Claudine remained quiet at the other end of the line. Her eyes fixated on the map with Kaoruko’s newest coordinates. She heard Junna’s voice crack and she knew that the girl must have been a sobbing mess before she even called to check on them. Claudine tightly gripped the steering wheel out of frustration. As much as she wanted to do so much more for her, there was nothing she could really do for the girl except to alleviate her fears one step at a time.

“Don’t worry, we’re near. Just give me the fastest route towards Kaoruko.”

Junna quickly wiped her tears away and sent the fastest route towards the troublesome Hanayagi heiress.

“Claudine, promise me one thing.” Junna said.

“As long as it’s not marriage.” Claudine jested. “I don’t think I’m one for commitments in this kind of era.”

She could almost hear Junna’s disgruntled laughter, unfortunately the bespectacled girl was smart enough to lower her mic’s volume for a time.

“Not even with Tendou-san?” It was Junna’s time to fire back and Claudine had to hold herself back from shouting profanities towards the high heavens and waking Maya up.

“Wh-why are you bringing her into this?!?”

“Because you never answered one particular question about her.”

Claudine let out an exasperated groan and that was enough for Junna to stop the teasing.

“In all seriousness, I need you to promise that you and Maya would come back home too. Preferably whole, you understand that right?”

Junna knew that Claudine understood it perfectly well. This promise was more for herself than it was for Claudine. She doesn’t want to entertain the thought of losing any of them out on the field. Even the third unit was giving her a scare right now with Mahiru not responding to any of her calls. So, all she wanted right now from Claudine was reassurance that only one of her most trusted friends could ever give.

“Loud and clear.” Claudine replied in kind. “We’ll come back. We’ll bring them all back home so keep trying to find our missing friends while I fetch a certain drama queen.”

“I trust you. I’ll try to contact Mahiru again and see if the third unit can provide assistance.”

Junna finally dropped the call and now Claudine can just focus on the road. Kaoruko wanted them to arrive fast right? Well consider her wish granted as Claudine shifted gears and pushed the van to its maximum speed as they entered the abandoned city’s premises.

Claudine reached out towards Maya and gently shook the girl until she stirred from her slumber. As much as she wanted the girl to rest there was a high chance that they would have to engage from the get go. There was an apologetic smile on her face when she glanced at her captain.

“Wake up sleepyhead, we’re nearing Kaoruko. Do you feel any better?” Claudine asked. “Think you can fight?”

Maya felt so disoriented yet the nap had done wonders to alleviate the fatigue that she felt. Even her migraine had disappeared. Her lilac eyes locked onto a concerned pair of garnet eyes, she wasn’t used to this kind of softness from Claudine. Was it because of what had happened between them earlier? Not that she minded it, in fact she felt strangely at ease.

“I do. Apologies for making you feel lonely throughout the trip.” Maya said in jest in order to alleviate the tension that she felt in the air.

“Don’t push it. I won’t hesitate to push you out of the van if you keep that up.” Claudine rolled her eyes but instead of a scowl what she had was a smile filled with amusement. Again, it had caught Maya completely off-guard that Claudine wasn’t annoyed with her statements.

“It’s nice… seeing you smile at me for once.” Maya had let that slip. When she realized what she had just said the brunette quickly averted her gaze from Claudine and settled on the road ahead.

Now it was Claudine’s turn to be caught off-guard. Was she really that hard on Maya all this time? Silence descended between them for a few seconds before it was broken by Claudine.

"If it'll help you then I'll try smiling more often." Claudine somewhat regretted saying it out loud. It honestly felt embarrassing to hear.

"In return… I want us to trust each other, is that agreeable?"

Doubt was their mortal enemy. They were partners, and they needed to have a semblance of trust with one another if they wanted to make this partnership work. The kind of trust that wasn't limited on the field.

"I want us to trust each other off the field. You can tell me if something is bothering you. Especially if it has something to do with me."

Claudine and Maya both trusted each other on the battlefield but outside of it? They barely confided in one another and wasted their time bickering with one another. Now that Claudine had time to reflect, the way she acted with Maya was unreasonable. She shouldn't have purposefully avoided her just because she got irritated with the brunette who only acted with the best of intentions for her.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you recently. You…" Claudine tried to find a better way of saying it but it was hard to do so.

"You're just insufferable at times but that doesn't mean that I hate you." She could never hate her to begin with. 

“I know, I’m a bit hard on you and perhaps borderline protective as well but that doesn’t mean that I don’t believe in your abilities.” Claudine groaned in frustration, spilling her feelings to Maya wasn’t exactly something she did on a daily basis. It felt awkward but she had to let her know, she owed Maya at least that much.

“I just...don’t want to lose someone again… I don’t want to lose anyone, again. I’m sorry, if it felt too much.”

Maya blinked. This was the first time that Claudine confided with her. Rarely does her partner ever speak about what she truly felt. She couldn't give the girl a reply and it made Claudine anxious.

"S-say something!" Claudine voiced out. The silence between them felt deafening for the blonde. "Don't leave me hanging here."

It took a few more seconds before laughter spilled from Maya's lips. Claudine felt so confused, did she say something funny? But somehow she felt drawn towards Maya. At that particular moment Claudine felt something foreign towards the brunette, something other than annoyance.

It was a first for her to see the girl genuinely laughing in the midst of her presence. Whenever they were alone together not once had she seen Maya openly laugh without a care for the world. But how could she? The girl had been afraid of being a disappointment to her and failing her.

"A-apologies, I'm just…" Maya quickly wiped away her tears before Claudine could even notice it. "I'm glad that you don't hate me. I always thought I never did anything right for you… that I was just a burden...you always seemed to protect me when it should be the other way around."

This conversation that they had felt like a breath of fresh air for her. It finally felt as if she could breathe when she was with Claudine. Perhaps, it was somewhat her fault for not voicing out her concerns towards Claudine before it had gotten worse.

"I trust you. A lot." Maya said with a soft smile on her face. "And I want you to trust in me too. I want you to know that you can rely on me."

Because everyone relied on Claudine but the blonde never had anyone to rely on. Maya had noticed it. Almost everyone looked up to Claudine and the blonde always tried to deliver. Claudine always looked out for everyone but rarely did anyone took care of Claudine. It didn't help that the blonde often refused assistance whenever it was offered.

"I'll be a captain worth relying on. You have my word." As her partner, Maya wished that Claudine relied on her a bit more. Even if it was next to impossible, she hoped that the blonde would at least consider it.

" _Merde."_ Claudine cursed and Maya once again laughed however that had died down the moment Claudine began to speak again.

"Well, you are my captain. So I guess...I should learn to rely on you from time to time." 

Maya tried to pinch herself, just to see if she was dreaming. Did Claudine really say those words? Was it wrong that she felt terribly happy despite the situation they found themselves in? Maybe it was wrong to feel happy in the middle of a disaster for their team but Maya found it hard to hide what she felt in this very moment.

"Tendou, your smile is getting creepier by the second."

"Sorry, I just loved hearing you say it." Maya replied.

"That your smile is creepy?"

"No. That you'll rely on me too."

This short exchange felt like utter bliss for Maya. Alas, happiness doesn’t last for long in this universe. They had bigger things to be concerned about, mainly the missing second unit. Maya looked at the screen of their map, they’ve long entered the city and they were already near what appeared to be Kaoruko’s last known location. The smile on her face immediately faded as she remembered how the girl had screamed before their communication was cut off.

“We’ll get to her on time.” Claudine reassured her before the girl pointed at Maya. “By the way, get your seatbelt on.”

“My...seatbelt?” Maya was confused but only for the briefest of moments as something had dawned upon her. A look of horror crossed her face and she immediately buckled up. “I don’t think this is a very wise idea!”

“It’s not the wise bird that gets the worm now does it? It’s the fastest.” Claudine smirked as the van didn’t seem as if it would slow down.

Maya already had an idea of what Claudine intended to do. There was a big red marker on Kaoruko’s last known location, that meant one of the larger Aragami would be there and if Claudine wasn’t thinking of stopping somewhere a bit farther than that location then it only meant one thing. Claudine was going to ram their van towards the Aragami. Maya didn’t know what was scarier, Claudine’s driving or an Aragami, right now she felt it was the former as she literally held on for dear life.

“Dead birds do not get the worm Claudine!” Maya tried to voice out her concerns but it fell upon deaf ears as they sped away, now she could only hope that Kaoruko wouldn’t be caught in this reckless idea.

The closer they got to Kaoruko the more worried Maya became. There were still a few Aragami corpses that littered the road and with the amount she saw Maya was very sure that Kaoruko may not have come out of it unscathed. She felt a knot in the pit of her stomach, was that fear? Most likely, considering she feared for her life right now and Kaoruko’s safety.

Maya tried to focus, her eyesight was sharper than most and so she kept a close eye for the aforementioned bluenette. Right beyond the road, she could see the silhouette of a giant monkey and in its grasp was the bluenette that they had been looking for. Fear and rage swept inside her as she saw the Kongou slam the bluenette’s body on the ground. She had to move, she had to do something, she couldn’t just stay on her seat and hope that Claudine would make it on time.

“Floor it.” Maya told Claudine as she unbuckled her seatbelt and moved towards the back of the vehicle where her God Arc was kept.

“You’re going to do something stupidly flashy aren’t you?” Claudine replied, she had an inkling of what Maya planned to do but instead of stopping her the girl simply grinned. “Not my fault if you fall before we get there.”

Maya slid the van’s side doors open and positioned herself at the very edge of it. She could feel the wind on her face as the vehicle had no intention of slowing down just for her to find her balance. This was dangerous, just one bump, one wrong move and gravity would make sure that she’d fall out of the vehicle but Maya was willing to take the risk.

“You did say the fastest bird gets the worm.” And nothing was faster than a bullet fired from her God Arc’s Sniper Form.

She anchored herself and aimed her God Arc towards the Kongou. Almost half of her body was already being dragged out of the vehicle but she had to maintain this position in order to shoot at the Aragami. Once Maya was sure that the creature was in her line of fire, there was absolutely no hesitation as she fired round after round towards the beast.

In the distance the Kongou howled in victory. Kaoruko had her back against the floor while the giant monkey-like creature loomed over her battered figure. The beast managed to grab ahold of her earlier and mercilessly slammed the bluenette against the ground. Kaoruko swore she must have broken something as the pain wouldn’t stop at all. What’s worse was that her God Arc was too far for her to reach and no matter how hard she tried to move her body refused to cooperate.

Was this the end of the line for her?

Kaoruko refused to believe that she would meet her end against a lowly Aragami like this one.

“Come on...move…” Kaoruko defiantly said as she tried to crawl towards her God Arc. However, even just the barest of movements caused pain to erupt along her body that Kaoruko had to keep herself from screaming.

Maybe this was it? Maybe this really was the end of the line. The beast prepared to hammer down its fist back to her body and Kaoruko could only shut her eyes and hope that would be the last. If she must die, then she wished it to be swift and as painless as it could ever come.

Instead of its fist, what greeted Kaoruko was its scream of agony. Something had attacked the beast and Kaoruko quickly opened her eyes to see where it came from. An overwhelming amount of relief washed over her persona as she saw the figure that was fast approaching. She could never mistake that lilac bow for anyone else but Tendou Maya.

“Took...her long enough…”

But Kaoruko was grateful that Maya came. In all honesty, she had started to lose hope that they would ever make it in time but here was the famous squabbling duo of the 1st unit coming to their aid.  

The Kongou angrily glared towards the direction of the shots and pounded its fists against its chest. It gathered a huge amount of air from the tubes that were around its body before it fired multiple condensed balls of air towards the van. The duo narrowly avoided the attacks as Maya returned each one with a shot from her God Arc with one of the bullets breaking parts of the Kongou’s red face mask. Angered by the attack, the Kongou started to run towards the vehicle with the full intention of colliding against it.

“Maya, jump out of the van and get Kaoruko!” Claudine ordered.

While the van was sturdy enough to survive the collision, Maya would be easily thrown off of it. It was better if the girl jumped ahead of time and got Kaoruko away from the danger zone. Maya simply nodded and quickly jumped off from the vehicle before it collided with the Aragami.

The van’s front bumper was completely crushed but the force from the collision was enough to throw the Aragami farther away from Kaoruko. Claudine hissed in pain, that was the worst collision she had ever experienced yet. The blonde quickly took her seatbelt off and grabbed her God Arc from the back. There was no way that the Aragami had died from that, after all only God Arcs were capable of killing them.

As soon as her God Arc was in her hands, Claudine got out of the vehicle and quickly switched it to its Devourer form, sending its massive jaws to clamp against the primate’s leg. With one swing she easily lifted the Aragami up and smashed it against the pavement. The creature howled in pain but Claudine didn’t care as her God Arc switched back to its Buster Blade form.

“I absolutely hate it when something hurts my juniors. _Au Revoir_.”

She gave it one last look before she swung her weapon against the creature’s face and completely smashed its head. She wasn’t going to waste anymore time with this quarry, Claudine was livid against anything that had hurt the people she treasured the most. Kaoruko was a menace, but she was their team’s blue menace and Claudine would be damned if she would let anything that had hurt Kaoruko get away without paying the price.

Now that had been taken care of, Claudine rushed back towards where Maya was. The brunette was already providing all the necessary first-aid that she could. Kaoruko was lucky to be alive. Anything more than that and she would have been killed.

“I am seriously applying for vacation, you know?” Kaoruko smiled at Maya.

“As if Hoshimi-san would ever let you slip away from work.” Maya could only be thankful that they had arrived on time as she continued to tend towards the girl’s wounds.

“You think Futaba would love my scars?” Kaoruko said in jest as she tried to distract herself from the pain. If only she could heal as fast as Maya could, but alas that ability was solely for Maya’s to have.

“As if Futaba would ever think that you’re hideous. Why, even without the scars she already likes you to begin with.” Claudine commented with a smug smile on her face that was enough to irritate Kaoruko.

“Ara, I miss you too Kuro-han. I do hope whatever you two did was worth it considering you took your sweet time to come here.” There was a knowing look on her face, even in the face of life and death Kaoruko still had the time to imply about certain things regarding the duo’s relationship.

“We are never rescuing her again.” Claudine told the brunette to which Kaoruko simply pouted at.

“As your captain I deny that request.”

Kaoruko stuck her tongue out at Claudine and the blonde felt a sudden urge to cut it off. However, if that’s what her captain wanted then she shall simply abide to that. As if Claudine would ever abandon a fellow God Eater. Claudine simply folded her arms against her chest and sent a message over to Junna that Kaoruko was safe and sound.

“Any word from Hoshimi-san?” Maya asked. She could only hope that the girl had managed to find a more accurate trace of Futaba and Nana’s location. Kaoruko may have quieted down but Maya could see the distress that was still apparent on her face. Kaoruko wasn’t used to being alone, if she wasn’t with Maya she was always with Futaba.

As if on cue, Junna immediately called right after and Claudine swiftly answered it.

“I found them! They’re near your vicinity.” Junna urgently said as her fingers quickly pressed onto the keys of her keyboard in order to send the coordinates. It was possible that clearing up the Aragami within the area had weakened the interference with their signals.

“I sent over the coordinates along with a partial map of the subway. The area is swarmed with Aragami though so proceed with caution. There’s a path towards the subway, two blocks ahead. While you’re down there I still won’t be able to contact you so you’ll be going in blind.”

Junna hated the fact that she couldn’t do anything more for them but such was life. They all had their roles to play and she was only capable of being their eyes and ears when signal permits.

“Get them out of there and head straight out of the city. Once you’re clear Fenrir’s going to launch one of their new weapons to clear the Aragami away.”

Maya and Claudine nodded in agreement. They had to act fast, if they were already being swarmed by Aragami then it was only a matter of time before their comrades were overwhelmed.

“Did Mahiru ever answer?” Claudine asked with a concerned tone evident in her voice. Earlier, Mahiru had stopped sending them updates and judging by how this day went for all of them she wouldn’t put the possibility of something happening to the third unit as well.

“I still can’t contact the third unit but I’ll let you know if things change.” Junna had been trying but just like what had happened with the second unit high concentrations of Aragami presence seemed to be interfere with their transmission signals. “I’ll give Karen and Hikari a call, see if they’ll answer. Come back safe alright? Even you Hanayagi.”

“I love you too Junna-han.” Kaoruko replied before Junna had signed off. She doesn’t need to tell Maya what she wanted, the look on her face said it all. She was going to go with them whether they liked it or not.

“You do know that you were just manhandled by a giant primate, I do hope that you are aware of it.” Maya reminded her but when it came to Futaba, Kaoruko was beyond stubborn.

“Just carry me then, I can wield this scythe with one arm.” Kaoruko confidently said to which Claudine could only answer with a simple roll of her eyes.

“ _C'est pas vrai!_ ” Claudine loudly cursed and started moving towards their damaged vehicle. “Just bring her with us. She’ll probably sneak off anyway if we leave her in the van.”

“See, listen to your gir------!!!!” Maya’s hand quickly covered the bluenette’s mouth before she could say anything that would be detrimental to her and Claudine. Without another word, Maya supported Kaoruko by the shoulder and entered the vehicle. The sooner they reach Futaba and Nana, the better.

 

* * *

 

Futaba doesn’t know how long they’ve been fighting. The Aragami came in droves even though they were merely Ogretails the sheer number was overwhelming. What’s worse was that Nana continued to struggle with her broken armlet, the pain on her face said it all and Futaba was beyond frustrated that she couldn’t do anything. The tip of her spear punched through another Aragami while Nana’s God Arc smashed one away.

“They just keep coming!” Futaba complained. They were both on their last legs as fatigue started to grab ahold of them. Futaba’s knees buckled as she blocked an Ogretail’s kick. “We need to make a break for it.”

Nana knew that they couldn’t keep this up. She twisted her hips and swung her God Arc towards two Ogretails, smashing their fangs along with parts of their jaw. She took a quick glance around their surroundings and tried to find a possible exit point to no avail. Nana clicked her tongue, they could try to force their way through the swarm of Aragami but she had no idea where it could possibly lead them seeing as how their map had no record of the subway’s structure. Still, it would be better to move than to keep this battle of attrition.

“We can break through the left flank and head further through the tunnels. Follow my lead.” 

Nana knew that it was risky to do so but they had little to no choice. Either they keep fighting a losing battle or hope that the exit was in the path they chose. As she continued to battle the Aragami, Nana slowly pushed forward and carved a path for the both of them. The full weight of her God Arc continuously smashed with every Aragami that blocked their path. Nana’s arms felt tired but they couldn’t stop moving, once they stop it would be over for them.

Futaba followed suit, twirling her God Arc and letting the spear’s blade cut through the Aragami on the side. It was hard to move within this narrow space. She had little room to make use of her God Arc’s reach along with its gun form. This was the worst kind of environment for Futaba.

“Guh...” Futaba winced in pain as an Ogretail had managed to land a gash on her forearm after she had killed one. Her movements were slower now and her legs felt like lead as she continued to keep up with Nana’s pace.

The duo broke through the center but the amount of Aragami didn’t seem to decrease. In fact, it seems they only found themselves surrounded with little room to navigate. They stood with their backs against each other, their breathing ragged as they were forced to continue the fight.

“This is way too much exercise, wouldn’t you agree?” Nana cheerfully smiled as she swung her God Arc in a wide arc and had caught an Ogretail in mid-air as it tried to get the jump on them.

“I don’t think being in a life or death situation is considered as exercise!” Futaba scolded her captain as she thrusted her spear towards another enemy on their left.

“I feel terrible knowing that Kaoruko might actually be crying about us.” Nana softly chuckled.

“Tell me about it! I’ll never hear the end of her lecture once we get out of here.”

They tried to motivate each other with false hope. It was hard to see themselves being alive after this encounter. There could be a chance if one of them tried to hold off the Aragami while the other escaped but neither one of them was willing to leave without the other. The only thing they could do was to move until their bodies refused to do so, until they bled dry, until the light faded from their eyes.

Futaba was the first one to give out. She was too tired and even though she had been in much better shape than Nana she also couldn’t properly defend herself when she was trapped. One of the Ogretails managed to get the jump on her, effectively trapping her underneath its legs. Nana quickly changed her focus and tried to smash the beats away from Futaba but that had only given the foes that she faced the opportunity to get the better of her. An Ogretail swung its bladed tail and easily cuts Nana’s side, the older girl clutched her side as it profusely bled. It was obvious that the duo was about to be overwhelmed, struggle as they might it seemed their efforts would be completely futile.

At least that’s how it seemed at first. A ray of light appeared in Futaba’s periphery in the form of the Ogretail that was on top of her being shot out of the way. Several shots echoed from the side and took out every Aragami that was nearest to them.

“Futaba! Captain!” Kaoruko’s voice rang throughout the tunnel and that had given Futaba enough of an energy boost to get up from the ground. Kaoruko was alive and Futaba couldn’t contain herself. With renewed vigor she took down another beast that was right behind Nana, her God Arc’s blade cleanly pierced its side and sent it to an early grave.

“Claudine, clear a path for them.” Maya commanded as she continued to provide support from a distance, firing towards the Aragami that threatened to overwhelm them. Kaoruko kept the Aragami near them at bay, she wasn’t fully recovered and her body won’t be able to hold out any longer but as long as she could wield her scythe then she’ll do as she pleases.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Claudine quickly sprung into action. She wasn’t worried about her blindsides, seeing as how Maya provided excellent cover fire for her.

Her God Arc feasted in the dark, its blade easily tore through the thick hide of the Ogretails that were in her way. Claudine relentlessly pressed onwards, every swing she unleashed added another Aragami corpse on the growing pile. She didn’t care if some of the beasts would scratch against her flesh, what was another scar compared to the safety of her friends?

The Aragami’s attention was fixated now towards the new arrivals. As Claudine continued to press on, the more aggressive they got. One of them went as far as completely biting off the jacket that she wore. It was a precious memento from her brother but Claudine was a woman with a mission and so she had let it go with nary a fuss. Maya entrusted her to carve a path for them, then she would do so to the best of her capability.

“Nana! Futaba!” Claudine shouted their names as she leapt and batted another Ogretail in mid-air away from Nana’s weakened form. Claudine quickly supported Nana by the shoulder and threw the last stun grenade in her pocket. Everyone quickly closed their eyes as the blinding flash temporarily stunned most of the Aragami in the vicinity. “Come on, we don’t have much time.”

The trio ran as fast as they could towards Maya’s direction as the brunette continued to fire against the Aragami that started to chase them. Kaoruko also followed suit and quickly cleared the Aragami that blocked the trio’s path with her scythe. Gray eyes met with amethyst ones and the relief on both Futaba and Kaoruko’s face was evident. As much as Kaoruko wanted to embrace Futaba and possibly cry on her shoulders this place wasn’t exactly ideal for emotional reunions.

“Keep running towards the exit!” Maya shouted as her God Arc transformed to its Long Blade form in order to enable the brunette to lash out against the foes nearest to them. She easily cuts through the Aragami that attempted to go pass her, the small nap that she took lifted the fatigue from her body and now her movements felt so fluid. 

“I’ll hold them here for a few seconds!”

“But--!!” Kaoruko’s protests were cut off as Futaba quickly yanked her arm and started running behind Claudine.

“She knows what she’s doing.” Claudine had the utmost faith in Maya right now. She knew the girl wouldn’t fail her, not after what they had just gone through. As much as she wanted to haul Maya out of there she knew that someone had to buy them enough time to get a head start.

“I don’t know what happened...but...I’m glad that the two of you are getting along well.” Nana weakly said as she tried to keep up with Claudine’s movements.

“Oh shush Nana, don’t talk too much and save your strength.” Claudine scolded her as an attempt to stop anyone else from prodding about it.

There were a few stray Aragami in their path but nothing they couldn’t handle. Both Claudine and Futaba easily broke through the Aragami that greeted them. It was a good thing that the exit wasn’t too far, the subway entrance that Junna had pointed was coincidentally near to where Futaba and Nana had been. As soon as they got out of the subway, Claudine quickly turned the key in the ignition and left Futaba and Kaoruko to take care of Nana as they stayed at the back of the vehicle.

“Hey. Hey Nana, stay with us alright?” Futaba said as she took another good look at their captain’s broken armlet while Kaoruko swiftly dealt with the deep gash on Nana’s side. All of her tools weren’t here but she knew the 1st Unit had at least the essentials for emergency repairs in case something happened. “I’ll fix this and you’ll be better, so I need you to stay awake.”

“Futaba, what do you mean? Fix what?” Kaoruko asked, oblivious to everything that was until she happened upon Nana’s forearm. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight of it. The mutation from her Oracle cells had already started to spread, their fair skin started to look inhuman and grotesque, if this kept up the damage might be irreversible and Nana would turn into an Aragami. Kaoruko was at a loss for words, her eyes started to tear up at the prospect of ending their captain’s misery. 

She had to think of something, that was her job to think of a solution for all of their squad’s problems. Gray eyes darted around the back of the van as she frantically searched for Maya’s belongings. If there was anyone that had something that could help, it would be Maya. Alas, the girl must have brought all of her belongings with her and so Kaoruko tried to get out of the van only to be stopped by Futaba who had pulled her back down.

“Kaoruko what the hell are you doing?!” Futaba asked. “You know you’re not in any condition to go back out there!”

“I’m going back for Maya! Her medicine can help Nana. I’m not going to sit around here and helplessly wait.” Kaoruko answered back and the two girls were locked into a staring contest.

Claudine remained quiet, her eyes perpetually glued onto the van’s side mirror for any hint of the brunette. She was going to give Maya a total of five minutes, if she doesn’t show up in five minutes Claudine was going to run back down the subway lines and fetch her. For now, she listened in on the duo’s argument and tried to figure out how she’d break it to Junna should the worst happen. Not that she didn’t believe in Futaba’s skills or Kaoruko’s statements but Claudine knew that she always had to be prepared for the most unfavorable of scenarios.

“Kaoruko. Futaba.” Nana’s voice echoed within the van and that was enough for the duo to halt with their arguments as their full attention was captured by their captain.  

Nana did her best to stay awake but the gash on her side and the overall fatigue she felt left her weakened. She could barely open her eyes. Even though the disinfectant that Kaoruko had poured earlier on her wound stung, the pain wasn’t enough to jolt her awake. Still she forced herself to reach out towards her two comrades and lightly patted their heads. She had looked over these two throughout the past year, and she couldn’t be any prouder of them as she was today. Both of them had grown and Nana wanted nothing more than to see them rise through the ranks.

“No fights. You know our rules…” Nana weakly smiled and Futaba had to look away from it. The amaranth-haired girl returned to her earlier task as she tried to fix Nana’s broken armlet while Kaoruko quietly settled at Nana’s side.

“Kuro, can you contact Junna for me?” Nana requested and Claudine abided. After a few seconds Junna’s voice rang from Claudine’s comms and the smile on Nana’s face only grew brighter. Claudine handed over her comms to Nana so the couple could talk and Kaoruko quickly moved towards the front and seated herself beside Claudine to give Nana some much needed privacy. As much as Futaba wanted to do the same thing she couldn’t possibly fix the armlet that was clamped on Nana’s arm, so she would just do her best to keep quiet.

“Hey…” Nana softly said and Junna finally lets out a sigh of relief. She had been so scared that she wouldn’t be able to hear Nana’s voice again. Just one simple word was enough to bring back a certain spring in her step.

“Hello to you too, don’t scare me like that again.” Junna replied while she desperately tried to stop herself from crying out of happiness. “What do you want for dinner?”

Nana lightly laughed and everyone in the van couldn’t believe that Nana still had the guts to do so. “Surprise me, I want something filling. I’m so hungry I think I could eat as much as Maya could.”

That had earned her a laugh from the other end of the line. Nana loved hearing Junna laugh, it made her feel that everything was fine and that all of this was nothing but just a terrible nightmare. In a way, it made her feel guilty that she had no intention of telling Junna what had happened. It was selfish of her to do so but she didn’t want the girl to worry, not when they weren’t out of trouble just yet.

“I’ll surprise you and everyone else too. I’ll whip up lots of food and wait for everyone to come home.” Junna knew they weren’t out of the woods just yet. The influx of red markers on her screen was a clear enough indicator. “Stay safe, alright? All of you. I have to go, I still need to get in touch with Mahiru’s unit.”

“I’m sure Mahiru’s fine, she has Kagura-san and Karen with her but alright go do what you do best. See you in a bit.” Nana was a good liar and Junna never suspected a thing. There was a look of disapproval from everyone in the van but Nana had an uncanny ability of ignoring such a thing. Once the call was over Nana had expected for one of them to scold her, instead she was met with silence.

“Geez, you certainly put the pressure on us.” Claudine said, voice filled with exasperation. “Now we really have to bring you back in one piece to Junna.”

There was no use dwelling on negativity. There was still a sliver of hope for Nana in the form of Futaba and Kaoruko, she would have to put the faith of one of her most trusted friends in their hands. As for her, she’ll do all that she could to bring them home. At least that was the plan but they couldn’t possibly leave Maya now could they? 

“Someone’s taking their sweet t---” Claudine quickly tensed up when she saw Maya’s silhouette from the corner of her eye. The brunette had a look of fear on her face and signalled Claudine to start moving the van as soon as she had grabbed ahold of the ladder at the back. Before she could even scold her to get inside the van first, Claudine’s eyes widened in horror as she saw the figures that were behind the girl.

“ _PUTAIN!_ She brought the whole pack with her!” Claudine doesn’t know if she should be worried or angry with Maya but one thing was for sure, they had to go right now. She’ll just have to trust that the girl had a good grip as her foot pressed upon the accelerator. Kaoruko loudly cursed when she almost crashed on the front window, Maya wasn’t kidding when she said that Claudine was a horrible driver.

“Keep the van steady! I’m almost done with this!” Futaba complained, it was so hard to fix something in a moving van, let alone one driven by Claudine as both her and Nana were almost thrown to the other end of it.

“Oh for heaven’s sake, Kuro-han give me the wheel. Go help your girlfriend outside!” Kaoruko tried to take the wheel from Claudine to which the blonde ultimately relented. “And tell her to give me her medicine canister.”

“She’s not my girlfriend! C'est pas vrai! Don’t let us crash.” Claudine climbed out of the van’s window and pulled herself up to the top of the van. Maya on the other hand clung for dear life as she tried to shoot at the pack of Vajras that were after them from this position. She had almost slipped if not for Claudine grabbing a hold of her arm.

“You’re incredibly annoying, did you know that?” Claudine said as she pulled Maya up.

“Only to you.” Maya was quick to retort. As soon as the pleasantries were out of the way the two stood with their backs against each other. 

The Aragami that descended from above was easily dealt with by the duo. Claudine’s God Arc smashed through their defenses with ease while Maya’s precise strikes made sure that they would cease to exist. One of the Vajras leapt into action and threatened to swipe the van from mid-air. Claudine was quick to block its attempt with her God Arc’s shield. Maya quickly followed up with a slash aimed behind its front legs and forcefully willed the beast to slip and tumble back down to the ground.

“Nice move.” Claudine raised her fist to which Maya responded with her own.

“I told you, I’m going to be a captain you could rely on.”

“If you two are done flirting there’s a Quadriga right in front of us!” Kaoruko shouted from below. Both Maya and Claudine looked ahead and saw the giant creature ready to fire a missile towards them.

“Keep driving towards it. I have a plan.” Maya uttered those words with such confidence that Claudine couldn’t help but dread at what this plan would be. Kaoruko threw a string of curses but followed nonetheless as the van continued with its course. 

“Claudine, I need to use your shield as a springboard.” 

“I knew it was a stupid plan. Ugh, just get on with it you detestable woman.”

Claudine raised her God Arc and deployed its shield. The blonde crouched down and braced herself as Maya ran and jumped onto it. The moment Claudine felt the impact on her shield she immediately lifted herself up and threw Maya up. The brunette was flung straight towards the Quadriga, her God Arc at the ready to slice its head. The Quadriga roared and the huge tomahawk missile on its chest was quickly deployed towards the brunette.

Maya wasn’t deterred by the sight of the missile. She always had a ‘Plan B’ in case things didn’t work out. She quickly activated her God Arc’s Devourer form and sent its jaws flying towards the missile. As soon as it latched onto the missile’s body, Maya twisted her body and returned it back towards the Quadriga. The missile hits the Quadriga’s exposed chest and makes the beast buckle down. Maya had a satisfied look on her face, she knew her plan would work but here comes the hard part, who was going to catch her or better yet could Kaoruko steer the van on time to catch her before she fell pass it.

“Kaoruko! A little more to the right.” Maya shouted in her comms and the vehicle quickly swerved to the right. Unfortunately, Maya had miscalculated the van’s speed and her landing point. She had missed it by a few inches and she was already prepared to fall against the asphalt if not for the hand that gripped her wrist.

“This is the second time I had to catch you!” Claudine shouted as she held Maya by the wrist while her other hand gripped against the railings on top of the van. “What would you do without me?”

“Fall to my doom?” Maya sheepishly replied.

“Don’t tempt me.” Claudine rolled her eyes, it was unclear whether or not she would actually do so but Maya had a feeling that she’d never do it. “But seriously Maya, we need a better plan to get rid of these. Even if we make it out of the city they’ll still come after us.” 

Even if Fenrir launched a missile it might not even arrive on time to rid them of their enemies. Not that Maya hasn’t considered that scenario yet. She looked up at Claudine with a smirk on her face, she had a plan, it was very risky and she was sure that Claudine wouldn’t like it one bit but it was better than nothing.

“I don’t like that look on your face.” Claudine’s gut instincts had kicked in, Maya had a dangerous smirk on her face and she knew it was going to be another risky idea.

“Pull me up, I have a plan but we’d need Tsuyuzaki-san.” 

* * *

Hikari told Maya they’d be there in ten with the amount of firepower that they needed. If she could be perfectly honest, this whole idea was risky and stupid. A plan that only Maya would ever bother to push through with but what choice did all of them have? Only one group had tons of firepower under their disposal and it was the 3rd Unit. Hikari only wished that Mahiru would stop being mad at them.

Their captain woke up in the middle of the trip and immediately questioned why they weren’t heading back to base. So much for hiding everything from her, Hikari received a stern lecture and so did Karen. After that, Mahiru refused to talk with Hikari and usually relayed her questions for the girl onto Karen. Hikari would have to buy Karen a lot of sweets after this, their ball of sunshine was patient enough to put up with the two of them.

“Karen-chan how long until we arrive?” Hikari asked. Truth be told, she felt a bit anxious. They never received another call from Maya and Hikari wondered if they were too late.

“Five minutes! Don’t worry Hikari-chan, I’m sure they’re fine!” If Karen could say that with such confidence then Hikari felt that she had no choice but to believe in the girl.

Hikari sighed and glanced towards the back. Her eyes briefly met with Mahiru's but the older girl quickly turned away with a frown on her face. The raven-haired girl once again sighed and Karen couldn't help but giggle at that.

"I'm sure Mahiru-chan's going to talk with you soon. She could never be angry for too long."

"Easy for you to say. No one gets angry at you for too long."

"Kuro-chan gets angry at me and Jun-Jun!" Karen pointed it out but Hikari only shook her head. Those two would get angry at Karen but only for the briefest of moments. As soon as the girl smiled at them they would cave and forgive the girl for whatever blunder she had caused.

"Yes but… ah, nevermind. I guess you're right." Hikari could only hope that Mahiru wouldn't stay mad at her for too long.

Soon enough they arrived at the designated area but there was no sign of the 1st unit nor the Aragami that were after them. Hikari had to double check if they were in the right place. Even Mahiru felt anxious, what could have possibly delayed them?

"I'll try calling them." Hikari said. The signal wasn't that bad but a few of their attempts resulted into static. Hikari was about to give up when someone had finally picked up.

"Tendo-san, where the hell are you guys? We're already here and…"

Both Karen and Mahiru watched as Hikari's expression continuously changed from irritation, shock, worry, and anger. So much had transpired within the brief conversation that they had with Hikari ending up with an exasperated sigh and dropping the call.

"Change of plans, we're fetching them before they enter the ravine. An Aragami managed to get their van and it won't make the trip. They're near but we need to find a way to get to their location fast enough."

This whole thing was surreal. Now they needed to double back and fetch the other team. Was there even a faster way to reach them? Before Hikari could even think of a solution the van's engines already roared to life and sped off. Mahiru reflexively clung at Hikari as Karen channeled Claudine's driving.

"K-Karen-chan s-slow down!" Mahiru pleaded if only for her to have enough time and get her bearings first.

"Non non! We have to hurry and get them! Plus, I know the fastest route."

Hikari's eyes widened at that.

"You do?"

"Yes!"

"But Karen-chan the map says there's no road leading down the ravine!" Mahiru voiced out the concern and the gears within Hikari's mind started to turn. The vehicle wasn't going to find a road down the ravine. Karen was going to make them fall from it. While their van was sturdy enough to survive the fall Hikari still had her reservations about this whole thing. In fact it was absolutely insane.

"Karen! Karen no! Don't!!!"

It was too late though as the car left the ground and Mahiru screamed at Hikari's ear as they descended with record speed. Only Karen seemed to be enjoying herself as gravity momentarily took over and all three of them were lifted off from their seats, only to feel the brunt of the impact when the van's tires made contact with the ground. Mahiru couldn't even look up from Hikari's shoulders as she kept her eyes closed the entire time.

"Warn us next time!! Ba-Karen!" Hikari quickly turned her attention towards Mahiru and tried to give even the slightest bit of comfort towards their captain. Her fingers gently traced soothing circles on the girl's back. Karen snickered from the front as she watched the display.

"Aww, but look at how close the two of you are today! There, see! I told you that Mahiru can't stay mad at you for too long."

Oh, if looks could kill Karen would be dead ten times over, at least in Hikari's imagination she would be. But now wasn't the time for that as the orange-haired girl spotted the other team's van. Indeed, their vehicle wouldn't be capable of making the trip at all not only that, the sheer volume of Aragami that tailed them more than doubled.

“Karen turn it around and keep close to them.” Hikari’s eyes darted back towards Mahiru. “Can you still use your God Arc?”

Hikari wasn’t going to force Mahiru if she couldn’t. The girl could barely feel her leg and it was perfectly understandable if Mahiru couldn’t fight any longer. But the bluenette was as stubborn as the other veterans. She was still mad at Hikari but her anger had been pushed aside due to the situation at hand, they could talk later about it.

“Just help me get to the back of the van and I’ll do the rest.”

Hikari nodded and helped Mahiru get into position. Their captain hoisted their God Arc and reloaded it with the Oracle Bullet magazines they kept in the van. All Mahiru needed was the go signal and for the doors to open. 

“Locked and loaded, ready to fire when ready.” Mahiru stated.

Karen quickly made a U-turn and tried to keep the two vehicles as close to each other as possible. They couldn't afford to stop moving, they would have to transfer vehicles on the move. Hikari opened all of the doors and Mahiru started to fire at the Aragami that were on their tails. Some of the smaller ones stumbled and fell on the ground, tripping the other Aragami that couldn’t avoid them.

“Hey! Hurry up and get your butts in here!” Hikari shouted as she held her hand out towards the other team’s vehicle.

“Futaba, Kaoruko go first! I’ll go after the two of you.” Nana shouted from the driver’s seat. They had swapped designations once the swarm of Aragami had been too much for Maya and Claudine to handle. The blonde could only be thankful that Futaba managed to fix her armlet in time and that the medicine Kaoruko took from Maya halted the pain. Now, she could at least help her comrades.

“W-wait! We’re supposed to jump while it’s moving?!?” Kaoruko voiced her protest and refused to budge. Futaba could only roll her eyes before here arm wrapped itself around Kaoruko’s waist.

“Yeah, we’re going to jump while it’s moving. Like this!!” Futaba jumped towards the other vehicle with Kaoruko and their God Arcs in tow. Thankfully Hikari had been ready to receive them as she quickly caught Kaoruko before Futaba could even fall due to the sheer weight that she had to deal with. Kaoruko shouted profanities and continued to smash her balled up fists towards Futaba who could only chuckle at her.

“ _Bonjour!_ Welcome to the 3rd Unit, we hope you enjoy your stay!” Karen said with glee before she pulled her God Arc and opened her side of the door in order to slash away a stray Aragami that had somehow latched itself onto the van.

“We’re in the middle of a situation and your first thoughts are to say bonjour?” Kaoruko doesn’t know if she should be annoyed or amused.

“That’s enough chatter Kaoruko, come on let’s move to the back and help out Mahiru.” Futaba said as she pulled Kaoruko towards the back and peppered bullets towards the Aragami.

Meanwhile, on the other vehicle Nana started to struggle with the van’s speed. No matter how hard she pressed onto the accelerator it didn’t seem as if it could keep it up for long. Nana kicked open the door on her side and prepared herself for the eventual transfer.

“Kuro, Maya! You need to jump to the other van. I don’t think this one is going to last any longer.” Nana shouted towards the two God Eaters that were still fighting the Aragami that pestered them.

“Well? You heard her, Maya. Go and jump already!” Claudine said as she raised her God Arc to smash the side of a Vajra’s face that tried to get the jump on them.

“I told you, I won’t leave you.” Maya stubbornly said as she pushed Claudine down to avoid a Quadriga’s missile from hitting the both of them. “See? Now what would you have done if I wasn’t there?”

“Don’t turn this on me! I’m going to follow right after you!” Claudine had no intention of intentionally leaving herself behind to be a martyr. She hated martyrs the most. “Ugh, you’re getting on my nerves again!”

“You two should jump now!” Hikari shouted as Nana waved from the other vehicle.

“Wait… if Nana’s already there then who…” Claudine raised her eyebrow and confusingly looked at Maya.

“...is driving?” Maya completed the question for her and both of them quickly scrambled on their feet. No one was driving the vehicle anymore and that meant one thing, if they don’t jump then the both of them would be left behind.

“Together?” Maya asked.

“Yeah, together sounds nice.” Claudine nodded and without another word, the two of them ran towards the edge of the vehicle and jumped. Maya was the first one to land as she tumbled onto the van’s roof. Claudine on the other hand couldn’t really control where she landed, her body dropped right onto Maya, though she had to admit landing on the brunette was far better than directly landing on the van’s exterior.

“Sorry… I can’t exactly pick where I’d land now can I?” Claudine groaned as she pushed herself up. Maya’s eyes wandered to the girl’s face and was at a complete loss of words at the sight of her. This was definitely not the appropriate time to gawk at her senior but opportunities like this were hard to come by.

“Tendou, is there something on my face?” Claudine asked as she finally got off Maya.

“No, of course not. Your face is perfect.” 

“ _Merci?”_ Claudine chuckled with amusement. “Now, could you please focus on something aside from my face?”

Maya paused for a few seconds before she realized the gravity of the words that spilled from her lips. She quickly looked away from Claudine and focused on their supposed plan. They were going to lose the Aragami on the narrow ravine and collapse the rocks onto them. 

“Kagura-san! Head towards the ravine!” Maya gave the command and Hikari quickly relayed it to Karen. The orange-haired girl shifted up the gear stick and pressed down on the accelerator as the van sped away and entered the ravine. Even though it was such a narrow space, the Aragami that could fit continued to follow them.

“Karen-chan! We need a bit more distance before we could start shooting at the cliffs.” Mahiru stated as she reloaded her God Arc and readied to fire. Futaba, Hikari, and Kaoruko did the same and readied their God Arcs to fire at a moment’s notice.

“I can’t! We’re already at top speed!” Their group was just far too heavy now that multiple God Arcs were loaded inside the van. It was a miracle that the van itself didn’t give up just yet.

“Just fire!” Maya declared as she started to shoot at the cliffs. They didn’t have any choice, if they fail to do so the Aragami would catch up with them and they won’t be able to get away. The rest of the team followed the command and started shooting as well.

With the amount of firepower they had it only took a few seconds before the ravine started to collapse onto them and the Aragami.  The Aragami bellowed in pain as they were slowly buried underneath the rocks. Dust and debris filled the ravine as everything started to collapse. Everyone braced themselves as they almost got caught in the landslide. Claudine quickly deployed her God Arc’s shield and pulled Maya down. She raised it up and guarded the girl against the rocks that fell from above.

“Saijou-san, what are you doing?!”

“Protecting you from the rocks, that’s what! Seriously you could have just entered the van first before firing now couldn’t you?” 

The rocks fell onto them and Claudine gritted her teeth as her shield absorbed the bulk of the impact along with her arm. But throughout it all, Claudine never let go of Maya and kept her close.

“Just keep close to me...I have your back.”

When the worst was over and the dust had settled the overloaded van broke through the ravine with no Aragami in sight. Mahiru stumbled back in relief and Hikari managed to catch her midway. The raven-haired girl flashed a soft smile towards Mahiru to which the girl simply returned with a flick to their forehead.

“That was for hiding about your plan.”

“I won’t do that again. I promise, so am I forgiven?” Hikari asked and Mahiru quietly nodded as an answer before she settled to rest against the girl’s shoulder.

“Man, those two are really comfy with one another don’t ya think so Kao----” Futaba couldn’t even understand what had happened as Kaoruko pulled her for a kiss. Nana simply smiled at the display and made sure to take a commemorative photo of it in secret, not everyday they get to see Kaoruko being absurdly honest with her feelings towards Futaba.

“Kaoruko…?” Futaba gently called her name. The bluenette didn’t respond at first and simply buried her face onto the girl’s chest and wrapped her arms around her.

“... don’t leave me again like that. You understand? Don’t scare me like that again. You’re not allowed to ever leave me alone again!!” Kaoruko sounded like a brat but Futaba didn’t mind as she gently rubbed her hand on the girl’s back.

“Of course… I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.” It wasn’t as if Futaba ever decided for that to happen but of course she didn’t scold Kaoruko. She was sure the girl had been scared without her, and so she did everything she could to reassure the bluenette that she was finally right beside her.

“I like happy endings, don’t you?” Karen widely grinned at Nana to which the older girl returned in kind.

“Definitely! Thanks for arriving on time, we wouldn’t know what to do if you guys didn’t arrive. Junna’s going to kill us for sure.” Nana nervously chuckled at the thought but maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, after all it was their seventh anniversary. Her hand reached inside her pocket as she pulled a small box, lucky for her that she didn’t lose it throughout the encounter.

“Banana!! Are you proposing???!?!?” Karen’s eyes widened at the box to which Nana simply laughed at.

“It’s a bananice secret.” To which Karen simply groaned in disappointment.

Meanwhile, on the van’s roof the first unit sat beside one another. Once the dust had settled and the onslaught of rocks had stopped, Claudine had let go of Maya, much to the brunette’s disappointment. Silence descended upon them as they quietly listened in on the idle banter between their friends and watched the sun set.

This day was certainly a rollercoaster of emotions for both of them, especially for Maya who decided to spill what she felt on a whim. As much as Maya wanted to talk with Claudine, she had to admit that there was something special about the silence that they shared in this very moment between the two of them. It wasn’t as deafening, rather it was peaceful and relaxing. 

Maya saw the subtle shiver from Claudine’s form as the cold winds blew, signalling the arrival of night. Maya removed her coat and draped it around Claudine’s shoulders. For a moment Maya had thought that Claudine would remove it but to her surprise the blonde simply pulled it closer to her. Maya took it as a sign for her to scoot closer to Claudine.

“This is the longest time we’ve spent together without fighting.” Maya noted. She was absolutely horrible with small talk but still she tried. “I like it.”

“Me too, I sort of like this but you’re absolutely infuriating at times so I doubt it would last.” Claudine pointed out, not that she minded a few disagreements here and there with Maya.

Maya laughed at that and offered an apologetic smile towards Claudine. There was certainly a grain of truth in that statement, one that Maya wouldn’t even dare to deny. Satisfied with her answer, Claudine did the unthinkable and laid her head on the brunette’s shoulder. She felt the brunette tense up due to the sudden contact to which she simply chuckled at.

“...I know you’re hiding a few things from me and that’s fine.” 

If there was one thing that she had learned from today it was that Maya was a person who kept a lot of secrets and emotions bottled up inside. As much as Claudine wanted to know about it, she wouldn’t dare force the brunette to divulge any of it. The only thing she could do was reassure her that she could be trusted.

“You can tell me when you think the time’s right and even if you don’t, it won’t change a thing between us. We’re partners and even if you’re absolutely infuriating, I would still have your back. I won’t repeat that again, so you better have listened.”

Maya couldn’t find the right words at all. She couldn’t find the right response towards the sincerity of her words. So instead, Maya simply pulled Claudine closer to her and wrapped her arms around the girl to help stave the cold. There were things that she wanted to tell her, but perhaps silence would be enough for now. She’ll just savor this moment between the two of them and commit it to memory. This was enough, being with her was enough, surviving together was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's certainly enough action for one chapter. I know, there are questions left unanswered but all shall be revealed in due time. But if you're really curious you can hit me up in [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/seibaaanobu). My DM's are welcome to questions and clarifications!
> 
> =======
> 
> Oh! Here are the official descriptions for the Vajra and Kongou from the God Eater Wiki! In case you're curious!
> 
> Vajra
> 
> An Aragami similar in appearance to a tiger. Toys with enemies with its agile movements. Can loose a powerful electric attack from its "cape," an organ on its back. Native to southeast Eurasia, it is now found throughout the continent. It has multiple weak points, including its head, forelegs, tail and torso. When active, stun grenade duration is increased.
> 
> Kongou
> 
> An Aragami with the body of a sturdy ape. Quick movements and all-out attacks are its bread and butter. When it sees humans, it immediately moves to attack. Native to Eurasia's Far East. The pipe-like organs on its back can fire powerful blasts of pure air, When active, it becomes both faster and stronger. Its ears are also extremely sharp, and it will rush toward any sounds of battle it hears. Stay quiet, stay safe.


	7. Revelation, Consequence, Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! First off I'm releasing double chapters because I felt this part of the story needed to be split into two so fair warning there's a chance of info overload so be sure to take your time. There are a few cameos in this particular chapter for God Eater characters, so for those not familiar with them here's a bit of info!
> 
> Lindow Amamiya - One of the main characters of God Eater [Both the anime series and the first game]. He's a God Eater that had once turned into an Aragami but was brought back to normal by the main God Eater protagonist in the game. 
> 
> Soma Schicksal - Another main character of the God Eater franchise. He's a high-ranking God Eater and is said to be one of the strongest ones in the Far East Branch.
> 
> Dr. Paylor Sakaki - He's actually a scientist under the Far East branch and was one of the lead researches for God Arc Tech! He appears in both God Eater 1 and 2!

In Norse Mythology the term Fenrir often referred to the great wolf that was chained by the Aesir fearful of its strength and its potential to wreak havoc among the Nine Worlds. It was said that during the fated time of Ragnarok, Fenrir broke free from its bonds and would kill Odin, the chief of the Aesir Gods. Junna often wondered why their organization bore the name of such a monster, was it because Fenrir was by all accounts a slayer of deities? Was it because they wanted to become like the great wolf, to be a creature capable of culling the false gods that have descended upon humanity? 

When Junna was a child the term  _ Fenrir _ often brought her unease. She had been scared of the various tales that she had read about the beast. But now? She was even the acting director of a satellite base under Fenrir’s Far East Branch. Who would have thought that she had enough courage to join an organization whose very name used to strike fear in her heart. Certainly not herself, Junna used to scoff at the thought of joining Fenrir and feared God Eaters but after an incident all she ever felt for them was admiration.

Junna had a soft smile on her face as she surveyed her surroundings. It had been awhile since she had last stepped foot onto  **_The Den_ ** **,** the headquarters of Fenrir’s Far East Branch and where her journey as a God Eater began alongside Claudine and Nana. She wished that she could have visited out of leisure but unfortunately being the acting director of a branch barely gave her time for leisure.

“Nervous?” Nana asked as she kept close to Junna.

“No, not really.” Junna said as she headed towards the lift. The sooner they could get business out of the way, the better.

“Are you sure? Because your face says otherwise” Nana asked.

“I'm not nervous. I’m worried about something else.” Junna admitted as her emerald eyes focused on Nana’s ever reliable figure. “We left Mahiru in charge with only Kagura-san and Karen in our base. It’s as if we’re asking for a situation to happen within the next twenty-four hours.”

Most of the Bifrost’s members were out with their own agendas. Only the third unit had remained within their humble base and that was already a disaster in itself, at least for Junna. Her mind was a terrible companion at times. The moment they had left she had been plagued with imaginary scenarios of Karen and Hikari without any adult supervision and it had sent various chills down her spine.

Nana looked incredulously at Junna. After all this time the girl wasn’t nervous about their appointment but about the state of their base. Nana tried her best to hold back her laughter but the more she thought about it the more ridiculous it became. Alas, her efforts had all been for naught as raucous laughter escaped from her lips.

“What’s so funny?” Junna asked.

“Well, you’re more worried about Karen and Hikari making a mess in the kitchen rather than an important meeting with the Far East Branch’s director.” Nana pointed out. “I never thought that they traumatized you so much.”

“You weren’t there when Kagura-san almost burnt down the entire dining hall when she attempted to make a meal by herself.” Junna sighed in exasperation as she exited the lift with Nana right beside her.  “Trust me, my paranoia is valid.”

“I never doubted it for a moment, love.” As they exited the lift, Nana quickly surveyed their surroundings. The usual corridor filled with God Eaters was unusually quiet, no doubt the Director had sent most of them away in order to avoid the possibility of a few eavesdroppers from listening into their meeting. He was efficient and thorough as usual.

“Do you think they’d notice?” Junna asked her partner as she stared at the director’s door.

“That I have a mutated arm?” Nana gestured towards the grisly limb that was hidden underneath the sleeves of her coat. A few months ago her God Arc bracelet had been damaged during one of their missions and though they managed to halt the effects from worsening there was certainly no way of reversing it. And so Nana would have to live the rest of her life with a grotesque reminder of her carelessness. 

“I think it’s virtually impossible for the good doctor to not notice at all.” Nana nodded. Dr. Sakaki was the acting director of Fenrir’s Far East Branch and was a well-respected researcher. He was certainly a quirky fellow and his interest regarding Aragami knew no bounds. It would take a miracle or two for the good doctor to ignore her current situation.

“I wasn’t talking about the arm.” Junna sighed and shook her head. Nana being noticed by Sakaki was the least of her concerns. What worried her more was everyone’s reaction towards a certain gift by Nana. “I was talking about the ring.”

“If Lindow-san and Kota-san are present then I think we’re about to lose a month’s worth of peace and quiet.” Nana chuckled and gently lifted Junna’s hand before she softly pressed her lips at its back. “A small price to pay if you ask me.”

“I would rather have a month’s worth of peace and quiet. Still you’re right, it's a small price to pay if it means spending the months ahead with you and the rest of our team.” 

After the team had returned from their operation Nana had popped the question in front of everyone. She had been caught by surprise; she never thought that Nana would ever propose. Truth be told Junna never gave marriage much thought, they lived in a time where life was fearsomely unpredictable and couples never last especially for God Eaters. You either die on the field or live long enough to see most of your peers be taken away by one Aragami’s strike. For Junna it had been enough for her to always be with Nana’s side, there was no need for ceremonies or sacred vows. However, when Nana had asked her the question right after their brush with death never had she said ‘yes’ as fast as she did on that very moment. Junna wanted to believe that marriage could at least give Nana more reasons to come back to her after every mission, no matter what happens. Once was enough, almost losing her once was enough for Junna; she wouldn’t be able to handle it if the same thing happened again.

Nana lightly squeezed Junna’s hand as a sign of reassurance. It doesn’t take a genius to notice how anxious Junna had been ever since the incident a few months ago. The purple haired girl immediately returned the gesture before she lets go of her hand and opened the door towards the Director’s room.

“Dr. Sakaki, we’re sorry for the delay, we had to do a lot of paperwork and---” Before Junna could even get another word in confetti started to rain down from the ceiling and various party poppers resounded within the room.

“Congratulations!!” 

The room was filled with a few memorable faces from their time in the Den. Seems they had noticed the ring on Junna’s finger after all or rather someone had spread the good news. Nana had to hold back a laugh. Junna’s look of disbelief and shock was priceless and perfectly immortalized behind the lens of her portable terminal’s camera. Now this was certainly a surprise, no wonder no one had been present along the corridors. The good doctor was certainly a sly fellow but both of the girls knew that the only one who could ever be responsible for such a thing was Lindow Amamiya.

“Sorry, we knew this was an important meeting but you guys barely have time to visit your old pals in The Den.” Lindow didn’t seem apologetic in the slightest if the smirk on his face was anything to go by. The raven haired man used to be one of their mentors back in the day. He had always been easy to get along with and was one of the most talented God Eaters that the Far East Branch ever had. Nowadays he spends his time training new recruits and occasionally venturing out into the field at Dr. Sakaki’s behest.

“As if you’re actually sincere about that apology.” Junna scoffed visibly embarrassed with their antics to which everyone had merely laughed upon.

“But truly congratulations, sadly the others can’t be here. Alisa is out in the field, Soma has business to take care of and Kota’s busy drilling the new recruits with actual fieldwork. So all you’ll have is good ol’ Lindow.” The raven-haired man smiled as he gently patted their shoulders. Nana could feel the weight from the man’s gauntleted hand, she knew what was hidden beneath it, a mutated Aragami arm similar to the one she had now. A few years ago Lindow Amamiya had transformed into an Aragami, Nana never exactly understood the details of how he had been saved but everyone had agreed it was nothing short of miraculous.

“We understand. The others are surely busy we heard from Hibari-san earlier that the other units were also sent away from the field. Though I should have known that you’d at least try and surprise us from the get-go.” Nana was grinning on the outside but she felt anxious with this unexpected guest. She knew there was a reason why Lindow would be here but the least Dr. Sakaki could have done was to inform them about him.

“I must admit, Lindow was very insistent in surprising the both of you. I saw no harm in it at the very least it served as an ideal icebreaker.” Dr. Sakaki spoke from behind his desk. The good doctor always seemed to have a smile on his face that often masked his true intentions. While at first neither one of them had been comfortable with the doctor once they had gotten a chance to know him he had proven to be a trustworthy character at least for certain circumstances. Still, Nana couldn’t shake off the feeling that she had been trapped the moment the doctor specifically requested for the two of them to report back to HQ.

“I suppose we shall continue the celebration at a later date.” Sakaki gestured towards the others who had been flooding both Junna and Nana with whispers of congratulations. It was time for them to leave and for this meeting to finally start, only Lindow remained at the doctor’s side it seemed he really was going to be part of the meeting.

“Now, Nana I would like for you to remove your coat. Don’t worry, there’s no reason for you to hide it within my room. In fact, that’s just one of many reasons why I requested that you accompany Junna.”

Nana threw a quick glance towards Junna’s direction. The girl was pensive but she made no protest regarding the doctor’s request that was enough reason for Nana to abide. She took off the coat that she wore and revealed the monstrosity that was hidden underneath it. There was barely any traces of skin left on her arm, only a mutated mass of ashen muscles that was in stark contrast of the crimson god arc bracelet that she still wore.

“Utterly fascinating, it’s almost similar to Lindow.” Sakaki was a very curious fellow. He was a renowned scientist who specialized in Aragami research and was a key instrument in developing the foundations of God Arc technology.

“Still sporting the bracelet?” Lindow raised his eyebrow in confusion. “Thought you were the same as me now. After the mutation had stopped we found out I can wield a God Arc without the bracelet now. Maybe you should give it a go?”

“That’s only because your cells have stopped mutating altogether and managed to miraculously adapt to your new arm. You’ve always been a special case Lindow, one in a million. If Nana ever attempted that she’d most likely turn into an Aragami and that shall be the point of no return.” Sakaki pointed it out before his attention returned to Nana. 

“I must admit, the medicine produced by the Hanayagis must betruly advanced in the realm of biochemistry to be capable of stopping such a thing.”

Nana glanced towards Junna with a worried look on her face. How did Sakaki found out about this information when they were just about to bring it up with him today? Junna oddly remained quiet but Nana could tell that the girl was simmering on the inside.

“Apologies, I’m sure you have many ques-----”

“Of course we do, starting with who told you about it. Was it Kagura-san?” Junna answered back, irritation evident on her face.

“Even if I did say that it is confidential I assume that you’ve already done your own investigations and have your own theory. Very well, Kagura Hikari was a God Eater within the European branch. The girl reached out to me asking to be transferred to the Far East Branch after she had discovered about Aijou Karen’s enlistment.”

Transferring branches was a tricky matter altogether. The amount of paperwork and the logistics involved were far too tedious especially if it was only for personal matters. Junna was no idiot, the moment Kagura Hikari had been specifically assigned to their branch despite other units needing the manpower more she knew that something was up, especially when the girl had refused to reveal her reason for transferring.

“So you brought her into the Far East Branch to work under you in order to bypass the paperwork. Am I correct?” Junna calmly stated but the way she clenched her fist was telling enough for Nana. She wondered how Lindow could keep a smile on his face despite how things were currently going. “Who was she keeping tabs on?”

“She got you there.” Lindow chuckled at the remark. It was somewhat entertaining to see Sakaki being pressured by Junna, then again the doctor was used to such confrontations already. The girl had never been afraid to speak what was on her mind even when she was just a recruit and often questioned Sakaki.

“Yes, you are indeed correct. In exchange for letting her have the chance to be with her friend I asked her to keep tabs on one of your members. I’m sure you already know who I’m talking about and that all you’re looking for is confirmation.”

“And will you ever confirm it?” Junna asked before she walked towards Sakaki’s desk and placed a folder on his desk. “Or will you hide such a thing like how the rest of  Fenrir’s scientists hid these atrocities.”

“I find it oddly amusing that you’ve barely changed in the past two years. Still straight as an arrow.” Lindow commented to which had earned him a glare from Junna. Nana could only sigh at her partner’s actions. Still, she couldn’t blame Junna for being worked up about it. What they had found was worrisome and if they found out that their branch’s director was well aware of such things then there was truly no one they could trust around here.

Sakaki took the folder and skimmed through its contents. All the while, Junna kept a straight face as she observed the doctor's reactions. The doctor’s face had always been hard to read for the both of them but not this time. His displeasure was noticeable from the way his eyebrows were furrowed down to the subtle scowl he wore. Sakaki handed the folder over to Lindow and leaned against his seat.

"A few months ago, we received a report from one of our informants regarding Tendou Hisato. You see, various scientists under Fenrir’s Research and Development team were recently given funding by those from the higher-ups. You remember what happened a few years ago, yes?”

“Of course, I remember it quite well…” Junna glanced away with a forlorn look on her face. “The Ark Project, a secret project developed right under our noses by the former director. It almost triggered an apocalypse if not for the 1st unit I’m sure the rest of us would have been Aragami fodder.”

That was a very turbulent time for the Far East Branch. Nana vividly remembered the events. Lindow had gone missing and the branch had been struggling with the sudden population increase of the Aragami. Their unit was tasked to defend the Far East Branch and the inhabitants near it while the 1st Unit headed towards the man-made island named Aegis where the Ark Project was supposed to be launched. Their unit had a few close calls during that time and Claudine deemed it to be the worst assignment they ever had. Of course, many lives were lost that day, including Junna’s parents.

“Precisely, that secret project almost cost the lives of billions! Now, we all know that men never really learn. History often repeats itself. After the Ark Project’s failure newer projects started to emerge from obscurity, one such project is that of Tendou Hisato. Of course I have no idea of the details regarding their project. I may be the Acting Director of the Far East Branch but I often have little say in any matter when it comes to Fenrir as a whole despite being one of its founding members. They have little trust in me you see.”

“Yeah, because the late director happens to be your friend.” Lindow commented while he continued to read through the files. “In short kid we’re often kept in the dark when it comes to official Fenrir business because of the Ark Project. So you can let your guard down now, we’re not your enemies.”

“For now…” Junna wasn’t a child anymore. She had learned from her mistakes and she would rather not trust them until they’ve answered everything. “Let’s say I believe you and that you actually have no idea about what’s going on. That doesn’t explain why you sent Kagura-san to spy on Tendou Maya and the Bifrost’s activities.”

“At first it was because we thought that Maya could provide us information with regards to their research. However… after our recent investigations we have reason to believe that Tendou Maya might be directly involved with it. Thanks to the information that you recovered we finally have all the pieces in place. Let’s start by recalling recent events. Lindow, please report our findings to our guests. I highly suggest for the two of you to sit down, this will take awhile.” Sakaki gestured for them to take a seat. Junna reluctantly agreed and sat on the sofa right next to Nana.

“Geez, so that’s why you told me that it was fine to surprise them here. I’ll try not to bore you two. Let me give a recap, three months ago the 2nd and 3rd unit of the Bifrost were sent into two different locations. The former reacted to a distress signal coming from a satellite branch and the latter was only supposed to survey the area.” Lindow pointed towards the large screen that had been projected behind Sakaki’s desk. Various information were displayed including the profiles of all Bifrost members that were involved.

“Let’s focus on the 3rd unit’s mission, you see in this very same area according to both of our findings a few days ago Tendou Hisato along with his wife were conducting a field test for their project and we all know what the end result was.” 

The screen started to display all the photographs that they had collected from the grisly scene. Bodies barely recognizable, various God Arcs broken, and most of the surrounding area was now a feeding ground for Aragami. Junna had to look away for a moment in order to compose herself, no matter how many times she had seen those photos it still brought a chill down her spine.

“We discovered traces of an unidentified Aragami within the area and we presumed that everyone there had only been a victim of circumstance. Unfortunately…that wasn’t the case. After their deaths your team came across all their research files and via Kagura-san we managed to get ahold of it as well and now we can safely conclude that the unidentified Aragami was in fact the project being funded by the higher-ups.”

All information from the screen had been replaced by a video showcasing the unknown Aragami. The Aragami in question was very similar to a Vajra except for the fact that it had horns aching to that of a bull protruding from its head. Its body looked like molten lava and its paws seemed to be capable of producing extreme amounts of heat instead of a powerful electric shock.

“For the time being we gave it the codename  _ Ifrit _ . The creature itself seems to attract massive amounts of Aragami and it’s highly possible that it’s the very same creature that attacked the satellite branch that requested for your aid. Believe it or not, this Aragami was built for the purpose of defeating other Aragami.”

“And it failed just like the Aragami made for the Ark Project.” Junna commented. That much had been obvious from the reports that were retrieved by Mahiru during their mission. “But that doesn’t answer Tendou Maya’s involvement with it. She’s barely even an adult and she’s not even a scientist. She’s been with the Bifrost ever since this project had been approved by Fenrir, so I don’t see the point of spying on her.”

“Unless she was involved before it was approved by Fenrir…” Nana softly voiced out her theory. The only way Maya could have been involved was before she became a God Eater which made sense.

“Precisely.” Sakaki answered. “We recently unearthed confidential information regarding their research. Tendou Maya was indeed involved with the project before it was funded by Fenrir. In fact it used to be funded by the Hanayagi clan.”

“Ah…” That was all Junna could say. Their relationship started to make sense now. Childhood friends who were often present during their families ‘gatherings.’ Junna continued to process the information in her head, the rabbit hole that they had found was deeper than expected and it seemed whatever information they had gathered could only be the tip of the iceberg.

“If the two of you aren’t ready to hear her involvement it’s best to stop this conversation now.” Lindow remarked. “I understand, she’s your comrade and this might be a bitter pill to swallow. Rest assured, that you can trust her on the field, in the end she was only a victim of circumstance.”

“No. We need to hear this. It’s why we came here after all, to figure things out.” Junna answered which Nana nodded in agreement with.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Lindow sighed before the screen displayed Maya’s profile along with the various research notes that accompanied it. Junna grew eerily quiet and mentally noted down every piece of information that was presented as best as she could.

“As their research files have stated, Maya’s genetic structure is partly that of an Aragami. It was most likely altered as a result of their experiment. Tendou Maya is one of their research subjects along with a dozen other children that they had adopted.” Sakaki lets the words sink in for everyone within the room. There were certain boundaries that scientists must never cross, one which Tendou Hisato crossed without hesitation. 

“They used children as guinea pigs and conducted their experiment.” Lindow reiterated with disgust. 

Nana herself tried to remain calm despite the unease she felt from the whole situation. Every now and then she would glance towards Junna’s direction in order to see how the girl was holding up. Honestly, she was amazed at how Junna managed to remain calm after that revelation. Though, Nana knew it was an act once they were behind closed doors she was sure Junna’s grievances would spill all in one go. For now, all Nana could do was to reach out for the other girl’s hand as a form of reassurance.

“Their goal was to find a way to control Aragami. No doubt, they thought it would be the easiest solution to our problem. If we can control Aragami there’d be no need for God Eaters to risk their lives. While it’s a noble pursuit their methods are distasteful.” Sakaki was never one to encourage human experimentation. His involvement with a similar experiment would be his first and last experience with such a thing.

“According to these records Maya already partially transformed into an Aragami but due to the Hanayagi clan’s experimental medicine they managed to revert the process at least to a certain extent. It is most certainly why that medicine managed to halt Nana’s mutation as well.” Sakaki explained.

“Is there a risk of Maya suddenly transforming?” Junna asked of course her first concern would be that. If there was even a miniscule chance of Maya suddenly endangering her fellow God Eaters then Junna would have to suspend Maya from fieldwork until they find a way to remedy that.

“As long as she remembers to take her medicine and avoids breaking her God Arc Bracelet, she’ll be as ‘normal’ as any God Eater could be.” Sakaki reassured them of that. “Although, you must be cautious.  _ Ifrit _ often attracts different kinds of Aragami within their vicinity. If they happen to have the same Aragami structure, then it’s highly possible that Maya has the off-chance of attracting Aragami within her vicinity so it’s highly advisable to keep her off the field until we manage to confirm it.”

That tidbit broke through Junna’s well crafted facade. Her eyebrows creased and her lips had quivered. Nana had to hold back a yelp when she felt Junna’s nails dig deep against the skin of her hand. Thankfully Lindow and Dr. Sakaki didn’t notice a thing lest they started to ask questions.

“We’re launching an operation as soon as we manage to figure out how to track its movements. With that we hope the Bifrost could participate in it.” Lindow exclaimed. “We’d need every God Eater available to engage this thing.”

“As much as I want to commit, I’m afraid I’ll have to discuss this with everyone. Even if I am the acting director of the Bifrost when it comes to major decisions like this we always act upon the majority decision.” Junna explained while she tried to calm herself from their earlier revelation. All she wanted was for this meeting to be adjourned so she could call Claudine at the soonest possible time.

“Well what do you know, you sound and act like a leader now.” Lindow teased to which Junna answered with a glare. “Hey, I’m proud of the two of you. I wish little Claudine was here then we could have a class reunion or something like that.”

“Indeed, it’s a shame Claudine isn’t here I rather appreciated her curiosity back when all of you were just starting out. I shan't keep the two of you here for long and as an act of good faith I’ll let Kagura-san know she doesn’t have to report to me anymore. We’ll also forward any breakthroughs that we have regarding  _ Ifrit _ and improving both Nana’s and Maya’s conditions.” It was the least Sakaki could do for them and that had managed to alleviate the irritation Junna felt from earlier.

“We greatly appreciate that Dr. Sakaki. I’m sorry if we can’t stay for too long the Bifrost is relatively far from the Den and if we want to make it back before nightfall we’d best be on our way.” Junna apologetically smiled and slightly bowed her head in gratitude.

“Don’t be a stranger you two. Come visit any time.” Lindow smiled at his former recruits. “Also you guys are invited to my kid’s birthday. Sakuya would love to see all of you.”

“We’d be sure to attend it!” Nana happily exclaimed. “In exchange you guys are definitely invited to the wedding!”

“Nana! We have a situation in our hands and you’re still thinking about the wedding?!” Junna gave her an exasperated look to which everyone else in the room merely laughed at.

“Oh come now, it’s not as if everyone here was surprised by the wedding.” Lindow once again teased and Junna took it as a sign that they needed to leave lest she lets herself be continuously badgered by Lindow’s teasing. 

Without another word Junna yanked Nana’s arm and started to walk out of the room. The taller girl merely laughed and waved as a sign of farewell while she was dragged out of the room by her partner. Once they were back in the hallway Junna immediately tried to contact Claudine, worry apparent on her face.

“What’s wrong? I’m sure Kuro-chan’s fine.” Nana said. 

“I need to give her the situation. You heard what Dr. Sakaki told us, Maya might be the reason why Aragami tend to double in number whenever the 1st Unit is involved. They need to return to base. Plus, they’re with civilians right now if something happens we’ll have a situation in our hands while most of us are away. I don’t want to risk it.” Junna answered back and waited for Claudine to pick up. 

Junna could only hope that what she felt was simple paranoia and nothing else.

 

* * *

 

Kaoruko only had one agenda for today and it was to visit her grandmother. The Hanayagi heiress had been estranged from her family for many years except for her grandmother. As always, Futaba accompanied the girl but unlike before she doesn’t do it because she was forced by the heiress to do so. Ever since they officially established their relationship, Kaoruko had become less demanding of Futaba’s time and had been genuinely trying to compromise with the girl. Futaba was genuinely impressed by her efforts, it was strange at first but she had to admit that it was nice to finally not be yanked out of her bed just because the blunette wanted her to take care of an errand.

Although, Futaba had to admit that she was a bit nervous. It’s been a long time since they visited the main Hanayagi estate. Ever since Kaoruko took Maya under her wing her parents threw the responsibility of rearing her towards the girl’s grandmother. Recently, her grandmother had fallen ill which had prompted Kaoruko to visit despite the animosity between her and other members of the family among other things.

“Are you sure you really want to go through with this?” Futaba asked as both of them stared at the gate that led towards the compound. The place hasn’t changed in the slightest and still looked like a remnant of ancient Japan, at least in terms of aesthetic. “If you go through with it they’ll definitely disown you.”

“Of course. I don’t particularly care if they disown me or not. After all, they’ve been waiting for a long time to find a way to get rid of me.” Kaoruko approached the gate, a low rumble emanated from it before one could hear the sound of gears slowly turning in order to open the gate. 

“So I’ll be a benevolent heiress and provide them with the opportunity.”

“Careful Kaoruko, you might end up biting more than you can chew.” Futaba answered with an exasperated sigh.

“Well, I suppose Maya’s gluttony is rubbing off on me.”

As they entered the estate Futaba had noticed that not one servant was present. No one greeted them at all. Kaoruko wasn’t bothered in the slightest, it wasn’t the first time they did this to her. Even though she was the heiress no one really loved her in this household full of greedy snakes except her grandmother. Futaba on the other hand felt a general unease with the lack of human interaction within the estate. The place should be flooded with servants.

“You worry too much, they’re all busy because of a meeting.” Kaoruko confidently explained. “Besides, Futaba if they wanted me dead they should have done it before we opened the gate.”

“How can you speak so casually about that?!” Futaba knew that was just how Kaoruko had always been with her family but that doesn’t mean she should let herself get used to it. She disliked it whenever Kaoruko spoke so casually about threats against her life. “Geez, at least think about what I feel whenever you say things like that.”

“You’re right… I should really learn how to be more considerate of you...after all, you’re all I have now.” Kaoruko said with a forlorn look on her face that Futaba couldn’t help but be taken aback by it. She had never seen Kaoruko like that before and she wished that she’d never have the chance to see that ever again.

Kaoruko raised her hand and Futaba immediately stopped in her tracks. Just in front of them was a well-guarded room. The servants outside glared at them with contempt, a futile attempt at intimidation. They had survived giant monsters and constantly faced death out in the field, a few grumpy adults wouldn’t be enough to scare the both of them. Kaoruko ignored them altogether and simply walked through the doors followed by Futaba.

The room that they entered wasn’t as well-decorated as the rest of the estate. It was just a simple room that was barely even furnished. The only decoration it had where the flowers meant for her grandmother.

“I see Tamao-han visited you.” The assortment of flowers by her grandmother’s bedside was something she appreciated. At least there was someone who cared about her grandmother aside from her.

“You just missed her, when will the two of you make up?” Hanayagi Mirai asked with an inquisitive tone. She looked positively frail, a far cry from the woman that Kaoruko once knew. It saddened Kaoruko to see her grandmother like this but death comes for all and with her grandmother’s age this was to be expected. Kaoruko chose not to answer and instead sat by her grandmother’s bedside. Futaba opted to stay by the door, even though she was also raised by Kaoruko’s grandmother she felt that the two needed some privacy to which Kaoruko was silently grateful for.

“I wasn’t even aware that we were fighting.” Their parents were the ones that had grievances with one another, not them. They were just children that were thrown against each other because of the adults.

“They’re certainly keeping you caged like a wild beast, grandmother.” Kaoruko expressed with disdain. Displeasure was written all over her face, her grandmother wasn’t being treated well and most likely the rest of the adults were simply setting her up to die given the state she was in. The only thing that kept her alive might as well be spite against her ungrateful children and their ambitious marriage partners.

“What more if I was still capable of chopping their hand off?” Mirai chuckled and looked at Kaoruko with fondness. She slowly lifted her arm and gestured for Kaoruko to come closer. “Come, it has been such a long time since I’ve seen my favorite granddaughter.”

Not one single complaint spilled from Kaoruko’s lips and in a blink of an eye her hands were already wrapped around her grandmother’s frail figure. She could never properly describe the amount of warmth and comfort that she felt just from one embrace. The past few months had been taxing for everyone, both physically and mentally, and with this one embrace Kaoruko felt everything that troubled her slowly melt away.

“It’s unfair, why must you leave so soon…” Even though Kaoruko had accepted her grandmother’s fate, a part of her still selfishly wished for just a bit more time with her. But that was impossible for the world gives and takes, it had given her friends that she could rely on for life in exchange for a family that felt rotten to the core. It gave her a partner that she would be willing to spend the rest of her life with but the world shall take the very one who raised her to be the woman she is today.  It was a vicious cycle, one they could never really get rid of.

“I think I have lived long enough, look at you.” Her grandmother had pulled away and looked at Kaoruko, satisfaction evident in her eyes. “All grown up, why you almost look as pretty as I was back in the day.”

“I can’t help but feel that it was both a compliment and an insult.” Kaoruko answered to which Futaba chuckled at. 

It had been a while since Futaba had witnessed their light bantering. Come to think of it the scene that unfurled before her gave her a pang of nostalgia. Gone were the peaceful days where her only concern had been whether or not her spoiled heiress had already eaten dinner. Nowadays, her concerns had piled up especially when it came towards Kaoruko.

“Oh shush now, child. Just take it as a compliment. Now, I have heard interesting things from various sources regarding yourself. Tell me, what have you been busy with?” Mirai rested her back against the pillow and expectantly looked towards Kaoruko for an answer. The blunette could only imagine what kind of things her grandmother had heard from her sources.

“Finally cleaning up our family’s mess.” Kaoruko answered with uncharacteristic bluntness. She liked beating around the bush but she knew that her grandmother would rather appreciate a straight answer from her. “I was hoping you’d be gone before all of this went down so you won't be disappointed by your children again but alas, you’d get to see it firsthand.” 

“Such is life. I will be disappointed with my children but my grandchildren on the other hand would do me proud. Though, this world is certainly cruel to a fragile heart like mine.” 

Kaoruko merely snorted at that remark.

“Grandmother, fragile isn’t even a word that I would associate with you.

“Let a dying woman believe what she wants to believe.” Mirai frowned towards her favorite granddaughter. “I’ve heard about the Tendou family. Your mother had no intention of informing me but I have my ways of making the servants talk. How’s your little pet doing?”

“She isn’t my pet. Maya is my friend, there’s a difference. First of all she’s not an anim--”

“Stop twisting the truth Kaoruko. You know what she is, a man-made abomination. An Aragami in the guise of a human. You’ve seen her true face, or must I remind you about the massacre that happened almost a decade ago.”

“No, she’s a human turned into an Aragami. There’s a difference.” Kaoruko loved her grandmother but if there was one topic that they mostly debated on it would always be regarding Tendou Maya. “That massacre won’t happen again, her parents caused that massacre. Plus, she never asked to be one. If there’s anyone to blame it’s our family and hers.”

Futaba bit her lip and tried not to comment on it. A massacre that had happened years ago, it was covered up by the Hanayagis. In a nearby village an unidentified Aragami had slaughtered most of the residents. Only Futaba had survived that dreadful day and right after that she had met Kaoruko who quickly took her in without a fuss. For years, Kaoruko kept it a secret from her that one of those she had considered to be a friend happened to be the one  _ ‘responsible’  _ for such an act. The girl explained everything to her after their mission a few months ago. It had been a bitter pill to swallow at first but after she reflected upon it, it would be wrong for her to simply shatter an almost decade-long friendship with Maya for something she had no control over.

Futaba wished they could just go back to the days where most of the problems she had to deal with were Kaoruko and Maya hiding away from the adults while she was tasked by Kaoruko’s grandmother to find them. Ignorance was bliss and how she wished it would still be possible for her to remain as such. But, Kaoruko had never been one to remain ignorant and if she wanted to stay by her side then Futaba needed to accept the truths that they discover along the way. Even if they weren’t entirely pleasant to begin with.

“You always had a soft spot for that monster. I suppose it could also be partially my fault. I did keep you sheltered and you barely had any friends except for Tamao.” Mirai sighed in defeat, even in her last moments it seems she would never be capable of understanding her granddaughter’s bond with the brunette.

“I never saw a monster. All I saw was a lonely girl that only wanted someone to genuinely care for her.” Kaoruko remained adamant in that regard.

Maya wasn’t a monster, Kaoruko would keep repeating that statement like a parrot if she had to. True enough, when she first met Maya she had been completely horrified of the girl. Who could blame her? She was barely human, with horns that made her look like the oni of old, fangs that rivaled that of the greatest predators known to man, and not to mention almost her entire right half was aching to that of a monstrous beast. But the one thing that made her stop from running away from the girl or pushing her away had been the sadness reflected in her lilac eyes.

Kaoruko clearly remembered the day she first met Maya. Kaoruko snuck away from their estate and had gotten lost within the surrounding area. She met Maya purely by chance, the girl managed to escape from the lab that held her and sought refuge in Kaoruko’s potential hiding spot. Instead of running away, Kaoruko had offered for them to share the spot and hid there until one of the servants found them. Since then, Kaoruko always tried to sneak inside the compound that belonged to the Tendous and often busted Maya out much to the horror of everyone else. Maya looked like a monster but she was more human than the adults that often surrounded her. 

For Kaoruko she would always be her friend regardless of what she may look like. Regardless of the massacre that had happened when the girl had lost control once. It wasn’t her fault to begin with, they had tried to conduct another experiment on the girl which had triggered a hyper aggressive response towards every living being in the immediate vicinity. A few years after that Kaoruko managed to find a way to stop them from using Maya ever again and personally took the girl under her wing. She was just a measly twelve-year old back then but she was also the heiress of one of the richest families that remained in the Far East and one would be surprised with the amount of power that money held. She never regretted it at all, even if it became the reason for her to be estranged from her family. After all, it gave her a friendship that would stand the testament of time.

“Such a stubborn brat you are.”

“I think it’s hereditary considering you’re a very stubborn individual too.” Kaoruko gestured towards her grandmother. “After all, you never budged when they told you to disown me and transfer the rights to Tamao.”

“I suppose you are right. Well, at the very least I could be content now. Your smile finally reaches up to your eyes. I no longer see the lonely brat that I’ve nurtured for years.” Mirai softly smiled at her granddaughter. “Tell me, is young Isurugi-han responsible for such a feat?”

“Wh-what?!” Futaba was the one who had answered. How did the topic shifted towards her? Not that she wasn’t flattered with the question but had she really been obvious about her feelings towards Kaoruko?

“Oh don’t play dumb now midget. Come, I want to see the face of the woman that made this little snake smile.” Kaoruko winced at being called a snake. She was certainly sly but being called a snake albeit affectionately by her grandmother didn’t exactly make her feel proud.

“I’m not a midget!” Futaba exclaimed as she settled into a spot right next to Kaoruko. “Take a good look then, you’re looking at the face of someone who everyone would look up to one day. Plus, I’ll be someone who’ll take better care of Kaoruko than anyone else in this family ever could.”

Kaoruko rarely got embarrassed but the way Futaba had uttered those words made her heart skip a beat and now her cheeks were flushed. Why must the girl always be so straight-forward? Then again, she dearly loved her for it. Kaoruko took out her fan and partially hid her face using it, a futile attempt seeing as how the damage was done and her grandmother ended up laughing.

“Quite a bold statement. Tell me, are you really prepared to be with her?” Mirai asked again. “No matter what happens, in the end whatever rabbit hole the both of you would stumble onto next no help will come from the Hanayagi clan. As it stands their meeting already finalized the decision on removing my granddaughter’s name from my will. I will soon leave this world and you will have no one to rely on but yourselves.”

Kaoruko remained quiet and refused to look at Futaba’s direction. Truth be told, she was scared of what Futaba would say. In hindsight, it was selfish of her to drag Futaba into this mess. The girl deserved better, someone that wasn’t a disowned heiress like her. She pursed her lips and thought of intervening but before she could even raise an objection Futaba had already answered, much to her surprise.

“Of course. I’d stay by her side no matter what. Besides, we’re not really alone I’m sure our friends would always be there for us. We’re as thick as thieves.” And possibly more than that. Their group had an unexplainable bond, even if they were all different individuals Futaba knew that each and every one of them would be willing to risk it all for each other.

“So you don’t have to worry about her anymore. She might still be a crybaby but I’ll be always ready to dry away her tears. We’re not kids anymore, whatever this world would throw at us I’ll make sure that I’d be there to support her.” 

“Futaba...that’s…” Kaoruko was as red as a tomato now and much to her chagrin her grandmother couldn’t contain another fit of laughter. “...if you keep this up I’ll certainly ask you to marry me like what our dear captain did.”

“Ha? As if you even have a ring to begin with.” Futaba cheekily said to which had earned her a slap from Kaoruko’s fan. “Ouch! What was that for?!”

“For being a complete idiot. Satisfied, grandmother?” Kaoruko sighed before she softly smiled towards her grandmother. “I’m in good hands, you can rest now.”

“Hah, I suppose so.” Mirai held Kaoruko’s hand in hers along with Futaba’s. 

“Sadly, all you’ll inherit from us adults is this cruel world. Still, I hope in this world that the both of you would still be happy despite it all. Be patient with one another. Kaoruko, remember you are still a Hanayagi even if you are disowned, never forget that you are my granddaughter. And to you Isurugi-han, I leave my granddaughter to you, keep her safe.”

Futaba merely nodded while Kaoruko lightly squeezed her grandmother’s hand.

“Grandmother, I’m sorry for everything. We’ll be going now.” Kaoruko said before she lets go of her grandmother’s hand and motioned towards the door. “Futaba, let’s go it’s time for us to leave.”

Futaba gave one last look towards Kaoruko’s grandmother and slightly bowed her head out of respect and followed Kaoruko outside. Hanayagi Mirai simply watched as the two women left, a soft smile etched on her face before she closed her eyes to rest.

Kaoruko never looked back, as soon as she left the room the girl hurried back towards the entrance of the estate. Futaba walked right beside her and never dared to utter a single word, as much as she wanted to give the girl a few words of comfort she knew that wasn’t what Kaoruko wanted for now. And so all she could give the girl was her presence and that was enough for Kaoruko.

By the entrance of the estate a man that wore the standard white coat from one of an independent group of God Eaters called Cradle had been waiting for them. Soma Shicksal was the son of the late director of Fenrir’s Far East Branch and one of the most talented God Eaters they had. Not only that, he was also the subject of a project that had made it possible for a new generation of God Eaters to exist. If not for his existence then God Eaters like Kaoruko wouldn’t even exist. Kaoruko wasn’t surprised to find him there after all she was the one who had called him in along with some representatives from the Far East Branch.

“Hanayagi.” Soma called out to her. “Is your business done here?”

“Yes, as expected all of them are here. They’re all holed up in the meeting hall, as our agreement the Far East Branch gains all research materials kept by the Hanayagi along with all their financial assets.” Kaoruko was uncharacteristically formal but it was a side that Futaba had seen before. When push comes to shove, Kaoruko could act seriously whenever it’s needed.

“We’ll make good use of it. In exchange Dr. Sakaki will make sure to continue the development of the medicine that your friend needs among many other things. Are you sure about this though? The evidence you gave us would lead to a heavy sentence from the tribunal, your entire clan may never recover from it.” Soma warned.

“It’s the right thing to do.” Kaoruko told him. These were the words that she repeated within her head in order to justify her decision. This was the right thing to do, family or not their involvement with the project spurred by the Tendou clan led to the lost of lives and had robbed the future of several children. Now, one of their escaped experiments had caused the death of more than twenty God Eaters and possibly counting. Kaoruko knew this wouldn’t be enough to make up for it but it was better than nothing.

“I see, if you’ve made your decision then we’ll proceed with the plan. Are you going to stay here?” Soma asked.

“Ara~ interested in asking me out Soma-han?” Kaoruko knew that wasn’t the case and she had to admit it was disappointing to see that Soma wasn’t flustered in the slightest. 

“I’m afraid I’d have to turn you down. I’m already taken and we need to go back to base. Isn’t that right my dear Futaba-han~” Kaoruko sweetly smiled and wrapped her arms around Futaba to which the shorter girl could only respond with an exasperated sigh.

“Please forgive us for her antics.” Futaba slightly bowed in apology towards Soma to which the man simply nodded at. “Sorry Soma-san but as she says we have to go so we’ll leave this mess into your capable hands.”

Soma simply nodded in acknowledgment and started heading into the estate before he turned around in order to warn them. “Be cautious on the way back. A sandstorm appeared out of nowhere, while we can’t say for sure what had caused it best if you steer clear from it.”

Kaoruko stopped for a moment and turned to face Soma as well. While she did her best not to give away the fact that she was incredibly worried, it was obvious from the way Soma looked at her that he already had an inkling as to why. “Where’s the sandstorm near?”

“A small village far off into the outskirts of The Den.” Soma curtly replied. “It’ll be dangerous if it turns out to be an Aragami. Nowadays, even normal phenomena are caused by an Aragami.”

“Futaba. Let’s go.” Kaoruko said with a sense of urgency as she hastily made her way out of the estate. The shorter girl was confused by the sudden change in behavior but knowing Kaoruko there’s bound to be a reason as to why she reacted that way.

“Where exactly are we going?” Futaba had a hunch that Kaoruko wanted to make a pitstop before they returned to the Bifrost. She only hoped that she wasn’t right but that was similar to asking for pigs to fly.

“The village and drive like your life depended on it. Also call Mahiru and tell her I need to borrow her girlfriends for an emergency. I have a very bad feeling about this.” Kaoruko said as she quickly punched in Maya’s number. “I do hope that cat isn’t keeping Maya  **too** busy, not now of all times.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hikari lets out another loud sigh as she continued to stare on the blank parchment paper in front of her. Why was it hard to find the right words to say? Truth be told, she had absolutely no idea on how to write this letter. In fact, she had no intention to do so but Karen had been adamant about it. Her hyperactive friend believed a very sincere apology was the key to their dear captain’s heart. While Hikari was skeptic about it she also found no reason not to give it a try. She had nothing left to lose.

No, that wasn’t true. If she did nothing then she could lose everything. She could lose the people that started to matter to her.

Hikari was the newest member of the Bifrost and yet the first thing she had done was to spy on their actions and inform the acting director of the Far East Branch regarding their movements. A few months ago, she admitted everything she had done towards all the members of the Bifrost. Suffice to say, none of them took the betrayal all too kindly. For a while Hikari had considered leaving and returning back to the European branch but that would be a coward’s tactic. She finally found a place that she wanted to belong in and that was something she wasn’t willing to give up on.

Throughout the past few weeks Hikari had done nothing but apologize. Some had been harder to please like Kaoruko and Junna but eventually her efforts bore fruit and almost everyone had forgiven her. Almost.

Tsuyuzaki Mahiru was an entire different problem altogether. Ever since she had confessed the girl avoided her like the plague. Mahiru absolutely refused to talk with her and went as far as using Karen as a glorified messenger bird at times. Hikari understood her sentiments but she would be lying if she told herself that Mahiru’s actions had hurt her more than anything. 

Among all of them the ones she valued the most were Karen and Mahiru, they were the ones she trusted the most, the ones she would be willing to endanger her life for. Karen was her very first friend while Mahiru was someone that made her feel wanted. But now? Things were different. It seemed to her that Mahiru wanted nothing more than for her to just disappear and perhaps she should do just that. They would be fine without her. She had always been the outsider, the black sheep of the entire Bifrost. But Karen had berated her for thinking of such a thing and so here she was trying to write a letter that she had no idea if it would even be read by the recipient or torn into pieces the moment she received it.

“Why am I even trying…” Hikari wondered out loud and leaned back on her seat.

Even if she did manage to write the letter there was no guarantee that it would work. Even if Mahiru read it, what if it wasn’t enough for her to convince the girl to give her another chance? What if even after all the effort that she had shown all she would get was Mahiru’s door being slammed shut against her face. It was obvious that she was scared. She doesn’t even need to ask for proof, the way her hand shook with each character she wrote was enough of an indicator for herself.

She was absolutely afraid of losing Tsuyuzaki Mahiru. 

Hikari groaned as she lets go of the pen and ran her fingers through her hair. Why couldn’t she just muster up the courage to confront Mahiru? No matter how hard she tried, the words that she wrote on the letter didn’t seem to be enough. Hikari glared at the letter and tore it into pieces. That was the fifth letter that she had scrapped and possibly not the last.

“You’ll never get it done if you keep scrapping it every time you finish.” Karen commented as she entered the common room whilst holding a tray filled with chocolate-chip cookies and a glass of milk.

“This was your idea to begin with.” Hikari huffed and quickly took a bite.

“Well, Hikari-chan you’ve always been so shy so I thought a letter would be the best way for you to tell Mahiru what you’ve been feeling.” Karen nodded to herself as she took a seat right beside the raven-haired girl. “Unless of course, you’ve already thought of another way. I’m all ears! You can always count on me for help!”

Karen had always been blinding for Hikari. She could never understand how the girl managed to be optimistic in the dreadful reality that they lived in. Karen was their dose of sunshine and honestly she wouldn’t know what to do if someone took that away from all of them.

“I’m not that shy...” Hikari took another cookie and hovered it in front of Karen’s lips. “I… honestly don’t know. I mean… I want to talk with her… just the two of us but…”

But that was asking for the impossible.

“Then just do it.” Karen bit at the cookie right in front of her. “No one else is here and I can always give the two of you the privacy you need.”

“You make it sound so easy.” Hikari sighed.

“Because it is. Mahiru-chan’s a very honest person.” Karen stated as if that would explain everything in one go. Hikari tilted her head to the side, confusion written all over her face.

“And how exactly are those two related?”

“Well…” Karen tapped her chin and contemplated on her answer. Inside her head the reasoning was quite simple but Karen often found it hard to translate her thoughts into words. “...it’s hard to explain.”

Hikari lets out an exasperated sigh. She should have expected as much from Karen.

“See what I mean.” Hikari grabbed the glass and took a sip from it. Sadly, not even a glass of warm milk could get rid of the anxiety she felt over this situation. “It’s not that easy. Why would she even talk with me in the first place? She’s been avoiding me for months. When I try to approach her she just turns tail and runs.”

Karen pursed her lips. Her brows were furrowed as she tried to think of a counter-argument against Hikari. She wanted nothing more than to find a way for all three of them to be friends again. But in order to achieve that she needed to convince Hikari first to try.

“...because Mahiru would like to hear the truth from your lips. She’s an honest person.” Karen reiterated. “...Mahiru would want to know why you couldn’t trust us in the first place.”

Those words had stung. It cut far deeper than a knife. Karen was all smiles on the outside but Hikari felt the  _ hurt _ that emanated from her last words. She had been reminded that Mahiru wasn’t the only one she betrayed. She had betrayed everyone in the Bifrost, including Karen. And still, this girl wanted to help her patch things up with Mahiru.

“Karen…”

“You know, I have to admit when you started to confess I didn’t want to believe a single thing about it. I told myself that maybe Hikari-chan was just too tired, that maybe you took a shot or too and wasn’t really sober.”

But she had been wrong. Hikari had been sober, not a trace of alcohol in her veins as she delivered her confession. Karen thought it was just a terrible nightmare but the pain she felt when she pinched herself after Hikari’s words were real.

“I was mad at you, I couldn’t believe that you’d be capable of doing this.” Karen trusted Hikari. She trusted Hikari with her life and what she earned in return was betrayal. Despite that, Karen only wished to understand her friend, even if it had hurt. “But...on that day, what I wished the most was for you to talk with me and explain everything because I wanted to understand that you did it for a reason. I think Mahiru is the same.”

“If she wanted to understand then why does she avoid me?” Hikari softly asked. That was the question right? If Mahiru wanted for her to explain and to understand her then why does she avoid her?

“I don’t have all the answers in the world.” Karen raised her hands in defeat. She couldn't find a proper counter-argument for that one. “That’s something only Mahiru would know.”

And now they were back to square one.

“This is going nowhere.” Hikari knew this conversation would end up in an unresolved loop and she would rather avoid that more than ever.

“Hikari-chan it’s because you’re making things difficult!” Karen whined at that remark.

“Me? I’m not making things difficult.” Hikari claimed.

"Yes you are! You always find a way to convince yourself that it wouldn't work before you even try."

Hikari had to admit that Karen was partially right. She found it hard to be hopeful and optimistic. She had always been inclined to believe that one way or another things weren't going to work out. So why bother? It's why it took a great deal of energy from her to personally apologize towards everyone.

"If you give up now then you'd never be able to tell Mahiru-chan the truth."

"I've been trying to tell her but she won't even give me a chance.

“Trying to tell me what exactly?” Mahiru cuts in as she joined the duo in the common room. She had absolutely no intention of talking with Hikari but Karen begged her earlier to give the girl a chance. And just like everyone else, they could never refuse Karen.

Hikari felt her blood run cold. Her shoulders had stiffened and for a moment she may have forgotten how to breathe. This was supposed to be the perfect opportunity for her thoughts to be properly conveyed but when she tried to speak no words spilled forth from her lips. The words were at the tip of her tongue, she desperately wanted to say something, anything but her brain had stopped cooperating when Mahiru took a seat right across her.

“Karen-chan, be a dear and handle my shift at the mission counter for the time being.” Mahiru greeted Karen with a smile but the latter knew what the real message was. This conversation wasn’t something she needed to hear, at least for now. Karen didn’t want to leave Hikari but this was also something that the raven-haired girl had to fix on her own. So Karen had no choice but to comply. She grinned at Mahiru and nodded in acknowledgment before she left the room. Now only the two of them were left in the common room.

The tension in the room was palpable. Hikari almost felt like she was drowning on land. She couldn’t breathe. She wasn’t ready for this. She wasn’t ready to face her. No matter how many letters she wrote or how many times she rehearsed this conversation in her mind, nothing could have prepared her for the real deal. She couldn’t stand the intensity she felt from Mahiru’s scrutinizing gaze.

“Well? What were you trying to tell me?” Mahiru’s tone was as cold as ice. Hikari felt it bite against her skin that she couldn’t help but slightly shiver in place. She greatly disliked it. It was as if a stranger had replaced Mahiru and now she didn’t even know how to act in front of the girl.

“A...a lot...a lot of things.”

Why was it so hard for her to even say a few words? Was it because of the way Mahiru looked? Was it because she knew that she messed things up and there was only a miniscule chance for things to be fixed?

“If you’re going to continue being this vague then I’m leaving.” Mahiru stated. She pushed herself off from her seat and had already turned when Hikari made a grab for her arm. Mahiru felt that familiar warmth surge within her as Hikari’s warm hands tightly gripped her arm that she couldn’t help but glance back towards Hikari.

That was Mahiru’s biggest mistake. 

The moment she saw the sadness reflected in Hikari’s eyes something had welled up inside her. It wasn’t anger, that one she was most assured off. No, this was different. Mahiru couldn’t quite explain exactly what it was but all she knew was that she never wanted to see it again. She doesn’t want to see that miserable look on Hikari’s face ever again. She wanted to see her smile, to laugh at Kaoruko’s horrible jokes and to brim with pride whenever Karen has another bright idea. It broke her to see Hikari like this.

“Don’t leave…” Mahiru could hear the light strain behind her voice. She could feel the slight tremble from the hands that were wrapped around her arm. “I...I just…”

Hikari kept trying to convey what she felt. She tried to no avail. She couldn’t even form a proper sentence. Whenever she tried her own fears start to take control of her and she found herself barely capable of breathing. She couldn’t stand the thought of Mahiru hating her forever, that was the last thing that she wanted.

Mahiru didn’t understand what had happened next. Her free hand moved on its own as she gently brushed away the strands of hair that had covered part of Hikari’s face. She was supposed to be mad at her, she was supposed to be seething, but seeing Hikari like this had crushed her resolve. Mahiru never felt anything of this caliber towards anyone at all. She wanted to protect her friends and she greatly cherished them with all her heart but this felt different. The intensity was different, she couldn’t quite explain it at all but she understood the lengths she’d go to just to prevent herself from seeing Hikari this way.

Hikari froze when she saw Mahiru brush away the strands of hair from her face. Her touch only lingered for a short while but it had been enough for her to calm down. She slowly regained her footing, her breathing returned to normal, and the trembling had stopped. Hikari remained quiet for a while and Mahiru never uttered another word. The blunette just stayed in place and lightly stroked Hikari’s hair as she continued to soothe her nerves.

Hikari knew that she didn’t deserve this kindness from her captain. Honestly, Mahiru spoiled her to no end. She was supposed to sincerely apologize but instead she turned into such a mess that Mahiru needed to calm her down. It was such a pathetic display from herself and she wished this would be the last time that Mahiru would see her in such a state.

“I’m sorry…” That was the next thing she had said. An apology for many things.

“I...I know I messed up.” Hikari began to speak and Mahiru decided to listen. “I knew it was wrong, even though it was the only way I could remain with all of you I should have had the courage to reject the offer and just figured out another way to meet Karen again.”

In exchange for being transferred to the Far East Branch, Hikari had to spy on all members of their unit, especially Tendo Maya. Every kind of information that she had gathered were all reported to the Far East Branch’s acting director. It was a breach of trust, she knew it very well but back then she had been desperate to see Karen again, especially when she had found out that the girl became a God Eater. She wanted to look after her, make sure that she’d always come back safe and sound. She had been so desperate that she had foregone her principles and allowed herself to stoop that low.

And she deeply regretted it.

“I’m sorry…” Hikari loosened her grip on Mahiru’s arm and buried her face onto the girl’s chest. “I’m really sorry… I should have told you. I should have asked for help.”

She should have trusted her. She should have trusted her allies more. But the damage had been done, she couldn’t turn back the hands of time. All she could do was to own up to her mistakes even if she had no idea on how to do so.

“You should have…” Mahiru gently answered. “...do you know why I was mad?”

“Because I broke your trust?” Hikari asked.

“No. Because you didn’t trust me. You didn’t trust us.” And that had hurt her more than the betrayal itself. 

Mahiru had thought that perhaps Hikari would have considered them as someone worthy of their trust, of their secrets. She had thought that their bond had been strong enough to garner such worthiness. So when Hikari had confessed it felt like a slap to her face. She felt silly for even thinking that perhaps she could have been worthy of her trust. She felt that Hikari had lied to her all that time. The kindness that she showed, the light flirting, the girl’s general interest towards her? She felt it was merely an act, a trick to get what she needed and she fell for it hard.

“I felt like such a fool when you confessed. I thought we had something special or at the very least I thought you considered me as someone you could trust. If you had told me maybe I could have done something.” Perhaps, she could have helped her severe the arrangement sooner. Maybe she could have cheered her up whenever she felt guilty. She could have been there when Hikari needed her most.

“I was so angry at you.” After Hikari had confessed Mahiru had slapped her right in front of everyone. Karen had to squeeze herself in between her and Hikari to stop it from escalating. “But maybe I was angrier towards myself because I let myself believe in what we had.”

Hikari wanted to say something in retaliation. She wanted to reassure her that she was indeed someone she trusted. She wanted to tell her that she wasn’t wrong in believing in what they had. She wanted to tell her so many things but Hikari had never been good with words and so she resolved to do so via action.

Hikari quickly pulled away from Mahiru much to the older girl’s surprise. But, before Mahiru could even protest, Hikari had already pulled her down. Mahiru could feel her breath against her lips, they were so close to each other that just one push and their lips would brush against one another. The thought alone was enough to make her blush.

“Hikari...chan?”

Mahiru knew she should have pulled away when she felt Hikari’s lips on hers. What if this was just a phase? Something brought out by the heat of the moment? What if this was something Hikari would ask her to forget? What if Hikari only did this because she felt guilty? So many questions plagued her mind that she honestly couldn’t focus on what Hikari had been doing. 

She couldn’t focus on the way the girl held her with such gentleness. She couldn’t focus on the way the girl seemed to pour every amount of affection that Hikari wanted her to feel. She couldn’t focus on the sincerest words that had ever graced Hikari’s lips when she had pulled away.

“You’re important to me.”

Mahiru couldn’t process that at all.

“You’re someone I trust.”

Was she just supposed to believe that? Despite what had happened? Was she supposed to accept it so easily?

“I trusted you so much that I was scared of dragging you into this.”

Mahiru felt Hikari shiver in her grasp. The girl’s grip against her clothes had tightened as she once again buried her face on her chest. This time, she faintly heard a sob and Mahiru’s instincts suddenly kicked in. She pulled Hikari closer to her and gently rubbed her back.

“I’m sorry that I hurt you. I know you deserve better. I’m sorry. I should have been better.”

And that’s when the floodgates broke and Hikari proceeded to be a sobbing mess. Mahiru wondered how long Hikari had been holding it all back. She wondered how long the girl kept a strong facade just to not let her worry. Now, Mahiru really felt like such a fool for being too mad at her in the first place. Maybe, in the end they were both at fault.

“...maybe, we both should have been better.” Mahiru softly whispered and held Hikari there. 

Mahiru should have listened and Hikari should have told the truth.

Mahiru still had a lot of questions for the girl but that was left for another time. Right now, it was for the best if she lets the girl sort herself first. At least that’s what she thought but the world had other plans for them.

After a minute or two, Karen entered the room with a mixture of panic and worry on her face. The two girls had been so surprised that they both pulled away from each other with Hikari desperately trying to wipe away her tears before Karen could even question her about it. To their surprise, Karen never commented on their previous position nor was she baffled by Hikari’s actions.

“Hikari-chan! We need to go!” Karen said without nary an explanation. The orange-haired girl quickly grabbed onto Hikari’s hands and started pulling the girl away much to the other girl’s distress.

“Wait! Karen-chan why the rush?” Mahiru asked as she tried to stop Karen from dragging Hikari away at least in such a forceful manner.

“Futaba-chan called and it’s an emergency. Remember the village Claudine said she’ll be staying at with Maya?”

Hikari and Mahiru both nodded at that. They vaguely remembered Claudine telling them that she’d be away with Maya for a while and that they’d be staying in Claudine’s hometown or at least what was left of it.

“There was a sandstorm near it when I checked the weather reports…” Hikari commented.

“That’s right! They think it’s an Aragami! A really big one and they wanted us to hurry. So come on!” Karen started pulling Hikari again and this time the raven-haired girl responded positively.

“Got it. Let’s go.”

“Wait! I’m coming with you.” Mahiru protested to which Hikari merely shook her head at.

“You shouldn’t. Without Hoshimi-san here we’d need you to be our eyes and ears on the field instead.” Among all of them Mahiru was the next qualified member to even have an Operator’s role seeing as how she had prior experience with it before she became a God Eater. 

“Plus… you’re still not cleared to take a mission because of your leg.”

Mahiru winced at that remark. Indeed, she wasn’t cleared yet by the higher-ups to undertake a mission considering that her leg wasn’t up to snuff yet after it was brutally broken by a Kongou a few months ago. They told her it would take another week or two before it fully healed.

“But…” Still, Mahiru wanted to be there for them. She had to try but both Hikari and Karen seemed to be adamant about her safety.

“We’ll come back safe and sound! Just like we always do right? Hikari-chan?” Karen widely beamed at Mahiru that the girl couldn’t help but agree with her sentiments.

“We’ll do… and when we come back, we can just continue our conversation from earlier.” Hikari looked at Mahiru with a hopeful smile on her face. Indeed, they still had a lot of things to talk about and Mahiru still needed to clarify her actions earlier on what it had meant for the girl. 

“I understand…” Mahiru nodded. “I’ll support you guys from here. Just come back home alright? And Hikari, no more secrets.”

“I promise. No more secrets between the three of us.”

And that was enough for Mahiru. She ruffled their hair the same way  Claudine did to them before they went off for a mission and smiled.

“If that’s the case, then the two of you should hurry up. I’ll make sure to set up all the transmission lines as fast as I can.”

Karen and Hikari didn’t waste any time. As soon as Mahiru gave them the go signal they had bolted off towards the garage and Mahiru could only watch as she they left her alone.

They often made use of the phrase  _ ‘as long as they were together, nothing would go wrong’ _ .

Mahiru hoped that the two of them being together would be enough.

“Please stay safe…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Mahiru Hikari is now canon. Aye that's all you need to know.


	8. Ich Liebe Dich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!! Yes, it's a double chapter update so if you haven't read Chapter 7 best if you do so now! Also you might see the Frontier kids [literally] here and well they're mostly just going to be background characters and cameos who knows maybe they'll be in a future installment if I feel like it! But in any case enjoy Chapter 8!

It’s been months since they staged a rescue mission that almost cost the lives of the entire 2nd Unit of the Bifrost. It had been a joyous occasion when they all managed to return to their base where Junna had been waiting for all of them. Back then, Claudine had thought that nothing else would go wrong, that the worst was over and the storm had passed. But she was wrong; the following day during the debriefing Hikari broke the news to everyone regarding what the third unit found during their mission and it had left Maya completely shaken to the core. The girl didn’t take her parents’ death all too well along with whatever information they had unearthed. She locked herself up for at least a week, refusing to eat. She wouldn't even talk to Kaoruko no matter how much the blunette pleaded for her to do so. Claudine had to break the doorway and forcibly dragged Maya out of her own room just to make sure she didn't die of starvation.

Despite their efforts Maya’s self-destructive behavior eventually had gotten worse up to the point that Junna had to suspend the girl from taking any assignments lest she purposefully endangered herself. Claudine couldn’t stand seeing Maya so broken but most of all she hated the fact that she felt helpless. They were partners; they were supposed to have each others backs and yet she couldn’t do anything for her. However, there was one thing that Claudine was sure of. She knew the brunette couldn’t possibly get any better if she stayed in a place that would only remind her of the things she had lost. And so, Claudine thought that perhaps a little break from the whole scene could do wonders for Maya. Once Junna had agreed to the proposition she had left along with the brunette for a  _ long overdue vacation _ .

That was how they ended up being separated from their friends for almost a month.

Claudine took Maya back to her home or at least what was left of it. What once was a booming residential area became nothing more than a shadow of its former glory. Those who remained continued to make do with what they had and in time they grew into a small tight-knit community that continued to hope for better days. In a way, Claudine felt this was the perfect place for Maya to get her bearings together, a quiet place away from most of the fighting. Plus, the community had always been so supportive and the children from the orphanage never failed to bring a smile on everyone’s faces.

To her relief it had worked. Maya was relatively better than how she was a few months ago. Her appetite came back, her smile was more genuine, and Claudine barely saw Maya isolate herself from everyone else. Of course, there were nights when Maya would either cry herself to sleep or ended up being plagued by nightmares. During those nights, Claudine would end up beside the brunette. She had found out that her presence had been significantly calming for the girl. Aside from that, everything else took a turn for the better and Claudine had hoped it would stay that way.

Then again, things often don't go the way you want it to be. Junna had called right after their meeting in the Far East Branch and Claudine ended up listening to a crash course regarding Tendou Maya and her involvement with a secret project that was currently being supported by Fenrir itself. She wasn't all too surprised with the news, Kaoruko hinted on it before she took Maya away for a vacation. Honestly? She took the news well but she couldn't say the same for Junna. The girl was on a mission to nag her ear off and force them back where she could keep an eye on both of them.

“Junna, you worry too much.” Claudine said followed by an exasperated sigh. She knew the girl meant well but sometimes Junna felt more like an overbearing mother than a friend.

“I’m worried for good reason, Kuro.” Junna answered back. After what they had heard from Dr. Sakaki she immediately decided to call Claudine and inform her about everything. “What if the two of you were attacked there? You can’t defend the village by yourselves.”

“And I am telling you that nothing of the sort had happened. There were a few stray Aragami but nothing we couldn’t handle.” 

Thankfully their portable terminals had a speaker function, Claudine can go about her chores while Junna continued to nag her ear off. She needed to chop some extra firewood for the day since the nights had gotten colder and the children from the orphanage wanted to huddle in the fireplace for tonight. Her uncle already told her that she didn’t have to do all this manual labor while she was around here but Claudine never liked the idea of being a freeloader especially if she brought in a guest herself.

She easily hauled a log onto the nearest stump before she grabbed ahold of the axe and swung. The sound of wood being chopped echoed within the vicinity that even her terminal had caught it.

“Claudine are you chopping wood while I’m talking to you?” Claudine heard the annoyance from Junna’s voice. While it wasn’t her intention to annoy the girl she found it utterly funny that she was bothered by her actions.

“No mother, I’m very sure you have my full attention.” Sarcasm dripped from her voice but not out of annoyance. Sometimes it was fun to get Junna worked up at times.

“Saijou Claudine! Cease the sarcasm right now, I’m being very serious about all this information. In fact you don’t even seem surprised about all of this.”

“That’s exactly what my mother said whenever she was mad at me.” Claudine chuckled at the thought. Those were the days that she never had to worry about anything except her mother’s temper. “I had a bit of a vague heads up from Kaoruko. Besides, it doesn’t really change a thing.”

“It changes everything, Kuro. If Maya is really part Aragami then you guys are in d-----” Junna’s voice was drowned out by the sound of an axe. Claudine was well-aware of the risks now that Junna had explained. Honestly. she didn’t fault Junna for worrying but she didn’t like what Junna insinuated about Maya. The day Tendou Maya consciously attacks them is the day Aragami would cease to exist.

“It changes absolutely nothing.” Claudine repeated. She would reiterate that statement over and over again if she had to.

“Maya’s my partner regardless of who and what she is. As long as she can pick up her God Arc and watch my back then that’s enough for me.”

It would be enough for Claudine. 

“I trust her.” She adamantly stated. “And I’ll continue to trust her regardless of circumstances. She’s my captain and that won’t change”

That’s what she had decided upon after hearing Maya’s honest thoughts during their last mission together. Maya would always be her captain, even if she was absolutely irritating at times she wouldn’t replace her with someone else. She could never be replaced by anyone else at least not anymore.

“Besides, If anything happens she’ll be my responsibility. It's my duty to bring her back to her senses should the worst happen.” Maya was her responsibility. She had decided upon that the moment she accepted the girl as her partner on the field. Besides, no one else could be on par with Maya than herself at least that’s what Claudine would like to believe.

A second of silence passed before Junna once again spoke.

"Who are you and what did you do with the real Saijou Claudine?" This time it was Junna's turn to tease much to Claudine's chagrin.

"Haha. Very funny, Junna."

"I was serious. You're surprisingly honest nowadays when it comes to Maya."

Junna had noticed the change. Before, Claudine would go through lengths just to hide the fact that she cared for the brunette. Let alone say something as bold as considering Maya as her partner. But now? Claudine had gone as far as taking care of Maya throughout the last three months without even a single complaint. The girl had shown nothing but patience and understanding towards the brunette. 

Even Claudine herself had noticed it. The way she acted towards Maya had been different from before. Lately, she had been more patient with Maya and was more honest with her thoughts regarding the girl. In fact, Claudine had realized that she rather liked spending time with Maya despite the girl getting onto her nerves every once in a while.

Claudine lets out a sigh and gathered the firewood she had chopped and tried to distract herself from her own thoughts to no avail. The question Junna had asked her before suddenly resurfaced inside her mind and Claudine felt that she already knew the answer.

An answer that she wanted to deny.

“Hey Junna, remember when you asked me why I avoided Maya even though I never hated her?" Claudine warily asked.

"Yes, you never gave me an answer." Junna had an inkling where this conversation was about to go. She glared at Nana and signalled for the girl to keep it a secret. It's not everyday that Claudine would openly talk about her relationships.

"...It’s because when I’m with her, I feel that I want to be selfish." 

Claudine had been selfish once. She had been so selfish that it had cost her someone important. She vowed to herself that she’d never be as selfish as she was before, that she’d rather be a giver than a receiver, that she’d never demand for anything from anyone. But for some reason, whenever she was with Maya, a part of herself wanted to scrap that promise altogether. Sometimes, she wanted to be selfish with Maya. 

And that might be the biggest reason why she frequently avoided her outside of work. Because Tendou Maya had the tendency to make her forget a promise that she made towards herself.

“Kuro…” Junna softly said her name. “There’s nothing wrong with being selfish from time to time. Trust me when I say, I think it’s time that you allowed yourself to be happy. Life is short and unpredictable, especially in our profession so take every opportunity that you can. I’m sure your brother would have wanted that for you too.”

“Allow myself huh...” 

Was it right? To let herself be happy after all these years? It didn’t feel right at all and yet she wanted it. A part of herself wanted it so badly but perhaps not right now, not when Maya wasn’t her usual self yet. Maya needed her more than ever. Maya needed the Claudine that had always been dependable and always watched her back. The Claudine that always seemed so strong. 

“...I don’t think I should.”

Maya didn’t need the Claudine that had started to depend on her too. She doesn’t need a Claudine that thought of her as a constant within her life. Because if the worst should happen and nothing else could be done then Maya needed a Claudine that would be strong enough to cut her down without a second thought. And so Claudine buried those thoughts away and steeled herself.

“Pardon, Junna… I think I wasted your time there.  Forget what I said.” 

“Wait, Kuro… you should--”

“I can’t. I told you earlier, I’ll need to take responsibility if the worst should happen. I can’t do that if I let my emotions get the better of me.” 

Junna recognized that certain tone, she knew it all too well because she had used it once herself. A tone that signified defeat and acceptance. She decided not to say anything else, now wasn’t the time for the two of them to argue. They can talk about this once Claudine and Maya were back in the Bifrost.

“Fine, we’ll talk about this some other time but Kuro when can the two of you return here?”

“When the sandstorm brews down, I don’t want to risk a venture through it.” Claudine was brave but not stupid enough to even attempt tempting fate against a sandstorm. Besides, she herself had a bad feeling about the storm and she couldn’t leave the village to fend for itself if it happened to be an Aragami.

“Right, well me and Nana are suddenly being called by Lindow so I’ll leave you be for now. Just… promise me you’ll take care of yourself?”

“I promise. See you soon.” Claudine said before she dropped the call and lets out a sigh of relief. Honestly, her head felt like such a mess but she couldn’t possibly delay herself any longer. She was sure that the kids had started to whine since she told them that it wouldn’t take too long. 

“I better head back before...” When Claudine had turned around she never expected anyone to be there. Color her surprised when she had bumped against someone. Someone that she did not need to see right now at this very moment. Couldn’t the world have given her at least five minutes of  breathing time before she came face to face with Tendou Maya.

The brunette’s lilac eyes had a certain kind of softness reflected on them that Claudine couldn’t help but stare at it for a while. They told her that she was a monster, that she was just like the rest of the Aragami that they dispose of. She was dangerous, unpredictable, and brought misfortune. Even if the evidence was there, Claudine refused to believe any of it. Because she knew who the real Tendou Maya was and it wasn’t the monster they believed her to be.

“Saijou-san? Are you alright?” Maya asked, concern evident in her voice. Claudine needed a second to collect herself but even that had been denied from her as Maya’s fingers softly brushed against her hair. Lately, the lines that they drew for each other had started to blur. If Maya ever attempted to touch her like that months ago she would have immediately slapped the girl’s hand away but now things had changed. Whether Claudine liked it or not, their relationship had changed, as to what it turned into neither one of them could say.

“Maya. What are you doing here?” Claudine asked as calmly as she could. However staying calm in itself was already a herculean task for Claudine. How could she? When the only thing that separated them were a few blocks of firewood and her thoughts were a mess.

“The kids were worried. You were taking too long so I told them that I’d go see how you were.” Maya gestured towards the firewood as if asking for permission if she would be permitted to carry at least some of it. Claudine merely shrugged as an answer and refused to do so. Eventually, the girl relented and allowed Maya to carry half of the firewood as they headed back to the orphanage.

“The kids seem to have taken a liking to you.” Claudine softly smiled. "I'm sort of jealous. It took me months to gain their trust while you did it in a span of a few weeks?"

When they first arrived in the village she had been nervous about Maya’s reaction towards the kids but to her surprise the brunette managed to adjust rather well with their rambunctious behavior. Sometimes, Maya would even be the firestarter for their schemes which usually ended up in a disaster at Claudine’s expense. Not that Claudine had minded, what was important to her was that Maya and the kids got along well.

“What can I say, I’m very charismatic. Why, you’re the only one that thought differently.” There it was again, that annoying flamboyant tone that Maya had often used before. Claudine could only roll her eyes at that remark.

“Good. It means I’m the only sane person in this entire community then.”

Claudine had missed this playful banter between the two of them. When Maya had been such a mess she wouldn’t even speak, let alone notice her in the first place. That’s when Claudine had realized that perhaps she had taken Maya’s efforts and presence for granted. Maybe they were right, maybe one never truly knows how important something is until it's gone. Claudine could only be thankful that in her case it had returned, albeit not the same but it was better than nothing. Having Maya around even if it wasn’t exactly the same was better than not having her at all.

Her line of thinking was dangerous. Claudine was aware of it. This line of thought would be the death of her. She told Junna earlier that she couldn’t allow herself to be selfish towards Maya. That she had to stop herself from wanting more from the girl and crossing a certain line. Because once she does, she knew she wouldn’t be capable of fulfilling her duty should the worst-case scenario happen towards Maya. This line of thinking was dangerous because when she was with Maya, it was easy to forget the reason why she needed to stop herself from crossing the line.

As they continued to walk back towards the orphanage, Claudine couldn’t help but stare at Maya. Her very thoughts were occupied by this brunette who had been the recipient of her full attention throughout the past month. Emotions had always been troublesome for Claudine. They either brought her fortune or misfortune. She was a woman that was usually ruled by her heart and not by her head. In the battlefield Claudine would let herself succumb to the battlelust she felt, let herself drown in whatever emotion fueled her actions at that very moment. That had always been her biggest flaw. Now, it threatened to jeopardize her whole life again, all because a part of herself started to wonder what it would be like if Tendou Maya became exclusively hers.

“Are you sure that you are alright?” Maya worriedly asked. 

Claudine didn’t seem like her usual self. The way Claudine stared at her was different. There wasn’t a hint of annoyance. The usual garnet irises that reflected anger and irritation held a certain softness behind them. Not only that, Claudine’s smile felt different for Maya. It felt oddly fake as if the girl tried to hide what she truly felt. What had happened in such a short span of time that had caused her to be this way? Maya wanted to know, she wanted to do something about it. If there was anything she could do to make things a bit more bearable for Claudine then she’d do it.

“ _ Quoi? _ ” Claudine had been lost in her thoughts when Maya asked about her wellbeing. She could barely process what the girl asked. “Ah, sorry I wasn’t listening. What were you trying to tell me?”

“I was wondering if you were alright…” Maya reiterated. “You look troubled.”

The softness reflected in Maya’s gaze almost made her knees buckle. It was so hard for her to deny what she felt, especially when Maya had shown nothing but sincerity and honesty, a far cry from what she used to do in order to garner her attention. Maya was still as prideful as ever but the way she approached her became different. Her words were kinder, all amount of pretentiousness burned down to the ground, and the concern she showed towards her felt real.

Everything felt real. That it wasn’t some ploy to just get in her good graces for something. It felt so real that the effect it had on herself scared her to no end. There was no escape from this, she knew what she felt towards Maya, and she hated it.

She hated how hard she had fallen for Tendou Maya.

“I…” Claudine looked away from her. She had to calm down. She needed to be rational especially after what Junna had told her earlier. She already vowed not to let her feelings get in the way of her judgment, even if it was painfully hard to do so. Because that’s what Maya needed, that’s who Maya looked up to, the indomitable Saijou Claudine.

“Saijou-san?”

“It’s nothing… perhaps I’m just feeling under the weather...” It was partially the truth. She did feel under the weather but not due to any kind of sickness. She needed to sort herself out before things took a turn for the worst. She couldn’t possibly allow herself to fall for her further.

Maya wondered if that was really the truth. However, unlike before she couldn’t find it in herself to prod any further about it. Claudine was entitled towards her own secrets. Maya couldn’t possibly ask her to divulge what she felt when she herself still kept secrets from the girl. So instead, she would support her differently. She would support her via actions rather than words. She would make her feel that regardless of the secrets they kept to each other that she would be there for her. Truth be told, Maya felt that her actions weren’t enough to repay Claudine for everything she had done for her but she hoped that one day this could be enough for her.

“If that is the case then I should carry the rest of the firewood.” Maya once again offered towards Claudine. The blonde girl could only sigh at the offer. Surprisingly, instead of refusing her again, Claudine outright dumped the lump of firewood she held on top of the ones that Maya already carried.

“ _ Merci _ .” Claudine said before she picked up the pace and walked right in front of Maya.

Maya didn’t complain about Claudine being ahead of her. However, for some reason, she felt slight discomfort from it. Maya couldn’t pinpoint the exact reason why but somehow she felt some kind of distance between the both of them at that very moment. Or rather, it felt as if they had returned to how they once were back when she had just become a God Eater.

Claudine used to have a certain air of coldness around her at least that’s what Maya felt when she was first assigned to be Claudine’s partner. During their first conversation she already had an inkling that the girl somewhat disliked her, especially when Maya had given an unsatisfactory answer towards the question she posed. 

What did she fight for? For what reason was she doing this? Why was she a God Eater?

Truth be told, the answer she gave was something she had rehearsed, because she had to play the part of Tendou Maya the prodigy of the Tendou family. But in reality, she cared little for the top ranking of a God Eater nor how much she would earn from the missions. She never wanted to be a God Eater but Kaoruko had been chosen to be one and she was scared of being left behind by the girl. If Kaoruko left then her adoptive parents could reel her back into their project and she wanted none of it. If Claudine would ask her again, she would have answered it truthfully. 

She did this so she could live.

Maya continued to stare at the figure in front of her. She wanted to call out to her and say something, anything to make the girl look at her and cull the anxiety she felt from it. Maya didn’t want for things to go back the way they were before. It was truly selfish of her to think so, but she couldn’t help it. It took her a year and more to earn Claudine’s trust and for Claudine to acknowledge that they were partners.

She didn’t want them to go back to being strangers.

But no matter how hard she tried to speak and catch up to Claudine, her own body refused to cooperate. Her voice was nowhere to be found and her legs refused to allow her to catch up to Claudine. She detested this feeling. She absolutely abhorred it whenever anxiety crawled within her system. It reminded her of the days where she felt absolutely helpless while she was chained and caged within a cell for her parents’ research.

She never wanted to be reminded of it. Maya tried to keep herself calm. It wouldn't do her any good if she lets her anxiety take control of her.

 

_ Trust in me too, alright? _

 

Claudine told her that before they left the Bifrost at the dead of night. Maya would just have to believe in those words as she watched the distance between them slowly grow farther with each passing second.

* * *

 

 

“Aruru, Lalafin slow down!” Maya called out to the two kids as she chased after them. 

The kids asked her to play tag with them the moment they had arrived seeing as how Claudine felt a bit under the weather to play. Maya saw no harm in it, after all she was very confident in her ability to run but she severely underestimated them. She had no idea how long she had been been ‘ _ it’;  _ she felt as if she ran five laps and more already around the orphanage since the game had started.

“Maya-oneechan’s very slow after all!” Lalafin said as she stuck her tongue out towards the struggling brunette. “Nooooo, it’s called tag and I don’t want to be caught!”

“Do your best purple onee-chan!” Aruru shouted as she rounded the corner with Lalafin.

“Don’t get caught you two!” Another kid shouted from the veranda as they all watched Maya run around in circles trying to round up the last two individuals.

Maya felt tired but she didn't mind it at all. During their stay in the village, she realized that she had a certain fondness for kids. In a way she also admired their resilience. These were kids that had barely hit the age of 7 or 8; young individuals that had lost their family due to the Aragami and yet they still held a bright smile on their faces. 

Most of the kids that were picked up by God Eaters around the area were deposited in this particular orphanage that was ran by Claudine’s uncle. He was a quirky fellow that yelled a lot but the kids loved him to bits. Truth be told, Maya was intimidated by him at first however as the days went by she realized why the kids loved him. He was a dedicated and selfless man that took care of every kid that came his way. In a way he reminded her of Claudine, utterly selfless and dedicated to a cause.

And as if on cue, Claudine went out to the veranda and ushered some of the kids inside. Their eyes briefly met and Maya wondered whether or not she had just imagined the soft smile on Claudine’s face.

“Aruru, Lalafin! Stop bullying Maya and come inside. I made sandwiches for everyone.” Claudine called out and the two rambunctious children quickly darted inside.

“They weren’t bullying me.” Maya pouted at Claudine to which the girl simply responded with a roll of her eyes.

“Clearly being  _ it _ the entire time doesn’t count as bullying. Fine, I’ll let you save whatever is left of your pride.” Claudine seemed to be in a better mood. The soft smile on her face didn’t seem forced unlike earlier. Immediately, Maya felt the anxiety that had latched onto her earlier fade away.

“Feel better?” Maya asked as she approached the girl and lightly brushed the stray strands of hair that was on Claudine’s face. Maya could see the light flushness of her cheeks and instantly her worries had resurfaced. She placed her hand over Claudine’s forehead in order to check her temperature. 

“Your cheeks are flushed, do you have a fever?”

Claudine didn’t know if she should groan or look away from Maya. She had forgotten how dense the girl could be at times. Her cheeks grew redder by the second and she hated every single moment of it. She took a break from earlier exactly because of this because her emotions were suddenly all over the place and her self-control continuously waned with each passing day she spent with Maya.

“I don’t have a fever.” Claudine adamantly stated and gently slapped Maya’s hand away. She hesitated for a moment as she once again gazed at Maya’s face. So many things had happened during the past few months that Claudine never really found the time to properly reflect upon everything. Earlier, she had asked the girl to give her some space and retreated back to their shared room in order to think about their situation, about their current relationship.

Among all of the things that they have yet to talk about, this was something that Claudine needed to be cleared between the both of them.

“Maya… do you have the time, to talk?” Claudine asked a hint of nervousness apparent in her voice.

“Of course, I always have time for you.” Maya said it without breaking a sweat that Claudine was almost inclined to push the girl off. How could she say that with utmost confidence? Unbelievable, this girl was unbelievable to a fault.

“How can you say that so easily…” Claudine muttered under her breath before she went back inside the orphanage. “...nevermind, let’s just talk in our room.”

Maya followed right behind her as they snuck inside the orphanage in order to avoid the children and made their way back to their shared room. The first thing Maya had noticed were the files that were in utter disarray on the small table by their bedside. Once she had a better look at the files Maya’s eyes had widened and panic started to settle within her frame. All of the files pertain to her family and towards her in particular.

Claudine watched in silence as a panic-stricken Maya started to inspect every single file on the table. She figured that she should come clean regarding everything before they have this conversation. It was important that Maya understood that Claudine knew everything about her. Even the secrets she desperately tried to hide from her.

“Junna and Kaoruko sent me those files.” Claudine started it off and leaned against the doorframe. “At first, I didn’t want to believe it. I thought it was just a horrible joke but how can I even deny it when I’ve seen you in action. Remember, months ago? When you were mauled by an Ukonvasara? You healed up like it was nothing in the span of minutes.”

Claudine could never forget that day. So many things happened within a span of twenty-four hours. That was the first time that she had shown a shred of weakness towards the girl. She had been so scared for Maya, wondering if she’d even make it. That day had been the turning point of their relationship, the day she found out about Maya’s grievances towards her and the day she confirmed that Maya was important to her.

“I was honestly scared that I would lose you that day. In a way I was thankful that you weren’t like the rest of us, I wouldn’t have known what to do if I lost you then and there.”

Maya glanced back at Claudine, confusion written all over her face. Claudine was glad that she wasn’t human? Maya tried to process her senior’s words but she had been caught off-guard by the smile she had on her face. It was unfair of her to do that, Maya always found it hard to look away from Claudine whenever a smile graced her face. This was such a perfect distraction for her, almost too good to be true.

“I’ll apologize first for keeping it a secret, that I pretended to be ignorant about everything. I should have told you, that I knew what you were, the things you’ve done, and the things done to you. That I knew every single thing about you and I don’t give a damn about what you are...”

Maya couldn’t believe what she just heard. How could she not care about a detail like that? Why would it not matter if she wasn’t human to begin with? Maybe Claudine was just in shock? Stressed out? Maya was honestly searching for a valid explanation for Claudine’s words to no avail. A part of her was overjoyed that Claudine would accept her regardless of her circumstances but another wondered whether or not Claudine was simply lying for their sake. 

In fact, an ugly thought planted its seed inside her heart, what if Claudine was just pretending to be fine with her? What if everything was just a well-rehearsed act? What if Claudine hated her from the moment she found out about her well-kept secrets and she couldn’t act upon it just because they were partners?

It was hard, doubting the one person that you had always trusted. She hated this feeling of distrust with a vengeance. It felt wrong. They were partners. She shouldn't be doubting her in the first place.

"Saijou-san is all of this just an act?" Maya had let the words slip before she could even take it back. Now she could only watch Claudine's movements and waited for her to speak

But no words left Claudine's lips. The blonde girl only looked away in silence. Every second that passed in silence made her heart sink even deeper. Maya would rather hear any answer than silence. Because silence brought about uncertainty for her and doubt, never peace and acceptance.

Maya threw the files to the floor and strode across the room towards where  Claudine was. Claudine herself made no move to avoid the brunette and stood her ground. Even if Maya slightly towered over her, she never made a move and stared back at lilac irises that pleaded for an answer.

"Claudine." Maya softly whispered her name while her thumb lightly brushed against Claudine’s cheek. She needed her to say something, anything. It didn’t matter anymore if her answer was a ‘yes’ or ‘no’. She would rather have one than none at all.

“I don’t know if I should feel hurt that you thought I would be capable of doing that to you or not…” 

She couldn’t deny that it absolutely hurts, hearing Maya doubt her but she couldn’t blame her either for such thoughts. After all, it was hard to believe that she bore her no ill will. God Eaters often hated Aragami to the bone especially someone like her who had lost a lot due to them. The believable answer would have been that she hated Maya who was partly an Aragami. She asked herself the very same question when she found out about Maya’s true nature. Despite the secrets, why didn’t she hate her?

And the answer was something she tried to deny even though it was futile. Thus, why she settled for this confrontation instead. An ill-timed confrontation but one that she needed at this very moment.

Claudine looked up at Maya with a smile that broke Maya’s heart. It pained Claudine to say anything, to acknowledge all of this. Because Claudine knew if she accepted this reality that when the time comes that she must strike Maya down it would hurt twice as much.

“I could never hate you. Even if I try I could never truly hate you. It’s unfair, how you can make me feel this way. You are absolutely impossible and infuriating did you know that?” Claudine gripped the collar of her shirt and rested her forehead on the girl’s chest. 

“I’m supposed to hate you, so much so but I just can’t.”

Claudine couldn’t, even if it was the most logical thing for her to do. To hate her, to loathe her, and to just kill the image of the girl that had been her partner inside her heart. So that if the worst should happen, she could swing her God Arc with no hesitation and end both of their sufferings. She couldn’t, she wasn’t capable of doing so. 

“No matter what, you’d always be my partner. Even if you turn into a monster, you’d always be my partner.”

She had told Junna earlier that she couldn’t allow herself to be selfish however, in this space were only the two of them existed Claudine couldn’t help herself. She wanted to be absolutely selfish and tell Maya everything. Say what needed to be said.

“Tendou Maya, take responsibility for this. For making me want to be selfish for a change, for making me want to be selfish with you.”

 

_ Stay, don’t ever go. Don’t ever leave my side. Stay as you are. _

 

Words unspoken that she hoped Maya had understood. Ah, but she knew it would be impossible for the two of them to stay like this. Both of them could never keep themselves away from their duties after all, but Claudine wanted to make a selfish wish regardless of that. In this place where all they had was each other, she wanted to make this selfish request even if she knew it would hurt her in the end.

“I will.” Maya answered without hesitation. She wrapped her arms around Claudine’s frame and held her there. “I’ll take responsibility, I’m your captain after all. What kind of a captain would I be if I don't take responsibility for my subordinate’s actions?”

“A horrible one…” Funny, that had been Claudine’s answer when Maya had asked her a similar question a few months ago. Maybe some things could remain the same between them.

Maya would have loved it if time could stop and let them have as much time with each other as they could but time waits for no one, it does not answer to humans nor monsters. Her terminal rang and it took all of Maya’s willpower to let go of Claudine in order to answer it. She had half a mind to drop the call but she knew Kaoruko wouldn’t appreciate it at all.

“Kaoruko, your timing is impeccable.” Maya made sure to sound as annoyed as possible so Kaoruko could take a hint. Little did she know that the call was for a serious matter and not for her daily check-up. “I would appreciate it if you just called ag---”

“Both of you need to get out of there.” Kaoruko quickly fired back. As much as she wanted to tease Maya the situation already escalated while she had tried to contact them since earlier. The sandstorm that Soma had told them about showed no signs of stopping and what’s worse was the fact that Aragami were starting to head towards the village.

“Aragami are pouring in from the east and Mahiru told me earlier there’s an unknown Aragami signal mixed in the group. It might be **_that_**   thing you know, a distant relative of yours. That village is going to be wiped out by Aragami in a span of a few minutes both of you need to get out of there already.”

Of all the things that could happen it had to be that. Judging by the look on Claudine’s face she wasn’t going to leave not until the villagers escaped. Maya expected nothing less from her partner, she wasn’t going to run away while they were still here. It wouldn’t take them too long to evacuate the village, there were only a few residents all they had to do was buy them more time.

“Not until we evacuate the village. How long until you get here?” Maya asked to which Kaoruko responded with a groan. Kaoruko knew that would be their answer it was why she had contacted everyone already and informed them about the situation. 

“Fifteen minutes max, Karen and Hikari are already there they’ll rendezvous with you. We have a total of thirty minutes until Junna arrives with the God Eaters from the Den. We can’t stay here for more than thirty minutes or they’ll find us conducting an unauthorized mission.” Meaning, they’d be in deep trouble. Junna already risked a lot by contacting them while on the road. 

“More than enough time for us to clean house.” Claudine answered before she and Maya grabbed their gears. It was a good thing that they thought of bringing their God Arcs along, they would have been sitting ducks if they hadn’t.

“Your confidence astounds me.” Kaoruko sighed at the other end of the call before it abruptly ended. The signal started to go awry again and judging by their previous experience with such a thing it did not bode well at all. 

“We certainly attract danger, don’t we?” Claudine wryly smiled towards her partner. Why was it that they always seem to find themselves in sticky situations like this? Was this payback for their month-long vacation?

“Indeed we do.” Maya chuckled at the thought and flashed a confident smile towards Claudine’s direction. “But there’s nothing we can’t handle together, right?”

“Of course, we’re the best after all.”

It was utter chaos outside of the village, the sandstorm had stopped but in exchange the village was mostly overrun by Aragami. The minutes that passed felt like hours for Hikari as her scythe cuts through another beast. The sheer volume of Aragami were overwhelming. It was suicide if they stayed any longer but principles dictated for them to stay.

“This sector is clear. I don’t see any of the kids here.” Hikari said as she hurried to her rendezvous spot with Karen.

“It’s clear on my end too!” Karen answered back right after she peppered another Ogretail with bullets. “I don’t think any of the kids are in this area.”

“Please remind me again why we’re playing a game of hide-and-seek with kids?!?!” Kaoruko almost screamed at their comms as she narrowly dodged a Vajra’s paw from swiping at her face.

“Oi! Kaoruko focus on the enemy!” Futaba flourished her spear-like God Arc and easily pierced the Vajra’s hindlegs in order to topple it over for Kaoruko to deliver the final strike. “Geez. Be a bit more careful I can’t always watch your back now can I?”

“Well I never asked you to help in finding the kids now, did I?” Claudine’s voice was filled with irritation. She understood Kaoruko’s sentiments, they weren’t well-equipped to perform a quick search and rescue operation for some of the kids that were missing from the orphanage when the attack began. But Claudine would rather die searching for the kids than knowingly abandon them.

“Well you weren’t supposed to lose them in the first place.” Kaoruko answered back. Sparks figuratively flew across all communication channels and the rest of the squad could only groan. Now wasn’t the time for them to engage in petty arguments.

“If the two of you keep this up, I’m going to tell Junna-chan.” Mahiru adamantly stated. That had silenced all of them, the mere thought of receiving another 4-hour lecture from Junna regarding teamwork and good communication was something they didn’t wish to repeat. For a moment there was silence as they all focused on keeping themselves alive but Claudine couldn’t help but worry about one member of the squad.

“Has anyone heard from Maya?” Claudine asked. The brunette didn’t contact any of them after they decided to split up. It came as a shock to the duo when they found out two of the kids were missing from the orphanage when the attack had begun. In order to cover more ground they decided to split up. Maya had been responding to her at first but when the rest of the squad had arrived the girl suddenly dropped all kind of contact from her.

“Kuro-han, don’t tell me you even lost your partner along with the kids?” Kaoruko was beyond exasperated at this point. Things weren’t going according to plan and she absolutely detested it.

Claudine on the other hand had no time for Kaoruko’s usual banter. She had to focus on finding the kids and then she’ll find her vexing captain. She didn’t bother to answer Kaoruko at all and smashed a fish-like Aragami’s face with her God Arc, its serrated edge punctured through its scales which allowed Claudine to slice a good portion of the beast off. She knew they had to find them fast, they never expected for the Aragami to multiply in such an alarming rate. Even though the chances of finding them alive were slim, Claudine had to try.

She continued to run all over the village when she had heard a scream. It didn’t matter whom it belonged to, Claudine wasted no time and headed towards the source.

“Shizuha! Tsukasa!”

The good news was that she found the missing kids, the horrible news was what she found along with them.  **_Dyaus Pita_ ** , it was an Aragami with a human face and a body similar to that of a Vajra. Its skin was jet black and the cape-like organ on its back hid wing-like limbs that would extend once it was threatened and capable of severing flesh. A Dyaus Pita was certainly not in the list of Aragami she preferred to fight.

The beast eerily looked at her before it broke into a wide grin as if it knew what the outcome would be should they duel. Still, Claudine wouldn’t let herself be taken aback by fear. She quickly threw a stun grenade in order to blind the Aragami in order to grant her enough time to make a grab for the two missing orphans and go. The Dyaus Pita roared as a bright flash of white resulted from the grenade, effectively stunning and blinding it for a few precious seconds. 

Claudine quickly ran pass the Aragami and wrapped her arm around the two orphans. She was relieved that the two of them were still alive however her eyes darted towards Tsukasa’s ankle. A bloody cloth was wrapped around it and Claudine finally understood why the kids couldn’t make it back by themselves.

“It’s alright, Tsukasa. I’m here.” Claudine tried to reassure the girl as she single-handedly carried the orange-haired girl.

“Shizuha, can you still run?” Claudine asked the other girl who answered with a determined nod. Aside from a few scratches she was in relatively good condition. Shizuha was the oldest among all the orphans and was often admired by the other kids. Claudine knew that the girl was reliable, it was obvious that she was the one who had wrapped the cloth around Tsukasa’s wound. “Good girl. Let’s go before the Aragami recovers.”

Claudine along with the two children hastily darted through the ruined buildings in order to run back towards the orphanage. As soon as it had recovered, The Dyaus Pita immediately gave chase. The creature’s speed was nothing to be trifled with, within a few seconds the gap between their group and the beast had been close to non-existent. The Dyaus Pita tried to swipe at Shizuha but Claudine quickly blocked it using her God Arc’s shield. The girl gritted her teeth, it was incredibly taxing to wield such a heavy weapon with just one arm since she needed to carry Tsukasa with the other.

“I found the kids but I need back-up here! A Dyaus Pita’s after us and I can’t fight it alone like this.” Claudine shouted through her comms. 

She couldn’t possibly fight the beast while guarding two orphans and the Dyaus Pita knew it very well. In fact, Claudine felt that it had been toying with her right from the start. It was a sadistic creature that greatly enjoyed their struggle. It could easily overpower her but it decided not to as it continued to swipe its paws against her shield, slowly cornering them. 

Claudine took a quick look behind her, just a few more steps and they would all have their backs against the wall with nowhere left to run. Claudine clicked her tongue in annoyance, she had used up all her stun grenades and she couldn’t possibly go for the offensive. All she could do was to continuously parry and shield the Dyaus Pita’s blows. Her God Arc could only take a few more hits, the longer this confrontation goes the higher the chance her God Arc breaks and she would have nothing to use in order to protect them. Shizuha tightly grasped the back of Claudine’s shirt while Tsukasa hung on to her for dear life. The kids were scared and Claudine could do nothing to dissuade their fears.

“…tsk, I can’t hold out for much longer.” Claudine felt her legs buckle against the latest assault. The Aragami’s attack continued to intensify and even though her shield was still intact her body still had to absorb the impact of each strike. The creature finally showed its true colors when its cape-like organ transformed into sharp wing-like limbs and slashed through her shield, breaking the component off her God Arc. Claudine’s eyes had widened when it broke through her guard and fear for her companions started to take control of her as she saw the creature ready itself to strike again. Claudine quickly turned her back against the beast and was prepared to use her body to shield the kids.

“Saijou-san!” For a moment Claudine had thought it was someone else that had called out to her. A brunette with a gaudy lilac bow who always seemed to have such impeccable timing but when Claudine had turned it wasn’t who she thought it was. Hikari stood in between her and the Dyaus Pita as her scythe-like God Arc prevented it from reaching Claudine and the kids.

“Go! I’ll handle this.” Hikari confidently said as she pushed against the Dyaus Pita.

“I owe you one.” Claudine wasted no time and quickly picked up Tsukasa before she ran along with Shizuha back to the orphanage where her uncle would be waiting for them. All she needed to do was deliver the kids and they could escape, that would at least be one less worry for Claudine.

Hikari doesn’t give her another response and simply nodded her head. The girl transformed her God Arc into its Shotgun Form and bombarded the Dyaus Pita with bullets in order to prevent it from pursuing Claudine any further. The Aragami retreated at first evidently displeased with how its chosen prey had gotten away but it soon changed its tone when it had set its eyes onto Hikari. This time, it had little to no incentive to hold back against the girl. She was alone and had gotten in the way of its food.

Energy started to gather in front of the beast creating a field of red lightning around it. Hikari quickly dashed away as it started to fire multiple salvos of lightning orbs towards her, narrowly avoiding it while she returned fire. The Dyaus Pita easily dodged her bullets in return and looked mockingly at the girl. Hikari felt a shiver down her spine as it glared at her with hungry crimson eyes. She didn’t even have the time to breathe as the beast moved forward with surprising speed, it extended its right wing and delivered a powerful swipe enough to knock Hikari off her feet as it collided against her God Arc. She was thrown towards a wall, her back hitting it with a force powerful enough to crack it.

“And I thought a Kongou was bad.” Hikari groaned as she pushed herself to get back on her feet.

The Dyaus Pita almost looked like it was laughing, mocking her as it did towards its other victims. Hikari absolutely hated it. She picked up her God Arc and transforms it back into a scythe, while it was ill-advised for anyone to pick a solo fight with a Dyaus Pita she had little to no choice regarding it. Either she fights or she dies and Hikari would like to avoid the latter.

“I’ll wipe that ugly grin off your face soon enough.” Hikari braced herself as the Dyaus Pita once again bounded towards her. This time she had been more than prepared  as she parried the Dyaus Pita’s next set of attacks. It was stronger and faster than most Aragami but similar to the rest they always had one exploitable weakness, recurring attack patterns.

The Dyaus Pita swiped its paw towards Hikari in the hopes of throwing the girl off-balance but Hikari had other plans. She swiftly dodged to the side and sliced through its other foreleg. As long as she could read and anticipate its movements then she can fight back at least that’s what Hikari thought. 

The Dyaus Pita wasn’t an ordinary Aragami. it had a certain degree of intelligence and was fully capable of adapting against its foes. So when Hikari dared to try and anticipate its moves it was more than ready to surprise the girl. 

Hikari once again perfectly parried its attacks, swing after swing, it never occurred to her that it had all been a ploy to condition her. Just as she swung her scythe in order to cut against the Dyaus Pita’s belly, red sparks erupted from the ground and her eyes had widened at the unexpected attack. Hikari couldn’t shield herself in time and was completely blown back by the attack, lightning coursed through her body and the pain she had felt was unlike anything else.

Hikari tumbled down onto the ground and could hardly move. Her whole body was in a state of shock and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t even muster the strength to push herself off the ground. To make matters worse, her God Arc was in an unreachable distance. Hikari could do nothing but watch as the Dyaus Pita made its way towards her, its wing-like appendage was stretched out and blocked the sun from her sights. That was the last thing she saw before the appendage pierced her flesh and broke through her back. The pain was unbearable, Hikari tried to speak but blood just spewed forth from her mouth. Blood pooled from her body and Hikari didn’t even had enough time to process it before the Dyaus Pita lifted her up.

No, Hikari didn’t want to die.  She didn’t want to be the Dyaus Pita’s next meal. She tried to pull herself off but her entire body had already given up. She could see it slowly drag her into its mouth. She wanted to scream, maybe shove a grenade or two inside its mouth. But it was a futile attempt, the only thing she could do was close her eyes and wished for it to be over in a flash.

“Hikari-chan!” Karen’s voice rang in her ears and for a moment Hikari had thought that it was all just a dream. A flash of orange-hair entered her vision, their God Arc’s jaws sunk itself against the appendages that had lifted her up and forcefully bit it off.

“Karen...chan…” The girl never ceased to amaze her. How many times had Karen arrived in the nick of time in order to save her from certain death? A lot more than she could ever possibly count. She was lucky that Karen seemed to be always there for her when she needed the girl the most.

Karen quickly transformed their God Arc back into its Assault  Gun form and rapidly fired against the Dyaus Pita. She wasn’t the only one who had arrived, Kaoruko and Futaba emerged from the sides and both of them attacked the creature’s hind legs in perfect sync. Futaba thrusts the spear behind its leg and Kaoruko followed up with a searing slash down its thigh. The beast bellowed in pain and quickly spun around in retaliation, letting its wing-like appendage slam all three God Eaters away from it. 

The Dyaus Pita growled at the new arrivals clearly miffed by the intrusion. It almost had its meal but perhaps it would hunt it for another day. The surrounding area crackled with electricity and the Dyaus Pita lets out one final roar before it discharged the energy it had in stock as a farewell gift for the God Eaters. Karen and Futaba immediately deployed their shields and covered for their two companions as a bright red light enveloped the immediate area. When the dust had settled the Aragami was nowhere in sight and the only reminder of its existence was its severed appendage that slowly dissolved into the ground.

Once the adrenaline had died down, Karen immediately dropped her God Arc and went to Hikari’s side. The first thing that Karen had noticed was the pool of blood underneath her friend’s body and the gaping hole on their torso. She tried to remember the first-aid procedures that Mahiru told her to do before but the amount of panic she felt prevented her from remembering. She couldn’t even function properly as she shakily tried to stop the bleeding by covering the wound with her hands.

“What the hell are you doing, Karen-han?!” Kaoruko immediately pushed the girl away from Hikari. “That’s going to make it worse! You can’t just stop them from bleeding by using your hands! Cover it with cloth first!”

“I...I’m sorry, I just…” Karen couldn’t even give her a satisfactory answer. The girl was on the verge of tears. Kaoruko understood her sentiments, if Futaba was in Hikari’s situation she knew that she would have gone hysterical. Thankfully, she wasn’t and her brain was still intact.

“Futaba-han, call Mahiru and put her on speaker.” Kaoruko demanded before she glared at Karen. “Karen, keep Kagura-han awake. Slap her for all I care but don’t let her sleep.”

Karen meekly nodded and tried her best to keep Hikari from falling asleep. The raven-haired girl had to admit she really was having a hard time keeping herself awake. She could barely hear Karen’s voice that were filled with panic and worry. Hikari wanted to apologize but she couldn’t even find the strength to speak. Her eyes felt so heavy and she could barely even register the pain her body should have felt from the aftermath.

Kaoruko quickly took the bandages from the first-aid kit that she frequently lugged around. After their mission a few months ago, Kaoruko had realized it was important for her to have supplies on-hand should the worst suddenly happen. She just didn’t expect that it would be this bad. 

“I knew you were an idiot, Kagura-han but I never thought you’d be this much of an idiot.” Kaoruko was furious. She knew it wasn’t Hikari’s fault but Kaoruko couldn’t help but be irritated at what had happened. This could have been avoidable if they never split apart in the first place. She was the one against their plan to split up; it was dangerous for them to act alone in a situation like this. But no one listened to her.

She wished someone had listened to her.

Kaoruko wrapped the bandages around the wound and placed her palms above the wound in order to apply some pressure. They had to stop the bleeding first or Hikari won’t make it. God Eaters recover fairly quickly but only if they managed to buy some time for their regenerative capabilities to kick in.

“Here! Mahiru’s on speaker.” Futaba announced as she placed her terminal near their group. “Maybe I should search for Kuroko and Maya, I’m sure you guys can handle it here.”

“No! All we’ve done is split up and look what happened!” Kaoruko was so tired of this suggestion. Maybe they should ban this strategy for them altogether because it clearly doesn’t lead to anything right for their crew.

“What’s going on?! Is everyone alright?” Mahiru’s worried voice resounded from the portable terminal. Kaoruko sighed with relief, finally she could hear the voice of someone sane.

“Of course not, it’s why I called you. Listen, Kagura-han’s going to die if Junna and the others don’t arrive here soon. Tell her to drag a medic because I don’t know if I can stop the bleeding.” 

Kaoruko wasn’t going to lie to Mahiru. She had to know the actual situation, there was no point in hiding if someone’s life was in jeopardy. They were supposed to escape before the Far East Branch could ever track their group’s involvement here but it seems they have no choice but to accept whatever consequences befall them at this point.

Mahiru felt her heart sink when she heard those words. She told Hikari to stay safe, the girl promised to come back home. It took all of her willpower not to break down right then and there. They still needed her to keep things together. Their situation was grim, Maya’s God Arc bracelet signal was wiped off the grid and she suddenly couldn’t contact Claudine as static plagued their comms. Now, Hikari was on the verge of dying and their only hope relied on the reinforcements arriving right on the dot. Mahiru hated every single moment of it.

“A-alright, I...I think I can do that.” She was about to contact Junna when something fell behind her. 

Mahiru quickly turned around and looked at her surroundings. She was the only one here and as far as she knew they didn’t keep any pets within their base. Her gaze landed on the object that fell, it was a small picture frame that Junna kept near the mission counter that contained a photograph that showcased the entire squad. The glass was broken by the fall but the placement of the crack filled Mahiru with dread.

“Please… don’t let anything happen to her.” Mahiru pleaded to whatever god was out there that nothing else should happen to their group. “Kuro-chan…”

 

* * *

 

Maya was used to being alone but she never liked it. For years she had been kept in a cage by her adoptive parents, isolated from the other children that was used for their mad agenda. It had led her to crave for companionship and during missions she secretly wished that Claudine would never suggest for them to split-up. Color her surprised when it was she herself that suggested for the two of them to split up. At the time the only thought that occupied her mind was to find the kids. But now? Something else plagued her mind, like the lack of communication from her peers. She knew that she shouldn’t need to worry about Claudine, the girl could handle herself but Maya couldn’t help it. She preferred if Claudine was safe and unharmed.

During her search Maya found herself in an abandoned cathedral located at the north-western part of the village. This was the first time she had entered it and yet everything felt so eerily familiar to her. Truth be told, she only entered because she had thought that the missing orphans would be hiding in it. Warily, she called out their names hoping that they were in the abandoned building but no one answered.

“Claudine?” Maya tried to contact her through the comms to no avail. The static that came from her device was borderline unbearable, she was even tempted to take it off at first but that would be suicidal. It was important for God Eaters to have the means to communicate with one another during the mission, not that it mattered right now considering she could barely even contact anyone at all. 

“Tsk. Still nothing.” Maya clicked her tongue and continued to explore every inch of the cathedral. She couldn’t remember why but it felt as if she had been here before, countless times even.

She recognized the pews that were strewn around the area, the stained-glass windows that made her shiver, and the broken altar at the end of the aisle where bits and pieces of what appeared to be a crucifix had been scattered. Everything felt so familiar and wrong. Her heartbeat started to be erratic and she suddenly found it hard to breathe. She remembered this dreadful feeling. This was what she felt within her nightmares, in fact that was why the  cathedral felt so familiar. This was the place she often found herself in and if memory serves her right then the next thing that would happen involved someone calling her name and an Aragami bursting forth from the stained-glass windows.

As if on cue, the windows had shattered Maya quickly turned around and shielded herself from a sudden attack from an unknown force. The strength from the blow made her skid a few inches back towards the altar. That was bad, it meant that this creature wasn’t something she could take on alone.

Maya’s first mistake was to look upon the visage of her attacker. Fear immediately took hold of her as a creature with golden eyes looked at her with disdain and fury. Just the mere sight of it made her body unresponsive. The creature’s body reminded her of molten lava, the very place it stood on slowly started to melt and she could feel the heat that radiated off its form without being near it. The horns on its head reminded her of demons while its fangs were drenched in blood and Maya could only hope that those didn’t belong to the kids she tried to find. The creature snarled against her and wing-like appendages protruded from its back similar to a Dyaus Pita.

This was the creature from her nightmares. The abomination that her parents had created. What once had been human was completely transformed into a monster. Maya unsteadily raised her God Arc, in her dreams she had always lost to this creature. There was no scenario where she had won. Countless times she’d be very close to vanquishing it only for the creature to turn the tides and end her life. As much as she wanted to flee there wasn’t exactly any room for her to do so. The creature blocked the entrance to the cathedral and judging by its attack from earlier, Maya knew that she couldn’t possibly outrun it.

She had no choice but to fight in order to survive.

“You torture me even from beyond the grave…”

It was as if fate decreed for her to finally pay for her sins in the worst way possible. However, she wouldn’t allow herself to go down without a fight. She couldn’t let herself lose. Not when she had something that she wanted to protect, something she wanted to keep throughout her own life. Without missing a beat, Maya lunged towards the beast and swung her God Arc with the intention of bringing it down in one slash.

The creature clashed against it using its skeletal wings and not a scratch could be seen on it. Maya gritted her teeth, that swing was stronger than usual and yet it didn’t even budge, let alone left so much as a scratch. Maya wasted no time and launched another assault. She was fast but the creature felt faster. It felt as if it knew every move she could possibly make. Each strike that she launched was met with a staunch defense. Maya almost thought that its armor was impenetrable, no matter how much she slashed against it her God Arc always seemed to be deflected by an unknown force.

“Tsk.” Maya jumped back and transformed her God Arc into its rifle form and peppered the creature with bullets. If cutting through it won’t do the trick then perhaps blasting it into extinction would suffice.

However, when Maya had used up all the oracle bullets that her God Arc had stored she couldn’t believe that the creature remained standing. How was that possible? Even a Dyaus Pita would have been hurt with the amount of firepower that it had received. Could it be that it could heal its wounds in such a rapid pace? Impossible.

“Just what kind of a monster did you make…”

The  _ Ifrit _ simply snarled at her. Flames spewed from its mouth and its paws started to generate flames capable of melting through the tiled flooring of the cathedral. Was it mocking her? Maya felt her blood boil as her God Arc transformed into its devourer form. Surely this time its jaws would be capable of smashing through the creature’s defenses? After all a God Arc’s devourer form could even bite through a Quadriga’s armor.

Maya sent her God Arc towards the creature’s front leg. The Aragami made no move to swipe it away as her God Arc’s jaws sunk into its flesh. She couldn’t believe it, was this creature incapable of feeling pain? Did her parents made it in such a way that it would be immune from certain attacks? Maya clicked her tongue and tried to pull back her God Arc in order to bring the Aragami down however the  _ Ifrit _ easily held its ground. Eventually her God Arc started to complain as Maya heard it shrill due to the flames generated by its body. She had no choice but to let it retreat and transformed it back into its blade form. It seems she had no choice but to force her God Arc to cut through it instead.

It was strange how the creature didn’t bother to retaliate. It merely chose to observe her actions, something that bothered Maya to no end. It felt as if she was being tested and judged.  The  _ Ifrit _ gave her a disappointed look and perhaps she was right, maybe she was being judged by the creature and it had finally chosen what to make of her. The  _ Ifrit _ moved with almost blinding speed and twisted its body in order to slash at her using its skeletal wings. If not for her reflexes that could have been the end of her, she instinctively took a step back and narrowly avoided it by a hair’s breadth. In fact, the sharp gale created by such an attack had cut through her top what more if she hadn’t dodged?

The  _ Ifrit _ left her no time to breathe as it relentlessly attacked her. Maya was unsure what exactly had caused this sudden change of behavior and it was far too late to even contemplate about it. Maya swung her God Arc and tried to keep up with its movements to no avail. Guarding and parrying its attacks became harder with each passing second, if she kept this up she ran the risk of breaking her God Arc altogether. As the fight went on Maya found her resolve weakening, it seemed as if all her efforts had been futile and there was no light at the end of the tunnel.

“I can’t stop here…” Maya told herself over and over that she couldn’t fall here. That she still had something she needed to get back to. A future that she wanted to have no matter what. That must be the only thing that kept her from falling since earlier.

In a desperate move, Maya took out the last stun grenade that she had and threw it towards the Aragami. Bright white light emanated from the grenade and the  _ Ifrit _ howled as it was temporarily blinded by the contraption. Without wasting another second, Maya dove towards the underside of the beast and poured in the last vestiges of her strength in one last swing. The  _ Ifrit  _ roared and buckled against the pain, Maya would have been flattened by it if she had been any slower.

“Is it over?” Maya wondered out loud as she fell down to her knees. She wished it was over, she couldn’t think of how she’d even survive another round with the beast.

But Aragami weren’t frail creatures to begin with. Maya had let her guard down and that would cost her. Flames spouted in front of her and Maya had stumbled back in sheer surprise. That was all the  _ Ifrit _ needed as it appeared through the flames and its jaws snapped shut onto Maya’s arm.

The pain Maya felt was searing and familiar. She heard her God Arc Bracelet crack and Maya screamed in pain. Her free hand immediately took hold of her God Arc and swiped it towards the Aragami’s snout. It seemed to have been enough to dissuade the beast from completely chomping her arm off but not from completely destroying her bracelet. The creature had a look of satisfaction in its eyes and Maya watched in horror as the realization had dawned on her.

It had been after her bracelet all along. It knew what would happen if it broke and Maya could do nothing but suffer through it. The first thing she noticed was the pain from her right arm never went away, it continued to burn and Maya could see its transformation from the corner of her eye. It had been so long since she had seen herself in this form that it felt unrecognizable even to herself.

The skin of her right arm took a jet black color and hardened scales started to cover the entirety of her upper right arm. Her right hand slowly turned into a claw and Maya could feel her teeth sharpened into fangs. Maya closed her eyes and begged for it to stop. She didn’t want to turn into a monster again. She didn’t want to go back into a time where all she could think about was to haplessly devour anything she could get her hands on. The hunger she felt started to rise and Maya felt sickened of herself.

“Stop… please… I don’t…” Maya continuously pleaded, the pain was nigh unbearable at this point. The  _ Ifrit  _ watched at first but soon enough it tried to goad her to attack. Did it want to challenge her in this form?

Maya didn’t want to give it the satisfaction. She did her best to hold herself down and tried to control the battlelust she felt. The creature’s disappointment was evident when it had angrily swiped its paw at her. Maya was sent flying back towards the broken altar. The beast would have followed her if not for another presence within the vicinity.

“Tendou Maya!” A voice called out from outside of the cathedral and Maya wished she never heard it. 

Of all the people that could possibly happen upon her in this state it had to be Claudine. Maya tried to find the strength to speak but instead of words all she could let out was a guttural roar. Panic rose within her heart when she started to see crimson and the hunger she felt started to take control of her. Maya knew that whichever creature walked through the cathedral’s entrance would be her next meal.

If there was a deity that was willing to listen to her right now. She could only beg for them not to make Claudine walk through those doors. Even if it seemed futile, she didn’t want to hurt her, she didn’t want Claudine to see her like this.

“Maya! Answer me! Are you here?” Claudine shouted again from outside. She had no idea if Maya was in the cathedral or not but this was the only place she could think of that Maya would check. 

“Honestly, you insufferable woman at least have the decency to answer me!”

Instead of an answer from Maya she had heard a roar instead and that immediately drove her to enter the cathedral without any hesitation. What if Maya wasn’t answering because she was fighting an Aragami? Or even worse the woman was unconscious and was on the verge of death? Claudine didn’t even want to think of such a thing.

Before she had entered the  _ Ifrit _ already jumped up towards a ledge strong enough to stand its weight, eager to watch the scene unfold. It was truly a peculiar Aragami that was entertained in a variety of ways. Without the  _ Ifrit _ in sight, Claudine looked around the cathedral in confusion.

“I swear I heard something.” Claudine tightened the grip she had on her God Arc and cautiously wandered inside the cathedral. A fight had happened here, that much she was sure of as she saw the fresh traces left behind by Maya’s encounter. Before she could even theorized as to what kind of Aragami could have melted the tiled flooring of the cathedral, an unknown creature suddenly smashed her aside.

Claudine tumbled onto the pews and her body felt sore from the rough landing. Before she could even get her bearings the creature that attacked her suddenly pounced, their sword aimed towards her neck and if not for her God Arc effectively blocking it Claudine could have been dead. She knew whom that sword-like God Arc belonged to and Garnet eyes widened at the form in front of her. Claudine could recognize her despite the monstrous changes that occurred. There was no way she could be mistaken when it came to Tendou Maya.

“Maya…” Claudine’s voice cracked as she called her name. She should have gone after her sooner, the moment the girl had lost contact with them she should have rushed off to find her. This was the very thing that Claudine wanted to avoid, this confrontation between her and Maya.

She wanted none of this. 

“Please tell me you’re still in there! No, I know you are!” Claudine pleaded to the brunette but the answer she received was only a snarl and another swing of her blade. Claudine kept her God Arc in between them in order to block Maya’s attack. If this was a nightmare then she wanted to wake from it but sadly this was reality and she had to accept that she now had to battle against the very person she wanted to protect.

This was the reason why she wanted to get rid of her feelings, to stop herself from falling in love with Maya. Because the responsibility of ending her fell onto her hands. She was her partner, it was her duty to stop Maya should the worst happen and she took no pleasure from such a responsibility. 

“Just once, would you please listen to me!” Claudine mustered her strength and violently kicked Maya off herself. She knew that she couldn’t do it. She could never be her executioner. She would rather die trying to bring her back to her senses than to end her like the monster they thought she was.

May her brother forgive her, wherever he is because she must disappoint him by choosing love over duty.

Maya glowered at her. It seemed like the brunette disliked how Claudine roughly kicked her off. Claudine gave the girl an apologetic smile; she would have liked it if she didn’t need to be so rough on her but she had little to no choice on the matter. 

“What? Now you’re mad at me? I should be mad at you!” In truth, Claudine was a bit annoyed with Maya. She should have returned to the rendezvous point the moment she couldn’t contact Claudine. They had talked about it prior to splitting up that should something seem off, they would both meet up and deal with it together. Instead, the girl dealt with it alone in typical Tendou Maya fashion. 

Maya was briefly taken aback by the girl’s anger and for a moment Claudine saw a glimpse of the awkward brunette that annoyed her to hell and back. Maya was still in there somewhere, somehow, she just needed to figure out how to snap her out of it. But first, she’d have to deal with the girl’s erratic attacks. 

Maya quickly dove forward and swung her God Arc with such force that even through her guard Claudine could feel the impact over her entire body. She couldn’t let herself stay on the defensive or else her God Arc would break. She had to disarm the girl and it seems that she had no choice but to force it. When it came to raw physical strength, Claudine wasn’t going to lose. She was known to be the strongest God Eater in the Bifrost in terms of physical strength and not even Tendou Maya could take that away from her.

“As if you can win against me like that!” Claudine declared.

Maya once again lunged forward and aimed a quick diagonal slash towards Claudine. However, this time Claudine wasn’t going to simply parry the blow. Claudine boldly stepped forward mid-swing and swung her God Arc upward in order to meet their blade before Maya could put her whole back into the attack. In a solo battle, timing was everything. If you meet one’s attack before they could fully commit to it then the amount of force needed to guard against it would lessen. Just as Claudine had hoped Maya’s stance had been thrown off by her sudden aggressiveness. Claudine took it as a chance to overpower Maya as she forced her full weight against the other girl.

Maya snarled and bared her fangs at Claudine. The girl couldn’t fathom how she seemed to be on even ground with a human. Claudine merely smirked in reply, for some reason, she still managed to find a certain amount of satisfaction in being able to rile Maya up.

“I told you. You can’t win against me, not when you’re like this. So do me a favor and calm the hell down!”

Claudine shifted her weight and forced herself to get a bit closer to the girl. And once she was close enough, Claudine quickly slammed her elbow towards Maya’s throat. That had been more than enough for Maya to let go of her God Arc and allowed Claudine to slam the flat side of her God Arc towards Maya’s side, sending the girl towards a pillar. By this time Claudine finally noticed the other presence within the cathedral, she looked up at it with such disdain and anger that the  _ Ifrit _ couldn’t help but growl in amusement.

“I’ll definitely cut your head off.” Claudine was going to make sure that Aragami was going to hell. Although, paying attention to it proved to be her biggest mistake.

Maya had recovered faster than expected and lunged forward. The moment Claudine had turned towards her Maya raised her mutated arm and swiped at Claudine’s face. The blonde-haired girl shrieked in pain and cursed loudly to the heavens. Claudine couldn’t see a thing, at least on one side. Blood gushed from her wound and she was sure that would leave a scar. Maya took a page from Claudine’s book and tackled the girl down, knocking away her God Arc in the process. But Maya wasn’t going to stop there, the girl seized the opportunity and tried to bite down on Claudine’s shoulder.

“ _ Merde! _ !” Claudine shoved her arm in reflex towards Maya’s jaw. The girl’s fangs sank into her arm and the pain that she felt was horrendous but she’ll just grin and bear with it. To make matters worse Claudine couldn’t see anything from her left and Maya was preventing her from retrieving her God Arc.

“Maya…” Claudine tried to stay strong for the both of them. If she gave up now then Maya would be lost to her forever. 

She knew Maya just couldn’t help herself. The Maya that she knew was still there, somehow, somewhere. Claudine reached out with her other hand and gently threaded her fingers along the girl’s hair. Honestly, Claudine had no idea on what to do anymore. Maya didn’t seem as if she could hear her voice and that broke Claudine’s heart more than the wounds she bore.

She just wanted her back. She doesn’t even have to return to normal. She just needed her back in whatever shape or form. She doesn’t care if Maya would stay like this forever. That was all she wanted. 

“Remember what I told you earlier? That I wouldn’t care if you were human or Aragami?”

But if there was really no hope of her ever returning, then she wished for whatever god that still remained out there to grant her a wish. To let her say a few things that needed to be said even if it fell on deaf ears.

“I really wouldn’t. I don’t care what you are or who you were. I’d accept… every part of you, both good and bad. Because, that’s what partners are for right? I’ll be there to deal with your worst aspects just like what I’m doing now...”

Claudine softly smiled towards Maya and the brunette’s eyes had softened at that. The girl had stopped biting and pulled back a bit in order to observe her.  Was this it? Was simply being honest and gentle the solution to this fiasco? Or perhaps, this is what Maya’s other side had craved for all this time. Reassurance, care, understanding, and love. This side of Maya was something Claudine had to accept. If they were going to truly be partners, then she had to accept her monstrous side as well. Maybe it was wrong for her to have had an aggressive approach earlier, maybe if she simply hugged her right off the bat things wouldn’t escalate to this.

But it was too late to cry over spilled milk. She just had to continue and not let this opportunity slip.

“If you’re this hungry, I’d cook a feast for you when we get back to the Bifrost. What do you say? Would you like that?”

Of course Maya would love that. She had always been such a glutton. Claudine pushed herself a bit off the ground and pulled Maya into an embrace, stunning the girl with such a bold move. Maybe she really should have just tried to do so from the very beginning.

“I know it might be hard to believe but I speak the truth… I’d accept every part of you. Even this hideous side of yours, the one they call a monster. If the world decides to go against you, then I’d protect you from it.” 

Claudine tightened her embrace, even if Maya suddenly struggled against it she wouldn’t let her go. Even if she violently clawed at her back, she wouldn’t let her go, not until she came back to her senses.

Thankfully, her efforts bore fruit this time around.

“Clau...dine…?” Maya finally said her name and Claudine felt a sigh of relief. God, she never felt so happy over Maya saying her name than at that very moment. 

“I...I’m sorry...I just...I can’t… I didn’t mean to.” Everything was coming back to her and she was well aware of what had transpired. Claudine gently rubbed the girl’s back in an effort to calm her down.

“I know…” Claudine looked up towards the other Aragami that continued to observe them.  Even with her limited vision, Claudine had noticed the way it shifted its body and bared its fangs. The  _ Ifrit  _ seemed to be intent on finally making a move on them and she had to be ready for it.

“Listen closely because I won’t repeat this again. I’m your partner, no matter what regardless of who you are or what you become. You’ll always be my partner. Whatever you choose to do, know that I’ll be there to either knock you back to your senses or support you all the way. One way or another, I’d be there for you. Do you understand?”

“Why would you go so far for me… Claudine I...” Maya couldn’t understand how she ever deserved Claudine in her life. What did she do to deserve her? Despite everything, why did she still accept her?

Claudine pulled away for a bit and gently puts a finger over Maya’s lips.

“Maybe I realized that I’m a fool, that’s why I’d go so far for you.” Slowly Claudine leaned forward and placed a kiss at the corner of Maya’s lips.

“ _ Je t’aime…” _ Claudine softly whispered and Maya swore her heart had skipped a beat. But something felt horribly wrong, because the way Claudine looked seemed to be in resignation. 

“...I love you and I’m sorry.” Claudine repeated before she violently threw Maya aside and reached for her God Arc. 

Maya landed on the broken pews and she couldn’t process what had transpired. First  Claudine reassured her and then she threw her aside? She was so confused. Maya wanted answers and she quickly pushed herself off the ground. However, nothing could have prepared her from what had transpired.

The  _ Ifrit _ had swooped down from its perch and went after Claudine. The blonde tried to shield herself using her God Arc but the sheer strength of the  _ Ifrit _ broke her God Arc in half. It gored her through the wall, smashing it and taking their fight outside.

“Claudine!” Maya shouted her name and quickly followed them outside, retrieving her God Arc in the process as well.

The  _ Ifrit _ wreaked havoc outside, flames randomly spewed forth from the ground and Maya narrowly avoided being barbecued by one. She would have charged without nary a thought if her body had only cooperated. She completely froze in place when the  _ Ifrit _ slammed its massive claw against Claudine’s frame. She wanted it to stop, didn’t it want her earlier? Why was it hurting Claudine instead?

“Stop… stop it!” As if pleading could ever make an Aragami stop. Maya transformed her God Arc into its rifle form and desperately fired towards it. “Get away from her!”

The  _ Ifrit _ simply shielded itself using its skeletal wings until the bombardment had stopped. It glowered at the girl and in retaliation it pierced Claudine’s frame using a portion of its wing and lifted her up. In this land only the strong survived and it would make sure that Maya remembered this lesson painfully well. But before it could take a bite out of Claudine, multiple bullets were fired towards it from behind. The creature roared in frustration and had dropped the girl in the process. There were far too many nuisances for it to deal with now and so it opted to retreat.

As soon as it had retreated, Maya quickly rushed towards Claudine but nothing could have prepared her for what she’d seen. It almost looked as if there was an endless flow of crimson that emanated from the girl’s body as Maya gently cradled the girl in her arms. She checked for a pulse and she couldn’t find one.

“Claudine! Come on, wake up. Don’t… don’t leave me! Claudine!” Maya knew nothing would happen if she simply continued to shout but her mind had gone blank. She knew that she should be stopping the bleeding but right now she was panicking as she held Claudine’s body in her arms. 

“You said that you’d be there for me! Claudine this isn’t funny!” Maya was hysterical. She was so preoccupied with Claudine that she didn’t even notice the two familiar figures that ran towards them.

“Maya what the hell are you doing?! You’re supposed to stop the bleeding not embrace her to death!” Kaoruko’s voice rang in the air as she quickly slid towards their side. Kaoruko wasn’t even sure if she still had enough bandages to stop it. Not that stopping the bleeding right now would do them any good, Claudine had already lost far too much blood. Forget first aid, they needed a medic right now and maybe someone that could perform a miracle right now. “I told her we shouldn’t have split up.”

“Junna.” Kaoruko had dropped the honorifics as she contacted Junna through their comms. Just when she thought Hikari would be the only casualty for the day. This time they might actually lose one of their friends and Kaoruko would have none of it. “I’m with Claudine and I don’t think she’s breathing anymore and there’s tons of blood and I guess what I’m trying to say is get a medic here because I don’t think first aid’s going to cut it.”

She took out all of the spare bandages she had and tried to stanch the bleeding as best as she could. They were in such a mess, and even worse was that Maya had transformed. If the Far East Branch finds them here they’d surely detain Maya. Kaoruko took one good look towards Futaba and the girl immediately understood what she wanted to be done. It would surely be a handful for Futaba but they had no choice.

“Maya. I need you to listen carefully, come on look at me!” Kaoruko forced Maya to look at her. She had never seen Maya this pathetic and broken before. Kaoruko bit her lip, she wanted to reassure the girl that everything was going to be fine but she couldn’t find it in herself to do so. Claudine’s chances were slim, heck she wasn’t even sure if the girl was still alive but she also refused to believe that Claudine would just go down like that. It pained her to separate them but right now Maya had to go.

“You need to go, if they find you here they’ll cage you again.” 

“I can’t! I have to stay by Claudine’s side I have to, Kaoruko please, I beg you just let me…”

Futaba shook her head and forcefully pried Maya off of Claudine’s limp form. She didn’t want to leave Claudine and Kaoruko alone but if she doesn’t take Maya away then they’d be in trouble.

“Maya, now isn’t the time to be stubborn. Kuroko’s strong, come on you know it’s absolutely impossible to kill her.” But even Futaba couldn’t believe her own words. Not when she had seen Claudine’s body in the flesh. 

“Listen to Kaoruko, if they find you and keep you in a cage you won’t be able to see Claudine. Come on, we have to go.” Futaba tried to convince her.

Maya knew they were right but she couldn’t leave Claudine. She didn’t want to leave her. She had to be here when Claudine needed her the most. She was her captain, she told Claudine she’d be there for her. But she couldn’t even find the strength to struggle any longer against Futaba’s grip.

“Futaba, go take her back home. Leave Kuro-han to me. Go!” Kaoruko said with false bravado and that was all the signal Futaba needed in order to forcefully drag Maya away.

It took all of Maya’s willpower to look away from the scene. To look away from Claudine. To look away from her partner. She was supposed to be at her side, throughout all their highs and lows. But instead, here she was running away from everything. And all she could do was leave the fate of her partner up to chance.

And she hated every single moment of it.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, it was really hard for me to write both chapters for a variety of reasons but well I'll keep doing my best to power through! And also feel free to scream at me on twitter aye!


End file.
